The Boys Of Wammy
by City Girl Dreamer
Summary: Mello wants to marry Matt, Matt wants to get to Level 100, Mello is longing to shoot something and Matt wants to know who the Hell gave Mello a gun...really, who would do such a thing? Mello/Matt. Yaoi. Wammy Era. One-Shots.
1. Mello's Valentine

**This is my first Death Note fanfiction...so please be nice and stuff. ^.^**

**So, this is basically going to be a collection of one-shots about Wammy's Boys and their days at the orphanage. It's also going to include MelloXMatt, so if you don't like yaoi, or the pairing don't come flaming to me.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I own nothing from Death Note...anything I do own is most likely stolen from my friends..._

**_WARNING: _**_FLUFF...YAOI...PROBABLY SOME SMUT..._

**I'll also include their ages at the beginning at each one-shot, as they will change with each one...**

**AGES: **_Mello - 13, Matt - 13, Near - 11_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mello's Valentine

He was not happy. In fact he was far from happy.

Mello was downright pissed.

_Not _only had Roger confiscated all of his chocolate and _not _only had he been banned from eating any chocolate for the day but Mello had just discovered a very terrifying thing. It was scarier than any horror story L had ever told him and scarier than any fear he could think of. It was actually ridiculous to consider it as a fear, but fuck...did the very thought of it shake him to the core...

Matt.

_His_ Matt had given someone a Valentine's Day present.

Not only that, but that someone had given his Matt a Valentine as well.

That certain someone was probably Number 1 on Mello's hit-list, with no pun intended, and the very last person on Mello's list of people that he liked.

Who was that person?

Near!

That fluffy-haired, pale-as-a-ghost, toy playing _know-it-all _had given his Matt a Valentine present. A fucking Valentine's Day present! The blonde sorely hoped that Near didn't have some unrequited crush on his gamer. He hoped even harder that the 'unrequited crush' wasn't reciprocated. Fuck! Matt had given Near a present!

Did Mello get a present?

Nope. Not from Matt and certainly not from Near. Although, that being said...if he had been given one from Near, he most likely would have burned it...and then sent the ashes back to him in a box labeled _try harder next time dipshit_!

Still, he hated to admit it but...it _hurt_. Near got a present from Matt, but did Mello?

Matt's best friend in the entire world...did _he_ get a present?

No...not even a card. Not even a 'Happy Valentine's Day Mello'.

Nothing.

Matt had practically blanked him all day.

So as revenge, he had ignored Matt all morning and all afternoon. That should have taught him a lesson! If it hadn't...well Mello could survive well enough without him for a few more days.

...probably.

Currently though, he was stood outside Matt's door, deciding on whether to walk straight in and confront him, walk straight in and ignore him or walk straight past to his own room. He weighed up the options in his mind...the third one would make him sound like a coward and he certainly was not a coward! The first one was very tempting, but he reminded himself that he was trying to keep his emotions in check and that included anger and annoyance as well.

So...walking in and ignoring him it was then.

Mello twisted the handle and sauntered into the room, not bothering to knock or make his presence known. He noticed Matt on the floor, leaning against his bed playing on the Gameboy he had for years and on the new game he had gotten for Christmas.

From Mello too.

The blonde glared at the hand-held console slightly and walked stiffly to the bed and flinging himself down onto it. Silence fell between them, with nothing but the odd _beep _and _bloop _coming from Matt's game. Mello was chewing on lip, itching to say something to Matt and was dying for even the smallest piece of chocolate. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It just wasn't fair...

The silence stretched on and on, for what seemed like hours (five minutes) and Mello was definitely starting to feel the symptoms of Chocolate Withdrawal. Matt still hadn't said anything to him. Although, considering he was stuck in his game and was probably going to stay like that for a few more hours, Mello didn't really expect anything other than that.

Feeling bored and slightly put out, Mello began to heave himself up, but fell back down when something hit him in the chest.

Glaring at the back of Matt's head, Mello picked up the thing that had hit him and inspected it.

It was a chocolate heart. A _Thornton__'s_ chocolate heart.

His eyes widened as he slowly unwrapped the heavenly goodness and was about to bite into it, when he stopped and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Matt's head. The gamer still had his back to him and he was still hypnotized by his game.

"What's this for?" He asked genuinely curious and slightly on edge.

"To stop you sulking," Matt murmured simply.

"I was not sulking!"

"Of course you weren't..."

The blonde growled and bit deep into the chocolate with annoyance. He mentally moaned at the creamy and smooth taste of it. Matt had perfect taste when it came to chocolate, something that Mello was ever so grateful for. He swallowed hard and tilted his head to the side, still staring at the back of Matt's head.

"When did you buy it?"

"Today...and I didn't buy it. You know I don't have any money...the shop owner was practically blind too. I walked in, grabbed it and walked out," Matt said, with a slight hint of pride in his voice.

Mello smirked and tutted. Matt had become quite the thief in the last year or so. The gamer had become skilled at what he did and it was a talent that Mello both admired and appreciated.

"If Roger found out you were stealing again, he'd confiscate all your games, you know. And how did you get it today, I thought Roger had 'grounded' you?"

"Roger needs to learn that I don't need a door to leave this place and I don't listen to instructions well. Plus he isn't going to find out I've nicked anything...is he?"

"My lips are sealed...as long as you keep on bringing the goods. Which reminds me...why did you nick it for me?"

Matt sighed and stretched out as he paused his game. He turned around and folded his arms on the bed, facing Mello with a knowing smirk. The blonde hated that shit-eating smirk...it most likely meant that he was going to get 'owned' by whatever Matt said next.

"Because, you looked quite jealous when you saw Near give me that 'present' today..."

Mello's eyes flashed and he glared hard at the red head in front of him. Fuck...he had gotten owned.

"I was not fucking jealous. Why would Near give you a present anyway? Even worse is that you gave him one in return...before me as well! Why?"

...yeah, because that didn't scream jealous at all. Matt scoffed and shook his head with amusement.

"Near had received that game off some girl who liked him. He gave it to me, seeing as I'm the only one he knows well enough that plays games and I thought I'd give him something in return."

"Before me!"

"Mello, we don't do Valentine's day remember? Never have before, so how was I supposed to know that you wanted a present this year?"

"You gave one to NEAR of all people!"

"Yeah, because he gave one to me first! Have you gotten me anything?"

Fuck...

Matt had gotten him there.

Mello flushed and looked down guiltily. He broke off a piece of chocolate and held it out to Matt with sheepish smile. The red head rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bed, accepting the chocolate given to him. They sat in a heavy silence, with Mello trying to push down his feeling of guilt and Matt slowly nibbling at the piece of chocolate, he had ever-so-generously been given.

"So...does this make me your Valentine?" Mello said after a while.

"I guess...if you want to be..." Matt replied.

Mello eyed him slyly and smirked as he crawled and all fours towards the gamer. He leant up to Matt's face and tilted his head to the side. Matt couldn't help the smirk that bloomed on his face but bit down the chuckle that was desperate to erupt from his throat. Mello always knew how to act in certain situations.

"You still gave Near a Valentine though...does Matt love Near?" He asked with feigned curiosity. Mello almost seemed innocent...almost...

Matt grimaced and pushed the blonde away a little.

"Okay, first off, it wasn't even a Valentine...it was a bear I nicked off some stall that looked exactly like him. Fluffy hair and everything. Second, don't ever use the words: 'Matt', 'love' and 'Near' in the same sentence ever again!...Unless you're going to say: 'Matt doesn't love Near, because he loves Mello...even if Mello is a jealous little fucker who has to have everything his own way!'"

Mello's smirk grew as he reached up and kissed Matt hard on the lips.

"So, Matt loves Mello, huh?"

"Duh. And stop speaking in third person...it's freaking me out!"

Mello chuckled and fell back onto the bed. He took another bite of chocolate as he heard the _beeps _and _bloops _coming from Matt's game. The Status Quo had been restored and all was right with the world again. He observed the chocolate in his hands and smiled. Chocolate always seemed to taste best when it came from Matt...

"...we should do Valentine's day again...it's fun..." He commented.

"Yeah, yeah whatever..."

Mello smiled and ate another piece of chocolate.

"Oh! And if you ever give Near a present again, I'm throwing your Gameboy out of the window."

"Yeah, yeah whatever..."

* * *

**I love MelloXMatt...it's become a whole new obsession for me, ever since I started to watch the anime!**

**Seriously, my friends couldn't believe I had never watched it before and forced me down to watch most of the episodes over the course of two days. I fell in love with it automatically! ^.^**

**So...perty, perty please review! Tell me what's good and what needs improving! ^.^**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	2. Matt's Goggles

**YAY! I'm glad people liked the first chapter! It made me so happy to get such positive reviews!**

**^.^ I hope you like this chapter just as much...I toyed with the idea of how Matt got his goggles when BAM! The plot penguin bit me and this was born!**

**AGES: **_Mello - 12, Matt - 11, Near - 10_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Matt's Goggles

_"Did you know, some people consider the eyes as windows to the soul?"_

That's what Near told him. And it simply terrified him.

He didn't want people to look into his soul and uncover all his deep, dark secrets! Some that not even Mello knew about!

Matt had made a decision. He couldn't get rid of his eyes, Mello liked them too much...but he could cover them up.

He had tried tying a blindfold on his head, but all that earnt him was a painful bump on his head. Then he tried just shutting his eyes whenever someone spoke to him, but that just made him feel stupid.

So now, he was stood in a corner shop, where sunglasses were sold. Sunglasses covered up the eyes and sunglasses still gave him the ability to see too.

Matt didn't have any money on him and he didn't have much time either. The shop closed in thirty minutes, in which he had to pick the best glasses, nick them without anyone noticing and then get back to the orphanage without Roger or Watari discovering he had sneaked out again.

...or worse. If Mello discovered he had sneaked out again. Last time he had, Mello ordered for the whole orphanage to stay up and look for him. Matt had only been gone for an hour or so to buy the new Final Fantasy game that he had been dying for...then when he came back, he crept into bed and fell asleep like nothing had happened.

He could have gotten away with it too...if he hadn't of woken up.

Matt clearly remembered being dragged from his bed, thrown to the floor with Mello glaring down at him with angry tears sparkling in his blue eyes. He could remember being told off by the blonde for scaring him so much, then he was told off by Roger _and _Watari _together_...and then he was sent to L.

L had given him a blank look before offering some shortcake. The detective didn't tell him off, but merely told him to be more careful next time and that it was probably best to inform Mello before he sneaked out again.

It was quite disturbing to hear L encourage such behaviour...but then again, there were a lot of things that were disturbing about L...

"Are you okay dear?"

Matt was snapped out of his thoughts as the shop owner approached him with concern laced in her features.

She was old, with grey curls framing her little face. She was quite short and stocky, the most prominent of her features had to be her gentle eyes. They were the kind of eyes that made Matt feel slightly guilty whenever he nicked from a person.

He smiled at her and nodded stiffly.

She gave him a toothy grin and hobbled back to the counter.

Matt watched her as she left and turned his attention to a stack of sunglasses. He carefully picked up a pair and placed them on. Grimacing as he saw his reflection, he placed them back quickly. The next pair were huge and flashy, with thick white rims. He put them on and grinned at the mirror. All he needed now was a feather boa and a limousine. He set them down, and picked another pair which had star-shaped rims...they just looked ridiculous and so he didn't even bother trying them on.

He went through all the glasses on the rack and switched to another one. Matt didn't like a single pair...none of them just screamed 'MATT!'...

The old lady came back and asked if he needed any help, before the store closed. He merely shook his head and asked her when the store was going to close.

"In ten minutes dear..."

Ten minutes.

He had ten minutes to pick the perfect pair of glasses and ten minutes before Mello sent out the search party he had threatened Matt with.

The gamer weaved in and out of the isles, not bothering to even look at the glasses carefully, he figured that when he had found the perfect pair he would know. He walked past the men's, past the women's, the children's, the designers, the knock-offs...nothing.

He checked his watch. Seven minutes. The old lady was now eyeing him curiously and it unnerved him greatly.

It wasn't his fault she didn't have Matt-like glasses!

He sighed as he checked his watch again and decided to give up, the mission for the perfect Matt-like glasses had failed...

Matt was about to leave when BAM!

Instant connection!

He made a double-take just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him and walked over to the stand. They...were...perfect!

Simple white rims and gold tinted eye pieces. They weren't glasses, but goggles...they had 'Matt' written all over them!

He snatched them off the stand and placed them immediately. They fit snugly on his head without hurting or pinching him at all. Tilting his head to the side, Matt gazed at his reflection. With his red, coppery hair and the goggles around his eyes, he looked just like Reno out of Final Fantasy VII!

...well...he kinda did...

But they were perfect!

He grinned and turned to face the old lady who gave him an approving look. He chewed on his lip and prepared to just leg it out of the shop when her voice called out to him.

"They suit you well dear...and by the looks of things, I'm guessing you have no money to buy them, right? Just take them dear...you've been in my shop for ages, it'd be a waste for you to walk out here empty handed." She said chuckling.

"Th-Thank you!" Matt stuttered, wide eyed and full of disbelief.

She smiled at him; as he checked his watch and swore darkly under his breathe. He had two minutes to run to the orphanage before Mello went through with his threat. Mello _always_ carried out his threats. Giving the shop lady a grateful nod, he ran out of the shop and sprinted in the direction of the orphanage.

He was never much of runner...in fact he loathed the mere fact of having to run, but with two minutes to go and quite some distance between him and Wammy's House...he had to, lest he face Mello's wrath.

X-x-X-x-X

"Where have you been?!"

Matt rolled his eyes at Mello's demanding tone and walked straight past him into his room. He collapsed onto the bed, clutching his side in agony. He hated stitches...and being out of breathe...and Mello shouting at him.

"Well?! Don't ignore me, I've been worried sick. You should have been here five minutes ago. I was this close to sending out that search party! And Near even had the nerve to suggest keeping you on a leash. For once in my life I might actually listen to him! And another thing, I-"

The blonde's rant was cut short as Matt threw a cushion at him.

"Shut up Mello. I'm sorry for making you worry and I'm sorry for making you listen to Near. Is that alright?"

Mello seethed and pulled out a bar of chocolate from his pocket. He ripped the wrapper off and took a bite out it. Nothing said stress relief like a bar of _Dairy Milk_...

"So...why'd you leave?" He asked.

Matt heaved himself up and grinned at the blonde. He pulled out his goggles and placed them on his head. He flicked out the red strands of hair that had gotten caught in the bands and looked up at Mello expectantly.

"Well? What do you think?"

Mello looked at his with disbelief.

"I think you're an idiot."

The gamer sighed and rolled his eyes. He fell back onto the bed and placed his arms behind his head. Mello never had appreciated the Matt-like things in life.

"You left me waiting here for almost a whole hour so you could buy some stupid goggles?"

"Hey! They are not stupid. They perfectly demonstrate my 'Matt-ness' which is something I know you cannot understand and therefore I wouldn't expect you to like them as they do not appeal to 'Mello-ness' as they represent me. Not you."

Mello twitched and took another bite of his chocolate.

"I still think the look stupid." He muttered.

"Yeah, well I don't care what you think. Now where's my Gameboy?" Matt asked, getting up into a sitting position.

"I'm not telling you unless you take off those stupid goggles! Why are you wearing them anyway?"

"None of your business; now tell me where my Gameboy is!"

"No! Tell me why you're wearing those ridiculous goggles?"

"Gameboy first!"

"Tell me Matt, otherwise you'll never see your precious Gameboy again!"

"FINE! I don't want people to look into my soul!"

Silence fell between them. Matt was flushing and glaring at Mello hard, who was having a hard time disguising his laughter.

"That...is the most...stupidest thing...I have ever...heard!" He said between peals of laughter.

Matt blushed even harder and got off the bed, marching towards the sofa where he flung himself down with a huff.

"O-Oh come on Matty...I was only k-kidding."

"You suck Mello. You actually really suck!"

The blonde rolled his eyes at the childish remark and swaggered over to where the gamer was sitting. He pulled out the hidden Gameboy from his pocket and dropped it into Matt's lap. Matt gasped and snatched the Gameboy up straight away, turning it on and waiting for it to load up.

Mello smiled fondly at his best friend and sat down beside him.

"Now, will you tell where you got such an...interesting idea like that from?" He asked.

Matt was absorbed in his game and didn't bother to look up from the screen. Somehow the question registered in his brain and he answered almost automatically.

"Near. He told me that some people considered the eyes as windows to the soul. I don't want people to look at my soul, so I wanted to cover them up."

Mello nodded and recalled a few incidents over the past few days that involved his friend covering up his eyes. He didn't bother asking Matt why he didn't want people 'looking into his soul'...Matt had always been a private person...

"Oh...that kinda explains a lot that. But, you aren't going to where those 24/7 are you?"

"Maybe...why?"

Mello flushed a little and averted his eyes.

"I like your eyes...I can't see them properly through all that gold plastic. Plus, you look even creepier now whenever you play on your game."

"Gee, thanks. And I guess if my eyes mean that much to you I guess I could take them off for a few minutes. But only around you...maybe L...and Watari and Roger if I feel like listening to them..."

"And Near?"

Matt paused the game for a second to give Mello a deadpanned look. The blonde grinned and reached out to ruffle the coppery hair. Matt gave an annoyed growl and moved out of the way of the offending hand. He glared at Mello momentarily before unpausing the game and returning his attention back to the screen.

Mello stretched out and yawned...it was getting really late and he hadn't had a good night's sleep in ages...he glanced over to Matt and smiled as the gamer's facial expression's shifted from annoyed to victorious to anger to disbelief to murderous.

Honestly...who needed T.V. when you had Matt's face?

The blonde shook his head and settled down on the sofa, closing his eyes. Near was a dead boy if Mello never got to see Matt's eyes again.

Actually, Near was dead anyway for putting the stupid idea into Matt's head in the first place!

* * *

**Kyaa! I love Matt's character so much...he needed much more screen time to be honest. ^.^**

**Also, a friend of mine is going to lend me her Death Note manga...it has more Matt in apparently...^.^**

**So, perty please review...I love to get them as much as the next authoress/author! ^.^**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	3. Mello & Matt's Engagement

**Thank you for such AWESOME reviews! ^.^**

**It makes me so happy to get them...hehehehe...**

**This one was mentioned in the summary and I'm quite...wary of it...**

**AGES: **_Mello - 12, Matt - 11, Near - 10_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mello & Matt's Engagement

_"...and when I grow up, I shall become the richest person in the world and I'll have handsome men just lining up to marry me and..."_

Mello rolled his eyes and scoffed. It was ridiculous.

Sure they were young and yeah, they were allowed to have dreams but what was the point of having such an unrealistic dream? All it will bring is heartbreak and tears in the future. And anyway, who would want to marry Linda of all people?!

...girls. They were so sappy and gooey when it came to stuff like love.

Yuck.

Didn't they know that they had no chance of ever getting married in a place like this? Not only that, but they were being brought up to be like L. Was L married?

Mello thought not!

_"...then me and my husband shall crack cases and become famous and..."_

It was full of stupidity really. Mello tuned her out and Linda's voice soon became background noise. Who wanted to even think about getting married...?

Well, that was slightly hypocritical to say, especially after he had asked L once, if they would ever get married. Mello flushed heavily as he remembered the embarrassing incident and tried to block it from his mind. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been...but, that was in the past now and one must bury the past and leave it there.

Instead, he concentrated on what he and Matt would be doing later. There were no exams going on, no tests to revise for so that meant they were free. Unfortunately for him, Matt's idea of being free was to lock himself up in his room with his games. Not fun.

Mello would have to come up with a cunning plan to get Matt outside for at least ten minutes. His current record was five minutes, thirty four seconds and that was when Mello tied him to a lamp post.

...maybe if he tied the knot tighter...and used something other than rope...maybe he could steal some handcuffs too...

Oh, Matt was so staying outside for longer than ten minutes today!

Mello grinned and quietly chuckled at the mental images that had gathered in his mind. He was so deep in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that the teacher had been saying his name seven times in row...or how everyone was now staring at him with amused looks and stifled giggles...

"Mello! MELLO!"

The blonde jumped at the harsh tone and snapped his head round to see the annoyed glare zooming in on him. He held the stare and ignored the whispers and giggles around him. Pfft...he was better than any of them! Mello was Number 2! It might not be as great as Number 1, but it was far better than any of the children surrounding him.

"...What?"

The teacher visibly twitched at the insolent tone in the blonde's voice and sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Please pay attention and do control your laughter...it interrupted Dita's speech."

Mello rolled his eyes and looked out of the window again. He hated Creative Writing...he couldn't write to save his life. It was one of his weakest points, but he studied hardest for it. Mainly because Near was excellent at the subject, at that just wouldn't do at all!

Speaking of the fluffy haired sheep...

_"...and of course I'll marry Near and..."_

Mello couldn't hold it in. He burst out into a fit of laughter that brought tears to his eyes and glares aimed at his head. The teacher rolled her eyes and pulled out a small bottle of painkillers... she probably went through at least a whole bottle per week.

"What's so funny Mello!?" Dita hissed.

Mello gave her a steady look, calming himself down in his mind.

"Y-You want to marry Near? Why?" He asked, his eyes still filled with mirth.

"Why not? Besides, who would **you** marry then?"

Mello opened his mouth to respond, but a knock at the door interrupted him. Oh...speak of the devil. It was the fluffy sheep!

"Roger wanted me to hand you this note." He said in the usual monotone. Near handed over the note and waited by the desk for the teacher's reply.

Mello rolled his eyes at the flush that had appeared on the girls face as she looked over to the sheep and muttered darkly under his breathe. Well, at least he was spared from answering the question...

"Hey Mello! You haven't answered yet!"

...then again maybe not.

Mello shifted uncomfortably under the inquiring looks he was getting from the class. And now Near was here as well...great. He sighed and folded both hands behind his hand...how he wished for a bar of chocolate right now...

"Well...isn't it obvious?" He replied casually.

"Of course! You want to marry L!" Dita said with a taunting tone.

Mello glared at her and flushed as Near switched his attention from the teacher to him. Oh...this was just PERFECT!

"No, I don't want to marry L! I already asked him...he said there was less than a 20% chance of us getting married so...whatever." Mello said with a shrug, avoiding the eyes of the people around him.

"Then who do you want to marry then!?"

Mello growled and huffed at the whining tone in Linda's voice as she piped up. He didn't have to marry anyone! Mello said it before and he will say it again. L isn't married so why should he HAVE to get married...it wasn't all that important.

And honestly, were they really having such a ridiculous conversation in Creative Writing of all things?

"Matt."

Mello froze as the fluffy sheep spoke up, looking at him directly in the eye. His voice was as emotionless as was ever, but Mello swore that deep down he could hear the faint tone of amusement.

Amusement. Near was _amused_ by him.

...

Did he look like a show? Hmmm? Was he some sort of entertainment to personally make sure that Near was never bored? No and no!

The blonde gritted his teeth and tried to zone out the whispers that had erupted around him again. Matt? Really? Out of everyone Near could have thought up of, he said Matt?

Why...oh, why didn't Mello think of that first?!

"Humph! So what if I'll marry Matt when I'm older!" He said haughtily.

"...so you do want to marry Matt?" Linda asked.

Mello noticed that once again he had everyone's attention of him, even the teachers. The people weren't laughing at him or glaring at him...instead they were waiting with baited breathe and giving him their full concentration. This was the kind of attention he liked...

"Yeah. I am...and guess what Near? You're not invited!" He spat.

Near didn't even blink and continued to gaze deep into the blonde's eyes. The teacher gave him her reply on a small piece of paper and then he left without another word or another glance. The class kept quiet and felt like they were walking on egg shells...Mello could feel his annoyance grow and clenched his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down. He really, really needed a chocolate bar now!

That or Near's head on a silver platter...or better...

Both.

X-x-X-x-X

"So...apparently we're getting married..."

Mello threw him a weak glare and fell onto the sofa with a sigh. Matt was sat on the floor in front of his T.V. playing on some RPG. He glanced behind him and smiled at the tired expression on the blonde's face. He reached into his pocket and threw a bar of _Dairy Milk_ at the reclining blonde.

Mello caught it without looking up and ripped the wrapper off with flourish. He took a big bite out of it and sighed once more.

"I hate Near."

"Really? I never knew that..."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit you know..."

"Highest form of intelligence actually."

"Well, that just says everything about you now doesn't it."

Matt flipped him off and scowled as his person died on the screen. He was so close to Level 90 too...

"...so, what do you think about it?" Mello asked him.

"What do I think about what?" Matt replied as he set up his game again.

Mello rubbed his temples and sighed. When Matt was in Game-Mode he could be really slow...

"About us getting married!"

"Oh...you were being serious?"

"Yes!"

"...err...I suppose it would be pretty cool..." Matt murmured.

"Pretty cool? Is that it? Is that all you can say?"

Matt paused his game and swiveled around to face the irate blonde. Mello had eaten the chocolate already and was now shredding the wrapper to pieces.

"Well...do you want us to get married? It would be pretty weird, plus it wouldn't actually be a wedding..."

"I know. We would be having a civil service that everyone is invited to...apart from Near!" Mello hissed the last part out.

Matt smiled at the mental image and shook his head. Now that he thought about it...it would be totally kick-ass to marry Mello!

"Alright then...we'll get married."

Mello grinned and ruffled Matt's hair affectionately. The coppery-haired boy grimaced at the action and sent a glare towards the blonde. He turned around and returned to his game as Mello fell back down and stretched out along the sofa.

"Oh...and Matty? You'll be wearing the dress..."

* * *

**...the mental image of Matt wearing a wedding dress is too much for me to handle...^.^**

**Also, I have finished watching all the anime...and now I'm onto the manga. I'm just glad my friend is a rabid _Death Note_ fan!**

**Anyway, perty please review...you can give me some ideas if you want! I'm open to suggestions, and some requests too! ^.^**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	4. Matt's First Kiss

**Thank you for the AWESOME reviews and the requests! I'll try and get through them, as well as my own ideas!**

**Also,** _ShinigamiApples_**...I know you wanted something a little more...heehee. But my brain melted and I couldn't think of anything at all...instead this came up. I hope you like it anyway... ^.^**

**AGES: **_Mello - 11, Matt - 10, Near - 9_

**...is it just me or have I been using the same ages every other chapter? Huh...**

**Anyways, for anyone who likes LxLight, I have written a two-shot called 'Romeo And Lawliet'...first part is already up and yes...this is shameless advertising....**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Matt's First Kiss

L had come back from America again.

It was one of his rare visits to the orphanage and everyone was excited. Including Mello. Actually...

Especially Mello.

The blonde boy had something of a small, teensy hero-crush on L. Everyone else admired him, but Mello practically worshipped him. Everything L said to Mello, is like what the Ten Commandments were to Christians.

In short, Mello thought L was the only person worth caring about.

...Matt was pretty damn jealous.

They were best friends...in fact, they were closer than best friends...they were borderline lovers but without the kissing and the sex.

Yet.

Matt cared for Mello so much and listened to everything the blonde would say. He put up with a lot of Mello's verbal abuse, mainly because he was the only person around to take it and then give it as well. Luckily for him, it never turned physical...Mello cared enough to never hit Matt.

Sure he threw things at the gamer and he destroyed some of the gamer's possessions, but he would always apologize in his own Mello-type way and would replace whatever it was he had broken.

So yeah, Mello was important to Matt and Matt was important to Mello...most of the time. Technically, Matt was only important to Mello 25% of the time...the other 75% was spent on L and L alone. That meant Matt was pushed away and L was brought into the spot light.

However, the gamer never complained. He would greet L as normal, listen to a few stories and then hole himself up in his room for the rest of the time L was at the orphanage. Matt didn't wish to see Mello drool over the Great Detective...heck...he didn't even want to imagine it. So he would lock his bedroom door, pull out his Gameboy and remained his room, only coming out for dinner.

Matt knew it was ridiculous to be so jealous of something so petty, but seeing the way Mello's eyes would light up at the mere mention of L's name, sent his emotions spiraling out of control.

So today, when L's limo pulled up to the orphanage, Matt joined the rest of the children to greet him, plastering a smile onto his face and trying to look as excited as possible. In reality, he wasn't. Sure Matt respected L but that was it. L wasn't his hero, or his God. Matt didn't want to be L when he was older, and truth be told, he had no idea why he was Number 3. Sure he was as smart as Mello and Near, but he didn't do anything productive with his intelligence.

...Unless he was hacking into a computer...or hacking into someone else's game...or unlocking the kitchen door so Mello could have his midnight snack...

He had asked Watari once, why he was Number 3 and the man merely said that it was because he saw L as a human. He didn't see L as someone to beat like Near, and he didn't see L as a hero like Mello. Watari said it was the fact Matt considered L to be nothing more than a human being that gained him the right to be Number 3.

Anyway, none of that was important right now. L, the World's Three Greatest Detectives had arrived and was now gracing the halls with his very presence. It was the same thing every year...

L would turn up, greet the children, talk to them in a big assembly and then retire to his bedroom. Sometimes he would ask to meet Near, Mello and Matt...just to see how they were doing. This time was no different. He would talk to Near first, but the sheep would never say anything about his meeting. Then Mello would go. He would come back with his eyes misted over with delight and awe. Sometimes he would share the highlights of the meeting with Matt, but most times he would keep zipped. Matt's meetings consisted of polite small talk, and L asking about his grades and Matt asking about the latest case. When the meeting was over, L always gave him the same cryptic smile and would say _'Thank you'_ to him.

What L was thanking him for, Matt didn't know.

And he didn't tell Mello any of this either.

Currently, it was Mello's turn to meet the detective, leaving Matt alone in his room to play on his Gameboy.

He checked the clock. It read 10:30 PM. Normally their bedtimes were at 10:00 PM, but whenever L came to visit, the bedtime rule was discarded. So Matt was taking full advantage of this as he was this close to finally reaching Level 90!

Matt had never reached this Level before, seeing as Mello was always around to disrupt his game play. But right now, it was peaceful and calm in the room with nothing to distract him...now if he could just...reach...that...save point...

"MATT!"

...damn it!

The sudden slam of his bedroom door and the exclamation of his name made him jump and drop the Gameboy. It fell to the floor with a clatter and Matt dove to the floor to check the damage. There were a couple of scratches on the surface...hmmm, not too bad. The screen was okay, none of the buttons had fallen off and _ohdeargod_!

The power...it...was off. The screen was blank...the picture...wasn't there! It had been turned off!

"Mello, you better wish that I had reached that save point in time, or so help me God, I'll-"

"Matt! Stop wasting your time with that silly game! I have something important to tell you!"

The gamer stopped looking at his game mournfully and looked up to glare at the blonde. Mello waltzed into his room with his hands behind his back, looking quite flushed but very smug. He walked straight up to Matt and grinned down at him. Matt sighed and stood up, rebooting his game and praying to every God that he didn't believe in that he _had_ managed to save in time.

"What? What extraordinary thing did L do this time?"

Mello rolled his eyes and looked at the game with disapproval. That thing always took up Matt's time! Mello sometimes wondered if Matt cared about his games more than him...

"Could you stop playing that game for a second at least?"

Matt gave him a deadpanned look. He was annoyed...he hadn't managed to reach the save point in time...

"Hmmmm...let me think...no."

The blonde growled and decided to tell Matt his news anyway. He briefly wondered if there was anything that would stop Matt from playing his game...

"L gave me a kiss."

...Well...

That made Matt stop.

He paused his game and looked up at Mello with narrowed eyes. His whole body was tense and he was chewing the skin off his lip.

"What do you mean a kiss?"

This...this wasn't possible! HE was supposed to have his first kiss before Mello! How dare the blonde beat him! Actually...HE was supposed to be Mello's first kiss! How dare L take that away from him!?

"Oh, and he didn't just give me one as well...he gave me loads more!"

Matt twitched at the smug happiness that radiated off his blonde friend. It just wasn't fair...L had finally gotten the last piece of Mello that Matt still held onto.

Unless...

There was still a way to make sure Matt had something of Mello that L didn't. And he knew just how to get it too!

"Hey, can I have a kiss?"

Matt said it with a confidence he never knew he had, a slight bubble of fear grew in his stomach but it popped when he saw Mello shrug. The gamer grinned and started to lean in, in the corner of his eye he saw Mello start to take his hands from behind him back...

Quicker than any of them realized, he leant in a kissed Mello on the lips.

It was short and sweet. Just a little peck that ensured Matt, that he had a part of Mello still. Even better was that Mello was officially his first kiss!

He pulled away with a slight blush and glanced at the clock. Matt gave Mello a small smile before waving goodbye and leaving to his own meeting with L.

Mello watched the gamer leave with wide eyed shock and brought up a hand to touch his tingly lips. Matt...had just kissed him. Matt...was his first kiss.

The sudden realization of this fact paralyzed him, as he stood there stunned. His whole body froze and his other hand dropped the packet he had been holding behind his back. L had given them to him, knowing his slight addiction to them...they were special as L himself and gone out and bought them specifically for Mello and he had considered sharing them with Matt...

What were they?

A packet of _Hershey Kisses_.

* * *

**I love, love, LOVE fluff! Especially Matt fluff!**

**Especially, especially innocent fluff...it's so cute! ^.^**

**So...perty please review! It'll make my day!**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	5. Mello's Promise

**WOOP! WOOP! I have had exams alllll week and now they are OVER! ^.^**

**Also, I am extremely tired due to the BEST concert I have been to so far! Take That were playing last night at they were AH-MAZE-ING! Yeah!**

**So...back to business...this one is slightly more sad...more aww-ry....more fluffy luff!**

**Ages: **_Mello - 13, Matt - 12_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mello's Promise

It was freezing cold outside.

Mello knew that.

It was his birthday today.

He also knew that.

Those things however, didn't matter to him right now. Actually, he rather detested those facts right now. Because of those facts, Matt was in his bed with an extremely high temperature. The stupid boy had snuck out to get him a birthday present yesterday night and had only stumbled back in at around one in the morning.

Luckily, Mello was studying late and had heard Matt stumbling into his room. The blonde had gotten up to investigate and went to the room next door to his. As soon as he had opened the door, his eyes had widened and his whole body tensed up. The gamer had collapsed in the middle of his bedroom with his hands clenched around a plastic bag. Mello's eyes had widened at the sight and rushed to the red head's aid. Somehow, the blonde had dragged Matt to his bed and had tucked him in.

Now here he was, chocolate bar in hand, looking down at the shivering gamer.

Mello had been sat on the bed, gazing down at him for the past two hours. He had called Roger and the man declared that Matt had a fever and that Mello was to keep him warm, no matter how much Matt complained. The blonde couldn't believe how...stupid Matt was!

He had opened that plastic bag to find a box of _Thornton__'s_ finest chocolates in there with a card. A birthday card.

Matt had gone out in the freezing December weather, to get him a birthday present. Mello could not believe Matt had been that stupid. The blonde was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice that his gamer was starting to stir...

"'m too ho'..." Matt mumbled.

Mello snapped his head up to see Matt, trying to push the heavy quilt off his body. All of his attempts were in vain as his feeble pushes didn't even move the quilt one centimetre.

"Matt, stop it. You have a fever and if you don't stop trying to push that quilt away, I'll handcuff you to the bed and tie that quilt around you!"

"...han'cuff?...why d'ya have...han'cuffs? Di'nt know....you were into tha' kinda stuff..."

Mello flushed and narrowed his eyes at the obviously delirious gamer. He reached over and pulled the goggles away from the red head's eyes and let them go again, so they snapped back onto his face. Matt winced at the pain and shuffled uncomfortably under the covers. He moaned and whimpered, trying once again to push the quilt off him.

The blonde shook his head and placed his chocolate bar down. He took hold of the bowl of soup, courtesy of Roger, and filled up the spoon that was placed in it. Mello couldn't believe he was reduced to such degrading acts, but if Matt was ill, then Matt was ill. Some things had to be sacrificed...even if it was his pride and dignity.

"Here. Eat it." He instructed stiffly.

Matt glowered at the spoon before slouching under the covers to hide his face.

"Matt. Eat it, or I will force it down your throat...including the bowl and spoon!"

Mello heard the gamer whimper again, and was tempted to rip the quilt off the shaking body and to proceed onwards with his threat. However, before he could, a flushed face appeared from under the covers to give him a hazy glare.

"...don' wanna..." He mumbled.

"You 'do wanna'! Now eat it!"

Matt sniffed and gave in, he attempted to sit up, but his strength had left his body and he fell back down again. Mello misinterpreted his action and believed him to be making excuses again for not eating the soup. He slammed the bowl down on the bedside table and glared at the ill gamer.

"Fine! You don't want to get better, then I'll leave you here to suffer alone!" He snapped.

He snatched up his chocolate bar and stormed off towards the bedroom door. His hand brushed against the door knob and he was about to turn it, when Matt's voice stopped him.

"Wai'!"

"Oh? And why should I wait? Obviously you don't want to get better, so I think I should leave you alone, rather than wasting my time, attempting to make you better!"

Mello heard Matt sniff a bit more and he rolled his eyes as he turned to face the gamer. To his horror he could see tears trickling down Matt's face as the red head stared at him with a desperate look in his eye. Mello just couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

Matt didn't cry. Matt never, ever cried. Matt...couldn't cry! He...Matt...shouldn't cry. Mello had always believed that Matt hadn't been born with tear ducts, as he was the only orphan who hadn't cried when they had arrived at the House.

The blonde decided it was the illness making him like this, as he slowly approached the teary red head.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Matt?" He demanded.

Said boy hiccupped and gave Mello a miserable look. The blonde snapped off a piece of chocolate and sucked on it thoughtfully. This wasn't the Matt he knew and loved. This was the Matt from before he came to Wammy's. The Matt he knew didn't look miserable, didn't not laugh at one of his pathetic attempts at a joke and he definitely did not cry!

"Plea'e...don' leave me alone...don' leave me...like he lef' her..."

Mello's eyes widened. He could hazard a guess what the gamer was talking about, but he really didn't need to hear it. Matt never talked about his family life. Never. The boy was delirious...totally confused...completely and utterly out of it. Mello knew he should leave before he heard something Matt would regret talking about later...but his curiosity stopped him.

"He left her?" He asked as he climbed onto the bed. Mello sat against the headboard and placed and arm around Matt's shoulders, pulling him close.

The gamer sniffed a bit more, and rested his head on Mello's chest.

"She...was so pre'y...bu' she go' ill...so very ill. She din't look so pre'y af'er tha'...so he lef' her alone...I couldn' look af'er her and so she...she...died. I was four....and I le' her die...all alone..."

Matt's hands clenched tighter and tighter on the quilt as if it was the last thing holding him down. Mello shut his eyes and didn't even want to imagine what that would be like. To have your dad leave your mum because she was so ill that it affected her looks...he couldn't imagine being so young, too young, to look after your mum and have her die like that.

"She...died alone...I...I...don' wanna die alone..." Matt continued, his voice getting thicker with each word.

"You're not going to die. It's only a fever!" Mello said firmly. Although, they both knew it wasn't just Matt he was trying to reassure.

"Bu'...wha' if I do...you....were going to leave me. Don'....don' leave me. Please Mello..."

The blonde felt his chest constrict and he held Matt's chin and lifted it up, so Matt was now facing him. Mello swallowed hard on a piece of chocolate he had been chewing on and took a deep breathe.

"Matt. I promise, no matter what happens, you will not die alone. Okay?"

"How...how do you know...how do you know...you can'...make sure. How can you...promise such...a thing?"

"Listen to me! I won't allow it! You. Will. Not. Die. On. Your. Own!" Mello bit out through gritted teeth.

"...huh?"

"I promise Matt, when you die, you won't be alone. Because I'll die with you, alright?"

"Mello..."

Matt stared up at him with wide-eyed awe and disbelief. They fell into silence, with Mello snapping off more of his chocolate bar and Matt gazing up at him with confusion. The blonde looked down with an annoyed glint in his eye at the ill red head. The conversation they just had was too personal for his liking and he couldn't wait for Matt to fall asleep so he could leave. Of course, he wouldn't be gone for long. Just to the bathroom and some more chocolate...his PJs too...then he would return to sleep with Matt.

The annoyed look didn't affect the red head in the way Mello would have liked. Instead of shrinking away and falling asleep, his face broke into a bright smile. Mello raised an eyebrow as Matt clambered up and left a clumsy kiss on his cheek. Mello stared at him in horror as the gamer buried his head into the blonde's chest.

"I swear Matt, if I get ill now, I will kill yo-"

"Happy Birthday Mello."

* * *

**I hope you understood Matt's mumbles...the image of him ill is just so cute! I couldn't pass it up!**

**This also has a follow on when they're older...I might post that one up next...not sure...**

**So perty please review, you awesome people you! ^.^**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	6. Matt & Mello's Death

**Gah! I apologize for my late update...hehehehe...that rhymed! Oh. Dear. Lord...I'm into rhyme so much right now it's unbelievable!**

**Anyway, thank you for the fabby, fab, fab reviews you all left me! ^.^ I love them so much!**

**Also, this one isn't exactly them at Wammys..it's them when they've died and it's like a carry-on from the last chapter. Also, it gets a little weird in the middle because they switch from being grown-up to being kiddies...so yeah...**

**AGES: **_Mello - 13, Matt - At first, 19 but then he's 12_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Matt & Mello's Death

It was white...so very bright...the harsh light...made him high as a kite...

The rhyme circled around and around in his mind, never stopping, never ending and Matt was at the end of his tether with the torment. It was the only thing he could think of, the only thing that his mind registered. Everything else...was a blur...

The last thing he could remember was pain. So much pain...and red. A lot of red. Red car, red hair, red blood...red, red, red.

And blonde.

He could remember blonde. Angry, frustrated blonde. Beautiful, scarred blonde.

Matt could hear an echo of gunshots going off in the back of his mind. Pow...pow...pow...OW! Pain, hurt, panic! Bullets slicing through him. No mercy, no chance of survival, just painful shots of metal cutting through him.

He could remember his last, smoky breathe...his last blurred thought...his last tiny tear...oh...God. He had left _him_ behind. He had left _him_ all alone. He had promised _him_ time and time again to never leave _him_...and he had broken that promise. What sort of friend was he? No...what sort of lover was he?

...simple. He was no friend and he was no lover. He was a disappointment. He was a failure. He was a...wait...no...

He...he wasn't a failure...he wasn't a disappointment...

Mello was. Mello had broken his promise first. The promise he had made him ages ago, whilst they were still living in Wammys.

He, Matt...he had died alone. Like his mother. No one there to comfort him, no one there to hold his hand, to wipe away his tears and to kiss him one last time. Mello had broken that goddamn simple promise!

After all they had been through...after all that had happened...

That selfish fucker couldn't even give Matt the one thing he had asked for. It was such a simple thing too. No one wants to die alone, especially not Matt...and Mello had said that he wouldn't...that Mello would die with Matt and Matt would be with Mello.

Simple.

Only...

No-So-Simple.

Because Matt was alone. He had died all alone and here he was all alone in...wherever he is and...where is he?

The gamer cracked open his eyes and clenched them shut almost immediately. It was so bright...the light...so white...

Matt chuckled as he realized the rhyme had come back to his mind full force once again. He heaved himself up and rubbed at his eyes furiously. He despised pain, loathed pain and hated, hated, hated pain!

His eyes opened up slowly and he blinked several times to clear the blurred vision before him. Where the fuck was he?

...it was so bright...and white...and light...

He certainly wasn't in Hell. Otherwise he would have felt pain and he would have felt hot, burning, scalding heat all over his body. Instead, he felt...weird. Weightless...soft..._light_.

But, he couldn't be in Heaven either. He had lied and cheated and sinned. Yeah, he might not have murdered anyone, but he had _'laid with a man as one lays with a woman; it is an abomination'_...so he couldn't be in Heaven. Matt was an abomination. He had laid with Mello as one would lay with a girl...does that mean Mello would be rejected from Heaven as well?

Mello...Catholic, God-loving Mello...rejected from the Golden Gates, dismissed in the eyes of a God who supposedly loved everyone...because of him, Matt?

The game-loving, fag-smoking, outdoor-hating Atheist?

...no. Mello repented every night. He would sit down in front of the window and pray in Russian or whatever his mother-tongue was, and he would repent. He would ask for forgiveness whenever he killed someone, lied to someone, cheated someone...unless that someone was Near...and he would pray especially hard whenever he had sex with Matt.

When Matt had asked why Mello prayed harder and more earnestly after they fucked, the blonde would simply respond: 'I'm praying for you too Matt...I'm not going to Heaven unless you're with me!'

...well...that plan was fucked. From where Matt was standing he most certainly was not in Heaven, nor was he in Hell. It was like he was in Purgatory...a Limbo...in between the two.

A small, twisted grin grew on his face as he realized this and he reached into his pocket for his fags. Only to find them missing...along with his lighter...and his PSP...and his PSP games...

All of his loves...his addictions...they were gone. His fags, his games, his...Mello. All of his deadly addictions were missing. Matt had never felt so lonely before. Not even when his Mother had died had he felt this lonely...

His body shook as all of the realizations came crumbling and crashing down into his mind. He fell onto his knees and hugged himself. His body racked with unshed tears and unheard sobs.

"Matt? Matt? Matt! MATT!"

The gamer shook his head as his fake name echoed around the empty space around him...it was so bittersweet to hear something so fake and tainted and yet hear it in a voice so pure and beautiful and...

"Mello?"

Matt turned around and his heart leapt into his throat. In the distance was a blonde. Not the angry, frustrated blonde...nor was it the beautiful, scarred blonde.

This blonde was young, around thirteen...unscarred and unblemished. His eyes sparkled with mischief and his laughter rang out around the empty space, filling it with happiness and love.

It was Mello...young, pretty Mello.

Matt's eyes widened and his face broke out into a bright, light, white smile...he felt so young...his body was young, he sounded young and yet his soul felt centuries older than it should...

"Mello! Mello!" He called out and scrambled to his feet, racing towards the blonde he had missed so much.

"Matt, I've been looking all ove-"

But the blonde was cut off as a blur of red hit him full on, sending both of them tumbling to the floor. Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's neck tightly, taking in the sweet, chocolate scent, committing it to memory...never wanting this addiction to leave him...never...

"Miheal, I love you! I'm glad you kept your promise!"

Mello sat up and held the shaking red head close to him. He raised and eyebrow and shook his head...he had made a lot of promises to Matt and he could never really remember them all.

"What promise are you talking about?"

Matt giggled and kissed Mello's neck with a childish delight.

"The one where you said we were gonna die together! Not that I'm glad you have died, but I'm so glad we did die together!"

Mello rolled his eyes and pulled the red head away from him. For as long as he could think of, Mello couldn't find a memory where Matt had been this giddy before. Matt was dry and sarcastic. Not hyper and childish, but for some reason Mello found it oddly endearing and decided he rather liked this side of his lover. But even seeing his Matt so happy couldn't chase away the guilt that ate up inside him...

"But, we didn't die together...you died first. I saw you on the T.V. in the truck. Takada's bodyguards shot you...all over...see?"

Matt looked down and was shocked to find seven bullet holes in his clothes and seven holes in his body. How come he hadn't discovered this before?

"Oh yeah...I remember now...I died because of those fucking dickheads! I died for you! And I did die alone after all!" He hissed.

Now this was the Matt everyone knew and loved...well...Mello knew and loved.

"Hey now...we died on the same day. Within a few hours of each other too! That counts doesn't it?" Mello asked with his hands in the air.

Matt glared at him and sighed. It was no use to argue with someone you were going to spend eternity with. Well, not straight away at least.

"I suppose...but you owe me big time!"

"Deal. Now get off me!"

Matt smirked and climbed off Mello, offering a hand to the blonde which was accepted. Matt fiddled with his vest, hoping that the hunger for fags and games would slowly leave him alone...but instead he felt it eat away at him. It hurt...it was like a deep throbbing that just wouldn't go away.

"Hey Matt, are we in Heaven?" Mello blurted out. He had been gazing around the empty space with a bubble of panic growing inside of him.

"I don't know...do we deserve Heaven?" Matt replied.

"Everyone deserves Heaven. Especially if you repent and ask for His forgiveness...I've done that. I've always done that. So why am I not in Heaven?"

"...me?"

"What do you mean?" Mello said sharply.

"Well...you love me right? You sleep with me, you kiss me, you hug me, you touch me...you love me. That's against His 'rules' isn't it?"

"B-But...I repented! Every time I even looked at you, I prayed and I...I...I have to go to Heaven!"

"Did you though? Did you really regret every time we fucked and kissed and hugged and touched?"

Mello winced and looked down. He muttered something softly under his breathe and Matt had to strain his hearing to understand what was being said.

"Say that again."

Mello muttered once more.

"Miheal. Look at me and say that again!"

The blonde snapped his head up and glared at Matt with eyes full of blazing rage.

"I said we didn't _fuck_! Don't call it that! It makes it so dirty and disgusting and worthless. What we did, what we have ISN'T dirty, disgusting and worthless. I have never regretted kissing, touching, hugging or _having sex_ with you. I pretended to...I hoped that it would count. Turned out it didn't, otherwise I'd be in Heaven by now, wouldn't I?"

Matt smiled and hugged the blonde close to him.

"Fuck Heaven anyway...we don't need angels and harps and fluffy clouds. We have each other...that's all that counts, right?"

"Yeah...I guess..."

The gamer grinned triumphantly and kissed the blonde sweetly on the lips.

"Besides, you know you can't get chocolate in Heaven, so you would have hated it up there anyway." Matt said with a casual tone.

"Oh? And how do you know?" Mello asked with amusement.

"Because, dear Mello, chocolate is a sinners treat. Leads you to all kinds of temptation!"

Mello laughed softly at Matt's declaration and hit him upside the head.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that? Humour me, what kinds of temptation does chocolate lead you to?"

"Ouch. That hurt...and there are loads of temptations caused by chocolate. One could get tempted by chocolate-flavoured condoms, chocolate-flavoured lube, chocolate body-paint...the list is endless!"

Mello laughed out loud, the sound of it warmed the empty space surrounding them.

"Oh Matt...you're such an idiot."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway!"

"I know...Matt? I'm glad I get to spend eternity with you. Even if it isn't in Heaven...in fact, I'd rather spend eternity in Hell if it meant being with my Atheist lover."

Matt grinned and pulled off his goggles, his blue eyes glinting with mirth.

"That was probably the last sentence I have ever expected to come out of your mouth...blasphemy!" He scolded lightly.

"Shut up and accept it before I take it back."

"All right...I'm glad to be in an empty, fag-less, game-less space with you. It might not be Heaven, but I don't really give a damn, but I guess it's better than Hell, so whatever..."

"Oh. How fucking romantic."

"You're welcome."

Mello shook his head and pressed his lips to Matt's exposed collar bone. He nuzzled the soft skin gently, taking in the smoky scent and feeling much more relaxed. He ran Matt's words over and over again in his mind and froze as something registered...

"What do you mean 'fag-less, game-less'? Don't you have your cigarettes or your PSP up here?" He asked.

"Nope. But I have you, as I long as I have one of my addictions, I'll live." Matt said brightly.

However, Mello pushed the gamer away and started to search his pockets. His face grew red with frustration and he cried out in anger.

"Fuck! Where's my mother-fucking chocolate?!" He demanded.

Matt sniggered and threw an arm around Mello's shoulders.

"Like I said, as long as one addiction is around, then you'll live." He said, earning a look of disbelief from the blonde.

"Matt, you had your games, your fags and me. I only had my chocolate and you. Plus, I depended a lot more on my chocolate than you did with your games and your fags!"

"Well then, you'll have to learn to just depend on me alone. Think you can do that?"

"Think you can handle it?"

"Bring it on!"

* * *

**Kyaaa! It starts all saddy, sad, sad and then it gets all happy, happy, happy! ^.^**

**I loved this chapter...it makes me think deeper into religion and the after-life and whatnot...hehehehe...but me? I'm like Matt. An Atheist...but also I respect the views of others...so yeah...**

**Also, I toyed with the idea of Matt and Mello being the each others addictions, I liked it...especially when you take away all their other addictions! ^.^**

**Perty, please review for me! ^.^**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	7. Matt's Phobia

**Yay! More lovely reviews! Hehehehe...apparently the last chapter helped a lot of people feel better about their death...I might write another chapter about their death...it was fun! ^.^**

**Anyway, this started off from Matt's dislike of the outdoors. It's even stated in _'How To Read 13'_...which is where I looked...hehehehe...anyways, I thought about his dislike for the outdoors and looked at other peoples dislikes. It seemed that everyone else had dislikes that they properly hated. Like Light hated criminals and injustice and Mello hated people who were better than him. There were a couple that made sense and at the same time, no sense at all (like L's dislike of socks) but I wanted to expand on Matt's dislike and turn it into something that could genuinally be called a dislike.**

**And now I have rambled on and on enough, I shall let you get on with it. AH! Also, the description at the beginning comes from _Wikipedia_. So...yeah...**

**AGES:** _Mello - 10, Matt - 9, Near - 8_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Matt's Phobia

_Agoraphobia (from Greek aγορά, "marketplace"; and φόβος/φοβία, "phobia") is an anxiety disorder, often precipitated by the fear of having a** panic attack** in a **setting from which there is no easy means of escape or the sufferer has no control.** As a result, sufferers of agoraphobia **may avoid public and/or unfamiliar places**. In severe cases, the sufferer may become** confined to his or her home**, **experiencing difficulty** traveling from this **"safe place."**_

It started with a funeral.

His mother had died and his father had disappeared. Matt had no one to look after him. At the funeral no one came up to him and asked how he was doing, no one gave him a sympathetic smile, no one gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and no one, not even one person even gave a glance in his direction. He was five years old and all alone in the world.

Matt thought it was because he was the mirror image of his mother...he had that excuse hard-wired into his mind, so he could escape from the harsh truth that everyone blamed him for her illness and eventual death. But...he was only four at the time...what could he have done?

Her death was something you couldn't have prevented. Especially if you were four. But, if you happened to be a thirty-seven year old man, who had a steady job, earns a lot of money, was married to the sick woman and also had a child with her, then you would expect him to at least _try_ and prevent her death. Not get up and fucking run off because she wasn't _pretty_ anymore!

...now, that was a fact Matt didn't agree with. His mother had been pretty...she always had been and not even a virus could destroy that fact. Yes, her vibrant red hair went dull and started to fall out. Yes, her ivory skin turned grey and stretched across pointed bones. Yes, her shining blues eyes went all glassy and her sight failed her...

She was still pretty. To Matt, she was the prettiest person in the world. She still laughed, played, told stories and held him at night...that made her stunning.

And then she died. That's what made her ugly. She was lying in her coffin with a fake wig on her head, plastered in clown make-up and dressed in the most awful purple dress. Matt so desperately wanted to tear away that wig, scrub off her make-up and burn that dress...but he didn't...because then the people around him would hate him even more.

They hated him for making her 'ugly'...they hated him for making her 'ill'...they hated him for making her 'die'...

Yes, Matt was upset that he was alone...it was the one thing he hated most in the world...but he wasn't exactly upset that she had died. She was happy now, she wasn't ill now, she was all better now. Couldn't those people see that? Couldn't they feel it?

His mother was an angel now.

A beautiful, beautiful angel. Complete with the golden halo and feathery wings.

She spoke to him in dreams and held him in the darkness. But...enough about his mother's death...

His phobia started after his mother died. When he was all alone because no one wanted him...he lived in his old house, never setting foot into her bedroom. He drew an angel figure on her door, to reassure him that whenever he wandered past her room, she would be watching him and keeping him safe. Of course, no angel could keep someone completely safe...

Especially if the door is locked and they're stuck outside in the middle of a storm. Matt was six/seven at the time and he could do nothing but sit outside, with the wind howling away, the rain beating down in his face, the lightning illuminating the sky, the thunder booming around him...he was terrified. The storm, the cold, the harsh reality...this was the start of his phobia.

Being stuck outside in the middle of the storm made him realize that this...this was it. This was the world. This was all it had to offer him. A harsh, cold future filled with storms and cruelty. There were no angels to protect him outside, there were no safety nets, no second chances...he couldn't control it...this future outside, this storm...and so he curled up into a little ball and 'slept' away the rest of the night, only to wake up numb and empty.

This was not how he wanted it. He hated having no control. He couldn't control his mother's illness, his father's departure, or his mother's eventual death. And now, the outdoor world was trying to control his pitiful future.

Matt never wanted to go outside again.

For the next year, he remained indoors surviving on take-aways that had to be slipped through a window, water that had to be drank from taps, he paid the bills over the phone using his knowledge of credit cards and fake I.D.s...he would sit in his room all day and play on his Gameboy non-stop. To him, this was bliss. To him, he was safe. To him, this was life!

To Quillsh Wammy however, Matt was not in bliss, he was not safe and he was not living. He was surviving.

And so that was when he had been dragged out of his safe sanctuary, kicking and screaming. Wammy had smothered him in blankets when they got into the limo, as it was the only way to make the gamer feel safe. At his new 'home' Matt decided that there was nothing left to do, but make Wammy's House his new safe haven. He gradually got used to it being his new home...but he still refused to leave the indoor world.

He could control the indoor world and what happened to him there. It was one of the many reasons he loved video games. He could control the characters every move, and not feel threatened or intimidated. It felt good for a while, he still turned down everyones offers of a game of football, or tennis, or any simple game that required him to be outside.

It was so simple.

If Mello wanted to go outside, Matt would look on through the window and watch his blonde friend kick everyone's ass at football, or whatever sport they were playing. Sometimes, if he felt daring enough, he would sit next to Near and play with him...for a little while. It was nice playing with Near...it was quiet, silent, simple. Plus, he knew the albino appreciated his company...he saw that tiny smile once...if only for a second anyway.

He still saw it.

And here he was, sat next to Near playing on his Gameboy, whilst the Number One successor played with his Lego. Heh...Mello always said that Near was going to die by choking on a Lego piece...

Speaking of which...where was Mello?

Today was one of those days where Mello decided to go out and play with the others, leaving Matt alone with Near for the time being. The blonde had gone out at 1:00...it was now 5:00.

He had been gone for almost four hours...normally it was two to three...but never four...

Matt chewed on his lip as he looked out of the window. His stomach dropped at the sight of the clouds...large, grey and filled with impending doom. If Mello was still out there and those clouds decided to let out all the water they contained then...then...

Matt didn't even want to think of what would happen to Mello then.

"If you wish to seek out Mello, then I wouldn't mind it if you did," Near said, in what seemed to be his most concerned voice.

The gamer gave a short nod and left the room without another glance in Near's direction. He wandered down the hallways, chewing his lip and twiddling his fingers. Matt made himself believe that Mello was alright...Mello was okay. Because he was Mello and Mello could survive anything. Even a little thunderstorm.

Matt briefly looked around the House, to see if Mello had simply not come to him and had gone back to their room, or the kitchen, or was in Roger's office (again)...the red head felt like pinning up posters on the walls...

_Lost: One gender-confused blonde. If found, please return him to Matt in room 2/3. Reward: Every single one of Matt's gaming consoles WITH games._

Yes...he was that desperate to get Mello back. Matt had never worried this much in his whole life. He felt like a...a...a mum. A mother. A mummy. The women who incessantly nags and scolds you for doing something stupid...like going off to play outside, and then disappearing for two extra hours.

He was no where. Mello was not in the House. But...that didn't mean he was in trouble, or in danger, or lost, or...or..._hurt_...

Right?

Matt repeated the words over and over inside his mind as he trekked down the hallways.

But still, even those thoughts didn't prevent the air from constricting in his throat...or the feeling of loneliness. He felt his hands start to shake as he neared the entrance door where he noticed Linda sitting on the windowsill with her sketch book on her lap.

"H-Hey...Linda? Do you know if Mello has come back in yet?" He asked tentatively.

"Hmm? Mello? Oh! No...they lost the ball and Mello offered to go find it. That was like, an hour ago. He hasn't come back in since." She murmured back.

"What!? And no one even bothered to stay behind with him?"

"Who would want to stay behind and hang with _Mello_? Apart from you?"

Matt glared at her as she jumped off the windowsill and skipped out of the entrance hall. Well, she was no help at all. Turning his attention to the door, he decided he would wait here for Mello. Surely it wouldn't be long before he came storming through demanding chocolate. Storming...what a bad word choice.

The gamer sat down on the floor in front of the door and waited.

He waited...and waited...and waited...

Still no Mello.

To make the situation ten times worse, it started to rain...first it was a light drizzle. Then that turned into a full shower of pelting rain...then the wind started to blow...and the hail started to fall...then the lightning crackled...then the thunder boomed...then Matt's nightmare came back to life.

He was transported to a night where the storms would taunt him, his fears exposed and his body left vulnerable and open. Except...tonight it wasn't him outside in the storm.

It was Mello.

Mello, the blonde boy who meant everything to him. Matt simply couldn't allow the blonde to go through what he had gone through...

The gamer stood up on shaky legs and reached towards the door handle. His breathing was harsh and laboured. He could hear the storm taunting him again...telling him he couldn't do it, that he was insane. Maybe he was...he was about to face his fear...he was daring to go outside and...and...could he really do it? Could he really do this?

Matt took in a deep breathe and grasped the door handle in a vice-like grip. His hands felt moist in the gloves he wore and he felt a sick, butterfly feeling gather in the pit of his stomach.

"I can do this...I can do this...I can do this...for Mello!"

Matt gulped and wrenched the door open to unleash the outside world. The storm raged on and a lightning bolt raced across the sky, making Matt yelp and slam the door shut. He started hyperventilating, grasping at his hair as he crumbled to the ground. He couldn't...he just...couldn't.

_Not even for Mello?_

No. That was wrong. That...made him a coward.

A chicken.

A loser.

A wimp.

A baby.

He shouldn't, couldn't and most certainly wouldn't let Mello down like that. His friend was trapped outside in the storm and Matt was his only chance.

Matt clenched his eyes shut and snapped them back open with a fierce determination. He will open this door, he will go outside and he WILL find Mello!

Stiffly, he rose to his feet and glared at the door handle. This was his last chance, his only chance. He had the nerve, the will, the determination...the courage?

...yes. He had that. He had to have that.

The gamer reached out a tensed-up hand and yanked the door open. He clenched his eyes shut and jumped outside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Then his eyes opened.

It was everything he hated bundled up in one little package. His face stung by the force of the rain, his body shook with fear and his lip bled from excessive chewing. All of the courage, will and nerve drained from him and even his determination dwindled down to a tiny flame. The wind howled in his ears, whispering in them, telling him to turn back...but he couldn't.

He had gotten this far and it was too late to turn back now.

...for Mello...he was doing this for Mello...for Mello...

Concentrating all of his thoughts on the feisty blonde boy, Matt took a shaky step forward... and then another...and then another...

He was off the steps now. He was on the grass now. He had no safety net, no hand to hold, no string that connected him to the House.

Matt was all alone.

The instant realization of this hit him and hit him hard. He felt pressure from all directions start to force its way down on his. He grew numb and cold, his body still shaking and stinging from the rain...

Hugging himself, Matt made his way across the grass. He flinched as thunder rumbled around him, he shrieked as lightning flashed above him and he started to feel tears and hopelessness as the storm carried on...his breathe felt hot against his quivering lips and he willed it to slow down.

_Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out...in...out...in...out...inoutinoutinoutinout..._

He started hyperventilating, his vision was clouding over, he was trapped, alone, abandoned...alone, abandoned, trapped, abandoned, trapped, alone.

_This was for Mello...breath in...this was for Mello...breathe out...for Mello...in...for Mello...out...Mello...in...Mello...out...out...out...out..._

_Outside...outdoors...lost...alone...abandoned...trapped...not safe...not safe at all...Mello...Mello...MELLO!_

It was too much for him to handle...he had done it too fast...he had to leave...escape...but where to? The House was no longer in sight. Matt was all alone and so he resorted to desperate measures, hoping that somewhere…anywhere...Mello hear him and come rushing to him.

"MELLO!" He cried out with desperation and fear and so much worry...

_Alone, trapped, abandoned._

"MELLO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

_Trapped, alone, abandoned._

"MELLO! PLEASE! ANSWER ME!"

_Abandoned, trapped, alone._

"MELLO!...please...answer me..."

_Alone....trapped...abandoned...lost...fear...worry...love...Mello..._

It was his last thought before he passed out.

X-x-X-x-X

When he came to, his eyes were attacked by the sharp rays of the sun, peeking out from behind the curtains.

He was warm, he was sweaty, he was ill..._he had gone outside_.

Outside. He had faced his fear...and he had failed conquering it. That was pathetic.

He couldn't even face his fear for Mello. What kind of friend was he and-

Mello!

Where was Mello!

"Mello? Mello? You here? MELLO!"

He voice was raspy, croaky and sounded awful. Like he had spent all night screaming...

...he _had_ spent all night screaming.

His entire body grew slack and he fell back against his bed. He was exhausted...nothing could possibly rouse him from his current state now...

"...Matt?"

Never mind!

Matt shot up straight and stared, wide-eyed at the blonde boy who was now leaning against his bed posts with a chocolate bar in his hand. He started to kick off his sheets when a hand shot out and pushed him back down.

"Mail Jeevas. You utter idiot. You complete dickhead. You total-"

"Alright! I get it. Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? How did you-"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm insulting you! Fucker. You scared me half to death last night. Running out in the middle of the storm. I almost couldn't find you, lucky you started bawling your head off, otherwise I don't think I would have ever found you."

Silence fell between them with the occasion snap ringing through the air as Mello tore off some chocolate. Matt allowed the information to sink in and felt confusion hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Mello...? Where were you last night? Weren't you..."

"Outside? Nope. I was in Near's room, looking for you. He told me that you had gone looking for me. Then I saw Linda laughing her head off with Dita about some trick she pulled on you and I found out that way."

"Oh..."

"Stupid, fucking bitch! I can honestly say I have never felt so angry in my whole life! Fucking cow that she is; spilt all when I asked what she said to you!"

Mello bit into his chocolate viciously, aiming all of his anger into his bites instead of taking it out on the nearest person to him...Matt.

Matt.

"Anyway! You, are a stupid tosser for believing her! Why the Hell did you go outside? You're agoraphobic, or don't you know what that means?"

"I know what it means Mello."

"Oh? You do? And yet you still went outside in the middle of the fucking storm! Why?"

"For you! I was looking for you, Mello! I would do anything for you, you're my best friend, I'd thought you would understand that!"

Matt was breathing heavily now and felt light-headed. He fell against Mello with a sigh and chuckled wearily.

"Plus, I don't think I'm scared of the outside world...not anymore...not now you're here."

Mello rolled his eyes and ruffled Matt's hair, earning an annoyed growl and a half-hearted glare aimed at him.

"Hey Matt...once you feel better...you wanna come outside and play with us?"

"...yeah Mello...that sounds great."

* * *

**So...more Matt Angst...I just love making my beloved red head angst! It's cute...but mean...I know...**

**I think I'll cut down on Matt Angst. You now know my take on his background...it's time for Mello's turn! ^.^**

**The next chapter I think will be about their first meeting. That'll be fun. Maybe a teensy bit of angst but not too much. Can't overdo it now can we? ^.^**

**Perty please review! It'll make my day! Honest! Hehehehehe....**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	8. Mello's First Friend

**^.^ Lovely reviews again last time! I love reviews so much!**

**So...everyone loves Matt Angst, eh? SO DO I! ^.^ Hehehehe....**

**Anyways...now it's Mello's time to shine! A Hell of alot of people have written about how Matt and Mello first met...now this is my take on it!**

**AGES: **_Mello - 9, Matt - 8, Near - 7_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mello's First Friend

The blonde was a raging ball of fury.

Anyone who got in his way, didn't stay in his way for long. He was the most complained about kid in the entire House and many of the complainers didn't complain about him ever again. It makes one wonder what happened to them...

Roger had tried time and time again to get Mello into some sort of order, but the blonde just wouldn't have any of it. He was Mello and contrary to his name, he was anything but mellow.

He would explode at the slightest thing he considered to have been done wrong, he threw things at people who angered him and annoyed him.

To put it simply...Mello was a bully. The dangerous kind too...Mello was a _smart_ bully.

He knew how to hurt a person...how to really, really hurt a person. It wasn't always physical bullying, sometimes he would mess with their minds...pretend to be nice one minute and then dangle them from the roof the next. How he still remained in the House was a mystery to all the children, but many suspected favouritism. Mello was second and therefore he was declared too precious to lose. Someone with his mind was too valuable and so, L himself asked Roger to _help_ Mello...to get Mello some _help_, in order for him to _improve_ on his _behaviour_...

If L prompted such a thing, the surely it worked...right?

Wrong.

15 psychologists had failed, 23 social workers had failed, 17 teachers had failed and one long, long anger management course had failed. No matter what Roger forced Mello to try out, it would just simply fail. No one could control the yellow inferno and no one really wanted to.

Some of the children didn't mind...if Mello came into the room, you left. If Mello was on a rampage, you got out of his way. If Mello wanted something, you would waste every penny you have in order to buy him what he desired...namely chocolate.

Those children were declared _cowards_. There were many of them.

Others would try and stand up to him, only to leave the fray with a broken nose, split lip, black eye or a fractured wrist. Those children would purposely get in his way, only to get pushed aside and thrown to the floor. They would scowl and refuse Mello's requests, only to gain a rather vicious shake down that left them penniless and dizzy.

Those children were declared _idiotic_. There weren't many of them.

There were those who ignored Mello. They stayed in the room, but acted as if he had never entered it. They would calmly block out Mello's shouts and screams, and would only look up at Mello with a bored, tired expression. They didn't get in the way of his rampage, but they never fled from one either. They would politely refuse Mello's requests and would inform him to ask someone else. They avoided the agro, they ignored the temper tantrums and they still lived.

They were called _Roger_ and _Near_. There were two of them.

The first collection of children amused Mello to no end. It was entertaining to see such intelligent minds follow him around like puppies. He knew what he was doing was considered bullying, but really...shouldn't the intelligent minds know better than to follow out his deeds and scatter away in fear. Wasn't there a reason they were called intelligent?

Apparently not.

The second collection of children grated on his nerves. He was higher up in the rankings than any of them. Didn't he deserve some sort of respect from those below him? Well...at least they were showing a flicker of intelligence, unlike the collection before them. At least they were smart enough to know that _no one_ controlled them and_ no one_ owned them and_ no one_ had the right to treat them as slaves. But really, did they have to show off that knowledge in such an irritating way? Didn't they know that none of them could beat Mello? That there was an _actual_ reason for him being second?

Humph...Mello guessed they weren't as smart as he gave credit for...

The last, third and final collection had the two most annoying people in Mello's life. One was the owner of the House and the other was a slight smarter than him...a _slight_! They didn't cower in fear when he burst into a room, they didn't get in his way when he was storming through the hallways. No...they just stood there like wallflowers, ignoring him. If there was one thing Mello hated, it was to be ignored. And they...Roger...Near...they ignored his every action, every demand, every complaint, every....every...everything he did! The only time they paid attention to him, was when he was up in their face clutching their shirts and screaming into their faces. It was only then, when Mello gained a reaction...

Roger would protest and command Mello to go up to his room.

Pfft...who did he think he is? Mello's _father_?

Near would gaze deep into Mello's eyes, his emotionless, dark, deep eyes that never failed to give Mello shivers and would say: _L would never approve of this Mello. Don't you want to be Number 1?_

That cut deep...but the cut Mello gained was no where near as deep as the one Near gained. Mello would lash out at him, usually leaving two to three long scratches across the pale, white chest. And then he would smirk...he would smirk with such malice, hatred and disgust that Near would actually feel a flicker of sadness whenever the gaze was directed at him.

Mello didn't care about Near...or Roger...or the second collection of children...nor the first. He only cared about himself and L.

L...L didn't belong in any of the categories. He was way too good for them plus he was never around, so Mello wouldn't have been able to place him in a category based on his reactions. Although...if he had to hazard a guess...L would most likely end up in the last one. But Mello couldn't allow himself to place his idol in the same category that had such people like Roger and Near!

Ditto with Wammy himself.

So...to clarify...

There was a raging blonde ball of fury.

There was a group of cowardly children.

There was a group of idiotic children.

There was a group of annoying people.

Then...

There was Matt.

It was a Friday afternoon when they first met. Actually to be more accurate it was the 21st of September at 4:45 PM.

Mello was angry that Near had beaten him by one mark. The only reason Mello had lost that mark was because of small, insignificant spelling mistake. And now he was out for blood...he had studied so hard for that goddamn exam and now because some stupid fucker had invented the _'i before e'_ rule, he had lost out on his chance to finally beat the albino.

He stormed into the Common Room, where everyone had the chance to relax with a murderous expression etched into his face. He glared as the cowards fled from the room, he sneered at the idiots who stayed behind and then his eyes widened as he spotted his prey playing with his puppets in the corner. Mello saw with twisted amusement that Near knew what was coming next as he made the white-haired puppet fall from his hand and the yellow-haired puppet loom over the fallen one.

Mello grinned, baring his sharp teeth and sauntered over to the younger, smarter boy.

"Near...are you having fun down there?" Mello said with a dangerous, sweet tone.

"Of course Mello. No doubt you have come over to disrupt what I am doing, intent on hurting me as you always do whenever you fail."

_Fail...fail...fail...fail..._

The word echoed inside Mello's head and anger bubbled over the surface. He span around and marched over to the table where a pile of books sat peacefully. Grasping one he turned to throw it at the albino's head, but was stunned when he realised that Near had vanished. In his place sat the two puppets. Now it was the yellow-one on the floor and the white standing up above it.

_Above it...above it...above it...above me! He thinks he's above me!_

Mello growled and threw the book anyway, completely missing the white puppet, and instead hitting the yellow one. The blonde boy clenched his fists and grasped another book and flung it across the room...then he grasped another...and then another...and then he ran out and started hurling everything in sight.

Cushions...mirrors...cups...plates...the radio...the clock...people's possessions...

_Grasp...aim...fire...grasp...aim...fire...grasp...aim...fire..._

_Straight for Near's head!_

Mello continued throwing things, not caring if he hurt anyone, not caring if he had destroyed anything. He just didn't care...

He was about to throw another person's possession when suddenly his arm had been grabbed in a vice-like grip. Hissing as he knew it had to be one of the idiots who though they could stop him, Mello turned to throw them aside but froze. This boy wasn't an idiot...or a coward...or one of the annoying people in his life.

This boy was new.

Lovely. It was getting boring around the House anyway...a new face meant Mello had the chance to torment someone new...someone whose actions Mello couldn't predict like the rest of the people in the House. Although...by the looks of things, this boy was turning out to be one of the idiots. He opened up his mouth and Mello knew...he just knew that the kid was going to _scold_ him and _tell him off_ and _reprimand _him for his actions...

"Can I have my Gameboy back please?"

...oh...oh...okay...that was...new...different...odd...wierd...strange...

Mello quirked up an eyebrow and looked up at the handheld game in his clenched grip. He reluctantly brought his arm down and gave it back to the boy. The boy gave him a bright smile and switched the game on, his features lighting up with delight.

"Thanks!"

And with that, he started to walk away.

Mello was completely stunned. He couldn't believe what had just happened...he was highly confused and he hated being confused!

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" He snapped and marched all the way up to the boy.

The boy turned but wasn't looking at Mello, he was completely engrossed in his game, but at the same time he was giving off a vibe that said Mello had his undivided attention. Still, Mello liked it when people looked at him whenever he ranted in their faces, shouted at them, called them names, hurt them...

"What's your name?" He spat.

"Matt..." The boy murmured, still not looking up from the Gameboy.

Mello narrowed his eyes at Matt. He knew he wasn't being ignored, but it still felt that way. What made the Gameboy so much more important than him? Mello tilted his head as he regarded the boy in front of him. He had coppery-red hair that looked messed up, but tidy at the same time. Bright, blue eyes gazing at the little Gameboy screen like Matt was in a trance that couldn't be broken. He had pale, pale white skin that could even rival Near's...and upon closer look, there was a smattering of freckles covering the boy's nose.

"Hey, why are you staring at me like that?" Matt said, his voice still in a murmur but the volume was a little louder.

"I'm trying to decide whether to beat you up or not."

"Oh? Alright."

Alright? Mello had just implied that he was considering beating up Matt and all the gamer could say was alright?

Clearly he had no idea who was boss around here!

"Do you know who I am?"

Matt paused his game and looked up at Mello with wide-eyed confusion.

"Am I supposed to?"

Mello's eyes widened and he clenched up his fists. Who the Hell did this guy think he is?

"Listen up Matt! Someone clearly didn't give you the memo, but I am the boss around here, got it?"

Matt quirked up and eyebrow and shrugged, returning to his game. This only served to infuriate the blonde further. How dare he...he...shrug him off like that!?

The blonde rushed forward and knocked the Gameboy out of the boys hands, grasping the front of the boys shirt and glowered down at him. He smirked with satisfaction as Matt's eyes glinted with upset...however, he wasn't looking at the blonde glaring down at him, nor was he looking at the hands that held onto him tightly. He was looking down at the Gameboy, with the tinny music still playing as the game went on.

Mello felt despair as the red-haired boy leant over to the side and peered down at the Gameboy on the floor. How could he even be thinking of something so small, when a fuming blonde was right up in his face and holding his shirt in a vice-like grip. He watched as Matt smiled softly and sighed with what seemed to be relief.

"Oh good...I managed to save in time..."

The gamer turned to the blonde with the same bright smile and the same sparkly blue eyes. Mello could think of nothing else to do, but explode...

"What the Hell is wrong with you? How dare you ignore me like that! Who the Hell do you think you are? No one ignores me like that! No one! How could you even think of your stupid Gameboy when I am here right in front of you!"

"...well, you're not hurting me. So what do you expect me to do?"

"I...don't know! Cuss at me! Scream at me! Hit me! Do something!"

"But, I'm not like the other kids around here. Why should I cuss, scream and hit someone I don't know. If you want me to be angry at you, then I need a reason. I can't just judge you on what other people have said about you. Because, I don't know you well enough myself to see if that's true or not."

"..."

Mello was stunned. He loosened his grip and could do nothing but watch as Matt rushed to his Gameboy and stroked it lovingly as he cradled it to his chest. Mello snorted softly.

"You're really wierd."

"You're really bleeding."

"What?"

Matt smiled and grabbed hold of Mello's arm, pushing the sleeve down a bit to show a shallow, yet long cut along his arm. He must have cut whilst he was throwing all those things...

"Here...let me..."

The gamer placed his Gameboy down and placed his own sleeve into his mouth. After it was thoroughly wet, he began dabbing the cut on Mello's arm.

"H-Hey! Don't get your spit all over me!" He cried, trying to yank his arm away.

"I'm not getting my spit all over you. Besides...it could be worse..."

Mello didn't want to know how it could be worse...but he did know that the situation had become worse when Linda burst into the room, intent on seeing if Mello had murdered anyone. Namely the new kid. Instead she was presented with the scene of Mello scowling down at a smiling Matt as the gamer cleaned up Mello's cut.

"Aww...has Mello finally found a friend? How cute...bet it lasts a week though!" Linda said sweetly.

"Fuck off Linda!" Mello spat.

"Such language and-HEY!"

Linda was cut off as a pillow came flying at her head, narrowly missing her and hitting the door instead. But, it wasn't Mello who had thrown the pillow...it was Matt.

"Linda. Go away." He bit out through gritted teeth.

He hated her already. Nosy bitch...how dare she try and ruin his first friendship here?!

Linda glared at the two of them before spinning on her heel and flouncing off out of the room. Mello chuckled and grinned at the red-haired boy below him.

"I think I'll like you..." He murmured.

Matt's reponse was to look up and grin with genuine delight. Then the grin disappeared and a confused frown appeared on his face. He leant in further and started to search Mello's face. The blonde flushed under the proximity and tried to back away.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to figure out whether you're a girl or not."

Mello growled and pushed Matt away from him. He held the boy up from the collar and glared down into his blue eyes.

"I'm a boy!" He hissed.

Matt raised his eyebrows and smirked at the older boy. He reached up and forced Mello's hands off his collar and looked up at him.

"Cool...so I guess you must be kickass at going undercover then?" He remarked.

Mello didn't know whether to laugh, agree or smack the boy's cheeky face in. All he did know was that Matt was now his friend, whether the gamer liked it or not. Although, he had a slight suspicion that the gamer would in fact _like_ being Mello's friend.

Weird boy.

So...there were the cowards who fled from him, idiots who stood up to him, annoying people who ignored him and one person who joined him.

He was called _Matt_. And there was only one of him.

* * *

**...I liked that. A step away from angst, a step towards fluff. ^.^**

**Also, would like to inform you that this is the_ LAST_ time I will update before_ I go on holiday for two weeks_! It would be awfully wonderful to come back to a big bundle of reviews, so perty, perty please review!**

**Anyways...I have no idea how long this will be, so keep sending in your ideas! They keep my plot penguin full! Hehehehe....**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	9. Matt & Mello's Goodbye

**I'm baaaack! ^.^ With a whole bunch of lovely reviews too!**

**Ooh, what an awful long two weeks it has been! I might have a nice tan and I might have my internet back but that doesn't excuse the fact that I was delayed 7 1/2 hours for my flight back!**

**It was horrid...I was stuck in an airport walking around the same shops for 7 1/2 hours straight! The horror!**

**Anyway, I am back and over my holiday I've had a few plot penguins nipping at me with ideas. Unfortunately we have gone back to a bit of angst, but the next chapter will be happier and fluffier I can assure you! ^.^**

**So, we've had their first meeting which everyone has written about...now for their goodbye...which everyone has written about...**

**AGES: **_Mello - 14, Matt - 14_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Matt & Mello's Goodbye

Matt was against the window, watching the leaves swirl around in the wind.

He's been sitting there for hours. Not moving, not smoking, not playing. Just watching. He felt calm, cool and collected...on the outside anyway.

Inside, deep in his mind he felt hurt, anger, pain, frustration and confusion. They swirled around his mind like the leaves swirled around in the wind. Matt had his eye on one certain leaf. It was brown, like all the others...but it was smaller and swirled more, going up and down and round and round.

Like his emotions.

He was starting to feel the familiar sickly feeling, bubble up inside his stomach.

Linda had come in and asked him. Dita had...the maid had...the cook...the fucking milkman might as well have come in and asked him.

_Have you heard Matt?_

Yeah...he has fucking heard.

_Are you alright Matt?_

What's it to them?

_Will you be okay on your own?_

Did he look like the type to throw himself off the building or slash his own wrists?

What did it matter to them, anyway? They weren't his friends...he only had one friend, and he was fucking off to God knows where!

Matt rolled his eyes and scoffed as he heard the room next door come alive with sounds. The door had been slammed open, what sounded like a suitcase thrown on the bed, the wardrobe being flung open...and a large array of swear words were scattered into the air like confetti.

He didn't get up though. He wasn't going to help **him** pack. Why should he? That's like saying: _'Oh, yes...I don't care that you're fucking off and leaving me behind! No! It doesn't hurt my feelings at all! These past few years meant nothing to me, just like they meant abso-fucking-lutely nothing to you!'..._so, why should he help him pack? Because as far as he could tell, that sentence was complete and utter bullshit!

Matt flinched as he heard something else being thrown around in the room next to him.

Funny...they used to share a room...until they started fucking that was...

Apparently the noises they made were upsetting the younger ones. Matt always figured that Roger was just some frigid prude who needed to get laid.

Heh...funny again...Mello used to hate it when Matt described what they were doing as _fucking_...

Mello.

His first friend...first best friend...first lover...first boyfriend...first kiss...first person to sleep with...first fucking everything!

How sad, that he had come to depend on something...someone...so much.

The gamer sighed and watched as his leaf finally fell down to the ground. That's what he felt like. Like he had hit rock bottom, and there was no way up once you hit there anyway...

Matt sat up suddenly and grasped his head. He shouldn't be thinking like this! He wasn't some heart-broken school girl.

He was Mail Jeevas. A child-prodigy. Hacker-extraordinaire. Number 3 in the line to L and--

L...the one reason this was happening.

No...wait...

Kira.

He was the reason this was happening.

That son of a bitch murdered L and because of that, forced Mello to leave the House. No...it was Roger actually. Roger was the one who was making him leave. That stupid man came up with the ridiculous idea that Mello and Near should work together. Together.

Where had he been for the past few years?

Didn't he know how much they hated each other. Well, how much Mello hated Near...the gamer knew that Near didn't hate Mello. However, the albino felt pity for him, and to Matt personally...that worse that hatred.

Another bang from the room next door brought Matt out of his musings with a jolt. The door had slammed shut and Number 2's room had fallen silent.

Mello had left.

Without a goodbye.

Well...might as well get on with life then. Never mind that his selfish fucker of a friend left without saying goodbye, let alone even asking him to tag along. Now that would be wicked. Travelling the world together with Mello...tracking down criminals and kicking their asses!

Doesn't look as if that dream was coming true any time soon...might as well make do with the criminals in his gaming world...

Matt heaved himself off the window sill and threw himself onto the floor, switching on his PS2 and his T.V. simutaneously. The screen brightened up with life and fag found it's way into his mouth.

There...now wasn't this bliss? Smoking, gaming...peace and quiet...

Actually...that wasn't bliss. He hated the peace and he loathed the quiet. Where was the familiar snapping of chocolate? Where was that voice that ranted on and on about stupid albinos? Where was that scent that screamed 'girly-looking blondie'?

It was no where...well...if he got used to it now, surely it would get better in time, right?

Matt sighed and threw his controller to the floor beside him.

Mello and Near had received the news about L's death mere hours ago. Apparently being Number 3 around here meant as much as being Mello's boyfriend did. Nothing. So, he didn't get the privilege of getting to hear the news first-hand...well...kinda...hacking into the security-camera system helped a little there. Whilst watching the situation roll on, he did feel the slight drop of hurt that he was considered too...unimportant to hear this news...to be given the chance to work with Mello and Near...to track down Kira...

To help them.

After Mello stormed out, Matt went looking for him. However, there was no sign of blondie anywhere...but somehow the rumour that he was leaving had spread like wild-fire...

Typical.

Now look where he was...moping over the fact that Mello decided that Matt wasn't important enough to be even given a 'goodbye'...

So much for being Best Friend Forever!

The gamer snarled and chewed on the cigarette stub in his mouth before taking it out and tapping the ash onto the floor beside him.

Matt stretched out and yawned, picking up the controller again and stuffing the fag back inside his mouth. The objective of getting over being ditched started now.

He zoned into his game and blocked the entire outside world out of his mind...including the persistent knocking at his door. Leading Link through the little world of pixels, he didn't notice the door slam open, he didn't notice the screech of annoyance, he didn't hear the stomping footsteps that approached him...

But he did notice a slim, black blob jump into his line of vision, blocking off the T.V. screen.

Growling as he watched Link kick the bucket, he narrowed his eyes at the black blob in front of him. A black blob that had a brown blob in his hands. A black blob that had a yellow blob on top of his head...

Peeling off his goggles and wiping his furiously, he stared shamelessly, as the blob grew a more human-like shape and a more human-like scowl on his human-like face.

What was the point? Really?

Just as he started his master plan of getting over the dick, he decides to show up in front of his very eyes.

That was just so typical of Mello!

He sighed and tossed the controller over his shoulder as he stood up to meet Mello's angry glare.

Who the Hell did he think he was? He had no right to be angry! No right at all...if anyone had a right to be furious it was...well...

Matt!

Mello snapped off a piece of chocolate and rolled it around his mouth as he thought over what he was going to say. He was this close to just getting up and leaving without a single word to Matt. But, he knew that the coppery-haired boy didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to be outright ignored by his...best friend? Were they still best friends?

Did Matt know what he was going to do?

Heh...of course he did. The blonde didn't know how he did it, but by some way or another...Matt knew everything.

"Matt..." He said as a way of saying 'hello' to him. But he wasn't supposed to say 'hello', he was here to say 'goodbye'.

"Dickhead," Matt mimicked him.

Ouch. Mello figured he deserved that, and he knew that his suspicions were correct after all. Matt did know everything.

"Matt, you know why I'm here..."

For some reason he felt...nervous? Was the Great Mello nervous? Yes...he was. Very nervous.

"No, actually I don't. I figured you'd be on a plane by now, or train, maybe a bus...or are you hitchhiking your way from here?"

Mello sighed and rolled his eyes. There was no way this 'goodbye' thing was going to go down easy.

He watched as Matt threw himself down onto the sofa, blowing out a puff of smoke. Well, if Matt wasn't going to make it easy, then he might as well get down to business...

"Matt. I'm here to say goodbye." He said, with a business-like tone.

In response, Matt scoffed and flicked away some more ash, glancing up at Mello with scorn.

"So I have the privilege of getting the Great Mello to say goodbye then? Well...say it then."

"Goodbye," Mello said without skipping a beat.

"See ya," Matt replied, stretching out along the sofa and closing his eyes.

Mello was lost. For once, he didn't know what to do...should he leave? Is that what Matt wanted? Should he stay a little longer? Or was that stalling?

The blonde snapped off more chocolate and sighed. Why was he so...ansty? This was Matt. He shouldn't be nervous around anyone! Much less his best friend/boyfriend!

He growled and started to walk away. If Matt wanted to act childishly and cause him to be nervous then he could go get fucked! And not by him too!

...actually, scratch that. Only Mello got that privilege!

His hand brushed the door handle, when a pillow hit him square on the head. He was momentarily stunned and slowly spun on his heel to see an annoyed looking red head glaring at him from the sofa.

"What?!"

Matt scoffed and turned away from him.

"Matt. Tell me. What do you want?"

The red head heard the footsteps coming closer until they stopped just a foot away from him. He felt the blonde's eyes burning into the back of his head, but he just shrugged it off.

"Listen. I don't have time for this! What do you want Matt?"

Matt clenched his eyes shut and blocked Mello's voice from his mind.

What did he want?

_For you to stay...for you to take me with you...for you not to leave me...for you to love me properly...for you to just be with me always...for you to make that dream of kicking criminal-ass come true..._

_For you to stop saying goodbye..._

"...stop."

Mello tilted his head to the side and frowned at how hoarse Matt's voice sounded. He sat down next to the gamer and gently placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Stop what?"

"Saying goodbye."

"Why?"

Matt chuckled and turned to face Mello with a sad smile on his face.

"Because it sounds so...final. Don't you think? Saying 'see ya' is different. When you say that, it's like saying: 'I'm leaving for now. See you later', because you know that you will see them later. Saying goodbye is like saying: 'I'm never gonna see you again so this is it'. But, I can assure you that this isn't it. Trust me, when I get out of here...I'm coming after you. You can hide wherever the Hell you want to. I'll still find your sorry-ass and believe me, when I say this...I'm gonna kick the shit out of you for leaving me here!"

Mello laughed and gave the red head a flashing smile.

"I'll hold you to that."

"You'd better..."

They fell into a uncomfortable silence, with Matt chewing his fag nervously and Mello watching the clock anxiously. He was already overdoing it...he was way past his target time of leaving this place...

"I'm sorry Matt, I have to go...I can't take you with me, not yet. But I promise you, when you get out of here, and when we bust Kira's ass...we'll be the best crime-fighting duo since...since..."

"Mario and Luigi?"

"Yeah, since Mario and Luigi...you gaming geek."

"Can I be Mario?"

"No! I want to be Mario!"

"Mello...I'm always Mario."

"Exactly!" Mello snapped.

Matt smirked and reached up to nip Mello sharply on the ear. He grinned as heard the sudden intake of air and moved down to the blonde's neck. Sucking and biting, alternating between being soft and gentle, to being harsh and aggressive. He could feel the muscles in the blonde's body relax and he could hear the blonde's breathing quicken to short gasps under his actions.

The result was a blooming love-bite with little teeth-marks dented into the skin.

"This means your still mine, you know," Matt said, tapping the bite to prove his point.

Mello turned to give him and wicked grin.

"Of course it does, and you still belong to me...if anyone touches you, they'll have their balls shot off. Got it?"

"Well, it depends, will I be the one shooting their balls off, or will you? 'Cause it'll be kinda hard for you to shoot anyone's balls off, it you're not here."

"Who cares? You're mine and that's all that matters! Got it!?"

"Yeah, yeah...you done stalling yet?"

Mello flushed and turned to the clock. He told himself that he was going to leave at 2:00 no matter what...it was now 3:30...damn...

"Yeah, I suppose so..."

Matt then stood up and pulled the blonde to his feet. They had one final kiss, that wasn't chaste or passionate, it wasn't gentle or hard...it was just...

Desperate.

When they broke away, Mello sighed and began to head for the door. His fingers clenched around the handle and he grit his teeth as he swung the door open. Lingering in the doorway, he turned once more to face the red head that was watching him leave.

"Goodb--no...See ya!" He said.

Matt smirked and gave him a little wave.

"See ya..."

Mello chewed his lip and fiddled with slowly melting chocolate bar in his hands.

"I love you..."

"Dear God, you're not getting sappy on me, are you? Pull yourself together, you soft tart! And I love you too!"

Mello flipped him off and smirked as he began to saunter down the hallways.

"Remember the next time we meet, I'll be kicking your ass!" He heard Matt shout out to him.

"You can try!"

* * *

**There seems to be a bit of a pattern going on here...**

**My one-shots start with angst, go through a bit of fluff and then end with humour...hehehe...**

**So there is my take on Mello leaving! ^.^**

**Anyway! Please, perty, please review! It has pleased me that this is one of my more popular stories that I have posted up here! ^.^**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	10. Matt's Tied Up

**This chapter's topic was mentioned in an earlier chapter...I think it was the Engagement one.**

**So...this is all about Matt being tied up and being bitchy and cute and whatnot...hehehe...**

**This is also one of my more shorter chapters, but it isn't as angsty as my previous ones.**

**I love my reviews and I'm glad you liked my take on their 'Goodbye'! ^.^**

**AGES: **_Mello - 11, Matt - 10_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Matt's Tied Up

It should be heavily stressed that Matt was a recovering agoraphobic.

Therefore, he should not be outside any longer than a whole minute. Too bad that a certain, possible hermaphrodite disagrees with him. After the whole 'rescuing-Mello-from-the-storm' incident, Matt had been able to walk outside for a few seconds before retreating back into the House. On a good day, he might even stay and watch as Mello played football with the others.

However, that was underneath the safety of a rather big tree.

Matt knew it was important for him to venture outside more and more to overcome his fear. He understands that. What he doesn't understand is why Mello has tied him to a lamppost.

With rope.

Which he produced from his jeans. His rather tight jeans.

Matt figured that it was too late to ask about Mello's magic jeans that hid more things in them than deemed necessary and decided to just roll with it. If he could roll with it that is...he was too busy being tied to lamppost to do any rolling at this moment in time.

The gamer sighed and began to softly bang his head against the post, cursing Mello in the many different languages he knew.

"Baiseur...Brände in der Hölle...maledicalo...twat estúpido...baka...wanker..." He muttered as he squirmed under the tight bindings.

He tried hard to wiggle free, but the rope only caused to burn him rather than loosen up. Groaning with defeat, he allowed his head to roll back and bang hard onto the post.

"Mello! Get out here you stupid fucker!"

Silence.

Matt had no idea how long he had been out here...but he knew it was long enough. The wind swept past him, the chill biting into his bones making him shudder and wince. The familiar feeling of being trapped and alone crept up inside of him and he clenched his eyes shut, desperately concentrating on getting his mind away from the feeling and onto other things...like the many ways he could kill Mello after this!

He could destroy all of his chocolate and somehow forbid all the shops in the world from serving Mello...causing the blonde to starve to death.

Or he could set a bush on fire and pretend to be the voice of God...therefore instructing Mello to go throw himself off a cliff!

Maybe he could cut the blonde's hair, effectively making him go all depressed about losing his looks and having him die from suicide.

There's also telling him that he will never become Number 1, and that personally, he always had figured Near to be a much better Number 1 than him. Although, that could have the reverse effect and Matt could get killed rather than Mello dying from depression...again...

Matt sighed and opened his eyes to see the sky getting darker and the street getting more and more empty. Yeah, Mello had tied him to lamppost in the street and yet no one had come to help him out.

Either Mello had somehow paid them all to avoid helping Matt out...or there was a big neon sign above his head saying: STAY AWAY!

He was putting his bets on the neon sign.

The gamer wondered how long it would take, before Mello took pity on him and let him go. The ropes were really starting to hurt now and he also needed to pee really, really badly!

"MELLO!"

The blondie was around...he knew it...he could sense it! Mello was probably hiding behind a wall, laughing at him. Probably filming him too. He was also most likely to see that video on the internet tomorrow morning...if he could get out of this predicament that is...

Matt deeply regretted showing Mello how to use YouTube.

"Mello! I know you're there you fucker! Let me go now...or I'll let the whole House know about that bed-wetting incident last week!"

Ha! Let him try posting the video now...luckily Matt hadn't showed him how to edit.

But even still, that comment surely earns him a broken arm, or a severe scolding...so why wasn't blondie jumping out, screaming profanities at him?

Was Mello really there?

"Mello?...Mello!"

Matt chewed his lip, trying to ignore the sickly feeling that acknowledged the fact that Mello might not actually be around and also trying to ignore the little voice inside his head that told him it was getting dark soon and he was trapped out here.

Just like all those many years ago.

_Gah! Shut up voice...Mello wouldn't leave me out here...he isn't that evil._

Matt growled and tried once more to squirm his way out of the ropes, pushing and wiggling his body this way and that. Unfortunately, all of his wiggling was in vain as the ropes didn't even budge a centimeter.

"I'll kill him...I'll fucking kill him! Bloody, fucking dickhead who doesn't know shit about being friends, the pissing wanker..." He hissed under his breathe, muttering even more words that no ten year old should know.

Feeling a wave of impending doom wash over him, Matt felt a lump grow in his throat as the sun finally set down behind the trees and the night sky slowly turned bluey-purple.

It was night time. He was outside at night, tied to a lamppost all alone.

If he was lucky, a murderer or a rapist might come along to help him out. His body may never be found again, but at least he wouldn't be tied to the stupid lamppost anymore.

_Stupid Mello...I hope he gets overcome with grief...I hope he gets nightmares over my death...I hope he never stops thinking about me...I hope he becomes allergic to chocolate..._

_I hope he comes back to untie me!_

He contemplated shouting out again...but decided against it. It was practically asking any lurking murderer/rapist to come and take him away. Although...at least they'd untie him first...

Maybe he could make a run for it, once they'd finished untying him...

That being said, his reaction times left a lot to be desired. If any murderer/rapist came along, he could be untied, gagged and blind-folded and then thrown into a van before he even had the chance to blink.

Matt felt a slight bit sicker as the thoughts twisted round and round his mind. He was severely disturbed. It was all Mello's fault.

The gamer was a purely innocent and naive little child before the blonde bombshell came along. He could have spent the rest of his days with his mind clean and free from anything dirty, but no...those days were long gone. Those days were filled with games and Mario and Zelda and Link...then Mello came along and BAM! He was introduced to leather, guns and porn.

The leather he could live with. The guns he could tolerate. The porn...was something he could do without.

Matt sighed and let out a long, whimpering sound. He had never felt so helpless...Mello was supposed to be his friend. His best friend. And how had he proven that fact?

By corrupting his mind, alienating him from the other kids and tying him up to lamppost.

Yeah...they were the bestest of friends...

The gamer felt his head get drowsy and his eyelids getting heavier...great...he was cold, hungry, dying for the toilet and he was sleepy.

Oh...and his nose was starting to feel itchy too.

That was like the little cherry on the cake.

"MELLO! You tosser...I hate you...I hate you so fucking much!" Matt bit out through gritted teeth.

Agoraphobia seemed trivial in his mind compared to the amount of hatred he was now feeling for his friend.

He didn't even know how he got tied up in the first place!

...oh...wait...yes he did...

_"Hey Matt! Could you just stand by that post for a second?"_

_"Umm...why?"_

_"Don't ask stupid questions! Just do it!"_

As soon as he stood by the post, Hurricane Mello came around and tied him to it within seconds. Clearly he had been practicing for this moment. As soon as Matt was tied up, Mello bid him farewell and skipped off.

The flaming dick.

Matt could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier and decided that maybe...just for a little while...he could close them. Only for a while. Just so he could get rid of the sleepiness and block out the sight of the outdoor world.

Trying desperately to ignore the rumble in his stomach, the strain on his bladder and the itch on his nose, Matt relaxed his whole body and fell asleep...

"HEY MATT!"

...only to wake up seconds later.

The gamer's eyes snapped open to see the flaming dick himself, Mello standing in front of him with two shopping bags. One filled with chocolate and one with a small rectangular box in it. A game maybe? Fuck…

So, whilst Matt was outside, on his own, tied to a lamppost, Mello had been shopping. Shopping!

"Mello...I swear if you don't untie me now, I'm going to bust your ass so bad, you'll find it impossible to sit down for at least a month!" He hissed.

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"You were only out here for five minutes, thirty four seconds."

Matt's mouth fell open as he gazed around. The sun was up and shining. The streets were bustling with people giving him weird looks. No moon and no murderers/rapists in sight.

"...What? B-But it was night-time! It went all dark and the streets...th-they were all deserted! And you...you were behind a corner filming all this to put on YouTube tomorrow!"

Mello's eyebrows quirked up and his eyes widened as he stared at his clearly insane friend.

"Wow...that's some agoraphobia you got there...let's get you to the nurse and tell her all about your little hallucinations, yeah?" He said gently.

The gamer felt a sudden headache hit him hard and he moaned with agony. He loathed the way Mello had said that...like he was some lunatic...

Did he look like Beyond Birthday? Yeah, he didn't think so!

But even still...maybe seeing the House nurse wouldn't be so bad after all...

"Mello...I don't feel so good..."

"Uh oh...maybe I overdid with the ropes and the lamppost and the sign above your head..."

_I knew it was the sign!_

"You think? I am starving, my bladder is bursting, I have a headache that resembles a migraine AND I'm so tired, I feel like falling sleep right now!"

"Oh. You poor thing," Mello said...his voice flat and clearly lacking the much needed sympathy.

"Yeah, you wanna know what's worse?"

"Go on...enlighten me..."

"My nose itches."

* * *

**Personally, having an itchy nose would be the worse thing to have than all the other symptoms Matt has...poor thing.**

**Anyway! Translations for his colourful language are as follows: **

**"Baiseur...Brände in der Hölle...maledicalo...twat estúpido...baka...wanker..." - "_Fucker...burns in hell...damn him...stupid twat...idiot...wanker..."_**

**The languages I used in order are: French, German, Italian, Spanish, Japanese, English. This is all thanks to an online Translator so they may or may not be accurate.**

**So! Review perty please! I am so close to getting 100! Make an authors day and please help me get to that target 100! ^.^**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	11. Mello's Dog

**So, this is my 11th chapter...I shall now dance with joy at the fact that I have 100 REVIEWS! ^.^**

**As always, I will write down all the names of the people who have reviewed and then shower them with glittery love...well some of them...some don't like glittery love.**

**Hehehehe...**

**Anyway, this chapter came from the fact that I hate it when people write Matt's character as some pathetic dog that crawls around and obeys Mello's every word. I personally believe that Mello would hate to have a friend who followed his every command. **

**Also: Self-Advertisement:**_ **'Broken Colours'**_ **is a new fanfic that I've posted up. It's angst central...seriously. There is a few dashings of humour and fluff though! 'Tis Mello/Matt.**

**OMG! And I've just realised that I've been spelling Mello's real name wrong as well. It's 'Mihael Keehl' not 'Miheal Kheel'...hehehe...woops!**

**Anyway, this chapter is just like any other...angst to begin with, fluff to end with! ^.^**

**AGES: **_Mello - 13, Matt - 12_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mello's Dog

"I am not your fucking dog, Mihael!"

The bedroom door slammed shut, the noise echoing throughout the room. Sitting on the bed, fiddling with a loose chocolate wrapper, Mello allowed the words to sink in and circle around in his mind.

The past few weeks had been stressful, due to examinations, L failing to show up for his birthday, Near being a total tosser as usual...he only wanted to have something easy and simple to grasp onto. Something that wouldn't make him worry, something that wouldn't fail him or upset him.

And that something was Matt.

_"I am not your fucking dog, Mihael!"_

Matt...laid-back, casual, open-minded Matt.

The gamer was supposed to help him out during such stressful times...and at first he was. If Mello wanted some chocolate, Matt would go get it for him. If Mello wanted help but was too proud to ask, Matt would automatically sense this and help him.

Of course, that was at the beginning, when Mello treated him like a friend.

Soon, the demands grew harsher and he no longer thanked Matt for whatever deed he did. He would snap at Matt at the smallest things, throw books at him and expected the gamer to always follow him and carry out his demands.

Naturally, Matt knew something was up but placed it all down to Exam-Stress. And Near-Stress. And Lack-Of-L-Stress.

Must have taken something really big to make him snap out of it...

_"I am not your fucking dog, Mihael!"_

A dog.

Was that really how Matt thought he was being treated as?

A dog?

No...it can't be. Yeah, Mello was a little over-bearing and a teensy bit pushy and somewhat of a vindictive little bitch...but Matt hadn't been treated that bad? Had he?

Had Mello really treated him that harshly?

The blonde ran a hand through his hair as he remembered some of the demands he asked Matt to carry out_. _Mostly he had asked Matt to get him chocolate or to turn his games down or to stop talking or to...

Get out.

Mello remembered now...the last demand he had asked of Matt.

_"Mello, do you need any hel-"_

_"Does it look like I need help!? Does it?! I am Number 2...You are Number 3. Obviously there is a reason for that, so why would I want help from someone who is beneath me?"_

_"Mello, shut it! It doesn't matter what Number we are, if you need help then you need some damn help!"_

_"Get out! I've had with you, always disobeying me, always annoying me! Why can't you do anything right? You're pathetic! Just get out and stay out! Think you can do that?"_

_"Fuck you Mello!"_

_"Oh, shut up Matt...why can't you just do as I say?"_

_"I am not your fucking dog, Mihael!"_

A sharp snap rang through the air, as Mello tore off a piece of chocolate. He chewed slowly, running the conversation around and around his mind. He had called Matt pathetic. He had said that Matt was beneath him. He said that Matt couldn't do anything right. He said that Matt was annoying and disobeying.

Matt was the opposite of all those things. He knew that...now.

"Fuck..." He muttered.

He knew what it was like to be treated like a dog, to be expected to do anything that is asked of you without complaint. If he had hated it then Matt must have loathed it.

Mello was probably five, when he first realized what it meant to be treated like a dog. It was degrading, pathetic and made you lose all trust in the person who was treating you as such. His father would ask him to steal for him, be it drugs, alcohol, or just plain food. His father would use him to lure in women, explaining that _such angelic features_ can get any woman to trust him.

Angelic?

He didn't feel pretty angelic at the moment.

His father was a complete dick, and Mello was glad that he eventually got killed. He had hated how his father would caress his cheek just so and whisper what an _angel_ he was.

_"You're daddy's little angel...you know that right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes, what?"_

_"Yes...sir."_

_"Good boy...now just do as I say like a good angel, yes?"_

**_"I am not your fucking dog, Mihael!"_**

But he wasn't an angel...he wasn't being treated like an angel...he was a dog...a poor, pathetic dog that couldn't stand up for himself. And now he had made Matt feel like that too.

...damn. He had been a complete and utter bastard.

Mello crushed the empty wrapper in his hands and sighed. He had to get Matt back...he needed to get Matt back. His emotions were fizzing and a dull, sickly feeling was growing in the bottom of his stomach.

He could remember how pissed off he had been when he had finally realized that he wasn't his father's angel, but his father's dog.

"Oh Matt...I've been so fucking stupid!" He groaned as he fell back onto his bed.

He rubbed the balls of his hands in his eyes, desperate to rub the sting away of unshed tears. He hoped Matt wouldn't stay angry for too long...although he had no idea how an angry Matt operated. This would be the first time he had ever gotten angry.

Would Matt hold a grudge? Would Matt ever speak to him again? Would Matt still want to be his friend? Would Matt leave him for Near?

...no...that last one was stupid. Matt may not hate Near, but he would never choose the sheep over Mello. Never. Now he was just being paranoid.

Mello sighed and dropped his arms to the side. He felt the bed dip as something--or rather someone--climbed up on it. His heart skipped a beat as the weight then straddled his waist and sat down firmly on him. He could smell the distinctive Matt-Scent...hear Matt's soft breathing...god he hoped it was Matt.

He cracked open his eyes and gasped as he saw intense blue staring down at him. Matt's goggles lay around his neck and so his eyes were on show...bright, vulnerable and incredibly intense.

"Ma-," He began, but was cut off as Matt held a finger to his lips.

"Did you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?" He asked lightly, tilting his head to the side as he did so.

Mello quirked up an eyebrow and felt his breathing hasten, as Matt sat more comfortably across his waist.

"No, what's the second?" He said slowly.

Matt smirked at him and held the blonde's wrists tightly.

"Finding hair growing on your palms."

Mello's eyebrows rose even higher and peered down at his pale, clammy palms. There was nothing there. He was sane...that was good to know.

Matt let out a small chuckle and leant down to whisper in Mello's ear.

"The third sign is looking for it."

Mello shuddered as he felt Matt's wispy breathe tickle his ear. He leant his head to the side, giving a silent message to Matt that he wanted to be kissed. The red-head ignored it though, and sat back up. Mello frowned at the obvious display of being rejected for a kiss and gave the gamer a moody look.

"Did you also know how emo you can be, when you're left alone for long periods of time?"

"At least I don't dress like one!"

"Now, now...this isn't me we're talking about. This is you and your obvious, emo-behaviour."

Mello growled and tried to shake the gamer off of him. Was this the same boy he had been feeling sorry for a few moments ago? Was this the same boy he had wanted to apologize to?

"So, Mello...what are you brooding about today?" Matt asked.

Matt was bipolar. That was the only excuse Mello could come up with!

"Don't you remember this morning? You know? When we fought? Any of this ringing a bell?"

The gamer gave him a blank look, tilting his head to the side and biting his lip and _Damn...stop looking so cute!_

"Nope. Can't say I do...hey! You wanna come play Guitar Hero with me?"

Mello looked at him with a bemused look across his face. Matt didn't have short-term memory loss, and bipolar disorder was bit far-fetched now that he thought about it. He gazed up at Matt's genuine smile and felt a grin tug on his lips. Maybe Matt was showing him that this morning didn't matter, or that he didn't mind it, or that...NO!

This morning did matter!

Matt should mind it!

Mello gritted his teeth and flipped them over so that their positions were swapped.

"Matt. Mail Jeevas. You listen up and you listen good! You are not below me, you are not pathetic or annoying or disobeying. You have the right to help me out, to tell me to shut up or fuck off. You don't have to follow every single order I give you...and above all? You. Are. Not. A. Dog. You are my friend. My best friend. I've been treating you like shit and I'm sorry. You don't deserve the shit I said to you. Got it? Don't just shrug it off because this important to me!"

Matt's eyes were glinting strangely and a small, twisted smile stretched his lips.

"Mello. I know...but you were under stress. So you do have a small right to-"

"NO! I don't care how much stress I'm under. No one deserves to be treated like a dog! No one deserves to be manipulated like that and hurt like that and especially by someone they're supposed to trust!"

Mello's breathing was erratic and his eyes were blazing with raw emotion.

_"I am not your fucking dog, Mihael!"_

"You are not my fucking dog, Mail!"

That did it. Mirroring his words, repeating what Matt had said to him...that did it.

The gamer bit his lip and reached up to encircle his arms around the blonde's body. He knew that somewhere in the blonde's rant was a link to his past, but Matt didn't push it. Instead he held the shaking blonde and stroked his hair, whispering sweet nothings and reassurances into his ear.

When Mello felt his breathing calm down and his pulse slow to a steady beat, he pulled away from Matt's embrace.

"I'm so stupid. I'm being so sappy and soft!" Mello mumbled, rubbing his eyes with irritancy.

Matt chuckled and leant back on the bed, gazing up at Mello with a lazy grin.

"Fourth sign of madness...Mello going soft!"

* * *

**The fifth sign is Matt and Mello breaking up and turning straight. Madness I tell you! MADNESS!**

**Hehehehe...anyways, time to thank you reviewers for giving me 100 Reviews! ^.^**

_ShiroKitsume, becca670, alexis keehl, Holli-chan, Pineapplecat, Katherine-The-Crowned, ZomgKelley, Sleeping Demon, Living in a fantasy, doujinshilover1516, BacklashWave1996, mcrxdead, Mello-The-Melon, FullMetal Muffins, wryter4-hire, snappygirl, Skywayxavenue. x1, Soari, Zinaly, Kiku18, slain angel, Isabella and me, Taio Ryder, XxXDevil-Chan, ShinigamiApples, Bassoon PLAying Zebra, KSFWolfe, Mikan-citrus fruits, MooCow, Unlucky-angel13, RecklessxDreamer, Mimi, red-headed gamer, YagamiNeko, Your Alien, MentalInstability, Dancing. Melody-69, ByoByo, badwolf. 5, MixedZephyr, we've got all our junk, blackash AND The. VIII. LunaEclipse!_

**Now! All of those people raight thar are smothered with love! LOVE! Of the glittered kind! ^.^**

**Anyway, if you wanna appear up there as well, then perty please review! ^.^**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	12. Mello & Matt's Confessions

**^.^ I've had a lot of wonderful reviews, many people saying they don't like seeing Matt as a dog either! YAY!**

**Hehehe...and my _'Broken Colours'_ fic has gotten off on a wonderful start too! ^.^**

**So, this chapter's inspiration. Loads and I mean loads of people have written about the first time Matt and Mello say: 'I love you' to each other...well now I've jumped on the bandwagon and here's my take! ^.^**

**AGES: **_Mello - 12, Matt - 11, Near - 10_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mello & Matt's Confessions

_"I like you..."_

_"I care about you..."_

_"I need you..."_

_"I want you..."_

_"I lo-lo-lo-like you..."_

How easy it was to say the first four sentences, but when it came to the fifth it became harder than giving Near some chocolate.

Mello knew what he felt, he had been feeling it for ages. He just didn't know how to...say it. Out loud. And to Matt.

Fuck.

He had known Matt for what? A whole year now...two years maybe? Plus the fact that they've already shared a kiss, not to mention they're practically engaged and he's only just realized that he lo-lo-lo-liked him! That had **fail** written all over it. Especially as Matt had always been important to him. The gamer might be a lazy, no-good, game-playing, Mario-loving geek. But Matt was HIS lazy, no-good, game-playing, Mario-loving geek.

The blonde was determined to tell Matt, he had been determined to tell him since this morning after he had just realized it. However, standing outside said gamer's room with a firm grip on the door handle didn't exactly scream determination. Even more so, when he's been stood there for half an hour.

"Come on Mello...this is Matt we're talking about," He muttered, flexing his fist around the handle.

The blonde then twisted the handle and slammed the door open. Marching straight into the room, he snapped of a piece of chocolate and scanned the area for a head of beautiful, coppery hair. Coppery hair that belonged to a certain gamer. A certain gamer that...wasn't...here.

Why wasn't he here!?

Damn...Mello was getting all soft and sappy for this moment too. He had been so ready and Matt wasn't even around. Growling with annoyance, Mello stormed back out for the room, eyes narrowed and filled with fierce determination.

If Matt wasn't in his room, then there were two other possible places he would go to voluntarily. One was Mello's room, but that was ruled out seeing as half an hour ago he had just been there. The other possibility was the common room. It was quite big, with bookshelves lining most of the walls, a large-ish TV and the only gaming platform that didn't belong to Matt.

The gamer would sometimes challenge people when he had gotten bored with playing against himself or Mello. Although, that being said...not many people were willing to take up the challenge, especially as Matt was first place, second, third, fourth, fifth and going all the way down to tenth. The only exception to this was Mello, who was seventh...but he had a lot practice to begin with.

The blonde sauntered down the hallways with his destination in mind. If Matt was in there, he was going to drag the boy out, march him straight down to his room and proclaim his ever-lasting lo-lo-lo-_like_ to him.

Damn! Why can't he say it? It was a one word, four letters, one freakin' syllable!

Mello reached the common room door and took a deep breathe. He was going to say it. He was going to say it today!

He opened up the door cautiously and peered around it. Fuck...there was Near in the corner playing with his dice tower, Linda sat on the window sill drawing something and Dita sat by her with a book open. No Matt was present.

So: if Matt wasn't in his room, Mello's room or this room...then where the Hell was he?

"Oh! Mello, looking for your little boy toy are you?" Linda asked, noticing his presence in the doorway.

Mello growled and glared at her...ever since he had declared that he was going to marry Matt, the girl hadn't stopped teasing him. Or Matt for that matter.

"Matt is not my boy toy. And yeah, I am looking for him...you seen him?"

"Now, now. Matt is a big boy now, I'm sure he can look after himself Mello."

_Like Hell he can with vultures like you lot harassing him every day!_

"I know that, I just need to talk to him."

"Oh...it isn't one of those 'We Need To Talk' talks, is it? Are you breaking up with him already?" Dita asked with mocking curiosity.

Mello gritted his teeth and shot a death glare at her. He couldn't wait until he left this place...he had it all planned out. When he succeeded as L, Near was going down, closely followed by the two harlots in front of him.

"Mello isn't having romantic relations with Matt. Mello just desires them...doesn't he?"

The blonde froze had turned his head stiffly to the little white fluff-ball in the corner. He hated how the social retard got everything right! _I'm very observant_, he says...whatever...

"What would you know about 'romantic relations' Near?!" He demanded, walking slowly towards him.

"Nothing. But then again, neither does L. He doesn't allow himself to be weakened or distracted by such tedious matters, and that is most likely why Mello will never be Number 1. Mello allows himself to fall into the trap of vulnerable emotions and that is proved by how he feels for Matt," Near explained, curling a white lock of hair around his finger.

He could hear the girls scoffing and laughing at him, and Mello's eyes widened with rage. He grasped Near's shirt with both fists and yanked him up into the air. Near didn't flinch, but merely gazed at Mello with cold, empty eyes. Linda and Dita both gasped and cried out with protest.

"Now listen hear you little freak, you leave Matt out of this okay? He has nothing to do with L!" He spat.

"Hey Mello! Leave him alone! God, you're such a jerk!"

"What is wrong with you? Why the Hell would Matt wanna go out with someone violent and emotionally unstable?"

Mello dropped Near without a care and rounded onto the girls with fury written all over his features. He opened his mouth to shout at them, but he was cut off as an amused voice cut through the chaos.

"Woah, woah, woah...leave my boyfriend alone, yeah? Linda, you're just jealous because you're single. Dita, you're just jealous because you'll always be single. Near, it's probably impossible for you to feel jealousy due to the fact that you can't feel anything, but you're still a tosser so cut that out."

"I can take care of myself you know..." Mello grumbled to the gamer who had magically appeared by his side.

"I know, it's just that your way of solving things is messy, whereas mine is cleaner...and legal."

Near rolled his eyes and went back to ignoring them, turning his attention back to the dice tower, which had somehow survived unlike all the others whenever Mello was in the room. The two girls looked at each other and then glared at Mello and Matt with disgust. They stood up and flounced out of the room, muttering darkly under their breathes.

When they had disappeared, Mello spun on his heel and gave Matt a look that looked both exasperated and frustrated.

"Where the Hell have you been?" He demanded.

"Chill out Mello, I was with Roger. He was giving me another lecture on how lazy I was."

Mello shot him a scathing look and marched out of the room with a bemused Matt following him. The blonde took out a bar of _Dairy Milk_ from his pocket and tore the wrapper off, attacking the candy with flourish. He walked down the hallways, listening to their footsteps echo around them, his original plan for the day coming back to him full blast.

"I have been looking for you all day! There's something really important that I need to tell you and I...Matt? Did you just refer to me as your boyfriend in there?"

"Aha, I was wondering when you finally realized that. Of course I did, might as well get used to it, because I'll be calling you that more often."

Mello quirked up an eyebrow and stopped walking as he reached his room, Matt lingering outside the door to his own room as well.

"What? Is this your fucked up way of asking me out?"

"Maybe...maybe not. Why? You accepting?"

Mello's eye twitched as Matt slipped into his cryptic, childish mood. He hated that mood.

"You really piss me off sometimes."

"Yeah, I'm not going to take that as an offense. Especially as you piss yourself off when you run out of chocolate."

"Wanker."

"Whatever Mells...love you," Matt said with amusement, disappearing into his room.

"Love you too." Mello replied, slipping into his own room.

It wasn't until the door was closed that his eyes widened with shock.

_Holy fuck! Did I just...and he said...and then I..._

_Fuck!_

* * *

**And that's how Mello and Matt confessed that they loved each other. FACT!**

**^.^ Hehehehehe...damn I love those boys! I make them do the most important parts of their lives so casually.**

**Anyway, perty please review!**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	13. Mello's Jealousy

**I've updated...YAY! I've been so busy!**

**All weekend I was at the V Festival in Weston Park. If you're not from England or if you don't know what it is...it's like a huge concert with loads of music artists performing. I've seen Oasis, The Killers, The Script, Snow Patrol, Razorlight, Elbow, James Morrison, Lily Allen and Taylor Swift! ^.^**

**It was so fun! Totally awesome and stuff...hehehe...**

**So, I have a new Poll on my profile...it's one of those fun Marry, Kiss, Throw Off A Cliff questions...featuring our darling Wammy Boys! ^.^**

**Anyways, since I adore Jealous!Mello, I give this chapter to...Mello's Jealousy! ALSO, it's Near's birthday today as well...so Happy Birthday to him!**

**AGES: **_Mello - 14, Matt - 13, Near - 12_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mello's Jealousy

"Matt? What are you doing?"

It was an innocent enough question, coming from a not-so-innocent person. The answer was probably not-so-innocent either.

Mello was leaning against the wall, chocolate bar in hand with a slight scowl on his face. His boyfriend was holding a small box, covered in white, shiny paper, topped off with a little silver bow. If Mello had read his calendar correctly, then the answer to his question was obvious.

Matt was holding a present. A birthday present. For Near.

Near!

Emphasis on the 'Near'!

The little white fluff-ball had never celebrated his birthday, never had wanted to celebrate his birthday and yet for some reason, Matt always gave him a small present. Sure, he always gave Mello bigger and more expensive gifts, but it still irked him to see the gamer loitering outside Number 1's bedroom with a small, wrapped up box in his hands. He always hated today, because it would probably be the one day where Matt's attention wasn't fully focused on him.

Call him selfish but--wait, it's probably best just to call him selfish.

Matt was his though dammit! Why did the gamer feel obligated to give the sheep a present? Near probably didn't even like him that much. Matt didn't even like Near all that much! This was all too confusing for the blonde and he snapped off a bite of chocolate with frustration.

"Matt, answer me! What are you doing?" He demanded.

"You know what I'm doing, Mells. I'm doing what I've always been doing for the past three or four years at this place. It's Near's birthday today. You know that."

It angered him more to hear such a casual, bored-sounding tone come from Matt's mouth. Especially as that casual, bored-sounding tone had been aimed at him.

"You don't even like Near though!"

"Correction: You don't like Near. I neither like nor dislike him."

"So, why get him a present!?"

Matt looked exasperated, as if he were the one who's best friend/lover was getting his rival a birthday present.

"Mello, just for once could you chill out and not get jealous over the slightest thing. I want to give Near a present and that should be enough reason, okay?"

"No, it's not okay! Don't tell me to 'chill out' and don't accuse me of being jealous! You are getting your boyfriend's rival a present. That should give me enough reason to want to know why you have to keep on giving him stuff!"

The gamer ignored the blonde's rant and knocked on the albino's door, not waiting for an answer and slipped into the room.

Mello chewed on a bite of chocolate, before pushing himself off the wall and walking with a slight swagger to the door in front of him. He could hear a Matt's voice murmuring away, probably wishing Near a happy birthday, and then he could hear Near's soft mumble, probably giving him a polite thank you...and then...

Nothing.

Mello could hear nothing.

He snapped off a bit more chocolate and narrowed his eyes, straining his hearing for anything suspicious. The blonde felt a sinking feeling of worry in the pit of his stomach and flexed his fists, relaxing some of the tension in his body. Why wasn't there any noise? Why wasn't there any sound? Why wasn't Matt coming out!?

Mello was half-tempted to burst in there and pull Matt out by the scruff of his neck, screaming profanities at Near whilst doing so. But that was so immature and Mello was the very opposite of immature!

Also that would somewhat prove Matt's ridiculous notion that he was 'jealous'. Pfft. Mello wasn't jealous. Mello never got 'jealous'. The blonde could get angry, frustrated, irritated, annoyed, but never would he get jealous. Especially over someone like Near.

Snapping off more chocolate and letting it melt on his tongue, Mello tilted his head to the side and sighed. Matt said he got jealous, Near said it, Roger said it, L probably thought it, Watari too...

It wasn't fair. How could they accuse him of being jealous? Yes, he wanted to be Number 1, but that was him being ambitious. Was being ambitious wrong?

Pfft! Mello softly scoffed at the idea and began to move away from the door. He wanted to get away from anything Near-related as possible...which was hard seeing as the entire House was related to Near and everything surrounding it.

His hand had just left the door, when he heard it. A soft noise coming from within the room. Pressing his whole body against the wood, Mello concentrated on hearing it again...and there it was once more!

A laugh.

It was small, soft and almost resembled a giggle or a chuckle. It was the one sound that Mello never thought he'd hear from the albino's room and he flinched again when he heard it once more. It sounded like...Matt?

Matt was laughing?

The blonde shook his head and sucked in a shaky breathe. Clearly Matt was laughing at Near. Near must have done something stupid, or ridiculous, or something similar. Never, would Matt be laughing with him!

Mello clenched his fist as heard the laugh once more...more clearer and louder. His chocolate bar broke up in his grip and he released it with disgust, watching as all the little pieces hit the floor. He glared at the door handle and grasped it with a vice-like grip. It didn't matter whether Matt was laughing with or at Near, the fact remains...Matt was still laughing in enemy territory. If this were war, then Matt would be instantly guilty of double-crossing his 'side'. If he had a side.

The blonde twisted the handle and began to open it when another sound accompanied Matt's laughter...it was a weird sound...like something was choking...

Was Matt choking Near?

Smirking at the image that bloomed in his mind, Mello opened the door up slightly and the sounds grew louder.

Matt was still laughing...and Near was still...choking?

Mello's eyes widened with shocked realization. Near wasn't choking. He was _laughing_!

His boyfriend and his rival were laughing together. Now that was wrong, very wrong. Mello growled and slammed the door open, startling Matt and causing Near's eyes to roll. They weren't the only things that were going to roll though...once Mello was through with Matt, his head was going to roll!

"Mello! What the Hell?"

Mello couldn't answer though. He was too busy being transfixed on the scene before him. Matt and Near were on their stomachs, in front of a little Lego house that resembled Wammy's House. He narrowed his eyes and marched towards _his_ boyfriend. He pulled _his_ boyfriend up by his collar and then stomped out of the room whilst _his_ boyfriend gave Near a half-hearted wave goodbye.

Storming down the hall, Mello felt the fury and the _jealousy_ bubbling through his veins. His Matt had been playing with Near, laughing with Near, having fun with Near. His Matt!

They reached Mello's room, where the blonde kicked the door open and shoved the gamer into the room. Matt sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to Mello with a smirk playing on his lips. The blonde was taking deep breathes, determined on calming down before facing Matt.

_Breathe in...Matt was not playing with Near...Breathe out...Matt was not playing with Near...Breathe in--_

"Mello? What are you doing?"

Funny how a few minutes ago, it was Mello asking that question to Matt.

"What the Hell Matt? What the Hell was that?" He asked, his voice dangerously soft and quiet.

If anything though, Matt's smirk grew bigger. The gamer shoved his hands into his pockets and grinned at the blonde.

"I was proving a point."

This caused Mello to look up sharply, with anger flashing in his eyes.

"Point! What point, exactly?" He hissed.

"I...am using Near...to make you...jealous!" Matt said, drawing each part out slowly with an almost teasing tone.

Mello blinked and his mouth fell open slightly. He was looking at Matt as if he had never seen him before.

"Y-You...you're doing what?!"

"I'm using Near to make you jealous."

Mello blinked a few more times, before closing his mouth and sighing slightly.

"You could have done better," He stated airily.

Matt raised an eyebrow but didn't speak as Mello wandered over to his bed and threw himself down onto it. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid...of course Matt would have used Near for something like this. Of course Near would have gone along with it, if it meant going against Mello. Reaching under his pillow, he took out a bar of _Bourneville _and started to unwrap it. He paused and looked up to see Matt leaning against the bed post with his Gameboy in hand.

"Matt...why did you do that?"

"I told you...to prove a point."

Mello growled and knocked the Gameboy out of Matt's hands, grasping the gamer's chin and forcing him to look up.

"Y'know Mello...that's probably the one hundred and twenty-eighth time you've done that, since we've met."

"Matt forget the Gameboy an--you count?"

The gamer smiled and eased Mello's hands away from his chin.

"Nah...it's more of an accurate estimation."

"So you count."

"Pretty much."

Mello shook his head and a small smile grew on his lips. He hated being angry with Matt, because he could never stay being angry with Matt. The blonde felt the gamer wrap his arms around him, pulling him close. Mello rested his head on Matt's shoulder and sighed.

"You think too much, Mells. I only wanted to show you how ridiculous your jealousy was..." Matt murmured into his ear.

"Are you calling me ridiculous?!" Mello demanded, pulling away slightly.

"No...I'm calling your jealousy ridiculous!"

"Yeah, but then you're indirectly calling me ridicul--"

Mello's was cut off as a pair of lips covered his, swallowing his rant and protests. Matt held him close, trying to push away all of Mello's doubts and worries. He knew that the blonde would rather die than admit it, but he was quite insecure when it came to their relationship. The romantic side of it anyway...

He could feel the blonde's tongue sweeping across his lips and he welcomed it eagerly. He could feel the desperation and the possessiveness that radiated off Mello, ooze into their kiss. Fuck...if Mello kissed like this whenever he got jealous...then maybe he should hang around Near more often...

They broke apart, still clinging onto each other.

"Mello?"

"...yeah?"

"Being jealous isn't that ridiculous..."

Mello pushed Matt away and placed his hands on his hips, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"What makes you say that?"

"The kiss."

The blonde scowled and pushed Matt down onto the bed. Pinning the boy under him, Mello glared down with glinting eyes.

"You're an idiot Mail Jeevas. But you're my idiot...if one kiss managed to change your mind, then I wonder what fucking you 'til you're rendered incapable of sitting down will do?" Mello said with a sickly sweet tone.

Matt swallowed and shifted uncomfortably under Mello's intense gaze. The blonde smirked and bent down, dragging his teeth along Matt's pale neck.

"Okay, but before you completely destroy my ass...can I do one thing?" Matt asked, shuddering slightly under Mello's touch.

"Oh? And what's that?" Mello murmured against Matt's pulse point.

"Can I turn my Gameboy off first?"

His answer came in the form of a painful bite to his neck.

* * *

**Hehehe...no smut scene yet I'm afraid! ^.^**

**Anyways, I just love Mello getting jealous and possessive over Matt...gives me the warm fuzzies!**

**So...perty, please review! A reviewer had asked for a smut scene...so I'm kind of rolling that idea around...**

**Hehehehehe....**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	14. Matt's Cigarettes

**Loving my reviews! Seriously! ^.^ They make me happy!**

**Also, my poll shows that TWO people have thrown Matt off a cliff. No...I swore to myself that I wouldn't throw a hissy-fit if my favourite character got booted off a cliff, but COME ON! It's Matt! How...could you?**

**...aaaanyway, this is about Matt's smoking. I think it's another overused topic but whatever, here's my take on it!**

**Matt's ringtone in the beginning is _Krooked K - Play_...this song IS Matt's song...seriously, it has Matt written all over it! ^.^**

**AGES: **_Mello - 14, Matt - 13_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Matt's Cigarettes

_Ah, come play with me, come play with me, come play with me,  
_  
_Some PSP, some 360, some PS3_.

_Work them sticks gamer,_

_Touch all the buttons on the controller,_

_Grab on those joysticks and give them a good twirl,_

_I wanna see you playin' on the living room floor,_

_This here ain't luck whatcha think I play so much for?_--BEEP.

Matt looked down at his mobile and frowned.

This had been the tenth time Mello had called him up and it was the tenth time Matt had cancelled his call. He knew he was in for it when he got back and he was surprised no one had come looking for him outside. Maybe that was it...no one expected him to be outside, considering the fact that he used to be an 'agoraphobic'. Not much point in calling him that anymore though...not when he spent most of his time in the great outdoors.

It was the only place where the smell wouldn't linger.

Matt had lost count on how many times an urge had bubbled up inside him. The urges happened at the most inappropriate times. Halfway through a lesson, he would be sat playing his Gameboy, or passing notes with Mello, or falling asleep from boredom, when a feeling would rise up in him and he'd squirm and he'd sigh and _dearfuckinggod! _he'd cry out mentally for the sweet release of nicotine.

It was ridiculous...he hadn't even been smoking long. Just a couple of months...maybe three...seven at most.

Also, it wasn't like he was a chain-smoker or anything. It was impossible with his hectic routine...he only had about 10 a day, and that's far less than any smoker he could think of.

But those defensive statements won't work against Mello.

Mello, who despised smoking and saw it as another form of self-harm. Mello who would come with vivid stories of how old they'll get and what they'll do. Mello who'll be pissed if he ever found out that his vivid stories will never come true because Matt was shortening his life with every puff he took.

But it wasn't his fault.

Once the first puff had been inhaled...he was hooked. Yeah, he choked and gagged and spluttered, but after a while, he got used to the taste, the smell, the feeling. He stopped holding the fag like a pencil and began to perch it between his fingers. Then once he had gotten used to that, he just placed it in his mouth and puffed away, only pulling it out to drop the ash. The cigarette would dangle from his lips by the filter, as he leant against the trees playing on his games. It was the only way to keep him pre-occupied as the nicotine carried out its duty.

Nicotine.

The nicotine was like heaven. It released the stress and tension from his muscles, it made him feel relaxed and chilled out. Matt would spend a whole day, just waiting for the evening to come where he could sneak out and smoke five cigarettes in a row...just enough to keep him going through the night. Then he would crawl back to bed, fully sated and would fall asleep. As soon as morning came, he would crack open a window and have three fags, puffing away at them like a chimney.

It's funny how Mello never noticed how edgy he had become, or how eager he was for nightfall to arrive. However, Matt had a sneaking suspicion that Mello could see how distant Matt was being and how the blonde could never come to his room and how...how fake their sex-life had gotten.

Matt's mind was driven by the very thought of nicotine. Every night, when he climbed into bed with Mello, he would fake it for all he's worth. He still got hard and he still came...but not the pleasure. Never the pleasure. No...

His ecstasy was in the form of a fag.

A slim piece of paper, a small filter and over 500 different chemicals, corrupting his body in the most delicious and awful ways. Matt knew it would be ages before he gained a smokers-cough...but he still had a coughing fit now and again. Especially during Sports...he had always been rubbish at running, with Mello racing past everyone at top speeds. It was the only thing the blonde could do that Near could not. Mainly because Near refused to step a foot outside the House doors.

Sometimes the blonde would slow down and run along with the red-head, cheering him on and encouraging him in the most embarrassing ways. Nowadays, Mello stopped doing that...and Matt would stop running. He couldn't walk...his lungs would tighten up and his throat would constrict. He'd crawl across the finish line, and would collapse into the blonde's waiting arms.

None of that made him stop and think about quitting...it only made him yearn for more.

The more he yearned for fags...the less he yearned for Mello. How fucked up was that? His best friend...his boyfriend...his goddamn soul mate if he were to get sappy about it...

Mello was all of those things and yet he was losing Matt's attention to a cancer-stick. And the gamer couldn't help it...he was addicted. He was hooked.

Flicking the cigarette butt onto the floor, Matt took out his lighter and another cigarette. It would be his third one...

_Ah, come play with me, come play with me, come play with me,  
_  
_Some PSP, some 360, so--_"...hello?"

Maybe it was time to stop being a coward. Mello deserved that much. Fuck...Mello deserved a Hell of a lot more.

"Matt! Where the Hell are you? You fucking dick, I know what you're doing!"

The gamer winced as he heard the distressed tone in Mello's voice. Damn...he sounded so angry...so very, fucking, angry!

"Mello. I'm...I'm outside. Behind that tree where you hung Near's Transformer from."

"Does it still have a noose dangling from it?"

Matt raised an eyebrow and looked up, a slight bubble of apprehension growing in his stomach. There it was, a piece of rope that originally held Optimus Prime, until Roger ordered them to get it down. The noose still remained and it gave both Matt and Mello great joy in telling the younger kids horror stories about the noose.

"Yeah, it's still there."

"Good, because you'll be dangling from it once I get to you! See you in 5!"

Matt swallowed hard and pressed the 'end call' button stiffly. He gazed up to the noose and crushed the unlit fag in his fist. He was not looking forward to dealing with Mello...but it had to be done. Pocketing his phone and putting his Gameboy away, Matt began to flick the lighter on and off. Transfixed with the sight of the flame appearing and disappearing, Matt fell deep into thought.

Why had he started smoking?

He hadn't been stressed or worried...it certainly had nothing to do with Mello...

Was he just bored? Boredom did funny things to people. It fucked them up, screwed them over and could ruin everything they had...

Matt just hoped it hadn't wrecked what he had with Mello.

"Mail Jeevas!"

Flinching, Matt dropped the lighter and spun on his heel. Mello had both hands on his hips and his face was etched with anger and...hurt?

Matt couldn't be hurting Mello by smoking, could he? It was only a stick...sure it had toxic chemicals and dangerous fillings within the tobacco, but Mello shouldn't be hurt over that fact. It wasn't like Matt was dying from it...

"Matt...Mail...Jeevas...whoever the fuck you are! What do you think you're doing?"

The gamer chewed his lip and averted his eyes. He couldn't look at Mello now...not when his eyes were that blue...not when his lips were that red...not when his hair was that frazzled and messy. Matt knew that he could never uphold a proper conversation with Mello with his current state of mind. Especially over his smoking.

"Mihael. I...I don't know...I don't know what to say to you," Matt admitted.

The blonde shook his head and marched over to the gamer, grasping his shoulders and forcing Matt to look up at him.

"Why Matt? What made you start? You can't deny it because I found a packet of _Marlboro_ under your pillow. I figured you must be hiding something pretty big if you're banning me from your room. So...how did you start...and why did you keep going behind my back?!"

"I-I don't know why I started. I just stole a packet from Roger's drawer. It was a few months ago and he wanted to speak to me. Whilst he was busy getting my file, I decided to root through his drawers. I found the packet and just had the urge to try them out. The first one was horrible and I actually hated it. But soon enough I wanted it more and I couldn't help myself. It was like all the stress and worry was melting away and I couldn't tell you!"

"Why the Hell not!?"

"Because I knew it would upset you! I love you so fucking much Mello. I knew it would piss you off if you found out I was smoking. You're always talking about how much you hated it and how people who did it were scum! Is that what I am to you now? Scum?"

Mello fell silent and his hands fell from Matt's shoulders. He tilted his head to the side and sighed. Pulling out a bar of chocolate, he unwrapped it slowly, never taking his eyes off Matt's tinted orange ones.

"You're not scum. You're my friend and boyfriend. If you wanna smoke then so be it...just please, don't push me aside. Stop forcing yourself like you do in Sports, stop being so distant and stop...faking it when we have sex. I can tell when you're actually having fun and when you're practically lying there, dead."

Matt winced and pulled his goggles down to his neck. This was a delicate topic, one that could destroy everything if he said the wrong thing.

"I...can't say I'm sorry that I smoke, or that I push myself. But, I can apologize over everything I've done that's hurt you. I shouldn't have been distant and I most certainly shouldn't have faked it with you. You know, it's only you Mello. Only you can make me do the things I do in bed. Cigarettes can't do that. They can't hold me, or love me, or fuck me..."

Mello scowled at the last part of Matt's speech and hugged himself with a slight frown.

"They can kill you though...did you know that you could get cancer from all those fags?"

"Yeah...did you know that you could get diabetes from all those chocolates bars?"

Mello's mouth fell open and closed again. He glared at Matt and gripped his chocolate harder. The gamer just continued to stare at him with sad, regretful, blue eyes. The blonde bit his lip and gazed up at the noose. He imagined Matt's body from there and winced. He couldn't do it.

Mello returned his attention to Matt and smirked.

"...Wanker. That's completely different!"

"Bitch. And no, it isn't. Chocolate and cigarettes are both harmful to your health and can seriously damage your body in the long-run."

Mello shook his head and inched closer to the gamer. He gave up. He knew what addiction was and what it could do...and so he would let Matt win this one...for now anyway.

"Fine. I don't care if you smoke anymore...just don't do it around me, okay?" Mello asked with a resigned voice.

"I promise Mello. I really am sorry for blocking you out...you do know that fags could never compare to you, right?" Matt said earnestly.

"But they did for a little while. And they won for a certain amount of time. I came second...again."

"Never Mello. Mihael. Never. You'll always be Number 1 in my books Mello! Just think of this as another quirk that comes with being a Wammy's Kid."

"Alright..."

Mello let a small smile grew on his lips as he felt Matt encircle his arms around him. It felt nice to have the gamer shower him with affection again. Matt did have a slight musky, smoky smell about him, but it was a smell that Mello could tolerate. If it was for Matt...then he could tolerate it.

"So...now what?" Matt mumbled into his neck.

Mello withdrew with a small smirk and held Matt's shoulders in a vice-like grip.

"Easy...I prove to you that we can have sex without the faking. Unless...you'd rather finish your fag?" Mello asked teasingly.

"No! Th-That's fine Mells...my fag can wait..."

"Good, because I wasn't going to wait instead!" Mello growled.

He yanked Matt by the scruff of the neck and dragged the boy towards the House.

A packet of _Marlboro's_ was left behind on the floor.

* * *

**...I am a tease! ^.^**

**We can has sex next, yes?**

**Seriously I am mean...I did this last chapter too...hehehe...**

**However, seeing as the next chapter is their shared one, I could write about their first time...for a price...**

**Perty, please review if you want the sex! Hehehehehe...**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	15. Mello & Matt's First Time

**Damn...I love you guys! You make me so happy with all the reviews and the favourites and the alerts! ^.^**

**Anyways, you wanted it...now you got it...the longest sex scene I have ever written!**

**Also combined with Matt's birthday, because we've had Mello's and Near's...it's time for Matt's!**

**SHOTA ALERT! Underage sex, there is. If you don't like it then please proceed to the next chapter! ^.^**

**AGES: **_Mello - 13, Matt - 13_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mello & Matt's First Time

_They didn't have a romantic filled evening._

_There wasn't a moonlit walk on the beach._

_Roses were absent, ditto with candles and the very idea of an expensive meal was totally out of the question!_

Mainly because Mello didn't do romance, hated beaches and couldn't afford all that fancy crap either. Plus, he was grounded..._grounded_! How was that possible, all he did was raid the kitchen, completely destroying it in the process due to a chocolate cake that was left in the oven for too long. It wasn't fair.

Mello had been waiting for this moment forever...the day Matt stopped being a kid and became a teenager. That way, it would seem less of a bad thing when they had sex. If they had sex...which was something Mello was anticipating dearly.

The blonde knew what he had to do, thanks to the internet and some porn magazines he had nicked from Roger's office (he badly hoped that Roger had confiscated said magazines, not owned them). Therefore, due to his immense knowledge of gay sex, Mello would be able to take the lead. That little fact made him feel far superior and quite giddy too.

It would feel good to be top for once...even if it was in a different context. Besides, he couldn't really imagine Matt being the dominant one...the boy was far too lazy!

Speaking of Matt, the boy was currently taking over Mello's room, seeing as Mello had 'a better TV with Higher Definition' or some crappy excuse like that. Either way, Mello allowed him as it was his birthday...his thirteenth birthday. A very special birthday indeed.

The blonde decided to let Matt do whatever he wanted...which wasn't a lot considering the fact that Matt didn't like his birthday.

_So, instead of a romantic filled evening, they had an average filled evening._

_Instead of a moonlit walk on the beach, they had a moonlit game of GTA._

_Roses were swapped for the fake flowers that everyone had in their room. Candles were replaced by smoldering cigarette butts and the expensive dinner?_

_That consisted of numerous bars of chocolate consumed every hour._

_However, in Mello's personal opinion, it was the most romantic nights he had ever experienced...although he'd never admit it._

The day began as normal, with Mello having to drag Matt out of his coma-like state. The gamer despised his birthday...it was never a happy day for him and he would always scribble it out on Mello's calendar and try to sleep the whole day away. Usually, Mello would let him and the gamer would sleep peacefully until midnight, where he would wake up and spend 12 hours straight playing on his PS2.

But, seeing as it was his thirteenth birthday, Mello had other ideas. Today Matt was unofficially a man and tonight, they would become official men!

The blonde was lounging on his sofa, snapping off pieces of chocolate and stroking Matt's hair absentmindedly. It was soft...really soft. It was kinda funny, Mello always expected it to feel greasy, seeing as Matt could spend a whole week without bathing. Apparently games were much more important than hygiene. Said gamer was sat, entranced by the TV screen, shooting every 'motherfucker that fucking dared to fucking cross his fucking path!', pressing the buttons with such fervor. Mello swore that Matt would break his thumbs one day.

However, he didn't say anything as today was Matt's day, whether he liked it or not. They had been like this since 9:00 AM...it was now 10:00 PM and Mello was getting rather...

Bored.

He twirled a piece of Matt's hair around his fingers and rolled the chocolate around his mouth thoughtfully. He gazed down at the gamer and a small, leering grin grew on his lips. Mello moved his hand from the coppery-red hair and gently placed at the nape of his neck, tugging playfully on the hairs there. Matt let out a sound of mixed annoyance and utter pleasure. The blonde's smile grew...so...Matt was into hair-pulling, eh?

Slowly moving his hand upwards, he ran his fingers through the soft locks until he had enough hair in the palm of his hand. Giving no warning to the gamer, he yanked Matt's head back and swooped down, muffling the protesting lips with his own. Annoyance filled him as he realized that Matt's attention was still on the game, as the red-head's lips didn't seem to be reciprocating the kiss. Pulling away with an angry glare, Mello reached over and snatched the controller out of Matt's grip. Ignoring the outraged comments sent his way, Mello paused the game and then threw the controller to the side.

"What the Hell? Mello, what are you doi--Mmmfff!"

Mello pulled him back and kissed him once more, suddenly realizing why the Spiderman kiss was so popular. It was strange to kiss upside down, but Mello loved how Matt would gasp and moan every time Mello darted his tongue in and out of the red-head's mouth. Grasping at the striped shirt, Mello sat up on his heels and pulled the gamer towards him. It amazed him how flexible Matt was and it excited an urge within him. The urge to finally have his way with his darling Matty.

Not wanting to snap the boy's spine however, Mello pulled away and allowed Matt to turn around and face him properly. The gamer had a scandalized expression and he yanked his goggles down to reveal sparkling blue eyes filled with fury.

"Mello! I was on the last level, dammit! I know your fucked up libido needs to be satisfied every hour, but can't it wait for five fucking minutes!"

The blonde tilted his head to the side and placed a finger to his lips. A picture of innocence.

"Hummmm...nope!" He declared and pulled Matt in by the collar.

A pair of bright blue eyes glared defiantly at a pair of dark blue ones that shined with amusement.

"Mello...what are you thinking about?"

"How great you'd look without your clothes."

"...pervert."

Chuckling, Mello placed a hand on the small of Matt's back, the other buried itself within the soft, coppery locks. The gamer moaned as Mello yanked the hair slightly and leant in towards the smirking blonde. Matt took in the creamy, rich scent of chocolate and nuzzled into Mello's neck, committing the scent to memory. Mello gasped as he felt teeth nibble and nip at his pulse point and he fell back onto the sofa, dragging Matt with him.

The gamer pulled back and looked down with mirth glittering in his eyes.

"Two can play at this game, Mells..."

Mello quirked up an eyebrow and smiled at Matt's seductive tone.

"Really? Then c'mon Matt...play with me..."

The red-head grinned and bent down, meeting Mello's lips in a hot kiss, sucking on the blonde's bottom lip and pulled at it with his teeth. The chocoholic gasped and Matt took advantage of his open mouth, letting his tongue roam the sweet, wet cavern. Mello moaned and ran his hands up and down Matt's body, tugging at the bothersome shirt and dancing his fingers along the skin underneath it.

"F-Fuck...Mello...th-that tickles..." Matt giggled, as Mello stroked his hips slowly.

Mello rolled his eyes at Matt's childish laughter, and yanked harder on the shirt. The gamer seemed to get the message and sat back up, his giggle-fit ending almost immediately. Removing his shirt from his body, Matt threw the offending item to the side and stretched out. Mello on the other hand, enjoyed the view and allowed his eyes to roam every inch of Matt's exposed body.

They had seen each other naked in showers before, but that was all innocent...kinda. When they were in the showers, they didn't waste time drinking in the sight of each others bodies, rather they had a quick fumble, a hasty kiss and that was that.

Now...Mello could ogle all he wanted. His eyes took in the sight of Matt's pale, skinny body. Matt wasn't pale like Near...nor was he skinny like L. Matt was...Matt was Matt.

Perfect.

He had beautiful, flawless skin that stretched across lean muscles and sharp bones. Matt seemed to have the same syndrome that Mello had, and L had. No matter how much he ate, or how little he exercised...he still remained absolutely stick thin. Sometimes, during the showers after Sports, some boys would tease each other over their bodies. But, now matter what they said to Matt...the red-head never took it to heart. He just didn't care...they could call him anorexic or skeleton-boy and Matt would just shrug it off.

Naturally, all of their comments pissed Mello off to no end. Those boys...they just couldn't see how beautiful Matt really was...

"Hey, Mello! Why don't you take a picture...it'll last longer."

Mello shook his head and flushed as Matt raised an eyebrow, his face a picture of bemusement.

"Nah...a picture isn't the same as the real thing...I can't touch a picture like this," Mello declared, running a finger down Matt's hips.

The gamer squirmed and let out another giggle, before capturing Mello's hand and placing small butterfly kisses across the back of it. The blonde smiled and twisted his hand around in Matt's grip. He took hold of the gamer's chin and pulled him down into another passionate kiss. Mello felt Matt's fingers fumble at the bottom of his black shirt, and he lifted his arms above his head to let Matt pull it off completely.

The red-head gazed down at the smirking blonde and grinned. Mello was filled with confidence and he loved, loved, loved his body. It was so nice and toned and neat. Mello's skin wasn't as pale as one would think it to be...but wearing all that black made it appear startling white. Without his clothes, Mello had a slightly tanned colour to his complexion...but only in the right light.

And this was definitely the right light.

"Hey, you hypocrite! Stop staring at me like that, or pull your goddamn camera out!" Mello demanded.

"So impatient..." Matt muttered and reached over to kiss the blonde sweetly on the lips.

Smiling against the red-head's lips, Mello remembered his original plan for the evening. Hooking his right leg over the left side of Matt's body, he pulled the gamer down and over, so that their positions were switched.

The blonde looked down at the flustered red-head and grinned. He reached down and fingered the waistband of Matt's jeans lightly. Looking down and panting softly, Matt bit down on his lip and swallowed hard.

"M-Mello...what are you doing?"

"Hopefully you in the next five minutes."

Matt blinked and slow but steady smirk found it's place on his lips.

"Five minutes? Is that all? You must enjoy taking your time then..."

Mello's eyes flashed with annoyance and he grit his teeth at Matt's cocky grin. He saw the challenging glint in Matt's eyes and decided to rise up to it. He reached into Matt's pockets and pulled out his mobile. Searching through the menu, he found the stopwatch and smirked.

"Five minutes was it Matty?" Mello asked innocently.

"Oh don't rush yourself...you might get hurt," Matt quipped.

"...fine. Two minutes then."

Setting the phone to the side, he pressed the 'ok' button to start the time. He returned his attention to the cocky red-head underneath him and grinned. He held onto Matt's jeans tightly and yanked them down, revealing long, hairless legs. They also revealed boxers with Princess Peaches running all over them.

Well that was hot..._not_.

"Damn Matt...you seriously need to get out more," Mello muttered, pulling the boxers down too.

What he saw next, was definitely hot. What he also saw, proved the fact that the carpet did indeed match the drapes. Matt felt hot and alarmingly self-conscious under Mello's scrutiny. He sighed and sat up, making Mello jump in the process.

"Mello. Are you going to just stare at it all night...or are you going to fuck me?"

Mello flinched at the word 'fuck' and growled slightly.

"I'm not going to just 'stare at it all night', nor am I going to 'fuck' you--ah, shut it," Mello hissed as Matt opened his mouth to protest, no doubt.

"I am however, going to have sex with you. Alright sweetie?" Mello asked with a dangerous tone.

Matt smirked and threw his arms around Mello's neck.

"That would be wonderful, darling. But do you think you could hurry up? The stopwatch is still running you know..."

Mello grinned and pushed the gamer down again. He wriggled out of his pants and grinned at Matt's expression, as he revealed the fact that going commando was something he did often. Matt gulped and shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.

"Is that supposed to go...in me?!" He asked incredulously.

"If you mean 'that' as in my dick, then yeah...it's going in."

"...fuck."

Mello smirked and reached over to his pants on the floor. Searching through the pockets, he found what he was looking for and grinned triumphantly. He pulled the lube out and popped the cap off. Matt jumped slightly at the sound and blushed at how ridiculous he must have looked. Mello thought it was the most endearing and adorable thing since chocolate-shaped bears.

"Don't worry...everyone gets a little antsy when it's their first time."

"This is your first time too, you know and you're not antsy!"

Mello's smile turned slightly cruel as he covered his fingers in lubricant.

"And how do you know that?"

Matt faltered and looked up with worry and confusion written in his features.

"Y-You mean...this isn't...you've done..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish off his sentence.

"Ha! Of course not! This is my first time too y'know. You're my first...my only..." Mello said sincerely.

"...fuck. I sounded like a girl then, didn't I?"

"Chill out...you're a teenager now. Just put it down to teenager hormones and whatnot!"

Matt sighed and stretched out, opening his legs a little wider as Mello shifted around between them to get more comfortable.

"Now, it's really important that you keep still and remain relaxed, okay?"

"How do you know all this?"

"...porn."

Matt's eyes widened and he gazed at Mello with horror as the blonde positioned one of his fingers at Matt's entrance. He looked up and saw Matt give him a jerky nod. Taking that as the go ahead, Mello inserted one finger, feeling the muscles clench down on his at once as he breached Matt's opening. Looking up with slight concern, Mello saw another little nod and entered another finger. Matt jerked his hips at the weird sensation down under. His breathing grew laboured and his whole body seemed to float as Mello began to scissor his fingers, stretching Matt to the whole. A third finger joined the other two and Matt grasped at the sofa, crying out in pain. Mello whispered sweet reassurances to him, cooing at him and telling him to relax.

The gamer grew used to the sensation and subconsciously opened his legs wider, giving Mello more access. The blonde decided that Matt was stretched enough and lubed his own erection up. He lifted Matt's legs up and looked down to a pair of hazy, lust-filled eyes, practically begging him to get on with it. Positioning himself just right, he started to inch his way in, pushing himself into the tight, warm heat.

Matt arched his back and cried out at the sharp pain, his fingers scrabbling at the sofa and his head flung back against the cushions.

"H-Hey Matt...r-relax...please...for the love of all things fucking chocolate relax!" Mello snapped, hating how he was causing Matt pain.

His words shot straight to the gamer's dazed mind and his entire body seemed to go on auto-pilot, following Mello's command immediately. Letting himself go limp, Matt found it less painful in his current state than it was, when he had tensed his body up.

Mello was panting heavily. The temptation to just pound Matt into the sofa was beginning to get too much and his desire was bubbling up and clouding over his common-sense.

"H-Holy f-fuck...Mells...it actually fits...in there?!"

Smiling at the disbelieving tone in Matt's voice, Mello responded with a shaky: "Yeah..."

"Then...move...fucking move!"

Mello nodded eagerly and pulled out slightly, only to push back in once more. He didn't know how hard to do it, or how fast, or how far he should pull out, or...or...anything! Porn didn't explain this to him! The blonde gingerly pulled out once more and pushed back in, harder than before. He bit his lip and thought the current situation over...he didn't want to hurt Matt...so how could he go about this?

Matt noticed his hesitation and growled.

"MELLO! I'm not made of fucking glass, please just fucking move!" Matt snapped at him.

The blonde felt annoyance stab at him and so he pulled himself out and thrust himself back in...hard. Matt arched his back and moaned. Mello felt a small smile grow on his lips and he pulled out again, only leaving the head inside of Matt's body, before thrusting once more. He repeated the pattern over and over...pulling out...thrusting in...faster...harder...

He gained speed and strength, encouraged by the sounds Matt was making and the way the gamer's body reacted to everything the blonde did. However, he knew that in order for Matt to find full pleasure...he would have to find his prostate. That would really make Matt bend and howl and scream Mello's name. The blonde tried different angles, pushing himself harder and harder into Matt's writhing body.

"MIHAEL!"

...Bingo.

Mello looked down and saw how flushed and messy and sexy Matt was. He angled his thrusts into the same place that had Matt scream his real name out loud. He pushed harder and quicker, almost making Matt sob with how wonderful the pleasure felt, feeling it buzz and tingle and ripple up and down his body. He could feel the familiar feeling down in his abdomen...the same feeling he got whenever he was jacking off.

He was so close...so fucking close...

He could almost taste it and he flung his arms around Mello, begging him to make him cum...to make him feel whole...to make him feel that glorious feeling of absolute pleasure.

To give him that 'little death' as the French would call it.

"Mi-Mihael...fuck...Mihael..." He chanted as the feeling grew bigger and more erratic with each movement Mello made.

"Mail...so close...so...close...Mail..."

Hearing his name fall from the pouty pink lips of his lover, made him jerk up and release himself all over his stomach. His head was thrown back and stars flashed before his eyes. He tightened his grip on Mello's shoulders, raking his fingernails and curling his toes as the 'little death' took over his entire body.

"Fuck! Mail!" Mello cried out, cumming as soon as Matt's muscles clamped down on, as soon as he peeked up at Matt and saw what he looked like as an orgasm hit him.

God...he looked so fucking beautiful.

Mello gripped onto Matt's legs tightly, feeling the waves of pleasure hit him again and again. As they died down, a heavy bout of tiredness fell upon him and he collapsed into Matt's waiting arms. The red-head held him close and yawned, not wanting to move from his current position and not caring how sticky they were. He looked down at Mello and stifled a laugh as he saw the blonde's peaceful sleeping face.

Ah...so he was one of _those_ guys.

Curling an arm around Mello's waist, Matt embraced him tightly and sighed. He was so fucking content, it was unreal. His mind flashed back to earlier birthdays and he knew that from now on, he would be anticipating the day rather than dreading it...thanks to the sleeping blonde in his arms.

Matt let his head rest against the cushions and grinned. He turned to the side and eyed the mobile on the counter. Gently, as to not wake Mello up, he reached over and snatched it up. He gazed at the screen and chuckled quietly.

The stopwatch hadn't been turned on...the timer had.

Before he fell asleep Matt briefly wondered if they could last longer than ten minutes next time...

He would look forward to it, he was sure.

* * *

**Best. Damn. Sex. Scene. I. Have. Ever. Written.**

**FACT!**

**OMG! I hope you liked it...I didn't want it to be too graphic or steamy or stuff...hehehe...**

**Anyways, there you have it, our little boys, popping their cherries! ^.^**

**Perty, please review!**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	16. Matt's Nightmare

**'tis another long one here! ^.^**

**I loved the reviews from last time...I'm so glad you liked my ickle sex scene. It shall be the only one...unless I get persuaded otherwise...^.^ **

**And yeah...I know guys don't have cherries...hehehehe...**

**Hehehehe...I've been playing**_ D. Nd: Poisoned_** yesterday...I'm so freaking happy I got the** _Loyal Dog_ **ending! Granted I was using a walk-through, and I was kinda pissed that Mello kept saying that Matt was dog...but I got the ending I desired and so I'm happy! Also...you should see Matt! He. Is. ADORABLE! Seriously...you should download it! It is a yaoi game...and it's mainly Mello/Near, but GAH! Get it just so you can ogle Matt's cuteness!**

**...heheheh...fangirl moment over!**

**Anyways, update on my Poll. Three people have thrown Matt and Mello over the cliff and Near? Has had 42 people throw him overboard...LOL!**

**So...this chapter...it's angst, that's kinda obvious from the title. Also it's about how Matt is coping without Mello which is another topic loads of people have written about....**

**AGES:**_ Mello - 14, Matt - 14_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Matt's Nightmare

It's been five days since Mello left.

That's 120 hours without hearing chocolate snapping. That's 7200 minutes without a single kiss. That's 432000 seconds without hearing his name in that familiar voice, sometimes with annoyance, sometimes with anger...but mostly in love. Matt didn't even want to count the amount of milliseconds it's been since he last felt Mello's arms around him.

Ever since the blonde had left, Matt had been cooped up in his room playing game after game. Usually, one could tell how Matt was feeling from what game he was playing. If he was pissed off, then the game would contain non-stop violence and a Hell of a lot of blood. If he was feeling lazy or sleepy then an RPG would be on. Not a lot of people deciphered this though, and that ended in a lot of tears being shed, whenever Matt was playing Resident Evil.

For the past five days Matt had been playing Final Fantasy VII.

That game had a lot of significance to it, regarding Matt's emotions. One could say he was feeling unproductive and lazy...one could say he was just bored without his blonde bombshell. But, if any of the kids noticed how Matt would replay Aerith's death over and over and over again...then they would reach the conclusion that Matt, was actually feeling pretty down.

Of course, none of the kids would consider such a thing, because this was Matt! Matt! Matt didn't get upset, Matt rarely cried, Matt never got depressed or sad!

...but then again, Matt had never been without his blonde friend before either.

No, Matt was not acting like a puppy without his master. Matt didn't feel lost or alone or abandoned. Well...maybe he did feel alone. It was perfectly acceptable to feel lonely, without your lover, best friend and goddamn freakin' soul mate by your side! Especially after six damn years of being together!

Apart from Near, Matt never really socialized with the other orphans, nor had he ever desired to. He most certainly wasn't about to replace his Mello with an albino sheep, that's for sure. Mello was perfect and no one could live up to such a person. The boy had a fire burning away deep inside him, never to be put out and never to die down either. It was bright and it shined in his eyes, his beautiful, blue, blue, blue eyes! Matt missed his eyes, his soft, blonde hair, his fiery personality, the way he snapped chocolate never bit into it, the way he could be a bitch one minute and then a purring kitten the next, the way he--God...he sounded like a fucking hallmark card!

The red-head shook his mind free of such mushy thought and puffed hard on a fag. His fiftieth fag.

From 6:30 AM to 11:00 PM, Matt would smoke. As soon as one ended, he would pick up another. It didn't even matter to him that he was getting weird looks from the other orphans, he wasn't bothered by the rumors indicating his 'breakdown' by being 'abandoned' by his so-called-friend! No actually...those rumors did bother him. Those kids were bad-mouthing Mello...they didn't even know the guy and yet they felt they had the privilege of gossiping about him.

The fuckers.

Flicking some ash onto the floor, Matt watched intently as Cloud brought his sword up to impale the praying girl. He read the protests, and saw Cloud stumble back, away from here...the camera zoomed in on Aerith as she prayed and Matt swallowed hard. The red-head knew what was going to come next...he always winced and felt the lump grow in his throat. Fuck...Aerith looked up...both of them gazing at each and--there! Here comes the badass himself in all of his badass glory, swooping down in a badass fashion and--

"No..." Matt had whispered...had always whispered.

--killed the girl with his fucking badass sword. Matt's eyes strained with fatigue as he watched Aerith crumple up and fall over. He felt his mouth grow dry as he watched Cloud rushing over to her. Holding her, shaking her, getting all upset and worried and fucking sad because the girl he felt so strongly for was now D-E-A-D, thanks to a badass with a badass sword.

Matt read out the speech, eyes clenched closed and hands shaking. He knew it all, of by heart too...Mello would have called him lame.

**"Aerith is gone..."** _So what? Mello is gone too..._

**"Aerith will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry...or get angry..."** _Mello was still alive...but he wasn't around. I can't hear him talk, laugh or get angry. Never cry though...cause that's Mello...he's the guy with no fucking tear ducts!_

**"What about us? What are we supposed to do? What about my pain?"** _It's all me, me, me with you Cloud! Isn't it? Well...what about ME!? My pain! My love! Fuck you, you spikey-haired twat!_

Matt threw his controller to the side and turned his game off...not wanting to watch any more. He stubbed his cigarette out and stretched, feeling ten times better after hearing his bones pop and his muscles protest. He gazed at the TV screen and frowned. He couldn't believe how...soft he had gotten without Mello around. Fuck. And to think it should have been the other way around!

The gamer pulled his goggles and rubbed his weary eyes. They ached from the ten hours of non-stop playing...even with the many bathroom breaks and pausing to go down to lunch and dinner. In fact, those were the only reasons he had to leave his room at all. There was no point in trying to play with the others...they just pitied him and he despised pity with every bone in his body. He didn't even consider facing Near...the albino wasn't capable of showing sympathy, pity, empathy or any other such feeling.

He kinda blamed himself. For the whole six years, he had been around Mello. Occasionally he hung out with Near...sometimes he talked to the others when he was kicking their ass at whatever new game he had bought...but mainly it was just him and Mello. They didn't need anyone else. Mello especially hated all the other orphans with a passion, stating that Matt was the only 'sane' one and that he wasn't going to let the others 'corrupt' him.

Instead, Mello did the corrupting himself.

Smiling at the thought, Matt pulled off his striped shirt and threw over his shoulder. Yanking off his boots and wriggling out of his jeans, Matt pulled the duvet back and settled into bed with a yawn. Before pulling the duvet back over him, Matt looked down and grinned. Oh yes...Princess Peach boxers pwned all! No matter what Mello said...Matt knew the blonde loved them as much as he did!

Pulling the duvet up to his chin, Matt sighed and gazed around in the darkness. It felt slightly cold in his bed...actually...very cold. It was way too big for his liking too.

_Too cold...too big...too cold...too big...smelt wrong...smelt plain...too cold...empty...something missing...cold...big...horrible...missing..._

_..._

_Missing? What was missing? Nothing was missing? So why did it feel like that?_

_Matt sighed and looked up...he was knelt on the ground. It was hard and felt like cement, surrounding him were stone walls and short pillars. The ground...it was like a checker board where he was kneeling, painted down on the cold, hard cement....there was a light shining down on him. Odd...was he dead?_

_No..._

_He wasn't dead. He wouldn't be alone like this if he was dead. Surely Mello must be around here somewhere!_

_Mello! Missing! Mello! Missing! Mello was missing!_

_The blonde boy wasn't around...why...why wasn't he around? Did Matt piss him off that bad?_

_Looking around, the gamer spotted some stairs right in front of him. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. His legs wouldn't move...why wouldn't they move? He was stuck, from his ankles to his knees, on the ground. Matt tried swaying from side to side, he tried falling backwards and forwards, nothing could get his legs off the ground. Matt felt a lump grow in his throat and he punched his legs with frustration...this wasn't fair! He needed to find Mello!_

_...he needed to make sure Mello was okay...that he wasn't lost or hurt or...d e a d._

_Ha! Mello wasn't dead! He couldn't die, not without Matt...his Matty...his game-playing, chain-smoking red-headed lover!_

_Matt felt desperation growing in his stomach, he recognized this place. It was so fucking familiar...but where had he seen it? Had he been here before, had he seen this in a picture or a postcard or something..._

_The red-head sighed and slumped over, gripping his hair with anger. He had to get off this damn floor and now! He had to get Mello! Mello needed him, wanted him, loved him! Mello couldn't know that unless Matt GOT OFF THIS DAMN FLOOR!_

_The soft light around him shone, brighter and Matt squinted as he looked up. Where was that coming from...?_

_Eyes widened with shock...mouth fell open with horror..._

_A black dot was heading towards him. HIM! And that was no black dot either...it was a person...dressed in black...holding a...gun?_

_Funny...wasn't Sephiroth supposed to be holding some kick-ass sword? And didn't Sephiroth have long silver hair...?_

_...fuck. Fucking, fucking, fuck!_

_Matt cried out and tried in vain to move from his position. Mello was flying down towards him, gun out and cruel smirk in place. His eyes were cold...so very cold..._

_The red-head swallowed as he watched as Mello grew closer and closer, hand on the trigger...pulling it, pulling it, pulling it..._

_Mello smirked and his eyes glittered with cruel mirth, his laugh was like ice and Matt's insides froze as the sound hit his ears. Fuck...he still couldn't move! He didn't want to find Mello anymore! He didn't want Mello anymore! He--what the FUCK was he saying?!_

_Of course he wanted Mello...he loved Mello...this wasn't Mello...not his Mello anyway...his Mello would never aim a loaded gun at him and pull the trigg--_

**BANG!**

Matt shot up and screamed. He screamed out with anguish, with terror, with pain and hurt and sadness and love.

His heart was beating against his chest hard, it was like the organ was trying to force its way from Matt's body. He wouldn't blame it...it's had enough to deal with over the past few days, Matt was just surprised it hadn't tried escaping ages ago.

He would have.

Wiping away the sweat with a shaking arm, Matt swallowed and gulped down the lump growing bigger in his throat. It hurt to swallow but the pain didn't bother him. Nor did the pain in his head, or in all of his limbs, or in his eyes, or even in his chest.

The pain was like a blanket to him...covering him up and protecting him from the pain _outside_ his body. Damn...he sounded so fucked up.

After calming his frantic breathing down, Matt collapsed against his pillow and sighed, feeling his body quivering and shaking with every breathe he took. That dream...that nightmare...was horrible. He hated it...it felt so realistic, the gamer could almost feel the cold, metal bullet penetrating his body, shredding his insides.

_BRRRRIIIIINNNNG!_

"Fuck! Shit...damn phone..." Matt hissed.

He jumped as soon as the phone rang, his heart pumping once more against his aching chest. Panting heavily, he looked over to the nightstand and picked up his phone with a quizzical look. Odd...he had set a ringtone to it...or was that only Mello's number who had a ringtone?

Most likely.

He peered at the screen with sleepy eyes and yawned. It said 'Withheld'...

"Mmm...'ello..." He mumbled, voice still shaking from the shock of his dream.

_"...Matt?"_

...oh...Hell no...this wasn't funny! This wasn't funny at all!

"Who the Hell is this?!" Matt demanded, feeling more alert and awake.

_"Willy Wonka...who the Hell d'ya think?!"_

Wait...there was no doubt about it...it was...fuck...it was...

Mello.

He must be using a different phone then.

"Oh, I don't know...the guy I'm thinking of and this Wonka dude are pretty much the same kinda person."

_"Gee, thanks Matt."_

"You're welcome...so...is there a point to this call?" Matt asked with a slight chuckle.

_"Yeah...I just wondered if you were okay."_

"O-Okay?"

_"Yeah...listen. This is gonna sound stupid, but...I had this feeling that you were hurt. I really don't know how to explain it, but I had this really weird sickly feeling and my intuition told me you needed me and so...here I am...calling you."_

Matt's eyes widened and the lump came back with a vengeance. His eyes prickled with unshed tears and his grip on the phone tightened. Mello...was alive. Mello still cared, still loved, still wanted him and needed him.

"Shit...didn't know you were psychic, Mells..."

_"Oh, that's just one of my many hidden talents Matty-boy! So...what's wrong?"_

"Nothing...it's nothing. Just a lame-ass nightmare about you shooting me...that's all," Matt said with fake nonchalance.

_"Good, good...I was kinda worried it was something bad,"_ Mello replied sarcastically.

The gamer smiled and started to curl a hand around his hair. Realizing that what he was doing resembled that of a high-school girl phoning her crush, Matt retracted his hand and coughed uncomfortably. Damn...so not only was he going soft without Mello here...but he was going soft just by the sound of the blonde's voice.

Shit...

"So...Mells...how've you been?"

_"Oh Matt...I can't tell you where I am, y'know. I can't tell you what I've been doing or who I've been talking to and whatnot. I can tell you I'm in America though."_

"Really?!" Matt asked with awe. He didn't know how a fourteen year old boy got a plane to America, but he just put it down to Mello's 'many hidden talents'.

_"Los Angeles baby! It's fucking amazing out here Matty...I can't...can't wait 'til you join me...you'll love it out here..."_

"C-Can't wait Mells..."

Matt felt his voice crack and he swallowed the damn lump down hard. He could tell Mello was having a hard time pulling himself together and that thought made him feel strangely comforted. But...what did Mello mean by 'who I've been talking to and whatnot'...what was 'whatnot'?

"Ummm...Mello...I-I ummm...I..."

_"...you're the only one for me you soft tart! What? You think I'm really gonna fuck some fucking stranger when I have the hottest red-head in the world waiting for me? No chance babe!"_

"...it's your fault y'know. Me going soft! Seriously, you have no idea how fucking cuddly I've become!"

_"Cuddly? The Hell?"_

"Yeah Mello! Cuddly! I've been hugging your pillow for hours on end, trying to breathe in your scent! I've been thinking mushy shit about you all day! I keep bringing your image up...your eyes, your hair, your fucking chocolate!"

_"You think you've gone soft? I've been buying cigarettes 24/7, lighting them up and just letting them burn! Just so I have something to remember you from! I've spent half my fucking savings on fags! Fuck...Matt, I can't even look at stripes anymore without being reminded of you! I'm starting to hate the colour orange and yesterday I bought a pair of stupid goggles that look like yours!"_

"..."

_"..."_

"Errmm...are we really having an argument over who's gone softer?"

_"Yeah, funny isn't it."_

"Hilarious!"

Matt heard Mello's laughter echo down the phone and he felt his whole body relax. This laughter was nothing like the laughter from his dream. The laughter clearly showed off Mello's fiery personality and Matt loved it. The chuckles were too infectious and soon enough, Matt found himself laughing too...he had completely collapsed onto the bed, clutching at the sheets as giggles racked his entire body.

Their giggle-fit died down...and Matt wiped the tears from his eyes. He hadn't laughed like that in, what? Five days? What a coincidence...

"So..." He began, still clutching his chest from the pain of laughing so hard.

_"So..."_ Came the reply.

"...wanna have phone sex?"

_"Matt!"_

"C'mon...please...what are ya wearing?"

_"A thong."_

"...really?"

_"No! Dammit Matt...listen, I have to go...miss you."_

"Miss you more!"

_"...whatever. I really hope I'll see you soon Matt. Love you."_

"You totally messed up the game. You were supposed to say: 'Nooo, I miss you more!' and then I would respond in the same way and then we would end up wasting a whole hour of our lives because of said game, but whatever. Love you too!"

_"You're such a freak. See ya Matt!"_

"See ya Mells..."

And then...a dialing tone.

Damn...and Matt was really hoping they'd end up playing the: 'You hang up, no you hang up!' game.

* * *

**^.^ Sweetness! Yayness! Awwness! ^.^**

**I liked that...I hope I didn't spoil Final Fantasy for anyone though. And yes...I DID cry when Aerith was killed! ZOMG!**

**Anyways, perty please review...I am so close to getting 200! So...close! ^.^ Also, someone please review 'Broken Colours'...I am ONE review away from getting 100...and that was totally cheeky to ask but GAH! 100 reviews...200 reviews...these fics are my favourite to write!**

**Hehehehehe...**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	17. Mello's Sins

**Okies...here be another chapter and ZOMG! I have 200 reviews! *flails and dies***

**I love you all so very much! You give me motivation and warm fuzzies and stuffs...hehehe...**

**This chapter came from me drooling over a picture of Mello and his rosary. Lovely stuff, but anyway...in the mange he had a rosary, but in the anime he has a chakram...which is cool and all, but the rosary is sexier...ANYWAY! This is me going far deeper than I should into Mello and his possible religion.**

**Hehehehehe...I would like to say now, that I am an Atheist, I do respect other religions and if I offend ANYONE during this chapter then I am sorry. I'm not trying to shove religion or atheism down anyone's throats...okay? ^.^**

**AGES: **_Mello - 14, Matt - 13_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Mello's Sins

_"Отче наш, сущий на небесах! да святится имя Твое;  
да приидет Царствие Твое; да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе;  
хлеб наш насущный дай нам на сей день;  
и прости нам долги наши, как и мы прощаем должникам нашим;  
и не введи нас в искушение, но избавь нас от лукавого.  
Ибо Твое есть Царство и сила и слава во веки. Аминь."_

His tongue rolled over each word perfectly, his pronunciation was beautiful and his voice spoke each word with melody.

'The Lord's Prayer' was chanted every morning and every night, without fail. He was sure he didn't OCD, but if he forgot to pray at least once, his hand would automatically clutch at his rosary and he would squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip until it bled.

That didn't mean he was a good little Catholic boy who always followed the Bible.

Mello might believe, but it was in his nature not to follow orders from anyone. Of course, whenever he did break someone's orders, Mello didn't fall to his knees and repent for his sins. He only did that for God. So, every morning and every night, Mello would pray...because he knew that God saw everything and if He saw everything then that meant...Mello couldn't get away with anything that was against the 'rules'.

However, there were some things he didn't repent for.

They were the rules any good Catholic boy should follow. Mello tried to follow them, but found that sometimes, he saw them as rules, not commandments and as it was in his nature to do so, he would break them.

And he wouldn't ask for forgiveness either.

**_Thou shalt love thy neighbour._**

The abuse he put Near through...the sheep deserved it and no amount of religion would ever make him apologize for what he did to the albino. Near pushed him to it, teasing him and taunting him. Just by being better than him and then having the audacity to congratulate him and praise him whenever he scored particularly high. If that wasn't enough, he did all with the same stoic face on...no...not a face...

A mask. A mask, Mello longed to break and smash and destroy. Just to see if Near would flinch.

**_Thou shalt not worship another God or make a carved image to idolize._**

Mello didn't have a carved image.

He had a letter and he idolized it with everything he had. Fuck it...fuck the other 25 letters of the alphabet, L was all he needed and all he wanted.

L was not a carved image, but a gothic letter on a white, white background.

Mello idolized that letter and figured he had gotten away with it.

The blonde knew that shouldn't be doing it, but he couldn't help himself. He had fallen into _temptation_ and _worshipped_ L. The detective was his private idol, his God...the blonde knew he was being selfish but L was his! His to love and respect and worship and idolize!

He couldn't help it if L seemed...better than God from time to time. So...he didn't repent at all for that.

**_Respect thy mother and father._**

Yeah...like he was really going to respect a mother he never knew and a father he loathed with every bone in his body.

His mother died during childbirth. Apparently he looked just like her...an angel. All blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Fair skin that never blemished, got oily or went dry. Daddy's Little Angel. Mello supposed that was when he began looking into religion, wanting to know more about angels and demons. After discovering the Bible and God and Jesus and Satan...Mello knew that there were some facts concerning religion that were vague and unrealistic. But somehow, knowing that someone out there was looking out for him, made his three-year old self feel...safe.

It was also around that time when Mello considered himself as a Nephilim. A hybrid, born from a fallen angel and a human women. His father was a demon and he knew that, his mother was clearly a mere mortal to have died during child birth.

Mello would sometimes wonder if Nephilim were allowed in Heaven.

**_Thou shalt not steal._**

Mello stole. Mello stole all the time.

The blonde figured that stealing had to every single rule in the book rolled up into one easy word. You could steal a man's life by taking it away from him. You could steal the respect from your parents by not giving it to them. You could steal love, hope, peace...you could steal materialistic items or items that were priceless.

Mello stole people's ability to be nice to him.

He would walk into a room, give everyone a cold glance and that was it. Everyone wouldn't pay him another glance. He had stolen that from them, by just looking at them.

...and he liked it. He liked injecting fear into people beneath, he liked it when people stopped trying to be nice to him and started to just respect him and stay away from him. Mello enjoyed his talent of stealing things. Especially if it meant people would leave him alone.

Well, most people left him alone.

Mello also stole chocolate bars...somehow that didn't seem as bad though.

**_Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord your God in vain._**

Cussing was natural.

Cussing was as natural as breathing.

Saying: "Oh my God" didn't seem all that...important to the blonde. Although, whenever the word did slip from his lips, he would subconsciously finger the rosary hidden under his shirt. God could see him, hear him...God knew that he was saying his name in vain, but Mello never repented for it. He never begged for forgiveness, or pleaded for his sins to be washed away. It was just a word...a name...a noun...

The same applied to saying: "Jesus Christ"...it was a name. The blonde couldn't get his head around the idea. He knew that they were sacred people who had special names, but he also knew for a fact that a few people were called 'Jesus' nowadays. Would saying their name count as something bad?

Mello knew that, in his personal opinion, that rule was the least important one to worry about. That being said, he did have his self-conscious moments and instead of saying: "Oh sweet Jesus"...he would say: "Oh sweet _Jeevas_". Besides, saying that made him feel slightly less sinful, plus it was highly amusing to a certain person who owned that surname.

So, saying the Lord's name in vain wasn't something Mello dwelled on.

If he were to say it in Russian though...well that was an entirely different case.

**_Thou shalt not covet thy neighbours belongings._**

That one went hand-in-hand with the: 'Thou shalt love thy neighbour'.

He didn't covet his belongings. Mello was fourteen, not two, therefore the appeal of mere toys was long gone. Oh no, Mello coveted Near's scores, Near's ability to keep a cool head, Near's ranking.

If he was in good enough mood and had enough chocolate in him, Mello would go as far to say he envied Near. Near was Number 1, Near had that weird, fucked up bond with L. Near didn't get hurt or allowed himself to be exposed. Near never got vulnerable. Near...was Near.

That was all to it.

However, if there was one thing Mello didn't envy about Near...it was his loneliness.

That was something Near should coveting.

**_Remember the Sabbath._**

Sunday was a lazy day.

It was arguably the only rule Mello stuck to. The blonde would lie in bed until noon and drag himself around the House until eventually, slumping down on a sofa to watch a certain someone play video games. That was the perfect Sunday in Mello's eyes.

When it happened to be exam time, then all that went straight out of the window. Sunday's be damned, but Mello needed to work for fucks sake!

He would wake up at five, pull out every textbook he owned and would work religiously (no pun intended) until he fainted or fell asleep...which ever came first.

Sunday's were the days of relaxing and having a break.

Exam Sunday's were the days of pointing his middle finger up and saying that needed to do this.

**_Thou shalt not kill._**

Well, he was pretty much fucked with that one straight away.

He killed his mother. He pushed her too hard and as soon as he graced the world with his very being, she kicked the bucket and flew off into the clouds. At least, Mello hoped she went off to the clouds. To Heaven. To Paradise.

He would very much like to meet his mother and ask her what smoke she was cracking to fuck such a lowlife, let alone get knocked up by him.

That's one of the reasons he prayed...he didn't regret killing her. He didn't know her...for all he knew, she could have been a whore, a druggie or just some bitch who would have smacked him around. That's why he never repented her death.

After all, she was the one who went and got pregnant with him. She was the one who let such scum pierce her and mark her. Why should he feel sorry for her death?

It wasn't Mello's fault that Karma was a bitch.

**_Thou shalt not covet thy neighbours wife._**

He didn't covet Near's wife...fuck if that boy ever got married.

Roger wasn't married. If he did have a wife, it was most likely a plant of some sorts. Wammy wasn't married, nor was L. Sometimes, in Mello's screwed up head, he coveted L and briefly wondered who L's husband would be to make the detective his wife. At least that would make the rule seem more...practical.

However, if he had to covet something...it would be the video game's wife. Yes, in Mello's world, the gamer he loved and cherished was fucking married to those games. He would eye them with a burning envy. Mello knew he would never break or destroy any of those games, because that would upset his precious gamer.

So yes, if coveting the Gameboy's wife meant that he was breaking the above rule, then toss a few 'Hail Marys' his way...

'Cause he wasn't gonna stop.

**_Thou shalt not commit adultery._**

No. Never, ever, ever, ever, EVER would he cheat on Matt.

Never. You'd have to pin him down and fucking rape him before that happened. And that's if you survived Mello's rage first.

Fuck, so that was one rule he would follow. One rule he wouldn't break. If he ever broke that rule then he would spend the rest of his life asking for forgiveness...not from God. From Matt. The red-haired boy was much too important to him, and so that rule was what he considered to be 'The Golden Rule' because that commandment up there, was pretty fucking important to him. Mello looked at that rule and would know that he wouldn't ever bend it, or find a loophole in it or even try and consider breaking it.

He also knew that his Atheist lover, believed in that rule too. Out of the whole damn book, that was one thing Matt would follow.

...funny, how some things go and how some things don't...

The blonde clutched his rosary as he stared out his window and smiled lazily. The stars were twinkling, and Mello knew that God was staring down at him. God knew he had taken a male lover to bed, that he loved another male and that he was never gonna give that male up. No matter what.

Every single commandment was reasonable and yet, Mello couldn't help but break them. Mello couldn't help but enjoy breaking them.

God loved everyone. God loved all of His children, it didn't matter if they were gay, straight, white or black. God made them who they were. God made them like that for a reason...there was no Devil tainting their pure souls...he had nothing to do with it.

Of course, Matt had a different view. He wasn't the stereotypical Atheist...he respected Mello's religion, just didn't believe in it. Ask him about the Bible though, and this would be your answer: _Fuck it! God didn't write it, Jesus didn't write it. His disciples might have, but a couple of them were traitors so who knows what they were drinking when they wrote about homosexuals and slaves and whatnot. Prostitutes don't deserve to be stoned, children shouldn't be forced to love those who made them and who the Hell said we couldn't eat shrimp?!_

The blonde smirked up at the night sky and fingered his rosary lightly. Matt gave it to him for his birthday once, telling him to shut up about his effing religion and to sling this around his neck. Matt...Matt was the only one he would break the commandments for.

He would kill anyone who hurt his Matty-boy!

He coveted him, when those fucking video games stole his attention.

He would steal said games just to get his attention.

He would allow Matt to help him out on Exam Sunday's.

He would scream out the Lord's name whenever he climaxed.

He would covet Matt's laid-back, relaxed attitude.

He would worship Matt's beautiful body, 'cause fuck it...those abs looked like they were fucking carved!

He would thank his mother mentally, for giving birth to him. If she hadn't, then he would never have had the chance to meet Matt.

He would always leave Near alone, whenever Matt asked him. He would also hurt Near if he insulted said gamer.

That last rule though...that adultery rule. The blonde would never break that rule...it was precious to him and to Matt and so that would remain unbroken and untouched. Mello felt like he was supposed the break those rules, in order to keep that certain one pure. If he stuck to the commandments, then he was pretty sure that he and Matt wouldn't be as close as they are now.

Looking back over the commandments and how many he has broken and how many sins he repented for, Mello came to one conclusion.

He was fucked.

* * *

**Yep...so that's Mello and his religion and how he breaks the commandments and doesn't repent for it.**

**The Russian at the beginning is all thanks to the lovely:** _EstherTheBandersnatch_**, so thank you!**

**ANYWAYS! Time to thank my glittery, lovely reviewers who took the time to review this story! I LOVE YOU!**

_jinnabun, sodawitch, xXTacoBunnyxX, ParaPara, ShinigmaiMailJeevas, emo-muffinz15, XXX, Ani-Kuri15, Cizzy Lu, 2randomppl, Tempo, Misha2011, Masterchibisukechan, Orange Burst, skye hakari, A. Keehl, Mello-Mellon, unheardcries, baby gyrl, EstherTheBandersnatch, ShiroKitsume, becca670, alexis keehl, Holli-chan, Pineapplecat, Katherine-The-Crowned, ZomgKelley, Sleeping Demon, Living in a fantasy, doujinshilover1516, BacklashWave1996, mcrxdead, Mello-The-Melon, FullMetal Muffins, wryter4-hire, snappygirl, Skywayxavenue. x1, Soari, Zinaly, Kiku18, slain angel, Isabella and me, Taio Ryder, XxXDevil-Chan, ShinigamiApples, Bassoon PLAying Zebra, KSFWolfe, Mikan-citrus fruits, MooCow, Unlucky-angel13, RecklessxDreamer, Mimi, red-headed gamer, YagamiNeko, Your Alien, MentalInstability, Dancing. Melody-69, ByoByo, badwolf. 5, MixedZephyr, we've got all our junk, blackash AND The. VIII. LunaEclipse!_

**I hope I haven't spelt anyone's name wrong or repeated it...*flails***

**ANYWAYS! Perty, please review! ^.^ I am to go back to school tomorrow and I know I've been updating my stories every other day, but I'm afraid that shall come to an end...give me something to look forward to and leave me a sparkling review, please! ^.^**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	18. Matt & Mello's Ghost

**Hiya! I'm back with an update...finally...hehehehe...**

**School is sucky...teachers are suckier...friends...well they're just making it a whole lot worse...**

**ANYWAY! This chapter came from watching the Blair Witch Project! It was the first film to have ever scared me enough that I refused to got to sleep. Also, camping? It's a major NO-NO for me now! ^.^**

**There's also the story of the first generation, my take on it anyway...and then there's Near. ZOMG! I think I have fallen in luff with Near! Of course, he shall never take the space of my darling, dear Matty, BUT...he's a close runner up! Seriously, I was reading the** Death Note - Special One Shot** on **OneManga** and one quote made me laugh so much. I believe he said: _'--more important than that, is that if you knock over my tarot tower, I'll be pissed'_...I was like OMG! Instant LUFF!**

**So yeah...I still lovey, lovey, love, love my Matty-boy...but now Mello's got some competition...again...with Near...again...**

**Hehehehe....so here's another update...I reckon I'll probably have up to 25+ chapters...50 tops?**

**AGES: **_Mello - 13, Matt - 12, Near - 11_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Matt & Mello's Ghost

_It was the first generation. The generation that produced the insane murder...Beyond Birthday. BB. Backup._

_This story however, is not **just **about him...for once...no. This story is also about the person above him. A. The first letter in the alphabet. The first one in ranking and the first one in Wammy's House to get the chance to succeed L. Unfortunately, A couldn't handle the stress and the pressure that was placed upon him._

_A began to crack and crumble. A felt trapped and suffocated...and that rope was beginning to look real friendly..._

_He strived to be the best...wanted to impress L so much...his life before the House was so terrible, that no one really knew what had actually happened to him. A created a mask, a facade to prevent people from asking him about his personal life. One person knew that he was struggling, though. A person with a high-pitched Shinigami laugh. A person with red eyes an a cruel smile._

_Beyond._

_Beyond could see the little numbers prancing above A's head. Watching with disturbing excitement, glittering in his eyes. As the numbers whittled down, Beyond's smile grew and his eyes glittered even more. However...one day, the numbers halted. And Beyond frowned._

_Why weren't A's numbers decreasing anymore?_

_The answer came to him sooner than later. L himself had spoken to A...in person, face-to-face, no computer or barriers between them. L had spoken to A. And only A._

_L had complimented A, congratulated A and encouraged A. Beyond was left in the dark. Beyond was ignored._

_Beyond got a teensy, weensy, ickle bit ANGRY!_

_Why hadn't L spoken to him! Beyond was just as good as A! Better even! And those fucking numbers better decrease soon or else! Beyond was supposed to see L, be favoured by L, touch L, talk to L and SUCCEED L!_

_So Beyond, with a fierce determination, decided to pay A...a little...visit._

_"He was lying y'know..."_

_"He doesn't really believe all that...he doesn't believe in you!"_

_"He'd much rather have someone else..."_

_"L couldn't possibly want YOU! Not even your own parents did!"_

_A could protect himself against the fists and the kicks...but not the words...never the words. They were like knives, stabbing and cutting deep into his heart. His weak, fragile, delicate ickle heart._

_Poor A...should've know better than to mess with Beyond Birthday!_

_After that 'visit', A became paranoid. A became edgy...A was starting to give the rope in his wardrobe long, lingering looks. The rope looked strong...and it was smooth...quite light too. It fit oh-so-snugly around his skinny little neck. It'd be able to hold his weight too...he was skinny...he was light..._

_His ceiling fan could easily hold his weight too._

_As these dark thoughts circled around his mind, A started to withdraw...his marks started to trickle into a downward spiral...never ending and never stopping. Plummeting down into the dark depths. It still wasn't enough though. He was still Number 1. Still L's favourite little trooper!_

_It wasn't fair._

_Time to pay A another little visit..._

_This time however, Beyond was prepared. Reclining back on A's bed casually, Beyond toyed with the rope in his hands. Flicking it back and forth and twirling it around between his fingers. Ah yes...this would look beautiful around A's neck. The door swung open, and in came A...looking highly unamused and pretty depressed._

_"What's wrong Aiden?" Beyond whispered._

_A jumped and glanced up with a panicked look. Beyond knew his name! His name!_

_"Aiden, Aiden, Aiden...do you really still believe that L wants you? Have you taken a look at yourself lately? You look pathetic, ridiculous, UNWORTHY! L would never want you!"_

_Stifling back the tears and the sobs that tore from his throat, A began to tremble and quiver. Beyond heaved himself up from the bed and prowled towards A, holding the rope out. A maniacal glint in his eyes and cold, taunting smirk on his lips...Beyond began to sing..._

_"Nobody loves you, everybody hates you, might as well just tie that 'round ya throat!" His voice slipped into A's head like a snake clouding it over and corrupting his unstable state of mind._

_Beyond left that room with a smile._

_A left that room as a corpse._

_Soon after, Beyond left the institution and became famous for the L.A.B.B murders._

_Aiden...A...the first person to be 'Number 1', was buried under a simple cherry tree far from the House. The rumors and the gossip spread like wildfire and the stories and the tales went around faster. Listen closely...look above...hear the laughter...the tightening rope...the muffled screams...the agonizing choking..._

_A died...but he didn't leave. Now his spirit wanders around the halls, only to return back to his room at 10:35PM exactly. He'll reach into the wardrobe, pull out a rope and drift towards the ceiling fan. Can you hear BB's laughter? A's sorrow? No..._

_Can you see the dead body swinging? The cold grin smirking?_

_You can if you're Number 1...becau--_"Stop the story right there!"

Matt sighed and shut the book with annoyance lacing his features. He was sat between Mello and Near in his room.

A power cut had hit Wammy's House, and whilst said House was filled with geniuses, Roger refused to let them touch the electrics...they were children first, geniuses later. This didn't bode well for Matt as he felt that everything electric was his thing and that he could fix the House up far quicker than the any electrical service! He found it rather insulting to be perfectly honest!

Roger however, was the boss and ordered everyone to get into groups of three and sleep in one bedroom for the night. That way it was easier to keep them together and easier to keep an eye on them. Mello reckoned Roger was just being lazy.

So, seeing as no one would dare walk near Mello and Matt, and because no one had really gotten to know Near...this left the three Wammy Boys with a bit of a problem. A number of problems actually. One of them was Mello.

The blonde refused, point blank, to spend a night with the albino. He kicked up a major fit and screamed at Roger for his 'cruel and unjust means of entertainment'. Whilst Roger was busy telling Mello that rooming him and Near together was not a source of personal entertainment, Matt pulled Near along to his room, away from the curious looks and the mocking whispers.

Eventually, the blonde did return to his room, glad that they had picked Matt's as he: 'refused to step one foot in the living area of that **thing**' and that his room was also free of said **thing**. Matt merely rolled his eyes and fell back onto his bed with a huff. Feeling the burn of eyes staring at him, he realized with a jolt that a pair of annoyed blue eyes and cold grey eyes were gazing at him. Apparently the floor held no appeal to them and they wanted somewhere more...accommodating to sleep.

The gamer, using his incredible imagination and smarts, decided to throw every cushion and pillow onto the floor. Then, gathering his duvet and blankets, he organized them in such a fashion, that a den was created, suitable enough for all of them to sleep in. It was common sense that Matt would sleep between the two geniuses...but it wasn't really common sense for Mello to hold onto him with a death-lock.

Or for Mello to strike up an argument every five seconds...

Or for Near to insult Mello every ten seconds...

Or for both of them to glare at each other every two seconds...

Declaring that a distraction was in order, Matt searched through his books of horror fiction, until he came across his personal favourite. _The Ghost Of Wammy_. There was only one published copy available and it sat nicely in Matt's bookcase. It was the story of A and BB...first generation...first runaway...first suicide.

Matt probably had to stop and restart reading it five times before flinging a chocolate bar in Mello's direction and a box of dice in Near's. The term: 'mother hen' came to mind.

Now he had stopped for the eighth time and to be honest...he was getting pretty pissed.

"What is it now, Near!?"

Curling a snowy lock of hair around his finger, Near looked up with a cold gaze.

"Are you really trying to insinuate that a supernatural being has been wandering aimlessly around these corridors and then recreating it's death scene in my room?"

Matt blinked.

"...ummm...yeah?"

Mello scoffed and snapped of a piece of chocolate, giving Near a taunting glare.

"Honestly Near, it's just a story! Everyone knows ghosts aren't real! I know you're a baby, but even this bullshit can't possibly scare you...or can it?"

"Don't be so ridiculous Mello. Of course I am not scared, as ghosts do not exist. All things spiritual are impossible to prove and without the evidence you have nothing."

"Dude...this is a scary story...not a detective case. Can I carry on...or are you two gonna keep on biting at each other?"

Mello's eyes widened and he immediately shot out an arm and pulled Matt in by the waist. The gamer sighed with annoyance as Mello growled at the albino across from him. Near merely shrugged and looked away with an expression of boredom plastered on his face. Blues eyes flashing with irritation, Mello turned his attention to Matt.

"I would never bite him! How could you say that?" He demanded incredulously.

"I believe Matt was using the words as a figure of speech. Not in the literal sense, I would have thought that being Number 2, that would have been obvious." Near stated monotonously.

...and off they went...again...

The gamer sighed and slammed the book shut, sliding out of Mello's grip and heaving himself up into a standing position. Mello and Near were too busy trying to out-do one another to notice that Matt was no longer between them. That suited him just fine. He gazed over to the clock and small, wry grin bloomed on his face. He practically skipped over to the bookcase and gently placed the book back. Ignoring the argument behind him, Matt silently crept over to the door and slipped out.

His head throbbed with the obvious signs of an impending headache. He had no idea why Roger would even contemplate the very idea of the children sharing rooms. It wasn't like they were scared of the darkness (apart from two or three) and it wasn't like they would have taken advantage of the situation either (*cough*Matt&Mello*cough*). The gamer gave his bedroom door a considering look before the same wry grin grew on his lips. It was 10:30PM. Matt had five minutes left.

He had been wanting to check out the story of Wammy's Ghost for ages, but unfortunately, the opportunity had never come up.

Until now.

Number 1's room was a place he had never ventured into. Maybe once or twice...but, never at night. He was always, rather, kinda...busy at night. Plus, the idea of asking Near his permission to 'sleep over' seemed a tad ludicrous.

Feeling very much like a secret agent on a secret mission, Matt crept along the shadows towards Near's room. Tonight he was Mail Jeevas: Ghost Hunter!

Meanwhile, back in his room, the two bickering children, or rather the one bickering child and the one child who was trying hard to ignore him were deep in their heated argument over ghosts.

Near was probably the first one to notice his absence and paused mid-speech to glance around the room. It was rather cluttered, with all of Matt's gaming systems, computers, laptops and TVs...but it was clear to him that Matt was not in the room. He was not lurking within all the wire, and judging by the open door, he was not in his bathroom either. Sighing slightly, Near gave Mello a bored look and stumbled up to his feet. The blonde glared back and watched with bemusement as Near walked out of the room silently.

Feeling somewhat accomplished, Mello reclined back and stretched out like a cat.

He swung an arm out to pull his gamer close to him and his eyes widened with shock as his hand hit nothing but air. Sitting up straight, Mello snapped his head around the room and frowned as he realized that he was alone.

Fuck. Matt was gone.

Fuck! Near was gone too!

Fucking Hell! They left him on his own...the fuckers!

Mello snarled and picked himself up, dusting his clothes down and snatching a bar of chocolate up from the bed. How dare they just walk out of the room like that? How dare they just...abandon him like that!? Shaking his head furiously, Mello stormed out of the room, eyes glinting with malice.

Whilst all this was going on, Matt had managed to slip inside Near's room discreetly, without setting off a single alarm. He was currently sat on Near's bed, holding a strawberry-scented bear to his chest. Matt wasn't holding the bear because he was scared...but because there was a hidden camera within the nose. The gamer had forgotten all about the camera until now, the original use of it was for Mello to spy on Near.

He checked the clock.

10:33PM.

Two more minutes.

Matt was beginning to feel antsy, his eyes wide with anticipation as he gazed up at the ceiling fan. Laughter...rope...screams..._silence._

He couldn't wait! Could. Not. Fucking. Wait! Deep in his mind was a little voice scolding him for leaving Mello and Near alone together, but seeing as the worse case scenario was them killing each other...Matt wasn't all too fussed, and ordered the little voice to keep quiet.

10:34PM...so...close...

"Mail Jeevas! What the fuck are you doing!?"

Letting out the most manly scream to ever have been heard, Matt jumped and collapsed onto the floor. Clutching his chest, where his wildly beating heart was pounding, the gamer scrambled up to his feet to see Mello looking very pissed and Near looking somewhat...intrigued.

"Shhh! For the love of Zelda, Mello...shut up! We have half a minute to go before _he_ appears!" Matt whispered earnestly.

Mello rolled his eyes and scoffed, swaggering across the room and jumping onto the bed. He pulled Matt up and gave the bear an unnerved look.

"The camera in the nose," Matt explained quickly.

"Ah," was all Mello had to say.

Near sighed and shuffled across the room and sat on the floor against the bed post. Ghost's were not real, but for once, he decided to humour Matt and allowed the two trouble-makers to stay in his room. The boy knew that deep down was a small spark of excitement at the prospect of seeing a ghost, but his level-headed mind squashed that spark down.

Ghost's were not real! Never were they real, never will they ever be real!

End of.

"Five...four...three...two...one..." Matt murmured, his head shot up to the ceiling fan as the 'one' fell from his lips.

...

...

...nothing.

The albino felt a rather childish urge to say: 'I told ya so!', but again his common-sense told him to keep quiet.

"The fuck? Nothing's happening!" Matt complained, checking the clock just to make sure. Yep...10:35PM. Nothing was there.

"Of course nothing is happening. The likelihood of ghosts existing is just under 0.5%...in other words, I--"

"--told ya so? Yeah, I know!"

Near seemed ruffled at Matt's harsh tone and bit down a scoff.

"Actually, I was going to say that I was merely humouring you, because you seemed so eager to see what wasn't there. That's a rather important feature of being a detective...usually, eagerness like that has the most positive outcomes."

Matt snorted softly and stroked the red-bear's fur gently. Mello caught sight of his actions and stifled his laughter. Matt was so un-fucking-believably soft!

"Puh-lease...I'm not gonna be detective. I've seen what happens when you get that idea in your head and I'd rather not get in between you two. I have a much better career in mind..."

Mello's interest in the conversation piqued and he swallowed down a piece of chocolate hard.

"And what is that? A gaming-tester? A gaming-reviewer? A game-designer?" He asked with a slightly mocking tone.

Matt glared at him and dropped the bear into Near's lap, startling the younger boy.

"The World's Best Hacker! Duh...of course, those other jobs will be like backups, but I reckon the future two top detectives in the world will need the skills of a hacker rather than the skills of a game-tester."

Mello smirked and slung an arm around Matt's shoulders, causing the other boy to huff with annoyance.

"Don't you mean, the future ONE top detective in the world? Matty-boy?" The blonde asked sweetly.

"Nope. I mean both of you. Trust me, you'll both need me sooner or later when it comes to anything electrical. As far as I know, you're both shit when it comes to computers, not to mention I can kick both your asses in W.O.W!"

"...geek."

Matt merely chuckled and gave the ceiling fan a forlorn gaze. Mello shook his head and grabbed a hold of Matt's wrist. Yanking the gamer to his feet, the blonde gave Near a scathing look before he practically dragged Matt out of the room, mutter darkly under his breathe about sharing a room with 'that pale albino freak!'. The door slammed shut behind them and Near could hear Matt's protests echo down the halls.

Rolling his eyes, Near placed the bear gently on top of his bed. He would have to somehow destroy that camera at some point, but right now he felt the harsh pull of fatigue wash over him. Deciding that it was probably best to just stay in his own room, the albino climbed onto his bed and pulled the covers over him, closing his eyes and sighing. Sleeping in the same room as Matt and Mello was probably the most unnecessary thing he had ever been forced to do. The experience just cemented that thought.

Ghosts...how completely and utterly ridiculou--_Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!_

Near's grey eyes shot open and he frowned with annoyance. That laughter...it was how the story described Beyond's laughter to sound like. Matt and Mello were so immature, surely they should know by now that Near wasn't scared of something as tedious as gho--_Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!_

The albino sat up and gazed around his room. This was not funny. This was irritating and annoying and ever-so-bothersome!

_Hyuk! Hyuk! HYUK! HYUK!_

Clambering out of bed, Near softly padded over to his door. The noises were growing louder and his patience was growing thin.

_HYUK! HYUK! HYUK! Nooooo..._the sound of sobbing accompanied the laughter, and Near briefly acknowledged how good the two misfits were at acting...he approached the door and scoffed.

"Mello and Matt should be in bed. They should not be wasting time trying to recreate a death scene in order to implant a fear within me. They should just give up no--" Near's words fell silent.

The hallway was empty.

Surely they weren't that fast at running...or that quiet...

Near's hands felt a tad clammy and he took in a quivering breathe. Gently, he closed his door and scanned his room with disbelief in his eyes. He swallowed hard and took a hesitant step forward...only to have the sounds start up again.

_Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! NO! NO! NO! HYUK! HYUK!_

...maybe sleeping in Matt and Mello's room wouldn't be a bad idea after all...

* * *

**This is actually a really long chapter...**

**Huh...anyways, I for one, believe in ghosts...I just do...it makes life seem that much more...interesting! ^.^**

**So! How about that...Near got scared, Matt revealed his future aspirations and Mello...got even more possessive...if that's even possible.**

**Hehehehe...perty, please REVIEW! Mwah to all that have so far, I love them, I adore them...I freakin' cherish every word you write! ^.^**

**...on another note...how many people actually read the A/N? Seriously...just a random thought...hehehehe...**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	19. Mello's Priorities

**Wellity, Wellity, Wellity, Well...LOL! I am so frickin' crazy today! Seriously, I think I'm high, or maybe I'm drunk...or it could be YOUR TOTALLY KICKASS REVIEWS!**

**LOL! Honestly, I have never had such lovely reviews before...I think the last time I giggled/blushed/squealed with delight this much, must have been when I was writing Kingdom Hearts stories! ^.^**

**SO! I know I said that I was gonna update this every Saturday, but school and certain 'friends' have been driving me up the wall! Year 11 sucks and I can't wait to go to college! ANYWHOOO...rant over! ^.^ In short, I wanted to do something that would cheer me up and so I began to write and VOILA!**

**This chapter was inspired by some story where Near was saying that he would always be Number 1 in Mello's life and not Matt, seeing as Mello is always thinking about Near and whatnot, and I was all: NO! I was just starting to luff you, don't break up Mello and Matt...and then I decided to write this! ^.^**

**AGES: **_Mello - 14, Matt - 14_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mello's Priorities

In his life, there were three things the blonde held close.

One was chocolate. He would, quite literally die without the stuff. Literally. Mello refused to eat anything else, unless it was chocolate. Without it, he would starve and so many of the children were never without an extra bar of the stuff. It's amazing how quickly Mello would calm down once a bar of _Dairy Milk_ was shoved in his face. _Dairy Milk_ was a godsend, and he was currently eating a bar now, reclining on his bed and staring up at the ceiling with frustration in his bones.

One of his three things was severely pissing him off...and it wasn't L.

Hum...he was the second thing. Along with being Number 1. They went hand-in-hand with each other and so Mello counted it as one thing. One thing he couldn't have. Being Number 1, was probably more important than chocolate. Actually, it was ten times better than chocolate. Eating be damned whenever there was a test going on. Studying was far more important than his health. Everyone should know that!

The third was Matt.

Matt's own priorities were similar to Mello's. He had three as well...games, fags and of course...the blonde.

In that fucking order. Matt may try and and convince Mello otherwise, but the chocoholic wasn't buying it. Mello was no where near important to Matt as his games and fags were. That suited the blonde just fine.

The gamer was last on his list too!

Fuck...he loved that fucking boy! He did everything for that ungrateful sod and--

--okay, so he might not do everything for Matt, but he would do most things. He'd kill for Matt, that's for sure.

Even still, every time he heard Matt playing on his little game console, Mello felt like ripping his hair out. Was it so hard to pay a little bit of attention to him? Was it that fucking hard? It was like the red-head was in another world whenever he was on his PS2. Plus, it had to be hazardous to his health. Matt would spend almost 75% of his time on those games, leaving 15% to have a smoke, 2% on other shit in his life and add that all together...take it from the full 100 and what does Mello get?

Eight-Fucking-Percent! That's shit...that's so fucking wrong.

What did Mello do, to have deserved this kind of neglect?

Abso-fucking-lutely nothing!

Actually, Mello deserved more than this. Mello puts up with a lot of Matt's crap...including the many times when Matt decides to maximize his volume on his games. The blonde's room was directly opposite Matt's and he could hear the tinny music and the crappy voices.

_Heeeerrrreee we goooo!_

Pfft...that stupid Italian plumber with his stupid Italian accent stealing his stupid, gorgeous boyfriend's attention.

Mello reckoned he wasn't even a real plumber!

Sighing with annoyance, the blonde heaved himself up and off the bed. Crumpling up the empty chocolate wrapper in his hands, he trudged across his room and left silently. The hallway outside would have been quiet too...most of the orphans would be asleep at 1:56AM. But not Matt.

Oh never dear, darling, motherfucking Matt!

If he had a new game, then he would have to finish it. Matt calls it motivation...Mello calls it: 'how to piss off every kid around in one night'. It was true though, every orphan dreaded the day Matt bought a new game. Many resorted to sleeping pills or ear plugs. Knowing Matt as well as he did (and more than he liked to), the gamer has now got his volume up to the highest level he could get it at, and had enhanced the volume with his four surround sound speakers. Tonight was one of those nights. Mello narrowed his eyes at the gamer's door as tinny music played and echoed out into the empty hallway.

Mello glanced around the hallways and breathed a sigh of relief that no one was around. Usually a kid would get up and attempt to persuade Matt to turn his game down. Foolish people...Matt wouldn't turn his game down for anyone. Not even his own bloody boyfriend! Growling at the thought, Mello shuffled towards the door, aware of the very distinctive 'stay away' vibe that radiated off it. The **PISS OFF **sign didn't help either...

However, it wasn't approaching the door that was the problem. It was the opening and trying not to get deaf bit...that was the problem.

Taking in a deep breathe, the blonde readied himself and his ears for the oncoming torture. He grasped the door handle and pushed--_Mamma Mia!_

Mello winced as the stupid Italian plumber's voice boomed into his ears. He clenched his eyes shut and staggered into the room, stiffly shutting the door behind him. Forcing his eyes to open, the blonde grimaced at the state of Matt's room.

Packets of crips, boxes of half-eaten pizza, greasy chip trays and a couple chocolate wrappers littered the floor around Matt's sofa. It was funny how much junk Matt could eat and still remain like a twig. Supermodels eat your hearts out! His boy didn't need to starve to get skinny, he needed to eat!

Smirking at the though of Matt being his boy, Mello edged his way further into the room, careful not to stand in anything.

The room itself enveloped in darkness...only the flickering lights of the TV screen kept it from being totally dark. A stale, smoky smell made Mello gag slightly and he wafted the air around as he realized that the fags Matt had smoked, had created a slight fog in his room. Speaking of cigarettes, the table in front of Matt was filled with crushed butts, the ashtray was completely full, and the sofa had distinctive singes on the cotton material.

The most pathetic and creepy sight of the room, was the gamer himself. Matt's skin looked pale, illuminated by the colours flashing on the screen. His goggles glowed eerily and Mello shuddered at how...dead his boyfriend looked. It was like Matt was some kind of robot. One hand constantly stayed on the controller, the other reaching for a fag. The cigarette would be placed in his mouth, then he'd fumble with his lighter, light the fag and return back to gaming.

Mello took note of the small singed circles in Matt's stripy shirt. And the way his hair stuck up at odd angles.

Fuck...Matt looked damn awful.

...but Hell did he make awful look hot.

Matt had that weird ability when it came to those sorts of things. The boy could dye his hair white and dress in PJ's and Mello would still consider jumping him. The actual Near be damned! Mello walked over and stood behind the gamer, leaning over the sofa and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Hey...Hey Matt!"

...

...no reaction.

He didn't know why he tried communicating with the red-head. Matt was dead to the world...the real world. Heading over to stand in front of the TV, the blonde gasped as he tripped over a loose wire and swore as he fell onto the table. Wincing as a deep throbbing pain bloomed in his hip, Mello struggled to get up and cursed the many flecks of ash that coated his body. Glaring at the cigarette butts, Mello turned his attention to a now-smirking Matt. Fuck. Fuck!

That sonuvabitch was laughing at him!

"Prick...don't laugh at me, or I'll blast a hole in every one of your games..." Mello muttered darkly and rubbed a hand over his painful hip.

Matt gave a hum of amusement and paused his game. Stretching out and groaning with pleasure as his bones popped, he tossed his controller over to the side. Mello watched as Matt rumpled his hair up and pulled the goggles down to his neck. Red marks were left around his eyes and Mello couldn't help but snort with laughter, flinching as he pressed too hard on his bruise. Matt noticed this and fell to his knees in front of the blonde. He gazed up with teasing expression and removed Mello's hand.

Softly, he left a ghosted kiss over the bruised area, causing Mello to quirk up an eyebrow.

"The fuck are you doing?"

Matt glanced up and grinned.

"Kissing it better."

...

...was this really the same boy Mello had been disgusted with a few moments ago? This sweet, loving, totally hot/crazy guy in front of him?

"Oh Matt, you're gonna give me cavities. Stand up you idiot!"

The gamer rolled his eyes and scoffed. He pushed Mello away and threw himself down onto the sofa, giving the blonde a moody look.

"If you get cavities then it'll be your own damn fault. Buuut, if you rather not have me being all sweet and shit, then I'll return to my game."

"Oh, no...it's okay. Just don't over do it, you soft tart."

"Me? Soft? Fuck you..."

Mello smirked and slowly walked towards the sitting gamer, his hips seductively swaying with each step. Swinging a leg over each side of Matt, Mello sat himself down on his lap and gave the red-head a wicked grin.

"Yes please," He whispered, taking great delight as Matt shuddered underneath him.

Mello kissed the gamer's neck, feeling his vibrating pulse under his lips and nipped it sharply. Matt gasped and held Mello by the waist, pulling the blonde boy close. Mello felt a wave of upmost pleasure rippled up his spine...and it wasn't because Matt was now kissing and biting his collar bone.

...he had managed to get Matt to pause his game. He did. Mello.

Never before had that happened, and he just accomplished that! How?...by falling onto a table. Shit...that didn't sound very 'cool'. He'll have to tell the others that he somehow saved Matt's life or some other shit story like that. Aha! Matt was choking on a chip, and Mello immediately carried out the Heimlich Maneuver and saved Matt from choking to death. Therefore, by a way of thanks, Matt turned off his game and spent the rest of the night with Mello.

Fuck, did that story sound much more impressive. Compared to tripping over a wire and hitting a table that is...

"Yo! Anyone in there? Mello?"

The blonde felt a sharp rap on his forehead and glanced down to glare at the smirking gamer beneath him. Yeah...like he'd actually save his fucking life now!

"You wanna know something Matt? If you ever started to choke on a chip, I'm not gonna help you out. Fuck you!"

Matt's raised an eyebrow.

"Alright...guess I better be careful from now on, huh?"

"Humph!"

The gamer shook his head with mirth and shifted Mello to an easier position on his lap. Grateful that the blonde was flexible enough, he pulled a leg over so that Mello was now sitting horizontally on his lap. Then, ignoring the confused stare he was being subjected to, Matt lifted Mello up bridal-style and carried the protesting bombshell to his bed.

"What the fuck! Put me down now, you jerk! Do I look like a girl?"

Matt blinked.

"...don't answer that last fucking question."

Matt smirked.

Matt then dropped Mello onto his bed. The blonde scowled and shuffled up the bed to lie his head down onto the pillows. God...they held Matt's delicious scent. That musky, smoky, minty sce--"Will you stop molesting my pillow?"

Scoffing, the blonde released the pillow and rolled his eyes at Matt.

"Jealous much?" He asked casually.

"Jealous very much," Matt replied, grinning.

Laughing, Mello stretched out an arm and pulled his gamer down to him, tangling their legs together and resting his head on Matt's chest. He listened to Matt's soft breathing and the steady beat of his heart. Matt's fingers found their way into his hair and a lazy grin spread across Mello's lips as his blonde locks were played with and tugged on. God...a guy could fall asleep like this.

A guy _should_ fall asleep like this! It was fucking heaven!

Letting his eyes close and allowing his whole body to relax fully, Mello readied himself to drop off to sleep on his boyfriend's che--"Mello? Can I ask you something?"

"...I don't know, can you?"

"Fuck you, I'm being serious here!"

Mello frowned as he realized that Matt did sound kinda...serious. He rolled onto his stomach and folded his arms on Matt's stomach, resting his head on top of them.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

The gamer sighed and closed his eyes. One hand tangled itself in Mello's blonde locks, the other being folded underneath Matt's head. He seemed to be deep in thought and Mello found it quite unnerving that his usually happy-go-lucky lover was being so...morbid? He looked it, that's for sure.

"Mihael. Where do I stand in your life?" Matt asked suddenly.

Mello blinked.

Hadn't he just been thinking about this very topic? Hadn't he decided that Matt was last in his life list. Fuck...how was he supposed to tell Matt this. Mello coughed nervously and sat up, eyes glinting with uncertainty as he gazed down at the gamer.

"W-Well...Matt. You're very important to me an--"

"How important?"

"...fuck. When did you switch genders? I told you that I don't do this kind of romantic shit, why the Hell do you wanna know all this?"

"Humour me."

Mello growled and bit his lip. He scratched the back of his neck and felt his face grow hot and prickly. He didn't do romance. Valentine's Day was dead to him. He despised all things pink and cute. Flowers be damned and hearts can get fucked.

How the Hell was he supposed to answer Matt's question?

Feeling the metallic taste of blood hit his tongue, the blonde realized that he had bitten too hard into it. He flushed and scrubbed his lips furiously, trying to find anything that would either distract Matt from his question...or give Mello his answer. He couldn't very well just say: _'You're last on my list. Sucks to be you, eh?'_...because that would hurt Matt's feelings. Obviously, today would be an awful day to say such a thing, what with Matt acting like a hormonal girl and shit.

"Maaatt, you are...you...are..." He began slowly.

The gamer noticed his hesitation and sighed. Shooting up into a sitting position, he stretched out and fell back against the headboard with a grim expression.

"Forget it Mello. I know where I stand in you're life. It was just a question...I only wanted to gauge your reaction and see if you would lie to me or not," Matt stated simply, averting his eyes away from the blonde in front of him.

"The fuck? And where do you think you stand in my life?"

"Easy. I'm last. I'm third. Right behind chocolate and...Near," Matt replied with a bitter tone.

Frowning, Mello raised his eyebrows and shook his head. And people thought he was the girl with permanent PMS! However, he had to admit it...his priorities did sound fucked up when Matt dictated them to him.

**Mello's Priorities:**

**1. Beat Near and become Number 1.**

**2. Never run out of chocolate.**

**3. Matt**

Well, if that list didn't look ridiculous, he didn't know what did. Apart from Matt's list anyway...

**Matt's Priorities:**

**1. Complete every game ever invented in this world!**

**2. Ensure that daily nicotine intake is fulfilled.**

**3. Mello**

...were they really last on each others priorities?

"Matt, what about me? Who am I, to you!?" Mello demanded.

The gamer snorted softly and reached over to his nightstand for a fag. He pulled a stick out of it's carton and toyed with it between his fingers. The blonde eyed the cancer-stick with disgust and lashed out, slapping it out of Matt's hands. Eyes flashing with irritation, Matt glanced up and sighed.

"You should know where you are in my life Mello. You're Number 1...always Number 1. Forgive me for being soft, but I'd give up smoking, I'd give up gaming...if it meant I could be with you. Even if it's for one day...dude, you have no idea how much you fucking mean to me...do you?"

"I don't know about forgiving you for being soft, but shit. You sound _awfully _sincere to me...smoking? Gaming? Like Hell would you give up all that for me!" Mello retorted, sarcasm dripping off each word.

"You're shitting me. I paused my goddamn game for you didn't I? No one else can make me do that! No one else can knock a cigarette out of my hands without repercussions! Only you Mihael! Only you!"

"Oh, you _paused_ your game for me! I'm so damn _special_ now!"

"Yes you are!"

"I know I am!"

"Then you should know that you're special enough to be Number 1 on my list!"

"Thank you then!"

"You're fucking welcome!"

"..."

"..."

They couldn't help it.

Ridiculous...they sounded absolutely ridiculous. It was Matt who broke first and burst into peals of laughter, Mello shortly joining him as they fell back onto the bed, clutching their stomachs and shaking as their bodies racked with waves of giggles.

Tears welled up in the corner of Matt's eyes, his sick feeling of paranoia and rejection being washed away by the sounds of Mello's laughter. God...this is why they never have serious, couple-like talks.

"H-Hey...Maattt...c-can I...hehehehe...c-can I ch-check something...?" Mello asked breathlessly, voice breaking up as giggles escaped his lips.

"Huh? S-Sure..."

A pair of cold, leather-encased hands shot out and grasped the waistband of Matt's jeans. In one swift yank, they were pulled down, giving Mello the solid evidence he needed.

"Mells! What the fuck?"

"Just checking you really are a guy. You had me worried there for a second, with your chick-talk and sensitive shit."

The gamer chuckled and wriggled back into his jeans, causing the blonde to groan with discontent...that was a pretty fucking sight.

"Trust me Mello...I'm a guy. I just...had to check something, alright?"

"So, you realize that you really are important in my life...just that for now, some things need more of my attention?"

"Sure. If you can handle the fact that I'm--what is it you call me?"

"The Video Game's Wife."

"Yeah...that. If you can handle me being that, then surely I can handle you being Near's bitch."

Mello blinked. Mello scowled. Mello was highly tempted to shoot his amused gamer.

"...the fuck? Me? Near's bitch? What's in those fags? Cocaine? Weed? Some kinda fucked up drug that messes with your mind and makes you delusional?"

Matt stifled a snort and slumped down on his bed, crossing his arms over behind his head and leaning back on them with a blissful sigh.

"C'mon Mello. Near occupies your thoughts 24/7. Whenever you think of L, you think of Near. Whenever you think of a test or an exam, you think of Near. You want to be Number 1. You think of Near. You walk around the House...you think of Near. Fuck! I wouldn't be surprised if you imagined me to be Near, whenever you kiss me or hug me or even tou--mmrrfff!"

Matt's rant was cut off as a pair of vicious lips attacked his own. Mello was pissed. How dare Matt assume such idiotic notions! To think, him! Mello, fantasying about that little freak! Eurghh...the very thought was enough to give him nightmares!

"Matt. You. Are. So. Stupid. If. You. Think. That. I. Would. Want. Near. Over. You!" Mello hissed out, between kisses.

The gamer whimpered under the harsh bites and kisses, he could almost taste the anger radiating off Mello's body. Matt forced his hands under the blonde's body and pushed against Mello's chest, the need for oxygen becoming too much to handle.

"M-Mello! I didn't say you wanted--mmmfff! Stop! I never said that y--mmmrrfff! Mello! For the love of Link, stop kissing me!"

Holy Hell and shit! Did he--did he really just utter those last three words? Fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck! Matt was ill. Definitely ill!

Mello huffed and pulled away, annoyance lacing his features as Matt tried to gather his thoughts together. He felt dizzy and out of place, but he needed to say this now before Mello ran out of patience and just went on to rape him.

"I know you think that I consider you last on my list of priorities but fucking Hell! You have no idea how wrong you are! I meant what I said earlier and God help me if you make me say it again. All I'm saying is that you just think about Near a lot and well...he's constantly on your mind and so I wouldn't be surprised if you did end up eventually...liking him. I mean yeah, I'd be pissed and yeah, Near would end up with a ton of lead shooting through his body, but I'll still love you and I'd do anything for you and will you stop laughing at me! I know I sound soft and stupid, but how the Hell am I supposed to say all this otherwise?!"

Mello couldn't help it. His body was shaking with a new fit of giggles and Matt's feminine complaints just seemed to make them worse. Jesus Christ, had he really put Matt last on his priorities? Did he really think of Near more than his own red-haired gamer?

...

No.

The answer was fucking no!

Gazing down at Matt, the blonde tilted his head to the side and decided to give Matt a sign that he cared for the gamer a Hell of a lot more than that stone-faced, albino freak!

"Matt? I think Near's gonna die by choking on a Lego brick."

Blinking at the abrupt change of subject, Matt just nodded with a blank look on his face.

"If I happened to be in the same room as him, whilst he was choking, I wouldn't save him, I'd stand back and watch."

"Ooookay?"

"However, if you started choking on a chip. I wouldn't stand back and watch. I'd save you...you know that, right?"

Being sappy and soft seriously wounded his pride...but seeing Matt's smile, was worth it.

"Yeah Mells. I know."

* * *

**D'awww...I liked that ending. Not so much the middle though...meh...**

**Anywho, it's nice to know that people actually read my A/Ns and that I'm not actually talking to myself here...hehehehe...**

**So! I'm here and I'm wondering what to do next...Matt's Games or Matt's Stripes? I dunno which one to do next...hehehe...**

**Anyways, perty please review! It's amazing how many actually do! ^.^**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	20. Matt's Stripes

**I have finally updated! Go ME! ^.^ **

**The voting was obvious...everyone wanted to know about Matty-boy and his stripey shirts. I'll do games another day...^.^**

**Anyway, I am less hyper today! But, I feel a lot more closer to my friends now...still out of the loop slightly, but I'm okay! School still sucks though...LOL!**

**This chapter...? I'm gonna be honest...I'm not so happy with this chapter's turnout. In fact, it's probably one of the few chapters I actually don't like. At all. Meh. The Sensitive!Matt muse had not left me...I just hope he hasn't gone into the OOC zone! O.O**

**AGES: **_Mello - 11, Matt - 10_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Matt's Stripes

A leopard never changed it's spots.

Just like a zebra never changed it's stripes. Neither did a young, red-haired, gamer named Matt.

His stripes were his trademark fashion. Just like the white pajama's were Near's and the black leather were Mello's.

For the past few weeks, they had been the topic on everyone's lips. Everyone wanted to know what lay behind the stripes.

Some orphans tried to read into his stripes too much, deciding that Matt was like the catalyst of the top two geniuses. His black and white stripes held a mixture of both Mello and Near. Even Mello debated this one as true, finding it slightly offensive that Matt would even contemplate having a 'little bit of Near' in his outfit.

Of course, when Matt heard of this rumour, he almost wet himself laughing.

Day after that, Matt's black and white stripes were gone. In their place were red and black stripes. Black for Mello? Red for Matt? The gamer tried to explain that there was no hidden meaning behind his stripes and that orphans were just reading into it way too much. The colours didn't mean anything. Wearing black and white...or red and black...that meant nothing. It wasn't about the colours. It was the pattern itself that mattered to Matt.

However, the orphan's reasonings kept them happy, and as long as they kept to themselves and didn't try and read into Matt himself, then he was quite alright with the rumors around him.

Mello on the other hand, would clench his fists and grit his teeth whenever Matt's name came up in a nearby conversation. His face would burn red with anger, but Matt would always hold him back. The blonde despised fake rumors and false gossip and couldn't comprehend how Matt dealt with it all. The gamer would try and calm him down, but it was pointless to try and argue his point against the stubborn blonde.

He continued to wear his black and red stripes for a week, eventually stopping when he feared for Mello's health. Only so much blood can rise to the face without a vein popping, and Matt kind of preferred Mello alive, thank you very much.

So, he decided to change the colours. Not the pattern though...never the pattern.

Searching through his wardrobe was quite a formidable feat...but he had found what he was looking for and pulled it on with flourish.

Matt decided to shock everyone and appeared late in his lesson in fluorescent pink and shocking white stripes. The colours clashed with his hair and the look just screamed 'flaming queer'. The stripes caused a stir that day, with many girls fawning over him, asking where he had got it from and the boy's looking speechless, their faces frozen with disbelief. That shirt was an on-going craze for quite a while, before Mello had snapped from the amount of attention Matt was getting and stripped the boy of it.

The shirt was later found in the furnace, half of it had been rendered to ashes.

That didn't faze Matt and decided that maybe a more subdued colour of pink would be better. Maybe pairing it with black too? Of course, this still didn't go down well with Mello and after a fierce interrogation, the gamer simply stated that he was 'The Geek In The Pink.'

Mello didn't laugh.

Mello just banned Matt from ever wearing such a fucking attention-grabbing shirt again.

So, back to black and white it was then.

The gamer had to admit it though, black and white did make him feel more comfortable. Why that is though, was a secret that not even Mello knew. In Matt's eyes, if he ever told the blonde, then he would get laughed and probably get called out on being a soft tart.

Matt didn't care how soft he was being though. The reason for his stripes went far deeper than pairing colours off with people. And yes, to others it would seem sensible to have Number 3 act as the the equalizer to Numbers 1 and 2. To be a mixture, the catalyst, the very thread that links them and holds them together. Sure, people could think that, Matt didn't mind. It was probably the best excuse in his book.

Even if Mello didn't buy it.

Of course, he'd rather Mello doubt that reason, than find out about the real reason.

Black. The colour of death, evil and badness all around.

White. The colour of purity, cleanliness...and all that shit.

What better way to keep his mother's memory, than wearing such colours that represent what she is to Matt. Black for her death, a reminder that she was never coming back and that's that. White because she was the most purest and kind person Matt had ever encountered in his life. White because she was an angel. Black because she was ill. White because she was pure. Black because she was...tainted.

He had come up with the idea when searching through his closet when he still lived at his house. He had practically lived in the stripes and once he moved on up to Wammy's, he refused to wear anything else. Matt had been the first and only child to not have a nightmare on the first night of living there...he believed it was because of his stripes. Mello was somewhat proud of this fact and would show his new friend off to Near. Fuck...even the sheep had a bad dream the first time he came.

As time went on, Matt soon realized that it was time to let go of all the black and white stripes. He introduced some colour into his life. The gamer at first felt weird...but the change grew on him. The colours started to vary...but the stripes would always remain.

Although, whatever shirt he did wear, at least one colour had to remain. Either black or white. That way, he still had a bit of hi--Fuck it. He was a mummy's boy! So sue him!

He could just imagine growing up and having a heart tattoo with _'MOTHER'_ written on it.

Mello would have a field day if he ever found out about that.

Mello.

Fuck trying to tell him any of that!

Mello never knew his mother. How could the blonde possibly understand what a mother meant to a someone like Matt? Knowing him, he'd probably scoff and tell Matt to grow a pair. The gamer didn't think he'd be able to handle that sort of reaction from his best friend.

Stripes. A zebra didn't change them and neither would Matt. Stripes didn't change and Matt certainly wouldn't change for anyone! When he first arrived at Wammy's House, he was laid-back, lazy and had a slacker's attitude. Two years on and nothing had changed. Yeah, he was longer afraid of the outdoor world, but living up to his potential was something he couldn't be bothered doing.

No matter how many rumors were directed at him or how angry Mello got, the stripes would stay. The pattern did eventually lose their sentimental value (yeah, 'cause that didn't sound soft at all) and they became his trademark. No longer did they stand for his mum, but him. Matt. Mail Jeevas. The kid with the stripey top. It made him feel like a fashion icon really...no one could rock the look like he did. Matt owned the look...created the look. He might as well be the very face of cyber-punk.

Of course, he was the only one who dressed in such a way. All the other orphans wore one specific colour, no patterns and no changes. Of course they would talk about Matt. He was like a peacock amongst pigeons. Bright, vivid and bold.

Not that he would ever admit this though to anyone. He didn't think that the orphan's would appreciate being called rats with wings.

Especially if Matt was declaring himself as a majestic bird with beautiful feathers. That comparison wouldn't make him a very popular guy at all.

Stripes. He loved them. He wouldn't stop wearing. They were _his._

Today, Matt was wearing purple and black. The stripes were different sizes, ranging from skinny lines to thick blocks of colour. It had been a present off Knife, a boy obsessed with fashion. Mello had immediately took a dislike to it, especially as Matt had once called it one of his more favourite shirts. Whenever he wasn't wearing, it was hidden under lock and key to keep highly-strung blondes and over-heated furnaces away from it.

Matt lingered in the doorway of his closet, eyeing all of his shirts with a fond glint in his eye. Contrary to popular belief, Matt was actually quite tidy in certain areas of his life. Like his wardrobe. The shirts hung in order of colour, design and make. His black and white shirts almost filled half of the space. He reached out and fingered a sleeve, only to jump when his bedroom door slammed open.

"Shit...you'd think they would have something better to talk about than your bloody stripes Matt!"

...and in came Mello.

"I'm being fucking serious! On my way over here, I must have heard at least four groups of those leeches talking about it!"

Mello pushed the door shut and marched over to Matt's bed, clutching his hair with a despaired expression on his face. Matt hummed in amusement and closed his wardrobe. He shuffled over to Mello, who was now lying on top of his duvet, and pulled out a bar of _Galaxy_. Not Mello's most favourite chocolate in the world, but it would do.

The blonde accepted the bar with a sigh and tore the wrapper of with his face twisted up in frustration. Snapping of a piece of rich, creamy chocolate, Mello gazed up and narrowed his eyes at the smirking red-head.

Swallowing hard, he eyed the shirt he was wearing with distaste and threw his bar to the side.

"The fuck you wearing that for?"

"C'mon, we've had this argument before. It's a wicked cool top that suits wicked cool me. Got it?"

Mello threw him a sour look and crossed his arms.

"Matt, seriously now, can't you wear something more...plain? I'm sick to death of you being everyone's rumour icon."

"...rumour icon?"

"Fuck you! You know what I meant!"

Matt shrugged and pulled his goggles down to his neck, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Mello made no sense when he was tired and frustrated like this. It was all Matt could do to humour him. He met Mello's glare and sighed.

"Course I know what you meant. It's not my fault people find me interesting..." He said with mock sadness.

"No Matt. People do not find _you_ interesting. They find your damn _stripes_ interesting. I'm tired, I'm fed up...will you just please tell me why you wear them so I can go out there and shut them all up?!"

_Ha...no chance..._

Ignoring the slight stab at people not finding him interesting (the fuck? He was Matt for fucks sake, everyone should find him interesting!), Matt contemplated Mello's question. If he told Mello the original reason for his stripes then he was doomed. He would be declared the Soft Queen Of All Things Soft, probably lose all of Mello's respect not to mention the other orphan's would never let him live it down.

Lying it was then.

Jutting out a hip and placing a hand on it, Matt threw his head back and smirked, raising an arm up in front of him and letting it go limp at the wrist. He spoke with a camp tone, eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously.

"Didn't you know? Horizontal stripes make you thinner darling. Gawd, Mello! Get with it!"

* * *

**Shorter than most of my other chapters...but this is what I pulled out of my hat!**

**...still don't like it though...hmmm...hahaha...also, Matt IS Jason Mraz...seriously, I can so see him listening to the guy! I bet Jason is really Matt underneath it all...whenever I hear a song from him, I automatically think of Matt. Ditto with Skillet/Three Days Grace and Mello!**

**ANYWAY! Perty please review! Next one is their shared chapter...I think I might do them on holiday or something...yah? **

**I've been given a few requests...one involving them cross-dressing...LOL! Would anyone like to see Matilda and Melissa? LOL!**

**So...that's that...I actually having nothing else to say...huh, usually I'm quite chatty on these things...LMAO!**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**P.S. ZOMG! I've just realized something...I was wearing a blue and white stripey shirt whilst writing this! LOL!**


	21. Mello & Matt's Ladies Night

**^.^ This chapter is TEN times better than the last!**

**Many people wanted to see Matilda and Melissa and so after much consideration, I picked the cross-dressing vote! The holiday one will be their next shared chapter, I promise! ^.^**

**Now, reviews are being totally loved by me at the moment! I am dying from a nasty cold...but writing this has cheered me up so much! It was a fun one-shot to write, I must say. I used a combination of **_Kit-Kat Punk-lover_**'s request of nightclubs and my own idea and produced this! Of course, I shall write one out where they go to the club as guys...but it had been such a good opportunity!**

**Also, as for a threesome...I've always wanted to do a Mello/Near/Matt threesome...but maybe not in this story. As a separate one-shot, then yeah, it'll be fun! Plus, in this story, Mello doesn't like Near...I can't put them together in that sort of setting, it's impossible...unless I make it dark...oh noes! Now...when you add Matty-boy into the mix! Then that's alright! 'Cause Mello/Matt is practically canon, Mello/Near I do. not. like! But the threesome...yah, me likey...me shall writey! ^.^**

**So yeah...this DOES contain cross-dressing! If it's not your cuppa tea, then you don't have to read it!**

**AGES: **_Mello - 14, Matt - 13_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mello & Matt's Ladies Night

"Hello, my name is Melissa--"

"--and my name is Matilda...we look fucking ridiculous!"

Mello frowned and gave Matt a sharp shove. Admittedly, they did look rather extreme, but not so much that they should be considered ridiculous! It was an awesome plan in Mello's eyes, not to mention it gave him a great excuse to see Matt show off his legs.

The awesome plan, in Mello's opinion anyway, was to get into the nearby club, for free. Friday Nights were always Ladies Nights. In short, every female got in for free. It was a perfect opportunity to experience clubbing for them and Mello wasn't going to pass it up. Thankful that they looked far older than they actually were, Mello began to brush his hair. He had always wanted to go clubbing, to feel the music, to see the lights, to taste the passion in the air. However, he never had the money to buy a fake ID, let alone bribe the bouncer at the door.

The only way they'll ever get in, was dressing up...as girls.

Mello became Melissa. A bombshell of a girl that would put even Marilyn Monroe to shame. Soft blonde hair scooped up into a messy ponytail, his fringe falling prettily into his eyes. A tight fitting LBD hugged his skinny frame. The dress was a halter-neck, making him appear more delicate and feminine. A stuffed bra designed for halter-necks had been strapped around his chest and the skirt of the dress floated down to his knees. A pair of fishnet tights covered his legs, giving him a teasing look and bright red heels completed the look. He had stolen his clothes from Dita, whose sense in fashion very nearly matched his own.

Melissa was a dangerous girl, taking shit from no one and laughed in any poor guys face.

Matt became Matilda. Beautiful and feisty with eyes gleaming with naughty thoughts. His red hair had been washed and blown dry several times, to get a feathery, soft look. Long red extensions had been clipped in and now his hair fell down to the middle of his back. Goggles had been discarded. A stripey, sleeveless turtle-neck dress fell down to mid-thigh. The dress was black and grey with a cinched in waist that gave him a curvy look. His legs were bare and he thanked whatever gene he had that made them hairless. Shiny black heels made him three inches taller, giving him the look of a model. He drew the line at a bra though and shoved the thing back in Mello's face. He refused to wear anything...intimate of Linda's...the dress was bad enough.

Matilda was a flirty, come-hither girl, who could kick ass with mirth-filled smirk and a wink.

Giving the mirror a full-on pout, Mello fluttered his lashes and practiced his girly giggle. His pride had been damaged slightly, but somehow he knew that no girl could compare to how badass he looked right now. He fingered a lock of hair and winked at his reflection, hoping that he could pull off his plan perfectly. Feminine Wiles were given to girls for a reason...but Mello knew that he had it down pat.

Matt on the other was busy studying _'Girls For Dummies'_...apparently he had to sway his hips, pout his lips and curl his hair-tips. Fuck that shit!

"Mello! You can't be serious! I can't pull off being a girl!"

The blonde rolled his eyes as he turned to his dresser, giving the make-up on there a considering look.

"Matt, c'mon. You wanted to go clubbing as much as I did. The only way we will ever get in tonight is by dressing up as the fairer sex. Besides, you look totally hot as a girl."

"...thanks...I think."

Lip gloss. Lipstick. Gloss? Stick? And what colour too...? Shit, they had scented ones as well? Mello growled as he picked each tube and inspected it. How the Hell did girls do this all the time? He looked over to Matt, who was now lying on his front, legs swinging back and forth, sucking on a strand of fake hair. The gamer was studying the guide book they had nicked from the library with an intense, thoughtful look on his face.

Mello tilted his head to the side and felt a grin tugging at his lips. Matt thought he couldn't pull off being a girl...fuck, that boy should look in a mirror! The blonde shook his head and turned back to pick up some black mascara...or should he wear some brown mascara...and what was the difference between ebony black, pure black and black black?

Girls...what complicated creatures.

Thank fuck he had been given a dick!

"Yo Mells...what if we get caught? Or hit on? Or both?" Matt's voice called out to him, shaking Mello from his thoughts.

The blonde hummed with amusement and unscrewed the lid of the pure black mascara. Gently, he brushed the wand over his eyelashes, grinning at how long and dark they became with each stroke.

"Well Matt, if we get caught then we ditch the shoes and hightail it out of there. At least we'll have a great story to laugh about in later life. If we get hit on, then I'll knock out whoever is hitting on you and you can pepper-spray whoever is hitting on me. If both happens, then that'll just make our lives a tad bit more interesting. Don'cha think?" Mello asked, leaning towards the mirror and inspecting his eyelashes with pride.

"Pepper-spray? Why do I have to have pepper-spray?"

"Because, you're the one who's moaning about not pulling off being a girl. Pepper-spray is every woman's weapon of choice!"

"But I don't have pepper-spray!"

Mello shook his head and huffed. He placed his hands on his hips and gave Matt an annoyed glare.

"Look in your purse, I'm sure I slipped in a bottle earlier."

Matt's eyes widened with disbelief and he reached over the bed to grasp his purse from the floor. They had nicked their purses from the dressing up box. Matt's was white with a chunky gold chain and Mello had a velvet black one with silver rhinestones decorating it. Reaching into the purse, Matt gasped as he felt his fingers brush against a cold bottle. Pepper-spray. The fucker had actually given him pepper-spray!

"Just so you know...my manly pride is now crying!" Matt stated.

The blonde scoffed and pursed his lips as he finally settled on a baby pink lipstick, scented with a hint of raspberry. His make-up was complete! Smoky, dark eyes that illuminated how blue they were, pale skin with a dusting of blusher, completed with his lipstick. Mello wondered if his manly pride was now crying, but didn't care...his ego was screaming at how hot he looked.

His eyes wandered over to the perfumes and wrinkled his nose...would that be going too far? But then again, he did want to look as believable as possible. He picked up a few choice bottles and paused. Glancing up at the clock, he realized that they had ten minutes before the bus arrived to take them into town!

Ten minutes!

And Matt's make-up hadn't even been applied!

"Fuck! C'mon Matt, jump up! We haven't got time to be worrying about our prides!" Mello said breathlessly, tottering over to Matt, spritzing some _Ange Ou Demon _onto his wrists.

The gamer moaned and rolled off the bed, stumbling in his heels and giving his outfit a critical look. He was grateful that the door had been locked...and all the camera's had been shut down. He didn't think he could ever live with the fact that Roger had seen him in a dress.

Wrinkling his nose at the over-powering scent that seemed to linger around Mello like a cloud, Matt crossed his arms and scoffed.

"I hope you know that I'll never do this again! Just look at me!"

Mello quirked up an eyebrow and gave Matt the once-over.

"Hmmm...you have a point. You do look kinda flat anyways..."

"Flat? The fuck? Of course I look flat, I'm a guy!"

"Y'know, if you just accepted the bra, then we wouldn't be having this problem."

"...this problem? This whole thing is a problem! With or without a bra! This. Is. A. Problem!"

Mello ignored him and began to rub some foundation into Matt's face.

"Although, I must say, the cinched-in waist does give you a womanly shadow. I supposed that will do...not to mention your legs look longer."

"...how come I get the feeling you're actually enjoying this?"

The blonde tutted and pushed the gamer down on the bed, now applying some blusher to the red-head's high cheekbones. Matt grumbled as the make-up was plastered onto his face, eyeing the rest of it with distaste.

He was a boy! A boy! Complete with a deep voice, a pair of balls and a dick! A dick! Girls don't have dicks!

God...this fucking club better be worth it!

X-x-X-x-X

Matt didn't give a fuck about the club anymore.

After the make-up and the perfume and the last minute practicing in heels, they had snuck out through the window and climbed down the tree right next to Mello's room. Running as fast as they could in three-inch heels, they had managed to reach the bus stop, just as the bus had begun to leave. Heels officially sucked in Matt's book...he nearly sprained his fucking ankle running after Mello and towards the bus.

Of course, no bus driver could pass up the pleasure of having two beautiful ladies riding on their bus and so the driver had stopped and let them ride for free. Fuck, this never would have happened is they were dressed as guys. Matt felt slightly offended that he was now being treated differently because of a dress. Sexist, perverted pig!

Mello however, enjoyed the attention he was getting and giggled and flirted and eyed up the guys riding along with them. Matt was sorely tempted to make use of his pepper-spray. A few old grannies opposite them had been giving them a dirty look, but Mello merely shrugged it off, whilst Matt gave them a one-fingered salute. The grannies didn't look at them for the rest of the ride.

The bus eventually pulled over to their stop, right next to the club. Giving the driver a wave, Mello and Matt got off and eyed the club, anticipation and excitement glittering in their eyes. The club emitted a pulse, a vibration, something that gave Mello an itching to dance. Grabbing Matt's hand, he yanked the boy over to the queue, his stomach fluttering with butterflies.

A banner hung over the dark, red doors proclaiming the message to all in pink, curly writing. _It's Ladies Night! C'mon And Dance!_

And fuck, did Mello want to dance!

The music could be heard through the solid brick walls and Matt started to bite his lip with worry. He knew what would happen. As soon as they entered the club (and that was an if...a very big IF), Mello would most likely disappear into the crowds, dancing and laughing and flirting away. Matt would have done the same...if he were still Matt, not Matilda. Matilda would most probably get ditched at the bar and would end up sipping cocktails for the rest of the night.

Fuck the club! Fuck the dresses! Matt wanted to go home...not to mention his ankles were killing him.

"Mello, can't we come another night, please...I feel stupid," He hissed into Mello's ear as the moved up the queue.

"No! I've waited far too long to get into a club, I am not passing this chance up! So suck it up Matt and savour this fucking moment before Roger finds out, alright?"

Matt's eyes widened with shock and his mouth fell open.

"Aw Hell no! Roger is not finding out about this! Knowing him, he'll probably force us to wear these stupid things for the rest of the month!"

Mello rolled his eyes and hissed at Matt to shut up. The gamer grumbled and muttered obscene things under his breathe as they reached the entrance. The bouncer was your typical big, beefy guy with a shiny, bald head and large sunglasses. He peered down at them and smirked, jabbing his thumb towards the door. Fuck. They were in!

The blonde gave him a blinding smile, and grabbed Matt's hand, pulling him into the club.

The club itself was called _Seventh Hell_, the exterior gave no clue as to what to expect inside. Matt wished it did.

Rich, vivid lights flashed in all directions, lighting the club up with yellows, reds and oranges. A large stage painted with flames sat in the middle of the room with a DJ and his decks stood on top of it. The music boomed from the many speakers, filling the club up with techno and dance. Mello's eyes lit up when he saw the cage dancers and the disco ball and the smoke machines and _fuckingHellfire! _it was filled to the brim of grinding girls and humping guys. Flashing Matt a quick smile, he quickly made his way over to the dance floor, swaying his hips like the book instructed him to.

Matt was too busy taking in the sights to register the fact that Mello had ditched him and was absentmindedly making his way over to the bar in the far corner of the club. He shimmied his way past the sweaty, intoxicated bodies that bumped up against him and grimaced as he caught sight of his blonde friend stamping his mark on the dance floor. Mello was an attention seeker, and fuck...did he receive a lot of attention.

Shaking his head with bemusement, Matt perched himself up on a stool, desperately pulling his skirt down to hide his knees. Why didn't he get tights? It was so unfair...Mello refused to let him cover his legs and even went as far as to brandishing a pair of knickers in his face. Suffice to say, those knickers didn't survive Matt's anger. A pair of tight black boxer's was all he had to cover his dignity. Pfft...what dignity? Really...

Waving the bartender over, Matt peered over his shoulder to see Mello in between a couple of guys. From his angle, they were pretty hot guys too. A gorgeous black boy wearing a tight white t-shirt and another handsome boy completely shirtless, his pale six-pack on show for all to see. Biting down the ugly feeling of jealousy, the gamer returned his attention to the bartender who was now waiting expectantly for his order.

Matt chewed his lip as he looked at the blackboard behind the bar, a list of drinks etched into it sloppily. Fuck...alcohol...he had never tried it before. A large smile grew on his lips and he spied a cocktail he had always heard of and always wanted to try...

"Sex On The Beach."

His smirk only grew wider as the bartender nodded and walked off to mix his drink.

Stretching out and rumpling up his hair extensions, Matt swiveled around and cast his gaze over to the dancing bodies in front of him. The gamer felt slightly more relaxed as he watched the colours flash before his eyes and the music pound in his ears. Maybe after this drink...he would get up and join Mello...it actually looked kinda fun...

"This has been paid for," A voice whispered into his ear.

Raising and eyebrow and twisting back around, Matt shot the bartender a confused look. The only answer he received was a nod to the right of him. Looking over, Matt flushed as he realized that his drink had been paid for by a guy. A guy who was obviously hitting on him. A guy who was now winking and him. A guy who was now _fuckingshitbollocks! _walking over to him.

"Hey gorgeous, you here all night?"

Sleazy. Cheesy. No class. Fuck!

The guy had shouted, his voice rang loud above the music in the club. It was somewhat quieter in the corner...but it didn't deter from the fact of how scratchy the guy's voice was. How unattractive!

Matt forced a flirty smile onto his face and accepted his drink. He found the taste to be sort of fruity and tart...quite nice actually. He wouldn't mind having another one...shit, that meant being nice to the guy...okay, he could do this.

He turned his whole body around to face the guy and giggled, fluttering his eyelashes gently. He coughed slightly and raised the pitch in his voice.

"I will be, if you keep on buying me these drinks."

"Baby, I will buy the whole club if it meant you stayed put with me!"

"Oh? Rich are you?"

"Richer than you think babe."

...cheesy, corny, so not original...

Matt giggled again and in the corner of his eye he could see Mello giving him a dirty look. What? The blonde could dance with a couple of hot guys but Matt couldn't talk to one? Oh, because _that_ was fair! Fuck him...Matt returned his attention to the guy in front of him and straightened his back, flicking his hair from his face and tilting his head to the side.

"So, does this rich guy have a name?"

"Lucas...and you are?"

"Matt...ilda! Matilda!" Matt caught himself quickly and coughed nervously, hoping the guy didn't notice his slip up.

He didn't.

Thank fuck for slow people...or was he drunk? Possibly both...

"Well Matilda, you wanna dance? Or would you rather stay here with me?"

Matt quirked up an eyebrow and smirked. This Lucas guy was easy on the eye. Floppy brown hair, cheesy grin and bright green eyes. He was okay to look at, but he certainly was no Mello. Speaking of which...

Mello was still giving him quick glances every now and then, the blonde was now in between a couple of pretty girls, running his hands up and down their bodies and grinding slowly against their hips. So, that was the game Mello wanted to play...alright, he was in.

Downing his cocktail in one, Matt's eyes flashed with dangerous mirth. The kind of mirth that promised naughty things later in the bedroom. The kind of mirth that made Lucas swallow hard and lean further in, placing a hand on Matt's thigh and squeezing it softly.

Damn...he was a fast one.

Matt shifted uncomfortably under his touch and squirmed as he felt the hand ride up his skirt, Lucas was starting at him intensely and Matt gulped hard. He peered under his lashes to see glowing green eyes glinting with lust.

"You wanna have another drink? Babe?"

Babe...he hated that nickname! Only Mello got away with calling him that!

Stiffly, he nodded his head and turned to quickly glance at the dance floor again.

Fuck...

Mello looked pissed.

X-x-X-x-X

The lights made his head spin, the vibrations made him moan and the feelings of having the bodies of so many strangers dance next to him made him feel...alive!

He loved it! Mello now knew that clubbing was something he had sorely missed out on...they definitely had to come again. The blonde loved dancing in the heated crowd, swinging his hips and giving flirtatious winks to anyone staring at him...which was pretty much everyone.

The attention made him feel more important, more like Number 1 and Matt be damned, but if dressing like a girl got his attention then they were going to do it more often!

A couple of cute guys began to hump against his body, placing their dirty hands on his hips, his waist, his shoulders...his laugh got swallowed up by the heavy beat of the music and he let his head roll back with delight as he continued to feel free and alive.

Fuck...dancing was so much fun when you did it in a club!

...it would be even better if Matt-ilda was with him.

Speak of the devil, Mello craned his neck around in search of the bar. That's the place he would most likely be at, especially as alcohol was something Matt had always wanted to try. He twisted his head around and his eyes widened as he spied a stripey dressed 'girl' sitting demurely at the bar with her hands pulling at her skirt nervously.

Bingo.

Mello was tempted to squeeze his way out of the two young men and force Matt onto the dance floor, but then he spotted the bartender approach Matt and took his order. So, his boy really did want to get drunk? That should be interesting...

Returning his attention the two young men next to him, Mello felt himself get hot and sweaty from the fondling of the guy's wandering hands. He forced a fake smile on his face and decided to dance with people less...grope-y.

Of course, that would be quite a difficult task, seeing as everyone was practically molesting each other...

However, as the guy in front him began to finger his chest area, Mello panicked. He didn't want to get thrown out so soon for impersonating a girl and squeezed out of the dancing duo, giving them a little wave and wink. He then set his sights on a couple of girls who looked more decent...dress-wise and person-wise.

Gracefully he danced his way over to them and began to writhe and grind on the floor, capturing their attention and their interest. He mentally laughed as they began to sway and swing closer and closer to him...he couldn't believe how easy it was to fool people in his disguise. The girls giggled in his ear and gently ran their hands up and down his sides softly. They were more graceful than the guys and their touches didn't make him feel as slimy or dirty.

He closed his eyes and let himself feel the beat pulsate through his body, the music filling up his ears, the taste of the clubs atmosphere lingered on his tongue. This was his scene and he loved it!

Too bad Matt didn't...well as a girl anyway...

As a guy, Matt would most likely have been stood between the guys still. Naughty boy...

Matt lingered in his thoughts, and Mello decided to check up on him once more. He peered around the girls and let out an audible gasp at the sight before him.

What the fuck!

Some motherfucking sleazy jerk was hitting on his Matt! His Matt! Fuck...the gamer had looked up and caught Mello's eye, his face filled with uncertainty and his eyes flashed with anxiety and...excitement? That bastard excited him? The fuck...

Mello growled and his movements became rougher as he took out his frustration on the dance floor. The girls he was dancing with didn't notice and continued to sway and hump his legs. He stamped his legs and swung his hips, throwing his arms out and letting the music fill his body up. With every move he made, he felt his anger melt away more and more...

Until he glanced over to Matt again.

Hand. Thigh. Touching. Big, NO-NO!

That dirty pervert was touching his Matt...his Matt! He had pepper-spray didn't he? Fucker..._use _it! But, Matt didn't...he was still being subjected to those slimy touches. Mello growled and knocked away the girls hands. Forcing them away, he pushed his way through the crowd, shoving the people out of his path. Matt...his Matt, how could he allow such a creep to touch him? Was this punishment or something?

Did Mello do something wrong?

The blonde found that he really didn't give a flying fuck and marched straight up to the awfully cozy pair.

Lashing out a hand, he grabbed Matt by the waist and yanked him up, holding him close. He threw the confused guy an acid look and tightened his grip around the gamer. Matt couldn't help but smirk at Mello's actions and wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Fuck!" The guy yelped and stumbled to his feet, taking a step back from the enraged blonde.

"I-I didn't know you were...y'know...honest to God! I thought she was straight! She acted it! She wanted me! Honest!" He babbled, giving Mello and earnest look.

Mello raised and eyebrow and turned to give Matt a bemused look. Matt hid a smirk and decided to act the part of a violated girl. His bottom lip trembled and his eyes grew big and innocent. His body began to shake in Mello's grip and he shook his head furiously, his extensions dancing around his neck.

The blonde tilted his head to the side and nuzzled Matt's neck softly, as an act of comfort. At the same time he was trying hard to bite down his laugh. They should be given an Oscar for this!

Turning back to face the quivering man before them, Mello gave him a menacing glare and started to prowl towards him, pulling Matt along with him.

"The name's Melissa, this is Matilda. She's mine. _All mine_. If you ever so much as _look_ at her, never mind _touch_ her, I will cut off your dick with a _spoon_ and I shall force it down your throat, alright?" He said with a sweet, dangerous voice.

Nodding his head eagerly, the guy stumbled back once more and then fled into the pulsating crowd.

Matt then allowed his laughter to escape his throat and he tightened his grip around Mello's neck, loving how insanely jealous Mello got. The blonde felt his lips curl up into a cruel smirk and he held Matt's hips with a vice-like grip.

"Now, Matty-girl...care to explain to me why you didn't use your pepper-spray on that perv?"

Matt's laughter died down as Mello's words slipped into his mind. He swallowed hard as he looked up and met the blonde's cold gaze. He chuckled nervously and felt himself get pushed back onto a stool. The blonde was giving him a predatory look and it made him feel self-conscious and daring.

"What? He was buying me drinks!"

Mello's eyes widened with disbelief and he shook his head.

"I would have bought you drinks, you only had to ask!"

"...you were too busy though dancing with all those pretty girls and hot guys out there. Hey! How come you get all them anyway! Why can't I have just one guy flirt with me!?"

"Because no one is good enough for you. Matt, you deserve so much, and those people out there...fuck, they're not worth being the shit under your shoes. You, Matty-girl, are too good for anyone in this club!"

Matt's eyes sparkled with mirth and he wrapped his arms loosely around Mello's waist.

"Oh? What about 'Melissa'?"

"Fuck her...Melissa has Matilda anyway...Matt, however, only needs Mello in his life! Whether he likes it or not, 'cause he ain't having anyone else, especially as Mello doesn't want anyone else either!

Mello's words created a flame within the gamer. The blonde hated being romantic and soft...but this...this was passion. Pure, raw passion. Mello might not do love and romance, but fuck...he was made of passion.

It made him that teensy bit more desirable in Matt's eyes.

"Awww...thanks Mells. C'mon, let's dance!"

Mello grinned and pulled the gamer to his feet, leading him to the middle of the dance floor. He slung Matt's arms over his shoulders and gripped the boy's hips tightly. They sway and grinded against each other in time with the beat, never taking their eyes of each other. Mello would growl at anyone who dared try and join them, whilst Matt would give anyone the one-fingered salute if they swayed too close to him or Mello.

The blonde was in pure bliss. He was in the centre of a kickass club, dancing to one of his favourite tunes, the guy he loved was dancing with him, he had managed to threaten a guy with castration...yeah...tonight had been a good night!

"Hey, Matt...you wanna come again, next Friday?" He whispered into Matt's ear.

"Depends...will we have to dress up as girls again?"

"Duh...so, you in?"

"Hell. No."

* * *

**LMAO! Matt got hit on...Mello got possessive...**

**Next time it should be the other way around, yeah? LOL!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! I have always seen/read Mello cross-dressing, never Matt...I would love to see Matilda! ^.^**

**LBD - Little Black Dress. Also, 'Girls For Dummies' does not exist...hehehe...**

**Next Chapter...Hmmm...Mello...what to do with Mello, eh? Also, cheeky to say it is...but can someone review _'Broken Colours'_? I'm just one review closer to 200! ^.^**

**LOL! I am ill...and hyper...what a combo! ^.^**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	22. Mello's Trip Down Memory Lane

**^.^ ZOMG! I FAIL! This was meant to be up yesterday, but somehow it didn't show up and my review thingy went spazzy on me and yeah...**

**OKAY! You can open your eyes now! No more cross-dressing! ^.^ LOL! I love Matilda and Melissa...I may make another one-shot on them...**

**LOL! Anyways, I am now proud to say that I have 300 freaking reviews! YAH! YAY! OH YEAH!**

**And major lolage too...as you know, I am still sick...I told everyone I knew that I was dying and everyone knew that I was joking. Apart from my best friend. He thought I was being serious and he almost CRIED! I'm ashamed to say that I laughed...I am such a bad person! ^.^**

**Heheheh...this chapter is about Mello's past. Seriously, I've gone into Matt's past so much, and yet I've done hardly anything for Mello. SO, this is Mello's past and a bit of SoftSappy!Mello at the end...GAH!**

**AGES: **_Mello - 14, Matt - 14_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mello's Trip Down Memory Lane

An Angel?

Weren't they pretty creatures, with lovely wings made of pure white feathers, soft and gentle? Didn't they have a halo, the colour of the sun's rays? Golden, bright and shiny? Weren't they beautiful things, so dainty, fragile and delicate. Lovely...

Angels.

They were pure and untainted. Flawless and _perfect_. Always did everything right, never naughty or bad...they never got hit, they never got disciplined or scolded or shouted out. Angel's were loved and praised, because they were nice and kind-hearted people who lived in Heaven and looked after the poor, pathetic human's on Earth.

He so dearly wanted to be an angel!

Just like his mother...his mother who looked just like an angel in her photo. Daddy always said she was angelic and so, in order to keep her memory alive, he had to be angelic too.

Starting with his name.

Mihael. It was angel's name after all.

His mother would be so proud of him, looking down and watching him from fluffy clouds. She would be smiling as he picked up the dirty bottles and placed them in the bin, so Daddy didn't step on them and get angry or trip up on them and get annoyed. His mother would be watching with adoration as he snuck into the corner shop and lifted those big, heavy bottles filled with clear liquid and silently hid them in his black bag. Her eyes would fill up with love as she gazed down and watched him get all those nice, pretty ladies into his Daddy's house, and then wait on the porch listening them to screaming as they played their games.

Mihael always wondered what the games were...he had asked his Daddy once.

His Daddy just stroked his hair and told him that they were there to help Daddy feel better. Sex, he called it. An adult's game that involved getting naked and tickling each other in bed. Mihael thought it sounded like a stupid game and mentally swore that he would never, ever play such a stupid game when he grew up.

Mihael didn't like doing stupid things. He had to be _perfect_, like an angel, like his mother. That way, Daddy would never get angry or upset with him.

And then, he could get into Heaven and play with all the other angels and meet God and Jesus and all those Disciples and Saints. That's what happens to good boys, who listen to their fathers anyway. Mihael really wanted to get into Heaven, to see the Golden Gates, to see the throne of God and his son. Jesus was a good son, he listened to his Daddy...his Daddy was God though, and everybody had to listen to God, because they were all his children.

That last bit did confuse him a bit. If he was God's child, then how was he also Daddy's child?

Luckily, Daddy explained it to him. Apparently God had sent Mihael down to grow inside of his mother. Then when he was born, his mother's job was done and so she went back up to Heaven. God then instructed his Daddy to look after him whilst he was still a little boy.

That seemed to make a lot of sense in Mihael's mind, but he couldn't help but wonder why God couldn't look after him, himself. Why couldn't God stay here and look after him? Was he too busy looking after everyone else?

That thought saddened him slightly, but he soon squashed it down and ignored it.

God was God and Daddy was Daddy.

No two ways about it!

Mihael continued to be a good boy and listened to his Daddy. Whenever he ran out of the clear liquid, he would run out to the shop and would take another one for him. Whenever Daddy wanted some powdered stuff, Mihael would go and grab a bag for him. Whenever Daddy wanted to feel better, Mihael would walk along the streets and would gather more pretty ladies for his Daddy to play with.

Daddy never said 'please' or 'thank you'...but you were supposed to respect your family no matter what. Even if they did get angry and shouted and yelled and screamed and...hit.

It was alright, because Daddy was just teaching him how to be perfect.

A Perfect Angel!

Besides, the shopkeeper never noticed him taking the clear liquid, although Mihael couldn't help but notice that sometime people would take the clear liquid up to him and give him some money. That was odd, his Daddy never mentioned you had to buy the liquid.

...that was bad. That meant that he was stealing. People who steal went to Hell and didn't even get to see Heaven where their mother's lived.

But, if Mihael stopped 'stealing', would he stop being an angel?

Would he become...bad? Imperfect? Tainted!?

No, Mihael had to be perfect! He had to be a good boy and do as his Daddy says. Or Daddy would get angry.

Sometimes, the powdered stuff made his Daddy angry. He didn't know why...he was only three for angel's sake! All he did know, was that he had to get the perfect amount for Daddy, otherwise Daddy would get ill...or die. If he died, then that would make Mihael a murderer...those sorts of people definitely didn't get into Heaven!

The pretty ladies were nice to him. The cooed over him and pinched his cheeks and would hold his hand as they made their way over to his house. Occasionally he would say something about his mother, or would ask about the games his Daddy played and the pretty ladies would laugh at him. He was pretty sure that their laughs weren't nice laughs at all. They actually looked kinda scary when they laughed like that.

Mihael however, was a good boy and so didn't question their laughter, or the powdered stuff or the money he was supposed to use for the clear liquid.

He was only three after all.

X-x-X-x-X

Five years old, was the age when he began to understand.

After reading the Bible back to front in Russian, Latin and English, Mihael now knew that his Dad was the devil.

Mihael also knew that he had been stealing vodka from the shop around the corner. Adding up the total in his mind and he probably guessed that he owed almost over 50,000 RUB. He didn't have that kind of money. His cursed Dad didn't have that kind of money! The 'powered stuff' his Dad took...drugs. Nasty stuff that killed your body and destroyed your state of mind. He swore to never take drugs as long as he lived. He was going to be perfect and that meant no stealing, drinking or drugs...and that included smoking!

Sleeping around? Did he look like a whore...Hell no!

He was going to remain a healthy, clean virgin for as long as he lived! Not only that, but women were disgusting creatures in his eyes now. They flaunted their bodies and sold themselves for sex.

Sex! Not an adult's game to make 'Daddy' better! An act that's supposed to symbolize love and deep affection for your special someone. Not a past-time that's enjoyed with as many different girls as your son can get! Mihael was repulsed by those women. The harlot's that used their bodies to lure and seduce men into temptation and sin. Those women that tormented and manipulated men. The whore's that fed off man's hunger, weakness and vulnerability. Those prostitutes were created by the devil, to tempt young men into the darkness of sin and lust.

They wouldn't ever get Mihael though...he would never fall for such dirty, rotten tricks.

...sometimes he wondered if all women were like that. The shopkeeper's wife certainly wasn't, she was soft and round and friendly. She was pure, but she was no angel.

He dearly hoped that there were more women like her though...

Mihael found the harlots repulsive, vodka was disgusting and he swore to never even contemplate taking crack.

The blonde had already tried vodka once. The first taste burnt his throat, the second made him gag. The third made him retch and throw up. He clearly remembered a younger, more naive version of himself asking his father for some of that 'special water'...now he knew the truth. That day Mihael grew a little bit older, became a teensy bit wiser and discovered what vodka truly was.

Picking up prostitutes had changed too. No longer did they coo over him and touch him. Rather, they expected him and gave him a slight nod in the form of a greeting. Then, they would walk off in the direction of Mihael's house. Never more did they hold his hand...they left him to trail after them miserably. Mihael never waited on the porch either. He had better things to do than listen to his father's sinful acts of lust. Mihael would wander around his village, always ending up at the park to pray.

God.

He knew that God still watched over him. He just wondered if God was punishing him. Why else would he send Mihael's soul down to live with the likes of Dad? God was meant to be all-loving and all-caring. So why force him to live with such a...a...demon! Was it test? Was God seeing if Mihael's trust and faith in him would waver?

Or was it something else...

Was it because of Mihael's mother?

Mihael no longer respected nor loved his mother. She hadn't brought him into this world and then returned to Heaven. No. She dragged him from his sanctuary, threw him head first into cold reality and then _died_. His mother had died...and he had killed her. He killed her by being alive, he killed her by forcing her to give birth. He knew that. But, he wasn't the only one at fault. She decided to get pregnant by the devil himself. Mihael knew that his mother didn't deserve the title of 'mother'. Mother's looked after their children and loved their children. Mother's most certainly didn't leave their offspring alone with an alcoholic junkie with an addiction to sin.

Mihael had been born a murderer. If he had found that out a couple of years ago, then he would have died from shock.

Now, he couldn't help the flicker of smug emotion spark up inside him. His mother deserved it. Commandments be damned.

However...Mihael also knew something else.

He was _not_ an angel.

One incident rang clear in his mind, and it was that incident that made him realize that all those times of fetching Dad's vodka and drugs and women...he was been treated as a slave, a servant...a dog. A filthy, pitiful dog. He had just come back from the park, knowing that his Dad's sin session with the women would be over and so it would be safe for him to come back home. He had slipped into the house silently, and almost automatically headed straight over to the cupboard under the stairs where his Dad hid his crack. After carefully taking a bag, he had wandered over to the living room and peered in. Grimacing at the sight of his Dad barely covered in a blanket, swigging from a rapidly decreasing bottle of vodka, he approached the man. Wordlessly, he handed over the bag and had turned to leave. A hand had shot out though and grasped his wrist. He could still remember the force his Dad had put into his grip as he held his chin up. Mihael had been forced to gaze into the cold hard gaze of the man he hated most.

"Such a good boy...Daddy's Little Angel...aren't you?" He inquired softly.

Mihael clenched his fists at the word 'angel'.

"Yes," He muttered tonelessly.

An eyebrow was raised.

"Yes, what?"

Pride and dignity crumbled. Humiliation and fury bubbled.

"Yes, _sir_!"

...he might as well have called the bastard 'Master'!

"Good boy...now go and get Daddy some more special water, okay?"

Special water?

Humph! He may have been a lot of things before...naive, clueless, innocent. No longer did any of those things apply to him...but if there was one thing he has never been, it was stupid.

Mihael was not stupid! He knew what 'getting Daddy's special water' meant!

Every time he heard the order, more and more of his pride crumbled. He felt degraded and worthless. Dignity was something that had become foreign to him. Being an angel meant nothing. He was not an angel...he had not been treated as angel...

Mihael swallowed deeply and winced at the harsh, raw truth.

He had been his father's dog. A loyal, obedient being who ran back and forth to please his Master.

If his Dad had asked him to jump two years ago, he would have immediately asked how high. Now, the very thought repulsed him and he felt disgusted with himself. Mihael swore and vowed and promised himself that no one...no one would ever control him and have power over him like that again. When he grew up, he would become the best, the most perfect being in the sad, pathetic world they lived in.

No one would ever try cross Mihael Keehl ever again.

X-x-X-x-X

Mihael was six when his father died.

He had been murdered...and by a pimp no less. The very thought of it made Mihael burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Apparently _someone _hadn't been paying his whores. His father owed unbelievable amounts of money to people all over Russia. Crack cocaine didn't come cheap and neither did whores...especially when they were being supplied by the Russian Mafia.

The Mafia.

Mihael swore he had never heard of such an intriguing group of people before. The blonde was fascinated by how much planning went into such operations carried out by the Mafia and he knew that one day, he would love to be the boss of such a group. The Mafia could use a person like him.

He was smart, cunning, sneaky. He could manipulate and trick people.

Mihael was perfect!

Also, if he were to join the Mafia, then he knew that no one would ever treat him like shit. He wouldn't allow it. Mihael would walk in, guns blazing, eyes flashing, cruel smirk in place and he would own...OWN every motherfucker in that place! He would become Number 1 and be the boss and be perfect. No one would ever try and control and command the boss.

The very thought of it made his heart leap and his stomach flutter.

It also made him laugh.

Most six year olds want to be doctors or teachers or princesses...he wanted to be the leader of an underground gang of mobs and gangsters, connections flying all over the place and money pouring in by the millions.

Yes. That was the perfect job for perfect him.

Unfortunately, that dream had been delayed...

After his father's small and pathetic excuse for a funeral had ended, Mihael had been approached by a man. A very old man...if he were to be honest about it, the man was fucking ancient! He was also, incredibly polite and treated Mihael like a young adult...like he mattered, like he was cared about...like he was wanted and needed.

The blonde had sat on the bench by the church, gazing up at the cross and listened as the man went on and on about his orphanage. The man had heard all about the clever little Russian boy with the self-destructing father and the dead mother.

Watari, his name was. Quillsh Wammy, his real name was. The old man was an inventor, was rich, owned many orphanages around the world.

Only one really mattered though. _Wammy's House_, the House for young geniuses. Mihael's ears had pricked up at the word 'genius' and knew that he could somewhat believe the man. What truly made him follow the man though, was a simply reason that would seem tedious and ridiculous to others...but it meant so much to him.

_'Would you like to come?'_

Never before had Mihael been _asked _something. Not like that anyway, not like he actually had the choice, the opportunity to say 'no'. However, he did gain a vibe that told him that saying no, meant missing out on a chance of a lifetime.

Mihael had then stood up, hands on hips and demanded the man to take him to this wondrous place where children mattered and were taken care of.

The wondrous place of _Wammy's House_.

X-x-X-x-X

Mihael became Mello at the age of seven.

Mihael now knew that he had the chance to ditch his old life of a pathetic dog and start anew. A fresh start, a way forward into the future. As Mello, he could be whoever he wanted to be and he could do whatever he wanted to do.

However, Mello was anything but mellow.

Mello was the boss. Mello was perfect. Mello was Number 1 and ruled over all.

No one owned Mello, talked to Mello and controlled Mello.

Mello was a whirlwind, swooping into people's lives and messing them up beyond repair. All with a smirk on his lips and mirth dancing in his eyes. He didn't care who got hurt or who cried, because that just showed how weak those people were. He was not weak.

The other children soon knew to avoid him and not talk to him. He didn't care.

Mello didn't need anyone!

...well...until L came into the picture anyway.

As soon as Mello was introduced to L, he knew that he was not as perfect as he once thought. L was perfection. L with his addiction to all things sweet, L with his dark, mysterious eyes, L with his hunched up posture, L with his bags that framed such cold eyes.

L...L was his idol. His role model. L was everything he wanted to be and everything he had to become.

Mello knew that what he felt for L was something similar to a girl crushing on a singer or an actor. It was a celebrity crush. Completely harmless if left well alone. The feelings had started up when L had presented him with a chocolate bar. The first one he had ever eaten. The taste and texture of it as it melted on his tongue opened his eyes to who L truly was.

L was an angel.

His angel.

His perfection.

Mello truly believed that once he was old enough, he would be helping L out with his cases and the Mafia dream was soon forgotten.

It was probably the second time his dream had been delayed.

The first delay was because of Watari...Mello didn't mind that.

The second delay was caused by someone he hated with a passion. Everything within him bubbled and burned with anger at the very mention of the boy's name.

Near.

Near with his snowy-white locks and innocent face. Cold, calculating eyes and pure white clothes. Fuck...he even looked like an angel...like perfection, but even Mello knew that boy was anything but! He came in and destroyed Mello's hopes of working with L. The first time he had seen the boy, was in L's room. He was sat on floor, playing quietly with some Lego. His body-language indicated that he was trying to protect himself from the outside world. The he was blocking everything out, the he had been hurt. Not that Mello cared...he saw past the body-language and saw the boy. Saw the truth.

Mello saw L and knew what perfection was. Mello saw Near and knew what _failure_ was.

He was a failure.

Near was better than him in all aspects. Near was smarted than him, more hard-working than him and could solve riddles and puzzles in a matter of seconds. Mello knew he had better characteristics...he could feel emotions, once he was motivated, the job would get done easily, he could handle all social situations. Near may be smart, but he wasn't street smart. Near wouldn't be able to last a minute in the real world. Mello could. Mello had.

But even that wasn't enough to give him the Number 1 spot.

...Number 2. What a pathetic place to be in...he felt everything he had worked for, everything he had striven for was in vain. He had failed.

L was no longer his angel in his eyes, for L no longer favoured him. The World's Greatest Detective was now Near's angel. Actually, Mello was beginning to doubt the existence of angels all together...or at least, angels for him anyway.

L no longer favoured him but rather favoured Near. Mello was no longer Number 1...Near was.

It wouldn't stop him though. He would stay up 24/7 to study for exams and tests, to gather all research and revision. To make sure that he could understand all aspects of what he was doing and everything had been done to the best of his ability...no...better than his ability! Because only better succeeded.

But even that wasn't enough...

Mihael had been abused by his father.

Mello had failed L.

Mello had also been humiliated by Near.

...there was no one he could impress, no one who wouldn't treat him like crap, no one who he could trust and love and feel worthy of and respected.

Respect.

That's all he wanted. All he fucking wanted! And not one person gave it to him...

Not. One. Fucking. Person!

...

...

...well...apart from **him**.

X-x-X-x-X

"Yo! Stop spacing out me Mells!"

Taking a trip down memory lane always gave him a headache. But, during these nights, where he was curled up with **him**, he couldn't help but allow his mind to wander. His family had always been a major though he would ponder on...L was another topic...Near too.

And of course...there was always **him **to think about.

Respect. Love. Want. Need. Care.

**He **gave him all of those things and more. **He** would never treat him like crap, because **he** wasn't like that. **He** was this innocent-eyed, lazy, good-for-nothing, totally amazing **person** who would never hurt another being. Unless that being deserved it, of course.

...Mello had never had a friend before and fuck if he had to say it out loud...but **he**...**he **was the best damn thing to have ever appear in Mello's life.

**He** treated him right, **he **treated him like he was perfection. But Mello knew he wasn't. Mello knew what perfection was, he had seen perfection. L was perfection...but this **person**...this **guy**...

Well, fuck it...**he** was a fucking **angel**!

Damn him for being so damn soft, but it was the fucking truth.

Mihael had given up on being an angel a long time ago. Mello had stopped believing in angels some time after that.

Then **he **entered Mello's life and showed Mello what it meant to be respected and wanted. The thought of angels existing appeared in Mello's mind once again. He knew that angels existed. He had one...and fuck, if he was gonna let this damn **angel **go! Faith had been restored in Mello and if any fucker dared to try and harm this fucking ethereal being next to him, then God help them.

Mello had been living in this world long enough to know when things mattered and when people were important. No one had ever come close to being this important to him and you can fuck off if you expect him to voice all this shit out loud!

"Shut up Matt, go back to sleep..."

**Matt**.

His **angel**!

His **Matt**!

* * *

**Kyaaaa~...I am so happy with how that turned out.**

**I wanted to show how Mello became so angry and his inferiority complex and how he adored L and hated Near...and stuffs...and GAH! Matt as well...how much he luffs Matt! Heheheh...**

**ANYWAYS! Back to the main event...300 reviews deserve to be showered with meh glittery love...and so...here...we...GO!**

_Kit-Kat Punk-lover, Living in a fantasy, Margstergirl, keeda, WeirdAnimeChick, Varu, sierra1239, GremlinGirl, SunnydayinPallet, Fused-Chappy, MewSakura17, jinnabun, sodawitch, xXTacoBunnyxX, ParaPara, ShinigmaiMailJeevas, emo-muffinz15, XXX, Ani-Kuri15, Cizzy Lu, 2randomppl, Tempo, Misha2011, Masterchibisukechan, Orange Burst, skye hakari, A. Keehl, Mello-Mellon, unheardcries, baby gyrl, EstherTheBandersnatch, ShiroKitsume, becca670, alexis keehl, Holli-chan, Pineapplecat, Katherine-The-Crowned, ZomgKelley, Sleeping Demon, doujinshilover1516, BacklashWave1996, mcrxdead, Mello-The-Melon, FullMetal Muffins, wryter4-hire, snappygirl, Skywayxavenue. x1, Soari, Zinaly, Kiku18, slain angel, Isabella and me, Taio Ryder, XxXDevil-Chan, ShinigamiApples, Bassoon PLAying Zebra, KSFWolfe, Mikan-citrus fruits, MooCow, Unlucky-angel13, RecklessxDreamer, Mimi, red-headed gamer, YagamiNeko, Your Alien, MentalInstability, Dancing. Melody-69, ByoByo, badwolf. 5, MixedZephyr, we've got all our junk, blackash AND The. VIII. LunaEclipse!_

**If I have forgotten anyone...then I FAIL! Otherwise...you rawk! YAH YOU DO! ^.^**

**Hehehehe...next chapter is Matt's...I have a faint idea of what to do for him already, but ZOMG! I have been given some awesome ideas by you awesome reviewers! Seriously, I will end up doing every single one of them! I promise...except threesomes...that shall come be separate! ^.^**

**Perty, please REVIEW! ^.^ Plus, is anyone else's review-thingy spazzing out on them? I can't seem to view any of my reviews from Chapter 21...it kinda sucks...**

**Also, I have been asked if I was gonna do any one-shots of them older, as in, when they've left Wammy's. Originally, this was all about their time at Wammy's, but I could expand that, and do their lives in general...I dunno...I just adore writing these! ^.^**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	23. Matt's Possessiveness

**YAY! Thank you for the reviews! ^.^**

**I'm glad people liked by take on Mello's past! I tried hard to connect his past life and the life he lives and that we see. I'm glad you thought it was good!**

**ANYWAY! This is the longest chapter yet! I am so proud of it and WHAT A DELICIOUS TOPIC it is!**

**Possessive!Matt anyone? Yes please...^////^**

**AGES: **_Mello - 13, Matt - 13_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Matt's Possessiveness

If there had to be something more vicious than Mello when he's jealous...

...it would have to be Matt when he's possessive.

No one could really blame him. After all, Mello didn't just turn heads, he snapped necks too. Icy blue eyes and golden yellow hair, it was simply impossible to just ignore such a boy when he sauntered down the corridors. He oozed sex and radiated confidence, not one person could simply turn the other way when Mello was around. His beauty was unique and everyone knew that. It made everything that tad bit harder for Matt.

Sure Matt had his own little fan-group that fawned over him and pawed at him with awe, but Mello...he had a whole army of girls and boys after him. The blonde could get a guy hard with just a glance and could make a girl faint by just walking past.

...actually, those incidents only happened once, but Matt was certain that they could happen again.

Naturally, this was where he started to intervene.

Whilst Mello was more outright and verbal with his jealousy, Matt decided to choose a more quieter and more subtle tactic. He would oh-so-casually slip an arm around Mello's waist whenever a girl got to close to the blonde. He would glare and silently threaten anyone caught staring at the blonde. He would smugly sneak up on Mello and capture his lips in a surprise kiss in the middle of the lunch-hall, because he knew everyone would watch and he knew everyone would stare.

Mello didn't ever question his behaviour, because the blonde probably did worse. He would shove his hand down Matt's jeans, if the situation called for such an action. Matt didn't mind, he knew that Mello didn't mind. The other's did. The other's wouldn't stop trying though, and they wouldn't cease and desist the staring either.

That's how he liked it.

Because then everyone would know that Mello was his.

Sometimes however, there were incidents that called for more physical means of getting the message across. The incidents were rare, but they still happened. Persistent, little leeches that didn't know when to quit...sucking up to Mello, clinging to Mello, practically, fucking drooling over him.

It drove Matt insane!

Of course, those people didn't know what hit them. Matt? Matt The Gamer? Getting into a physical fight?

The same guy who would never, ever hurt a fly?

It was a ridiculous notion, so ridiculous that even Roger had trouble believing the stories.

(Mello didn't even know about the fights. That was something Matt was especially proud of.)

How could he? It sounded so...unreal. Matt, getting into a fight, _starting _a fight...just because someone looked that tad bit too long, touched Mello in the wrong place, talked about taking Mello from him. It would be completely out of character for lazy, laid-back, relaxed Matt to get into a fight. Let alone start one...

...of course, this made the whole thing even sweeter for him.

He could get away with practically anything now.

Even murder....well, maybe not that. L knew all about the fights and he didn't need an investigation to find out that Matt, in fact, actually had been starting them. Not that the detective said anything about it. He merely sat there, with his mysterious eyes boring into Matt, almost seeing into his soul as it were. Fuck, Matt would never get away with murder...although it would be nice if he could. Matt would murder for Mello, and that's that. Actually, Matt wouldn't need Mello's permission to murder, he had half the mind to kill most of the people at Wammy's House anyway.

Disgusting, drooling, pathetic people.

How sad that they longed for a person they will never have...it made Matt laugh at the very idea.

Normally Matt wouldn't care if Mello flirted with someone else, he would usually bite the bullet and take it in his stride. Mello was only manipulating those people, he never cared for their feelings and the blonde would never even dream of picking someone else over his Matt. The gamer knew that jealousy was an ugly feeling and that Mello was just trying to get a rise out of him. But, if those people started to respond and started to take it that step further, then Matt couldn't handle it. Fuck, he had nightmares about this kinda shit...he couldn't stand the thought of Mello leaving him for anyone else.

He knew that Mello felt the same, it was obvious in his jealous behaviour.

Matt couldn't talk to Mello about all this though...'cause guy's didn't _talk_ about _feelings_ and _romance_ and _shit_. Guys didn't share problems, they just grinned and punched each other on the shoulder. Fuck, that was the equivalent to six months of therapy to a guy. Grin and bare it, never share it. Don't ask, don't tell. Zip the lip, and all that crap.

He wasn't soft, Mello wasn't soft...they weren't gonna sit down, have a tea party and _share_ feelings! Fuck, were they guys or girls?

...the answer to that question lay in his boxers.

Matt could never ask Mello to cut down on the flirting because that would be like asking him to stop eating chocolate, or telling Matt to quit playing games. It was fucking impossible. It couldn't be done. Shit, you can't even contemplate such a thing, it was that damn impossible!

The gamer learned to accept it though, and the fights became less frequent and he became more relaxed about the whole ordeal.

In short, he no longer cared about it.

...

...

His new-found attitude probably lasted around week.

X-x-X-x-X

"C'mon Mells, we never go to the arcade!"

The blonde threw him an annoyed glare and muttered darkly under his breathe. For the past couple of days, he had been studying for the up and coming exam that decided their seasonal rankings. Unfortunately for Matt, this meant Mello was busy, busy, busy all day and all night. The gamer was at the end of his tether and after watching too many pages being turned and too many books being borrowed from the library...he had snapped from boredom. Never a good thing for a hard-working blonde, desperate to be Number 1.

"Matt, the only reason we never go to the arcade, is because we were banned from it."

...they were? Well...it certainly explained a lot.

"Well, what about the arcade downtown? And the arcade in the city we went to last week?"

"Matt, we have been banned from every arcade within a 100 ft. radius from wherever we stand. It's true and the paper stating that fact has been laminated to further evident how serious these people are. We. Can't. Go. To. The. Fucking. Arcade!"

Blinking and looking completely blank, Matt tried to search through his memories of the last few times they went to an arcade. They had gone on a trip to the city last week and decided to visit the arcade there and...oh..._oh_...

Oh.

Right...well...no wonder they had been banned then.

But still, there had to be at least one arcade that's still available to them!

"Please Mells, let's sneak out and go find one. I'm sick to death of watching you study 24/7!"

"Then go play one of your fucking games!"

"I've already played each of my 'fucking games' 34 times! And to the very end of every one!"

Mello swiveled around in his chair and gave Matt a blank look. The gamer was on his back on Mello's bed, half of his body hung over the side so everything he saw was upside down. Fuck, from his angle, it looked like Mello was smiling!

"...you're such a geek."

"Thank you."

Mello shook his head. He should have known that Matt would have taken the insult as a compliment. It was just how the gamer worked. He watched as Matt stretched like a cat, his back arching up and his arms stretching above him. A sliver of bare skin was revealed as Matt's shirt rode up as his body moved...it was times like this where Mello cursed the fact that rape was illegal.

Not that it would actually be rape. Knowing Matt, the gamer would gladly open up his legs...and take off his clothes...and arch his back that little bit further...and--

Fuck!

Not the time, not the time, not the time...

Mello turned away, forcing the blush from his face and forcibly directing his gaze to his complicated Matt--_MATH_ homework! Fuck...fuck...fuck...algebra, equations, maths...

Okay...

**M + M2 = ?**

...

...

...okay, fuck that shit!

"Matt! Get your jacket! We're going to the arcade!"

"...why the sudden change of hear--"

"Jacket! Now! Go!"

X-x-X-x-X

If Matt had to envision Heaven...then he would envision an arcade.

The lights that flashed from the games and the faulty lighting from above. The smells of fresh and stale popcorn entwining, mixed with scent of money and musky perspiration...and of course...the sounds. The laughing, the screaming, the crying and the shouting. The bleeping, the blooping, the dee-dee-deeing and the da-da-daaing. It was Matt's Heaven. His paradise, his world, his...fucking universe!

If Matt was God, then Mario would surely be Jesus and Zelda would be Mary and the whole world would be made up of pixels. Everyone would live, pray and play in arcades 24/7. His world would be in perfect harmony and peace, because everyone would be too busy kicking ass on their games, than going off to wars and stuff.

Naturally, all this meant that Mello was certainly Satan.

...which added up to a very fucked up thought, but Matt couldn't think of a more perfect devil in his perfect world. Mello, a devious, tempting, sinful little bitch who would lure the good people of Pixel-Land to his own fantasy land of chocolate. Pfft...who would really pick chocolate over games? Really...

The thought was...blasphemous!

Speaking of the blonde, Mello was currently rather pissed off with Matt. The red-head knew they would be able to find an arcade, he also knew that Mello had been hoping and praying that they wouldn't be able to locate one. The blonde wasn't very happy that he had given in to Matt's persistent pleas, due to the mere fact that his boyfriend's body was far too tempting and he had to find some sort of distraction.

The distraction came in the form of _Fantasia_. After boarding a bus to the city, and then getting another bus, and then a train, followed by taxi which then ended up with them driving around looking for anything that resembled an arcade...they arrived at _Fantasia_. A large complex with a burger bar, an ice cream cafe, a bowling alley and a very, very big arcade.

Matt was one happy gamer.

In fact, if he were to die tonight, in this very arcade, then he would be honestly grateful enough to haunt it for the rest of eternity. He could eat, bowl and play! It was fucking awesome. The cafe and bar were both cheap, the bowling alley was big...but the arcade...fuck. It was huge! Not only that, but there was a shop. Normally, Matt detested shopping, but all those thoughts flew out of the window when the shop was dedicated to games. Especially when the shop had the _sweetfuckinggod! _new PSP! Slimline, black and shiny.

Fuck.

Whenever the orphans went out for the day, Matt would always stop and linger by the game-shop window to drool over the posters, indicating new consoles and games. The past few days the posters had been advertising PSP's and damn...did Matt want one!

It was enough to see a picture of one...but to actually be able to buy one...shit. That would be a fucking miracle!

Of course, he would never be able to afford one, what with paying their taxi driver with most of his money anyway. As soon as he had paid the driver, he had shot straight out of the car and practically sprinted towards the doors, ignoring Mello's snarky comments about him being a little kid.

Well, Mello could go get fucked. He was thirteen, he was allowed to act like a kid! Plus, it wasn't like Mello acted mature 24/7 anyway...

As soon as he entered the complex, his entire body froze with shock...and then he started to bounce up and down lightly on the balls of his feet, grasping his hands together and clutching them to his chest. His eyes were wide and shined with excitement and awe. Normal Matt was laid-back and relaxed. Matt In An Arcade resembled that of an ADHD kid hooked up on sugar. If Mello hadn't been so pissed off with him, then he would have described Matt as looking somewhat similar to cute...but guy's weren't cute. Who the fuck would actually call a guy cute?! It just wasn't done.

He reached out and tugged Matt's sleeve impatiently.

"C'mon Matt, pick a damn game and let's get started already. It'll still be here later y'know, but for fuck's sake, we haven't got all day! Stop gawking!"

The gamer slowly spun around on his heel and a small smile curled up on his lips. His eyes flashed dangerously and he lashed out an arm and grasped Mello's wrist. He twirled around, head up high and punched the air with a victorious grin on his lips. He marched towards the arcade, dragging Mello behind him, his grin getting bigger and bigger with each step he took.

"_DDR_ it is then!"

Mello froze.

_DDR _was the most stupid, most tedious game in the whole world. Whoever invented it should be shot dead and then resurrected just to clean up the mess. Mello hated the game and unfortunately for him...Matt loved it. Matt fucking loved it!

Mello stopped walking and held his stance, causing Matt to pause and twist around with a bemused expression on his face. The blonde glared at him icily and tightened his fists.

"I am not dancing on that stupid game! Especially with you, you pathetic, lazy, ridiculous loser!" Mello gritted out through a clenched jaw.

"Just 'cause you can't beat me," Matt quipped.

Mello's eyes widened and he growled low in his throat. He had to have misheard Matt or something, but did the gamer say what he thought he said? Did that motherfucker actually dare utter such words to him?

Impossible!

He wouldn't fucking dare...or would he?

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

Matt turned around to face the blonde, releasing his grip and crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes flashed with a playful daring glint and he tilted his head to the side with a smirk.

"Just...because...you...can't....beat...me," He repeated slowly.

Mello twitched and narrowed his eyes at the cocky red-head before him. Matt _had_ just uttered the unspeakable words. The bastard.

If he wanted to play...then fine. Alright. He'll play.

"Oh, it's on Matty-boy! Where's the damn game?"

X-x-X-x-X

Arrow up. Arrow down. Down. Down. Up. Right. Left. Left. Both. Left. Up. Down. Right.

What the fuck?

Mello felt like tearing his hair out and screaming bloody murder as he missed another fucking arrow. Matt on the other hand was scoring perfect, each and every time. So...that's why Matt never studied. He was too busy concentrating on getting perfect _DDR_ results, rather than perfect exam results.

The red-head moved gracefully, his reactions quick and precise. It was specifically why Mello hated such games, because this...this right here, was Matt's zone, Matt's area of expertise and no one could fucking beat him. He was just too good and it made Mello feel more inadequate whenever he lost to Matt on a game. Not even the mere fact that everyone lost to Matt when it came to games could cheer him up.

How can one be the best when one can't even kick ass on _DDR_?

He was terrible! He moved fluidly enough, but his movements were too slow, his whole body was to rigid with the humiliation of doing such a thing in public and his face burnt and prickled with the absurdity of it all. The blonde missed arrow after arrow and when he finally hit one, the computer would simply respond with a droning _GOOD!_, whereas his dear, darling, motherfucking Matt would be rewarded with an enthusiastic _MARVELOUS! _each time.

It sucked, truly and utterly sucked. What was so difficult over hitting arrows? Could Near do this?

...oh fuck. He missed another arrow...probably due to the mental image of Near playing _DDR_ popping up in his mind. It kinda threw him out of the loop.

"C'mon Mells! It's not that hard, I bet you're not even trying!"

"Fuck you! I am trying, this game's just too damn...too damn..."

"Hard?"

"STUPID!"

His exclamation rang out over the beeps and bloops and chatter of the arcade and Mello could feel over a dozen eyes burning into his back. Fuck, he hadn't meant it to be that loud...

Coughing nervously, Mello prayed a quick prayer of thanks to God when the game finally came to an end. Of course, that prayer ended bitterly when his score flashed across the screen. Matt's score was probably ten times more higher than his...and then some. Fuck...stupid game. Who the fuck would like such a tedious, stupid, lame game?

What they needed right now, was a shooting game.

Mello's zone...Matt's zone. Something where they were equals and something both enjoyed and both got competitive over. Mello needed to recover some of his lost pride and dignity and held his head up high as he turned to the smirking gamer.

Smarmy fucking bastard.

"Matt. Because you chose this pathetic excuse of a game,--"

"Which you lost at."

"--...as I was saying, because you chose this game, I want to pick the next one!"

Matt shrugged and rubbed the area around his goggles with a small smile. He knew exactly what game Mello would pick. Incidentally, they were both good at it...just too good at it. He leant against the bar behind him and motioned for the blonde to continue...although, he really didn't need to...

"We are going to play _Resident Evil_!"

Matt smirked at Mello's glowing face. The blonde always seemed to stick by the fact that he hated arcade's, but Matt knew that the blonde loved them just as much as he did.

"Alright then. Just let me go get a drink, yeah?"

Mello rolled his eyes and grumbled something about time-wasting gamers. He flicked his hand at Matt, motioning him to get going. The red-head gave him a small smile and winked as he left the blonde lounging against the bar of the _DDR_ machine.

Watching Matt (or more specifically, Matt's ass) as he walked away from him, Mello yawned and stretched up, lifting his arms above his head and moaning with appreciation as a few bones popped. His muscles groaned as he moved, but he felt more loose and relaxed. Playing with Matt always made him feel tensed up and edgy...he briefly wondered if it was an automatic reaction that everyone got whenever they were around the gamer.

The blonde let his head drop backwards and he closed his eyes, feeling far tired than necessary. He knew he could have been in his room studying for his exam right now, but...hanging out with Matt and sneaking out with and (fuck it) losing to Matt on a game as ridiculous as _DDR _was far more fun that he had anticipated. Mello allowed a smile to creep onto his face and he rolled his head over to the side to check where Matt was.

What he saw instead made his heart stop and his eyes snap open. His whole body froze and his mind went blank for a second. Opposite him, lingering around a virtual reality game, was a girl. A girl who was...staring at him. Full out, shameless staring at him. Her eyes were glittering with interest and her whole posture screamed _LOOK AT ME!_, it unnerved him and ruffled him in all the wrong ways.

She was probably around his age, most likely younger. She had curly, feathery hair the same colour as chocolate. Her eyes were wide and fluttery, green orbs just gazing out at him with longing. The girl was pretty, in a cutesy sort of way. She had freckles dusting her nose and cheeks and her skin was a healthy brown colour. A natural brown...not a shop-bought brown either.

Oh fuck...

She was coming over. Her hips swayed and her hair bounced around her shoulders with each step she took. Her eyes crinkled up as she smiled at him, her pearly whites all lined up and neat. Mello was just thankful that she was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans...

"Hiya...I'm Connie."

Connie...cutesy name...cutesy girl...

Where the fuck was Matt?!

The girl...Connie, then chewed her lip as Mello continued to regard her with cold eyes. Yeah, she was attractive, but fuck! She was no Matt! Where was his red-headed gamer anyway? Stupid boy...leaving him all alone like this.

"Ummm...me and my friends, well...we were watching you and your friend play _DDR_ before. To put it bluntly, you suck. We wouldn't mind..._teaching_ you how to _play properly_ though, would you like that?"

No, he would not like that. Her voice dripped with innuendos and her words stabbed at him annoyingly. He sucked? Who the Hell did this girl think she was?

"Thanks, but no thanks," He replied, his voice like pure ice.

Her mouth fell open and she closed it again, clearly stumped by his rejection. She fiddled with the sleeves of her top and she looked down, her face a picture of misery. Oh. No. She wasn't...she wouldn't dare! Not here, not in public!

Fuck...it was too late...

Big, fat tears seeped out of her eyes and slipped down her cheeks, her mascara smudging and her eyes grew watery and red.

Mello didn't care that she was crying. Fuck, he was that kind of person who just didn't give a flying fuck if a guy or a girl cried because he rejected them. But, when they cried in public and when they cried like this, in such a pitiful, heartfelt way...he did tend to feel embarrassed and prickly. He could already feel the glares directed at him from everyone around him and he couldn't stand them.

If it were any other place, he would have shrugged and left. Seeing as this was the only arcade he and Matt hadn't been banned from, seeing as this was Matt's Heaven and seeing as Mello refused to leave before he kicked Matt's ass at least one game...he felt obligated to push away the bad-guy vibe that he was currently emitting.

He hesitantly lifted up his hand and placed it gently on her quivering shoulder, swallowing his pride down and forcing himself to ignore the stares from around him. With his other hand he lifted her chin up gently and stiffly forced a short smile onto his face.

"Hey, listen, I'm busy at the moment. You and your friends are welcome to teach me _DDR_ anytime, but not right now okay? Me and my friend are a bit tied right now."

Well...it wasn't exactly and apology, but it'll do.

The reaction to his words however, were immediate.

Connie's eyes flashed with happiness and all of her tears vanished as she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tight. The blonde's body froze for what seemed to be the third time that night and he tried to squash down the sudden urge to push the girl away and growl at her.

"Thank you! You are so nice...we would love to _teach_ you our tricks an--HEY!"

Humph. It looked as if he didn't need to push her away after all. Matt did the job for him, forcing his arms between the two, and tearing the girl away from **his **Mello! The girl stumbled backwards but caught herself before she fell. She gasped and then huffed, glaring hard at Matt. The gamer however, had thrown his drink behind him and curled up to Mello instantly. Wrapping his arms around Mello's neck and smirking as one of the blonde's arm slipped around his waist. His eyes were glinting dangerously and his grip tightened as the girl continued staring at him.

The girl eyed their actions warily, the pieces falling into place and her eyes flashed with rage and humiliation. She pointed a finger at Matt and hissed dangerously at him.

"Who the Hell do you think you are?" She demanded.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same question," Matt replied coldly.

"Her name's Connie," Mello decided to add in his two cents.

"Connie? Well Connie, then allow me to introduce myself. Matt. Boyfriend of Mello," Matt said, holding out a hand mockingly.

The girl went still and ignored the hand. Her eyes narrowed at Matt's words as the sunk in. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a twisted smile as she quickly gave him the once-over. Fuck...was this really the same girl who had been crying a couple of minutes ago?

"Not much of a boyfriend are you. Mello could do much better than you!"

"Probably, but it would be hard to find anyone better than me...I am perfect after all."

"Please, anyone is better than you! Mello could get anyone he wants!" Connie carried on, folding her arms and giving Mello the occasional glance.

"...what, like you? Sorry darling, but you wouldn't fit the criteria of being Mello's type, plus he's already taken. He. Is. Mine!" Matt growled, the tone of possessiveness laced his words.

Mello hated people who fought for him and over him...but fuck, he was SO hot for Matt right now!

"Oh really? And what sort of criteria would that be?"

Matt smirked and tightened his grip.

"A dick."

Connie opened up her mouth, but failed to come up with a response. She hadn't a clue what to come back with, when Matt had just said something like that to her...so straight-forward and blunt. She bit her lip and her eyelashes quivered. Mello sensed another round of the waterworks and gave Matt a bored look. The gamer looked intrigued though, as if he was just waiting for the girl to allow her tears to fall.

"C'mon, you really think that some crocodile tears will make MY boyfriend change his mind? Please...run along little girlie, you have no say amongst the big boys."

Connie threw him a hateful look, and turned on her heel, storming off towards the comfort of her friends open arms. As they consolidated her, Mello tilted his head to the side and sighed. It was that he didn't like girls. They were pretty to look at...but, they weren't Matt.

Why would he want anyone? Man or Woman...he had Matt!

He gasped as he felt a pair of teeth bit him on the neck and his eyes fluttered closed as a tongue began to massage his pulse point.

"You're mine...mine...mine...mine...mine...mine..." Matt murmured, over and over again, his lips forming the words against Mello's neck.

The blonde merely smirked and grabbed the back of Matt's hair, pulling him away slightly. Matt's eyes were bright and vivid under the protection of his goggles, but Mello could still feel the intensity and the heat that flashed from them. The blonde shook his head with amusement and placed a small kiss on Matt's lips.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm yours, you needy little bitch."

Matt chuckled and curled and arm around Mello's, pulling the boy close and grinning as he did so. He pulled his goggles down and looked up with wide, innocent eyes, blinking slowly and deliberately.

"Can we play _Resident Evil_ now?"

Mello laughed. If the scene from before proved anything, it simply showed how far from innocent Matt actually was.

"Of course we can. I'll be kicking your ass though."

"Famous last words Mells!"

Before he was given the chance to retort, Matt pulled on his arm and marched onward, towards the _Resident Evil _machine. Zombies, shooting, blood, guts, more zombies and even more shooting...it was just the perfect way to relieve some of his stress and frustration. Mello allowed himself to be dragged to the machine, simply entertained by Matt's mood-swings.

They reached the game, Matt taking up the grey gun and Mello picking up the green. Slipping in a couple of pounds, they prepared themselves for the onslaught of zombies to appear. Mello stood with a casual posture, his smirk cocky and his eyes bright and blue. Matt was stood with a casual slouch, his lazy grin his place and the gun twirling around his fingers.

Just as the first zombie popped up on the screen, a hand fell down onto their shoulders, making them jump up and yelp with surprise. Turning around, they were met with sight of an middle-aged adult with black, greasy hair and small, beady eyes.

"What the Hell man?" Matt complained.

"I am the owner of _Fantasia_. It is my duty to ensure that everyone is happy and feels safe at my arcade. Having two hooligans around, disrupts that happy and safe atmosphere though, and so I am obligated to removes your persons from this establishment."

"The fuck?" Matt snapped.

"In short, he's kicking us out because he reckons we're pissing about," Mello clarified.

"What? Who the fuck said that?"

"We have had complaints from numerous people. Apparently you two have been boisterous and loud ever since you've walked through those doors. You've upset customers with your behaviour, even going as far as to making one of them cry. You've harassed a group of girls, not to mention cause a scene by arguing with them. Also, you young man, didn't pay for your drink at the bar either," The owner elaborated.

Mello shot Matt an incredulous look.

"...what, I ran out of money _and_ I caught sight of that Connie-girl putting her dirty hands all over you!" He insisted.

"That 'Connie-girl' is my daughter. She and her friends say you have been harassing her all night. Harassment and theft are good enough reasons to ban anyone from my arcade. So, if you choose to leave now, then I won't have to use force. Otherwise..." He trailed off, leaving Matt and Mello with their mouths agape at such an accusation.

"Fuck...off...no way! She's been harassing us! Putting the moves on my Mello, the dirty little bit--" Matt's words were cut off as Mello slapped a hand around his mouth.

"We'll be off then. I knew this arcade would be shit and you sir, just proved my point by the mere fact that you chose to believe such a wild accusations that are simply not true. We know what we did and what we didn't do. Because of your ignorance to our innocence, I have no choice but to declare you simple-minded and this establishment as nothing short of crap. Goodnight sir."

Mello gave him a mock salute and marched out of the room, pulling Matt along with him. The owner looked as if he wanted to say something else, but Mello just shot him an icy glare that quickly quietened the man down.

On their way out, they passed the girls who had accused them of harassment and Connie, the girl who had actually been annoying them. She shot Matt a victorious look with a flashing grin. In response, Matt stuck his finger up at her.

The cold air hit them hard as they stumbled out of the complex. Matt growled and wrenched Mello's hand from his mouth, wiping his mouth angrily.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He demanded.

"You almost insulted his daughter, that would have made the whole thing worse," Mello replied calmly, wrapping his arms around Matt's warm body.

The gamer shivered slightly, but he welcomed Mello's cold embrace happily.

"Yeah? You insulted him and his arcade too...wouldn't that have made the situation worse? Besides, what's worse than getting kicked out?"

"I used long words to confuse him between my insults. You're too blunt for that kind of thing. Plus, we walked out of there...what could have made it worse, was him getting us out by force. To be honest, I don't think I could have taken much more humiliation today."

"Shit...I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right...so, what's with the Super Boyfriend Matt Attack on Connie before?"

"Eh? Oh, that was nothing, I've done worse probably..."

Mello paused and leaned back to gaze at Matt suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'done worse'? What do you mean 'probably'?!"

"I mean what I mean. Just ask around at the orphanage."

"...I don't think I want to know. I prefer being my Matty-boy being innocent and sweet. I don't want to besmirch that image, thank you very much!"

Matt laughed and held Mello tighter, nuzzling deep into the blonde hair and decided not to comment on Mello's statement on his 'Matty-boy being sweet and innocent'. It was rare when the blonde would actually say these sorts of things and so he just rolled with it.

Instead, he focused on something else that had just occurred to him.

"Shit...we just got banned from another arcade!"

"Oh yeah...that's like, what? The twenty-eighth time it's happened?"

"Fuck...where we gonna go now?"

Mello shrugged. Truth be told...he didn't want to go anywhere right now. Matt's arms wrapped around him and his body acting like a radiator was like bliss to him. He wanted to stay like this for a very long time. Not forever...because that would just ruin the moment and taint it with soft, cliché, romantic crap.

"Dunno..."

Matt stayed silent for a bit and hummed with thought. Absentmindedly, he started to stroke Mello's cold skin on his elbow, feeling the boy shudder from the cold.

"D'ya think L would build one...just for us?" He asked.

Mello laughed and shook his head.

"Probably, why don't you ask him next time he comes around?"

"I think I will...it'll be the most kick ass arcade around! We'll have dozens of shooting games and dancing machines and...don't pull that face! We have to have _DDR _in our arcade! Anyway, we'll have games based on Mario, Link, Zelda, Lara Croft...a Prince Of Persia game too. There'll be an even bigger bowling alley and a huge burger bar and an ice cream cafe that sells different flavours from all over the world! We'll have virtual reality games and a whole wall of vending machine's that sell fags and we'll have chocolate fountains and...and...it'll all be for us. Just us. No one else to hit on us or kick us out, because it'll be ours. All ours."

Matt fell silent as his fantasy unraveled in his mind. Mello was tracing circles into the gamer's chest, his words echoing in his mind and touching him in such a way that wasn't supposed to touch him. Matt's fantasy sounded...perfect.

"Yeah...all ours."

Perfect.

* * *

**D'awww...I loved that chapter! Very muchly so! ^.^**

**Anyways, next chapter is their shared one, and as promised, it'll be them going on holiday!**

**ALSO! I have decided to broaden out this story and go on to their lives after Wammy's House. Good Idea or Bad Idea?**

**So...perty please review!**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	24. Mello & Matt's Holiday Part One

**You're reviews are so lovely! ^.^ They make me feel much better about my crummy life right now...**

**ANYWAY! The majority of you approved of the 'Life After Wammys' idea and so I have decided to expand this series of one-shots! I probably won't do a one-shot where they're older for quite some time, but I have officially decided to expand this story! Also, I've another decision to make. The title of this story...apparently, because so many stories have the same title as this one, or a variation of the title...I should change it. Plus because I'm expanding the story, it would 'beneficial' to it.**

**So...this story's title could go from: _'The Boys Of Wammy'_ TO _'Chocolate-Flavored And Pixelated'_....rhymes...I luff them...**

**Hehehe...anyway, this is a two part one-shot, because it would have been WAY too long to put it all up together. So the next chapter will be Part Two and then it'll go on as normal...**

**AGES: **_Mello - 13, Matt - 13_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mello & Matt's Holiday - Part One

Roger was talking.

He had been talking for the past twenty-five minutes. Lectures of safety and sticking together and not running off and not buying too much. It was all rather boring, and Mello swore he had read all this in the 'manual' they had been given a couple of hours ago. Now the blonde was sure that Roger was just repeating himself and stalling their trip.

Yes, they were going on a trip. To London.

It would be a weekend trip that Watari had thought up off. The orphans may be training to become the next L, but they were still children and as children they should be allowed to have the occasional 'holiday'. Roger down-right turned it down, the very thought of spending a weekend entertaining children was like a nightmare come true. Seeing them 24/7 at the House was bad enough, but now he had to actually interact with them? And entertain them?

It was times like this where Roger cursed the fact that he had turned down a Botany Degree in favour of looking after children.

Mello yawned and leant against Matt, slipping a hand into the gamer's jeans and pulled out a bar of sugary, cocoa-flavoured delight.

...Roger was _still_ talking.

"Now, if you all just gather around, I will soon inform you of your respective groups. Then will you please board the train and behave. Yes, Mello and Matt, I am talking to you two. Now, once we get there, we'll blah, blah, blah, blah, blah..."

Blah, blah, fucking blah.

It was all Mello could hear. It was all Mello wanted to hear. He was snapping of piece after piece of chocolate, desperate to get the show on the road and leave the House behind. Beside him, Matt was avidly playing on his Gameboy, ignoring every word that Roger said. Both of them were incredibly bored and both were getting increasingly impatient. They had big plans for the weekend ahead.

Plans that involved a couple of chocolate bars, Near's transformers, a Gameboy, some elastic bands and fireworks. A lot of fireworks.

It had taken Matt two whole hours to finally figure out a way to smuggle the fireworks into his bag without anyone noticing. Thankfully, no one paid attention to his suspiciously bulging bag and internally danced his victory dance of success. He had gotten away with it!

"Blah, blah, blah Matt, blah, blah, blah, Mello, blah, blah, blah behave, blah, blah, blah, fireworks, blah, blah, blah, no."

Selective Hearing.

It was a godsend to Mello and he thanked the Heaven's for bestowing him such a gift. Only hearing the major details of whatever Roger said, saved a lot of time in his personal opinion. As Roger began to list off the groups that had to share a dorm, Mello tuned his voice out. He already knew who had would be paired with. The blonde had threatened Roger enough times to know that the old man had finally deemed it completely necessary that Mello had to have a room with Matt.

No matter what trouble they caused.

Hmmm...and by the looks of things, the trouble they could have caused has been delayed. Roger's confiscated Matt's bag. Mello growled with annoyance, but knew that it was time to devise a plot in order to get his things back.

Mello rolled a piece of chocolate around in his mouth, letting it melt slowly. To gain their stuff back, they'd have to break into Roger's room, without security seeing, without being caught on camera and without Roger finding out too early. Pfft...too easy! Matt wasn't a prodigy at all things electric for nothing.

Turning to ask Matt for his assistance (did he really need to though? Really), Mello raised his eyebrows at the expression plastered across Matt's face. It was a mixture of horror, confusion, anxiety and...fear? It was a rather funny expression, but seeing the fear on Matt's face made the blonde boy stifle his laughter down. Matt never got scared. He was fucking fearless...so what was it that had him fearful?

Mello switched his attention to see Roger tapping his foot impatiently, his mouth moving a mile a minute. The blonde decided to tune him back in and snapped off some more chocolate, slinging an arm around Matt's shoulders.

"...you two. Please listen to me now. I expect you to behave in a mature manner during the weekend and that means your behaviour must be exceptional. I'll have you know now, that I won't accept any other behaviour from you. No fireworks, no bombs, no plans and Mello, I want you to at least try and leave Near alone. You're both outstanding intellects and yet, when it comes to behaving, your attitudes are ridiculous. Now, I expect you both to behave during this trip and if you so much as step a toe out of line, I shall inform L of the incident, no matter what it is, immediately."

Ah...the age old lecture of Matt&Mello VS Roger.

The blonde always found that particular lecture hilarious. Especially as Roger would talk as if they were both at fault. Normally, it would be Mello's mess and that Matt was just there for the ride. Mello was the one to think up of the plans and he was the one to carry out the plans. Matt was like his personal cheerleader on the sidelines, encouraging him and sometimes joining in for the Hell of it. Roger always said that Matt would get into some serious trouble one day, if he continued playing along with Mello. Matt's response to such a statement was blowing up Roger's desk. Again, Mello's idea...but Matt's handmade bombs.

Mello continued to listen to Roger's rant, but couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong with Matt. He was no longer playing on his game, and that weird look upon his face was still there. He didn't seem to be breathing normally either. Mello crumpled up his empty wrapper and threw it away, blanking Roger's protests and turned his full attention to Matt. The gamer was stood stock-still and his hands were shaking slightly.

The blonde felt disturbed and frowned when Roger's voice continued spewing nonsense.

"Roger, shut up! Matt, look at me now!" Mello demanded, grasping Matt's jaw and forcing the boy to face him.

Matt blinked several times and the colour returned to his cheeks as he fell back down to reality with a bump. The gamer's breathing was soft and fast, his chest rising up and down with haste. The gamer swallowed and shook his head, a shaky smile appearing on his lips. He brought up a hand and pushed Mello's away from his jaw, giving the boy a small smirk.

"Jeez Mells, I'm fine. No need to get so hyped up about me daydreaming."

Fucker.

_Of course _he wasn't fucking daydreaming.

Mello narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. Matt was clearly avoiding something. Fucker...weren't they supposed to trust one another enough now?

"Of course you were. Next time, I'll leave you to your little dream world of Matty-La-La-Land, and see how long it takes before you die from suffocation! You weren't breathing, you wanker! What the fuck is that all about?"

Matt looked unnerved by the revelation, and stiffly shrugged it off. He averted his eyes and fumbled for his Gameboy once more, ignoring Mello's question glare. Roger however, sighed and peered down at the duo with exasperation in his eyes. Mello was glaring at Matt, whilst the gamer was busy doing what he did best. Playing on his Gameboy.

"Mello, please refrain from using such obscene language. Matt, put that game away now. Both of you will cease your childish ways and commence with maturity. This trip would be a perfect example to show L how grown up you are and how his decision in making you his heirs was a correct choice. Now, get on that train. You'll be in Compartment 16 with Near."

The blonde nodded his head throughout Roger's speech, but paused and looked up sharply when Roger stopped talking. The fuck...Near?

"Why do we have to share with that freak!?"

Roger sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew it had been a bad idea...he knew it.

"Mello, you and Matt are with Near duri--"

"What!? Are you serious!? Roger, tell me you're kidding!"

"No, I am not kidding! Mello. Matt. On that train now. You're with Near, no complaints!" Roger stated and turned on his heel and boarded the train.

Matt snickered slightly at the aghast look on Mello's face gaining the blonde's attention. Mello threw him a dirty look and scowled, crossing his arms and glaring at the empty space that Roger had been vacating mere moments ago. Matt rolled his eyes and grabbed Mello's arm, dragging him to the train and ignoring the blonde's protests.

"It can't be that bad Mello...c'mon, you'll live through three whole days with him. He's not that ba--"

"You dare say he isn't bad and I'll kick your ass!"

"Sure, whatever Mello..."

"I'm being serious...you dare even think that, and the next time you wake up, it'll be in a coma--!"

"Uh huh..."

"--five years from now!"

Matt shook his head and yanked Mello onto the train, glancing left and right for their (and Near's) Compartment. The blonde allowed himself to be dragged along, knowing that without Matt...he'll most likely still be stubbornly stood on the platform, arms folded and eyes seething with rage. Mello hated Near. Loathed, despised and disliked Near and everything the boy stood for! Now, he had to spend time with the freak? Had he upset God or something?

The gamer shot him a small, mocking grin and pulled the infuriated blonde along, down the left side of the train. He was sort of excited about the whole thing. Of course, he knew that living in the same area as Mello and Near at the same time would be Hell...but at least he had the entertainment.

He would need it.

They arrived at Compartment 16, just as the train began to move. Matt had opened up the door and as the train jerked to life, fell forward into Compartment, dragging Mello down with him. The gamer yelped as pain blossomed over his face as his nose connected with the hard floor with a sickening crunch. Mello gazed at him with a slightly concerned glint in his eyes, but as he looked up, it vanished instantly.

His eyes narrowed and his face twisted up with disgust. He shot up off Matt and stood with an arrogant pose.

"Near," He spat, gazing at the curled up boy with revulsion shining in his gaze.

Said boy regarded Mello blankly and sighed; his cold, dark eyes boring into Mello's bright blues ones.

"Mello...I know that this 'holiday', as we're supposed to call it, will not be made easy. Mainly due to the fact that we're now to be room mates at the hotel. I'll make it simple for you though. You stay out of my way, and I'll do my best to keep out of yours. Agreed?"

"Fuck you! You won't do 'your best'...you'll damn well _will_ stay out of my way or else!"

Near gave him a bored look and peered down to the floor, where Matt had heaved himself up and was now touching his nose gingerly, wincing slightly from the pain. Glancing at the seething blonde once more, he slowly slipped off his seat and reached out to assist Matt. The gamer didn't care that Near was inspecting the damage, he didn't care that Mello was most likely getting pissed off behind his back.

All he cared about was the fucking pain in his nose!

Near's hands were cold on his face and he flinched as the albino pressed down on the bridge of his nose. Mello's hands clenched into fists and his lips curled up into a snarl as the scene unraveled before him.

"Hold still...hmm...it appears to be bruised quite badly, it's also starting to bleed. I don't know whether it's bleeding or not. I think it would be best to find Roger and inform him of this incident, just in case. He has a First Aid kit with him. Would you like me to come with you?" Near asked, his voice monotonous and his face as blank as ever.

Matt knew he was doing all this to provoke Mello. Fucker...it was fucking working!

He could almost hear the steam rising from Mello's head and he could almost feel the heat that came from his anger. Matt knew that it'll probably take Mello at least five seconds to react and mentally counted down in his head. Five...four...three...two...

One.

And the blonde didn't disappoint.

Mello lashed out and smacked Near' hand away from Matt's face. Throwing Near the dirtiest look he could muster, he reached down and yanked Matt up to his feet, dragging the boy out without a second glance. Muttering dark and dangerous things under his breathe, Mello stormed down the train corridor, fury bubbling up within him and begging to be released. Matt allowed himself to be dragged but decided it would be best to keep silent.

Mello could be quite murderous in the mood he was displaying now.

All the other orphans seemed to sense his displeasure and scattered at the sight of the infuriated blonde as he marched down the train, dragging the gamer behind him. They rather liked their lives and wanted to keep them, so they stayed out of his way.

Matt also quite liked living...and so he kept his mouth shut.

The blonde made a quick mental decision to forgo going to see Roger and pulled Matt into the train's toilets instead. He released his grip on Matt and headed over towards the sinks, ripping off some paper towels and dabbing them under the tap furiously.

"Damn Near...dirty hands all over you...letting him...fucker...why...fucking freak..." Mello's murmurs were obscured and the small parts of talk Matt did catch, didn't sound very good.

The blonde approached Matt with stiff movements. He gently prodded at Matt's nose with the cold, wet tissue and tutted under his breathe. Matt winced under his ministrations, but kept all complaints bottled up. Mello was in a position where he could induce even more pain upon Matt's person and that was something he could do without.

They remained silent as Mello continued to help out Matt's predicament, swabbing away the blood and checking for bruising and swelling and any broken bones. Matt kept his mouth zipped and swallowed any gasps or cries of pain whenever Mello touched his nose. The silence was comfortable and only when Mello finished up did the blonde break it.

"I hate him. For the next three days, he does not exist. You'll not speak to him or interact with him in any way, shape or form. Got it?" Mello snapped.

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes, softly stroking his nose as he felt the pain ebb away.

"You ha'e him, you pre'end he doe'n' exis'. I have no feelin's towar's him wha'soe'er. You can' preven' me from communica'in' wi' him, it'll be im'ossible," Matt said, his voice thick and his words obscured.

Mello froze and span on his heel, doggedly walking towards Matt with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He backed Matt against the wall and placed both hands either side of the gamer's head. Matt rolled his eyes and gazed at Mello with a bored expression.

"Matt! Are you fucking kidding me? You cannot say that you have no feelings towards him! Look at all the things he's done to me!"

"He ha' done nothin' to you! Chill ou' Mells...I won' be aroun' him 24/7, I'll be too busy han'in' wi' you. Anythin' me an' him say to each other, will pro'ably be nothin' bu' poli'e conversation."

"It better be! I am not losing to him again Matt!"

This caused the gamer to pause and gave Mello a confused look. Mello's eyes were bright and vivid, shining with anger and determination. His hands were now clenched fists and his whole body was shaking with fury and frustration. Matt sighed and lifted up his arms, winding them around Mello's neck and drawing the boy into an embrace. Mello was being insecure again and he was bottling it up.

Matt knew him all too well and sometimes that fact was like a blessing disguised as a curse.

"The fuck are you doing Matt?" Mello asked him coldly, Matt's arms were warm around his neck and his own arms had fallen limp down to his sides.

"It's called comfor'. I know wha' you're tryin' to say, an' to be hones'? You're bein' ri'iculous. You'll ne'er lose me to Near. I promise. A coup'e of con'ersations will no' mean tha' I have decided to go off with Near. Okay?"

"Whatever..." Mello replied, but encircled his own arms around Matt's waist, returning the hug.

"Good."

Mello sighed and rubbed his face tiredly against Matt's shoulder. The prick always had this fucked up way of getting Mello to melt and go soft. It pissed him off that Matt was able to produce such a weak reaction from him...but he was glad that only Matt could do such a thing. No one else would ever see him like this.

They could go fuck themselves.

Matt could feel his nose going numb and decided it would be best if he went to see Roger after all. Neither Mello or Near could decide whether it was broken or not and he really didn't want to spend his weekend with a broken nose. Add that to having his fireworks being confiscated, being paired up with Mello and Near for a room, his little incident on the platform and how he's now suddenly remembered that he had left his extra Gameboy batteries at the House and you'll come to what Matt calls 'A Good Day'.

"Okay. Get the fuck off me now."

Matt hummed with amusement at Mello's command but released the boy anyway. Mello gave him a short nod and dusted himself down. He peered at Matt's nose once more and frowned. It looked red and swollen...fuck. By the looks of it, it probably was broken.

"Shit. It doesn't look good y'know..." He muttered.

"Thin' I shoul' I go see Ro'er?"

Mello sighed and gave him a resigned nod. He hated it when Near was right, but fuck, Matt needed to see Roger. The blonde didn't want to see the man though, and suspected that if he did go with Matt, then Roger would automatically pin the blame on him.

"You should go see him on your own. I'm not going, because I know what'll he say. The bastard will say that it's my fault and force some kind of punishment on me. I'm heading back."

Matt quirked up an eyebrow.

"Really? You're goin' ba'...to a compar'men', all alone and with Near?"

Mello fell silent and tilted his head to the side. Near or Roger? Having the opportunity to kick the crap out of Near OR get an undeserved scolding from Roger?

Decisions, decisions...

"Yeah, that sums it up."

"...are you sick?"

Mello scoffed and slapped Matt's hands away, giving the boy an annoyed glare. He then grabbed the gamer's shoulders and span him around, pushing him towards the door. Matt's mind was too busy trying to figure out why Mello would voluntarily choose to be in the same room alone with Near, to even register the fact that Mello was now walking him out of the toilets.

"Now, go see Roger and tell him that it was an accident and that I, Mello, had fuck all to do with it. Make sure to express that last part slowly and deliberately," Mello commanded.

Matt smirked at him and as Mello started to walk away, the gamer threw out an arm and grabbed the waistline of Mello's pants.

"Don' kill Near."

The blonde laughed and gave Matt a teasing grin over his shoulder.

"I'm afraid I can't make promises I don't intend to keep!"

Shaking his head and grinning back at the laughing blonde, Matt let Mello go and watched the blonde boy saunter his way back to Compartment 16. Matt then span on his heel and turned to find Roger at the very end of the train. Clutching his nose slightly and wincing with every wrong movement he made, he made his way down the train.

Many of the orphans gawked at him as he walked past, and Matt greeted each and every one of the with a one-fingered salute. They soon left him alone after that.

Matt finally found Roger sitting on his own in Compartment 1.

Instead of knocking like a normal person, Matt slammed the door open, causing Roger to jump and marched into the compartment holding his nose and grinning madly.

"Yo, Ro'er...I thin' my nose is bro'en," He declared and jumped onto the seat next to the man.

Roger's eyes widened slightly, and he looked up to the ceiling with an exasperated expression on his face. Matt bit down his snigger and removed his hands so Roger could get a better look. The old man adjusted his glasses and peered down at the gamer, gently prodding the nose and then nodding when Matt hissed with pain.

"Ahh, it does seem to be fractured along the bridge. I'll sort it out now, but when we reach London, I'll book you a doctor's appointment...so, care to tell me what happened? Was it Mello, again?"

Matt raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Roger really did blame Mello for a lot of things...

Bastard.

He silently watched though, as Roger went through his bag and produced a small green case with a white cross on it. He opened it up and took out some bandages. Roger then removed a strip and held it up to Matt's nose to measure it out. Just as he was about to cut off the needed amount of bandage, a scream from the corridor could be heard and a pair of hurried footsteps seemed to be getting closer.

Linda then barged into the compartment, threw Matt an icy look and turned to Roger with concern lacing her features.

"Roger! It's Mello! He's trying to strangle NEAR!"

Matt sighed and sniggered. He had shrugged off the icy glare and couldn't help but smirk at how worried she looked. Underneath her concern and worry, was the glint of dark excitement. Linda had the opportunity to get Mello into trouble. No wonder she ran so fast...

Roger rubbed his temples and set the First Aid kit aside. He gave Matt a suspicious look before heaving himself and walked out of the compartment. Matt heard him mutter darkly under his breathe and the words he caught were: 'Botany', 'orphans', 'trouble' and 'Mello'.

He really didn't want to know what went on inside Roger's mind.

Linda shot him a spiteful smirk and practically skipped her way out of the compartment. As he watched her leave, Matt fell back against the seats and stretched out with a yawn.

...oh yes, he could already tell...

It was going to be a fun weekend.

* * *

**Hehehehe...Near, Mello and Matt...all in a room together...all exploring London together...**

**LOL! Can you imagine it...hehehehehe...London would be in great peril. ^.^**

**The next chapter is Part Two! Hehehehe....that's where all the fun begins!**

**Perty please REVIEW for me! **

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	25. Mello & Matt's Holiday Part Two

**This is finally done! This chapter is an EPIC chapter! Never, ever, ever will I write a chapter this long again! Dear. Lord!**

**I quite literally despise the chapter. I have seen it so many times, I actually want to burn it. **

**Thanks for your reviews last chapter, and I have edited some parts from it as well, I wasn't entirely happy with it! ^.^**

**NOW! Here it is...Matt and Mello take on London. I have been to London once in my life...I've always wanted to go again...**

**There was so much stuff I could have written about and so much that was cut out of it...but VOILA! It's finished!**

**Also...I would like to say now that there will be no Matt/Near in this story...maybe some hints but only because of Mello's creative imagination! ^.^**

**AGES:** _Mello - 13, Matt - 13, Near - 12_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mello & Matt's Holiday - Part Two

**London****. Day One.**

They arrived at Waterloo station without another incident.

Mello had to be dragged off Near and ended up sitting with Roger in Compartment 1 for the rest of the train journey. In his personal opinion, what he had been doing was right and just. After all, the little freak of a boy had stepped over the line with one of his comments and so Mello felt obligated to stand up to him.

Unfortunately for him, Roger didn't see how wrapping your hands around a person's throat could be seen as 'standing up' to them. Therefore, the blonde boy had been, against his will, travelling on his own with Roger. Matt had been instructed to return to Compartment 16, with a bandage and some gauze over his nose. It wasn't the best way to treat a broken nose, but Roger had promised him a trip to the doctors as soon as they reached London.

Matt was not looking forward to it.

If there was one thing he detested, after losing his games, his game consoles, his saved game being replaced and forgetting his damn spare batteries for his Gameboy...it was the doctor. Some people feared dentists...but for Matt, he couldn't really give a fuck about people who looked at teeth for a living. No...it was the people who looked at you, inside of you and diagnosed numerous possible illness you could have.

Mello may have Satan...but Matt had Doctors.

There were more of them and you had physical evidence of them existing.

As soon as the train reached the station, Mello threw Roger a dirty look and walked out of the compartment with his head held high. He refused to speak to Roger for the rest of the weekend. The train journey for him had been terribly boring. The blonde hadn't been allowed to leave the compartment for anything, not even the toilet. Plus, he and Matt had been split up to avoid any more...'incidents'.

The very moment the train stopped and the doors swung open, Mello shot straight out of it and sauntered off the platform, in search of a confectionary shop. Sitting next to the man who sucked all the fun out of his life had forced him to practically inhale his remaining stash. He needed his substinance...and he needed it now! Not bothering to wait up for anyone, Mello climbed up the metal stairs to the main concourse.

Matt, on the other hand, stumbled out of the train, pulling Near along by his sleeve. The albino had a dark bruise around his neck that stood out against his pale, white skin. Many orphan's paused to stare at Near's throat, but Matt sent them on their way with a one-figured salute and a dirty glare. Unfortunately for him, he had been 'put in charge' of the younger boy and that it was now his 'duty' to make sure neither Mello or Near kill each other...or kill themselves.

Which was a ridiculous notion considering that this was Mello and Near, and suicide was not an option when L's title was still up for grabs.

The gamer jumped off the train and pulled Near down with him. He hastily gave the platform a quick scan and frowned when the blonde hurricane he was looking for was absent from the scene. Although, that being said, he couldn't see very well under the amount of bandages Roger had piled onto his face. He could only see a small slip of his surroundings and knew that he looked absolutely ridiculous.

"C'mon Near...let's go find Mello," He stated, and (not the type to wait around for an answer) started off in the direction of the shops.

Thankfully, his speech had returned back to normal once the swelling had gone down a little and rejoiced in that mere fact.

Near however, didn't object to Matt's decision, but he did start curling a lock of hair at the prospect of another encounter with the blonde bombshell. Ignoring Roger's protests and calls for them to come back, Matt and Near began to ascend the stairs leading from the platform. Roger shook his head and knew that it was only beginning, and that it would be best to take care of the other children first.

The gamer gave the man one last glance before reaching the main concourse and peered around. There were many people around, women on phones, men with briefcases and children with toys. No gender-confused blondes dressed to kill (meant literally as well) in leather.

"Matt, may I suggest that we return. Perhaps Mello will come back as well."

"Yeah? And perhaps Mello will do a runner and get himself lost. This is London Near! Don't you know what could happen to him here? Gangs, thieves, human-traffickers, murderers, rapists...Mello could join those people...well, maybe not the rapists...but we might never see him again! He'll be too busy scaring the shit out of some poor innocent person, simply because they got him the wrong brand of chocolate!"

"...you've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

Matt merely scoffed and turned away from him, feeling more and more pissed off with the amount of attention they were attracting. Honestly, it was like they've never seen two orphan children holding hands before. Yeah, one had a broken nose and the other was albino and yeah, they were both guys...but wasn't that sort of thing supposed to be...endearing?

Fuckers.

The gamer scowled and pushed his way through the mass of people that lingered around in the station. He hadn't the time to waste and each passing second that went by, was just another second closer to Mello becoming a gang member, or a murderer, or a Mafia Boss...not that they had the Mafia in England, but Mello had expressed his interest in the way the Mafia operated. Who knows what the blonde would do when he put his mind to it.

Glancing around and checking the sign of each shop he could see, Matt felt his heart start to sink. There were too many people around and he was starting to get sick and tired of dragging Mr. Dead Weight Near around. He felt the familiar sickening bubble of hopelessness waver within him and he bit his lip. It was fucking impossible to see Mello with all these staring pricks lingering nearby.

Near curled his hair tighter and quicker...he never did like venturing outside and now he could remember why. Some people found it impossible to not stare at a little albino child. Some people found it hard to just ignore him and let him be...some people didn't like his colouring at all...

Matt froze and turned around with a bemused expression on his face as he realized that Near was holding onto him with a tighter grip. The boy's eyes were averted to the ground and his fingers were getting more and more tangled in his hair.

He instantly knew why Near was doing this and felt a strange wave of anger ripple in his body. He glanced up angrily at the people walking past them and sending them odd looks and he felt that anger burst out.

"Oi fuckers! Got something to stare at do ya? Well take a damn picture then, 'cause we won't be here all day! We're not your fucking entertainment, so unless you wanna say something to us, I suggest that you all just piss off!"

...

...silence. The odd cough and mutter echoed around them.

Matt was seething with annoyance, the people around them gave him a wary look and slowly began to move on and disperse. Some looked ashamed, some look perturbed whereas others...they looked down on him and scoffed at his exclamation.

Near's expression revealed nothing, but inside he felt shocked. He never knew that Matt would do such a thing for him...him, Near! Mello's sworn enemy as such. He peered up at the fuming gamer and a small twisted smile grew on his lips. He released his hair and gave Matt's sleeve a small tug, gaining the boy's attention.

The red-head jumped slightly and looked down to see Near, the same blank expression, the same cold eyes...but a small spark of appreciation glittered in his dark, deep orbs.

Surrounding them, the people averted their eyes and moved on, no longer wanting to linger around and stare at the little albino boy. Especially if his 'bodyguard' had a bite as worse as his bark.

"Well, well, well...what the fuck do we have here?"

The voice cut through the tense silence and Matt whipped around with a mad grin plastered across his face.

Mello, with one hand laden with bags filled with chocolate was gazing at them with bemusement lacing his features. Near's eyes lost that spark and his hand automatically reached up to curl his snowy locks. Matt gave him a small glance, before returning his attention to the blonde in front of him. The gamer's grin curled up into a cocky smirk and he swaggered towards the blonde, pulling Near with him.

"Where the Hell did you run off to?" He asked.

With a raised eyebrow, Mello gestured to his bags and the chocolate in his free hand. The gamer snorted softly and gave the crowd around them a scathing look.

"These fucker's unnerve me...can we go now?"

Mello smirked and shot Near a cold smile.

"'Course we can...the fun starts here, right?"

In response, Near looked up with an icy look and curled his hair tighter.

"Right."

X-x-X-x-X

"Room 103. Matt, Mello and Near here are your keys. Lose them and you won't get any spare, so I suggest you keep them on your person at all times," Roger instructed.

Mello snatched the keys out of the man's outstretched hand and tossed one over his shoulder towards Near. The albino caught it deftly and inspected it with large, blank eyes. He was no longer holding onto Matt, rather, he was gripping the door knob with a tight hold.

Matt was busy playing his Gameboy, leaning against the wall with a small smirk on his face. When they first arrived at the hotel, he could remember Roger explaining that he expected them to be on their best behaviour when they were in their rooms and that if anyone's room ended up being destroyed, then there would be serious consequences.

The gamer couldn't wait to find out what those consequences will be like.

Eyeing them with visible discomfort, Roger reluctantly turned away and began walking down the hallway, already regretting his choice of groups.

Mello glared at his retreating back, hands on hips and his brows furrowed. He still wasn't talking to Roger and he was planning on keeping it up for the rest of the weekend. Sighing and pulling out another bar of chocolate from his bag, he turned and slapped Near's hand off the door knob. The albino didn't flinch but merely looked up at the blonde coolly, not rising up to his childish attitude.

Swinging the door open, Mello marched into the room and stood in the middle of it, snapping of a piece of chocolate. He surveyed the room with a appreciative look and hummed with acceptance. Hearing that the room had been deemed 'okay', Matt looked up from his game and peered around the room with the same hum as Mello.

The room itself was simple. With pastel colourings of blue and green, the room resembled that of an underwater scene. The furniture had been styled in such a way that it looked like carved coral and the lights were in shape of shells that glowed with soft yellow light. The first thing that properly caught Matt's eye, was the flat screen TV mounted against the wall, over a fireplace. In front of the fireplace were three pale blue sofas with pale green cushions. A white table sat in between the sofas upon a shell-shaped rug.

Two conjoining rooms led away from the main room. Matt peered into both doors and saw that one was the bedroom, the other was the bathroom. The bedroom had one single bed and one double bed, with the same styled furniture as the main room. The bathroom was similar but more extravagant with underwater-theme. The bath had engravings of fish all along the sides and the taps had been modeled into mermaids.

All in all, it was a pretty nice room.

...too bad it wouldn't remain as such for long.

Mello snapped off another piece of chocolate and strode into the bedroom, ignoring Matt who was still exploring his new living area and ignoring Near was ignoring him back. The albino was sat against one of the sofas, playing with his favourite L puzzle. The blonde gazed around the bedroom and nodded his head stiffly before returning to the main room.

"I want the double bed!" He announced.

Matt poked his head from the bathroom door way and smirked. Near merely ignored him and his face remained blank.

"And why is that Mello?" Matt asked wryly.

Mello gave him sly grin and snapped off another piece of chocolate.

"Because."

"Alright then, you can have the double bed--"

Mello grinned.

"--and me and Near can share the single."

Mello's grin disappeared.

His eyes grew icy cold and stormy. His expression hardened and he glared at Matt whose mocking grin was tempting him to throw a punch at that smarmy face.

"Hell. No. Matt, you'll be sleeping alone. Near can sleep in here because I am not going to sleep in the same room as him!"

Near remained neutral and slotted another piece of his puzzle into it's correct place. Matt merely scoffed and placed his Gameboy away into the back of his jeans. The gamer then strode over to the blonde and snatched his bar out of his hands. Mello gazed at him blankly, the annoyance bubbling within his blue eyes.

"Matt? What the fuck do you thin--"

"What if I want to sleep with you?" Matt interrupted.

Silence.

Mello's words were lost in his throat and he swallowed hard. He raised an eyebrow at the cocky red-head before him and a slow, small smirk grew on his lips. He prowled towards Matt and pulled the gamer close to him by the waist.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Matty-boy?" He purred, gazing deep into Matt's mirth-filled eyes.

"Of course I would...I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise."

"Well then...I suppose I'll have to indulge you then, yes?"

"You can indulge in me all you want."

Mello's smile curled up into a sly grin and he held Matt tighter. The gamer still had his chocolate, but Mello was in a great position to hurt his nose. The blonde reached up and flicked him, causing Matt to yelp and drop the candy automatically, grasping his aching nose with both hands. Smirking, the chocoholic snapped off a piece and chewed on it with mirth dancing in his eyes.

Near meanwhile, had been ignoring their little exchange, knowing that it would only get worse when it came to nighttime.

The albino slotted in the last piece of the puzzle and gazed at it with a blank expression. This was only day one of their 'holiday'. Already he had been strangled by Mello, stared at by the public, defended by Matt and now he was a witness to an awkward situation. An awkward situation that has just made him realize how intimate Mello and Matt were. He had two more full days to go; surely he would be able to handle living with Matt and Mello for such a period of time...it couldn't be that difficult...

Could it?

X-x-X-x-X

"O-Oh Mellooo..."

"Fuck, Matt...fuck..."

"Mello, you...pr-prick! Don't tease me like that!"

"Hehehe...you know you like it...Matty-boy..."

"Don't call me that Mells-OH! Fuck!"

"Want me to do that again?"

...this has been going on for the past 30 minutes.

Gasps, giggles, moans and whimpers. Words like 'Matt', 'Mello' and 'fuck' were regular sayings that broke the tension in the air. Near was never an insomniac like L. True, he did find it hard to sleep sometimes, but at least the reason for not being able to sleep wasn't...this.

'This' being: having to sleep in the same room as two extremely hormonal and affectionate teenagers who couldn't keep their hands of each other.

"Fuck! Mello you tosser!"

"Sod off Matt, you know you like it!"

Near didn't like it. Near didn't like it at all.

He couldn't understand why Mello would need Matt's touch so much. It wasn't like Matt was magical or anything, it wasn't like touching Matt gave you some sort of magnificent power that allowed you to be Number 1. When Near had held onto Matt's hand in the train station earlier, he didn't feel bigger or smarter or anything.

He merely felt the same.

So why would Mello yearn for him so much...so much that he had to sleep with the boy? What made Matt so...special? Yes, he was Number 3, and yes, he could be Number 1 if he wasn't so lazy and if he didn't love Mello as much as he did now...so why did the blonde want the red-head?

Why did Mello long for Matt to...touch him?

"Oh. God. Matt...do that again!"

...Matt. He was an enigma. He had so many problems and yet he didn't show them. He was carefree and laid back and relaxed and he just didn't give a damn about anyone.

Well. Except Mello, of course. And maybe him...Near.

Did Matt care about Near?

The albino's eyes shot open as he remembered that incident on the main concourse, where everyone had stared openly at him. Where Matt had stood up for him. The gamer had understood his body language, his shame, his fear. Matt had defended him verbally, holding his hand that tiny bit tighter.

Near remembered his touch. It wasn't magic, or magnificent...but it did make him feel safe. Holding Matt's hand made him feel safe and steady in public. Was this the reason why Mello wanted him so much?

Safety? Balance?

"Ohhh...Matt. Fuck."

"Mello...you cocktease...damn..."

Maybe...maybe not. Either way, Matt's touch had made him feel safe, but he knew that he would never, ever say it out loud. One reason was Mello's wrath and having the boy's hands around his throat was something he could do without. The second reason, was because of L. L didn't hold people's hands to feel safe. L didn't hold people's hands, period.

L was L and he didn't need anyone.

If Near was to become L then he needed to freeze himself off, and reject any opportunities of weakness that arise.

"Mello...fucker..."

"God! Fuck! Matt!"

"Heheh...God fuck Matt? That's asking a bit too much, doncha' think?"

"Fuck off!"

But what about Mello? Didn't he want to become L?

Well, how can he then? If Mello kept on indulging his desires for Matt's touch and kept on giving in to his needs and wants, then there was no hope of him becoming the next L...maybe Mello knew this, maybe he didn't.

Either way, Near knew that Mello would never give Matt up. Never.

"Hehehe...Mello?"

"Shit Matt...that was...fuck!"

"...yeah, I know."

The sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room and Near sighed silently. They were too close, too together, too...weak.

They were going to be the end of one another...he was sure of it. At least now he could finally get some sleep. Hopefully Matt and Mello would succumb to their fatigue too, goodness knows how tired they must be after their little...session.

Near gently closed his eyes and curled a lock of hair around his fingers. Silence...quiet...sleep...

"Hey, Matt? Wanna go for Round Two?"

...no. They couldn't. They shouldn't. It simply wasn't possible for teenagers such as them to have such...tiring activities a second time. Plus he really, really needed his--

"Yeah, why not?"

--sleep.

X-x-X-x-X

**London****. Day Two.**

He was surrounded.

There was no way out...Mello was on one side, Near on the other, a wall behind him and Roger in front of him.

No...no, no, no, no, no! There was no way in Hell. He was not going to the doctors and that was final! He couldn't! Matt's eyes flickered from the people around him. Roger had his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face, Mello looked bored but he could see the amused sparkle in his eyes and Near...Near wasn't paying him any attention and was merely sat on the floor playing with a Transformer.

Matt knew that his best bet would be to jump over Near and escape that way.

He quickly flashed Mello a grin and gave Roger a short smirk, before turning on heel and dashing off to the right. He successfully leapt over Near, but gasped as a cold hand lashed out and grasped his ankle. Near...the fucker.

The albino had been biding his time, knowing that Matt would pick the route he had blocked. He simply had to wait before Matt made his move.

Matt cried out in pain as his nose met the floor for the second time and cradled it gently. Mello immediately stormed over and slapped Near's hands away and inspected Matt's face.

"You soft fucking tart. I can't believe you actually thought that would work. Moron."

"Fu' Yuh!" Matt mumbled out, the translation being a very eloquent 'fuck you'.

Mello rolled his eyes and yanked Matt up to his feet, the gamer stumbling with disorientation. Near looked up and saw how tightly they were holding onto one another and frowned as his thoughts from the night before came back to him.

"Now, Matt. You will have to go to the doctors. That fall must have made it somewhat worse, so come along. Mello and Near can come too, if it makes you feel any better," Roger informed him.

"Oh yeah, because going anywhere with Near makes the experience a whole lot better," Mello muttered darkly, swinging an arm around Matt's shoulders to hold the boy upright.

Near didn't say anything and merely observed the interactions between the two boys before him. He had decided to watch the pair and discover what it was that made them click and why they would choose to give into such a weak temptation.

So far, he hadn't a single breakthrough in his 'case'. The pair was a mystery.

A mystery Near was very willing to solve.

"Now, now Mello. Come along and try not to cause any more arguments. The appointment is at 10:30AM and we're already running late as it is."

"...Roger, it's 9:00AM," Mello stated.

Roger peered down at him and frowned. Mello was always so difficult and yet he was favoured among all the other orphans by L. He hadn't the faintest clue as to why that was, but he merely accepted it and didn't argue against L's judgment.

"Mello, this appointment has put a dent in our plans for the weekend. The earlier we get there, the earlier we can get this whole situation fixed and resume our trip."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He really didn't care either way, but if it put a stop to Matt's bleeding nose then whatever.

"Alright then. Near, get the fuck up and stop playing with your doll. Matt, get over it! It's a fucking doctors appointment and you're a fucking man. Grow a pair why don't you! Roger, get going then! We're not gonna find this doctors practice by ourselves so get moving!" Mello commanded, falling into the role as boss easily.

Near gave him a cool gaze, standing up and holding onto his 'doll' tightly. Matt growled and slapped him around the back of the end and Roger frowned at his tone. However, all three followed his orders without much complaint. Mello's arm still lingered over Matt's shoulders whilst the gamer clutched his nose pitifully. Near trailed behind them, his eyes flickering from Optimus Prime to the duo in front.

X-x-X-x-X

"Ah. It appears you have a small fracture along your nose."

"No shit Sherlock," Mello muttered, wincing as Matt tightened his grip on his hand.

The gamer however, was mirroring Mello's thoughts. It was obvious he had a fucking fracture; otherwise he wouldn't be fucking here! The temptation and the urge to knock the doctor out were beginning to get too much to handle. For the past hour, he had been stuck waiting in a room that was too white and too clean, with two tossers who couldn't stop arguing and a complete and utter twat who felt that he had to prod at Matt's nose every five seconds. To say he was marginally pissed would be a gross understatement.

And now he had another old twat poking at his nose!

Fuckers...the lot of them.

"Now, I want you to wear this. It is a splint that will applied along your nose, in order to protect it an speed up the healing process. At no time are you to remove it apart from showering and swimming as it is vital that you keep it dry. Understood?"

Yeah he fucking understood. Now could he fucking leave?

He nodded stiffly and glared as the doctor reached behind him to get the splint.

"Whilst this is on, you may experience some symptoms. Nose bleeds are mostly common with Nasal Fractures, along with some bruising, slight swelling and there is the slight chance your nose may be...different afterwards."

Different? What the fuck did he mean by different?

"The Hell you on about?" Mello demanded, looking down to Matt's face.

"Well, in some cases the nose may become deformed, there might be a slight bump along the bridge, the nose may tilt off to the side, or go inwards. It is hard to say at this moment in time but once the splint is off you can see for yourselves," He explained as he applied the splint to a horrified looking Matt.

His nose? His fucking nose?

Deformed? Isn't that another word for ugly?

Matt's eyes widened and he turned to Mello with a crazed glint in his eyes; not feeling better when the same looked was reflected in Mello's eyes.

Shit. His nose was broken, possibly deformed and this was what? The second day?

Fuck. What a fan-fucking-tastic holiday this was turning out to be.

Roger appeared to be ruffled by the news, and was checking his watch every so often. He had left the others in the care of the hotel staff, each one paid handsomely for carrying out the baby-sitting task. Near meanwhile, was observing the scene with a sharp eye, taking in Matt's fear of the doctor's hands in his stride. To other's Matt seemed calm, but to anyone who truly knew him could see he was terrified.

His hands were clenched tightly, his skin was at its palest and his eyes were shining with fear. Near didn't judge him though, merely observed it and turned his attention to Mello. The blonde had looked cool and collected, stubborn as always as he refused to leave the gamer's side as the doctor inspected him. Mello allowed all information to sink in, until he was told about Matt's possibly nose-deformity.

Was Mello really that shallow? Would he really ditch Matt over something so small and insignificant?

How...pathetic. And this was the same boy who hero-worshipped L?

Near mentally shook his head and peered down to his Transformer.

It was times like this where he was glad he had never experience love.

X-x-X-x-X

"Welcome to Buckingham Palace."

_Fuck you._

"Don't touch anything."

_Make me._

"Stay with the group."

_Go fuck yourself._

Mello was halfway through his eighth chocolate bar, the doctor's words haunting his mind. He really didn't give a fuck about Buckingham Palace, although he did briefly consider asking Roger what he had been taking when he made this decision and whether he would care to share it out.

Buckingham Palace + Wammy's Kids = Buckingham Palace No More.

Stupid fucker.

Mello gave the palace a bored gaze, his sights taking in the creamy walls, the rich red carpets, the paintings, the grand gold staircase and the elegant chandeliers. Did the Royal Family deserve any of this? Selfish fuckers didn't do much for England anymore...in the past they were kickass, now they just left the government to fuck everything up.

The blonde knew he was being spiteful and sour and horrible, but he couldn't help it. Right now, he hated everyone and everything in the fucking ridiculous world.

He side-glanced at Matt, the gamer oblivious to the world around him as he peered intently into his Gameboy screen. His nose encased in a small brown splint with bandages holding it in place. Fuck...the gamer had such a fragile fucking nose. So small and dainty...and now it could be all fucked up. Bent, broken, bruised.

Would he still be able to look at Matt the same way again?

One of the many reasons he was fond of the boy was his good looks. Shallow it was, small reason it was...but big thing it was also.

Matt was fucking beautiful. He was like a little china doll...all pale skin and stunning eyes. Pretty features and pouty lips.

...now there was the possibility of deformity.

The blonde chewed on his chocolate slowly, feeling Near's cold gaze on his neck. He knew the albino had been up all night listening to them, the pervert. He also knew how Near would edge closer to them and just watch them. It was slightly unnerving, but he was amused greatly by how confused the sheep was by their relationship.

Yes, he knew what the object of Near's thoughts were. The sheep was ruffled by their intimacy and Mello planned to unnerve the albino with everything he had. Could he still do it with Matt looking like that though? Looking. Like. That?

...

...

...the fuck? 'Looking like _that'_? What a dumbass thing to say!

Mello shook his head and glanced at Matt again. The boy was fucking gorgeous, broken nose or not. Of course he could still do it.

Smirking, he casually threw an arm around Matt's waist and discreetly placed a kiss on his neck. The gamer smiled brightly and leant in further towards the blonde. He had been worried about how Mello would take the news of his possible deformed nose.

"Love ya," He mumbled, never taking his eyes off the darkening screen.

Mello didn't respond, merely smiled and tightened his grip. He ignored the small stares and the whispers, knowing that all the fuckers around them were just jealous. He had Matt, the most fucking perfect boy alive. Who did they have? Average nobodies that couldn't possibly compare.

They trailed around the palace, their tour guide filling them in on the palace's history and the Royal Family and all the crazy shit they did and whatnot. Mello was getting increasingly bored and he was quickly running out of chocolate bars. Matt meanwhile was felt like throwing his Gameboy at the wall.

His fucking batteries had died on him. How fucking peachy.

Smacking the console against his hand and glancing around with annoyance, Matt sighed and pulled his goggles down to his neck.

"Mells, this is fucking killing me. I'm going to go find some batteries in this place. You wanna come with?"

Mello had never felt so much appreciation in his life before this moment and nodded furiously.

"Yeah, let's get the Hell outta here."

They peered around, watching the many tour guides drag their groups along to the next attraction and slowly started to back away from their group. The guards and police were doing their duties, standing in front of all the doors that weren't available to the public and keeping a sharp eye out for thieves and such.

Approaching the stairs, the two boys started to device a plan in order to distract the guards long enough for them to exit through one of the many forbidden doors. Stifling down his laughter, Matt casually walked up the stairs and paused. He took in a deep breathe and quickly surveyed the area. There were quite a lot of people around. Perfect for his big debut. Mello had always admired Matt's talent for acting and watched him excitedly from the bottom of the staircase.

Matt opened up his eyes wide and watery, ruffling up his hair, rumpling his shirt and fixing his face into an expression of utter terror. He ran up to the guards and stumbled over as he skidded to a sudden halt in front of them. He looked crazed and desperate. Just how he wanted to look.

"Hey! Y-You have to help me. I-I-I...I need help! There's this man...he's horrible to me...I can't t-take it anymore! He's down there with all the other kids; he may look harmless, but look! He beats me, hurts me, he fuc-freaking starves me and I can't handle it! P-Please, my mum and dad...they're dead and left me with that...that...monster down there! He needs to be locked up and...and please! Help me! I've only just escaped him and you're my only hope! Please!" He cried desperately.

His watery eyes never released tears, but his horror-filled expression, his tiny, skinny frame and his broken nose made the act all that more believable. The guards nodded to each other and one of them knelt down in front of Matt, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen here son, we'll protect you. Just stay here whilst we apprehend the sick monster who's done all this to you and everything will be fine. Understand?"

Matt gulped and nodded fearfully.

The guard patted him on the head and motioned for all the other guards to follow him. They marched down the stairs, passing Mello as he climbed up. Matt rubbed his eyes and smirked triumphantly at their retreating backs, Mello gazing at him with awe.

"Fuck. You are so fucking hot Matt."

"Yeah? Well let's hope there's a bedroom in this place."

They opened up the door a slipped inside, barely masking their delight at the sound of Roger's horrified shouts and protests.

X-x-X-x-X

"What's the deal with all this red? Seriously, it's like they're obsessed with the fucking colour!" Matt complained as they turned down another hallway.

At first it seemed like they were in a spy movie. Peering around corners, looking out for cameras and avoiding guards. Now it seemed tedious and pointless. They had been walking for what seemed like hours in Matt's personal opinion and he couldn't wait to leave.

"Shut the Hell up. It's either this or having a lecture on why the Queen chose that particular wallpaper or when Prince Charles sat in that particular chair. Fucking Royals..." Mello muttered, his hand slipping into his pocket for his eleventh bar of candy.

Matt sighed and looked up to the high ceiling. What was the point of high ceilings? Did they really expect to grow that tall?

"If I were King, I would have lower ceilings," He declared.

Mello snorted and looked at him incredulously.

"Matt, if you were King then Mario would feature on the pound coin and our national anthem would be _God Save The Gameboy_."

The gamer scoffed and turned his head away, crossing him arms with a pout.

"Oh yeah? And what if you were King?"

"If I were King then everyone else would be pretty much fucked."

Matt laughed, the noise echoing throughout the hallways. Mello gave him a short smirk and snapped of another piece of chocolate.

"Fuck...if King Mello ruled then Near would be screwed, L would be declared God and I--"

"Would be my Queen!"

"Hell. No!"

They fell about laughing, feeling lighter and happier on their 'holiday', than before. Matt threw an arm around Mello's shoulders and sighed. If they ruled England...fuck, what a thought that would be.

"Heh...Hell on Earth. That's exactly what it would be like..." He muttered happily.

Mello heard him and knew what he was thinking about. King Mello and Queen Matt, ruling from their thrones made out of pixels and cocoa beans. Willy Wonka appearing on the notes, Mario on the coins and everyone would bow down to them and shower them with chocolate and games. Well, everyone would be forced to bow down to them. The taxes would no longer be paid using money, rather they would be paid using chocolate and games and leather and stripes and goggles and fucking Hell! Near's head would be on the Tower Of London, right next to Roger's and Linda's and Dita's...L would be their God and Watari would gain the respect he deserved.

What a fucking thought.

"Hey, King Mello...check it out. I've just found a bedroom!" Matt whispered excitedly.

Mello's mind shot straight to the gutter and his eyes lit up dangerously. The blonde pocketed his remaining chocolate and grabbed Matt's hand, leading them into the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind them.

Unbeknownst to them, Near had been following them, watching their every move with a sharp eye. As soon as the noise grew in volume, he took it as his cue to leave and inform Roger.

Roger who had been questioned in such a way that it resembled the Spanish Inquisition.

Roger who was now free from all he had been accused of.

Roger who was now very, very, very pissed.

X-x-X-x-X

The bedroom looked like a war zone.

Everyone was either broken, cracked or...stained.

The rich, red carpet was strewn with various items from around the room. The wardrobe had been toppled over; the drawers had been pulled out and thrown to the side. Small trinkets were scattered about and the bed was an eyesore. The silken sheets were torn and haphazardly placed over the bed, the pillows were no longer plump with feathers and resembled flat pancakes as the feathers were now floating around the room, the luxurious duvet was now lying on the floor and in midst of the mess were two boys curled up around each other.

Their clothes were all over the room, chocolate bar wrappers scattered across the place and a pair of goggles balancing gently on the chandelier above.

"Fuck Mello...we just fucked in Buckingham Palace...how many people can say that, eh?"

Frowning at how Matt described what they just did, Mello flicked him gently on the nose and sighed. It was true...they just had sex in one of England's treasured places. He couldn't help the snort of laughter that ripped from his throat and smirked as he felt Matt's arms tighten around his body.

"Wanna try having a quickie in the Tower next?" Matt asked.

"How about not," A voice rang out, before Mello could reply.

They shot straight up and watched with wide eyes as Roger marched into the room with a fierce frown on his face. His eyes were stern and angry and Mello could almost feel the heated seethe radiate off the man.

"You boys are in deep trouble. L will hear of this incident, as will Watari. You have shamed Wammy's House and you have besmirched our reputation!"

"What reputation? I thought we were all hidden and shit!" Mello cut in.

Roger peered down at him and Mello scoffed.

"As I was saying, you have wasted police time, damaged Royal property and you've...you've..."

"Shagged in one of their millions of bedrooms?" Matt offered unhelpfully.

Roger paled and looked away, not being able to handle the situation any longer.

"Get dressed. Clean up. Get out. Now."

X-x-X-x-X

"Y'know, I think he overreacted."

"Really Matt? Really?"

They were up again, only this time they were merely talking about their earlier incident. Near was grateful that they no longer desired to participate in such activities as they did yesterday, but he couldn't help but choose to listen to their discussion tonight.

"Well yeah. Fifty policemen and fifty guards 'escorted' us out of there...I'm surprised they didn't arrest us."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you're filthy fucking rich like Roger."

"True..."

They fell into silence and Near shuffled in his bed a bit. They were unnervingly calm today and Near knew that something was wrong with them. He fumbled around for Optimus Prime and held him close as he listened to their steady breathing.

The quiet was something that was both welcomed and yet unwanted at the same time, and Near didn't know whether to be thankful or not when Mello broke it.

"Hey...Matt?"

"...yeah?"

"Why did you freak out at the station?"

Silence. Near strained his hearing to listen to Matt's answer.

He too was curious about Matt's apparent freak out that everyone was talking about yesterday.

"The Monte Carlo. That's the train's name, wasn't it?" Matt whispered hesitantly.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anythi--"

"Monte Carlo...Carlos Monty. It's weird and stupid, but when I saw that name, I just had all these flashbacks...and fuck...it was just so horrible and stupid."

"Carlos Monty? Is that your da--"

"Yes," Once more Matt cut him off with a sharp tone.

Near frowned at how strange Matt seemed to react to such a name and wondered what Mello's next words would have been. He listened for more, but only heard the tell-tale signs that they were now kissing...more so of Mello consoling Matt.

Mello...stubborn, hot-headed and emotional.

Matt. Enigma. Mysterious. Something unsolvable.

Well...unless you were Mello. Mello has solved Matt...it was his greatest achievement as Near knew he would never achieve such a feat.

He briefly wondered if he wanted to.

X-x-X-x-X

**London****. Day Three.**

Museums were boring. Dreadfully boring.

It seemed like a blessing to Matt when he and Mello were forbidden from ever stepping foot within Natural History Museum. So they might have dismantled the bone structure of a whale...so what if they tried to steal some shark's teeth...they were only bored. You could hardly blame them.

Although, due to this incident, they had been banned from visiting the Tower Of London on Roger's orders. Matt verbally protested against this with flourish, disappointed by the fact that he and Mello wouldn't get the opportunity to shag in the creepy Tower. They were also banned from going anywhere near 10 Downing Street and they could forget about going on the London Eye as well.

Plus, after a heated discussion on where Guy Fawkes went wrong, they were also forbidden from going anywhere near the Houses Of Parliament.

They did however, go on a tour of London on an open top bus. Mello tried to use that to his advantage, but Matt managed to foil his plan of throwing Near over the top of it. They trailed around the city, over the bridges, down Piccadilly Circus, past Hyde Park and Oxford Street. The tour guide was incredibly enthusiastic and it gave Matt and Mello great amusement to throw things at her. However, no matter what they threw, she merely shrugged it off and screeched for them to 'look left, it's a shop!' and 'look right, it's another shop!'. Roger apologized profusely to her afterwards, forcing the boys to do the same. She took it all in her stride and simply said she had sons of her own and that 'boys will be boys'.

It took Roger almost an hour to get over the fact that she thought they were his sons.

As the day came to a close, Roger gave the orphans a choice. Either go shopping in Regent Street...or watch a musical at West End. Knowing that watching a musical would bore them to tears, not to mention seriously harm their ears, Matt and Mello chose to go shopping. Mello marched down the street, shooting anyone who stared at him vicious glares. Matt was holding Near's hand once more, the albino noting the feeling of safety that came with contact.

The blonde gazed around all the shops with a bored expression and huffed. Shopping was such a girlie thing to do...there were no shops at all that interested him and what kind of fucking street had shops that were dedicated to electronics and toys but not chocolate?

What a load of shi--

"Mello! Can we go to the Apple Store? Oh...and Near wants to go Hamleys too!" Matt shouted out to him.

Mello turned heel and glowered at the cozy couple. Holding hands? What a couple of soft fucking tarts.

"No way! I am not wasting my time waiting around for you two to finish drooling over your toys!"

"Come on! I want to buy some batteries for my game!"

"Sod your game...is it really that important?"

"Oh? So if you ran out of chocolate, you wouldn't want to buy some more, would you?"

"...touché."

Matt beamed at him and pulled Near along to catch up to the annoyed blonde. Mello had his arms crossed and his eyes shut. He couldn't believe he was going to actually allow them to go shopping for games and shit. As they caught up to him, he opened his eyes and glared down at Near. They were still fucking holding hands!

Growling with annoyance, he wrenched their hands apart and pulled Matt to him. Near silently mourned the lost contact and then berated himself for even contemplating missing the boy's touch. Matt sighed and pushed Mello away, not wanting another argument to rise from the pair.

They wandered around for a while, none of them touching, none of them speaking, until the huge store that was Hamleys came into view. Matt bounced up and down slightly and pushed both of the other boys towards Toy Heaven...

As the doors opened up for them, Matt instantly knew that this was Near's idea of paradise. The albino's eyes widened by the amount of toys that overflowed the shelves and boxes. He gazed around the room, taking in the screaming and laughing children with unease. His fingers automatically tangled themselves within his hair and he swallowed hard.

Mello looked bored and leant against Matt, hiding a yawn.

He hated the place already. Kids, toys, screams, laughter, parents. Fuck 'em all! King Mello would never have such places like this in his world!

Matt looked down at him fondly and was startled as he felt Near tug on his sleeve. He gazed down to him and smiled. The albino looked like he was in shock, not that Matt was all too surprised...it was a pretty cool store.

"Go on Near...take your pick and buy something."

Near frowned and bowed his head, tugging on his hair harder.

"How can I? I have no money..."

"I'll buy something for you then," Matt offered.

This caught Mello's attention. His head shot straight up and he glared at the two of them. Something was seriously wrong here. First, Matt buys Near birthday presents, then Near gets him Valentine's Day gifts and now his Queen Matt was offering to buy Near a toy from the most expensive toy shop in the world?

Who was Matt's boyfriend here? Who?

Near's face was still blank and stoic, but Matt could tell he was excited...it was a very rare skill to be able to read Near. One that took him ages to perfect. Oblivious to Mello's inner turmoil, he grabbed Near's hand and dragged him deeper into the store.

"C'mon Mello! I'll buy you something too!"

The blonde muttered darkly under his breathe and moodily kicked one of the boxes nearest to him. It was like super slow motion. The box began to tip over and thousands of small teddy bears flowed out of it like water flowed out of a bottles. They were scattered across the floor, tumbling into other displays and other people. The silence around was suffocating and Mello merely sneered at them and crossed his arms.

The people surrounding him stared openly and he growled as one of the shop staff approached him warily.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but if you're g-going to act l-like that, then...I-I'm afraid you'll h-have to be kicked o-out.." She stuttered as he turned his icy glare to her.

She gulped as he surveyed her. A sneer spread across his lips and he looked down at her from his nose.

"Yeah? Yeah? Well fuck you," He spat and flipped her off.

He was pissed...he needed chocolate...his so-called-boyfriend was buying his fucking nemesis toys.

Fuck. Them. All.

He shoved past the trembling girl and stormed off to find his gamer and the sheep, still not believing that they had dragged him off to a toy store.

Fuckers.

X-x-X-x-X

"Hey...hey...Mello! Wake up!"

The blonde groaned and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He yawned and stretched and looked up to see Matt grinning down at him madly. The boy was in his full outfit and looked like a crazed murderer...the splint on his nose only worsening the appearance. He had been seriously pissed off with the boy, but once Matt had bought him a giant bar of chocolate that cost ten times more than the bear Matt had bought Near, all had been forgiven.

However, if Matt made waking him up at 3:00AM a habit...then no amount of chocolate would make him forget how pissed he was.

"Wha' do yah wan'?" Mello asked ever-so-eloquently.

Matt didn't answer him and merely held up his hand. What was in his hand made Mello jump up and kiss Matt hard on the mouth. Fully awake and aware, he shot out of bed, and quickly yanked on his clothes. Matt giggled and watched as Mello crept over to Near. The albino was sleeping peacefully, clutching the snowy white bear that Matt had bought him. Silently Mello reached out and snatched his Transformer.

"Let's go onto the roof," Mello whispered.

Matt nodded furiously and wandered out of the room, and then out of the main room to. Mello followed him quickly and stealthily, eyeing the object in Matt's hand with excitement.

He didn't know how Matt managed to get one of their fireworks back, but he loved the boy for doing it anyway.

They managed to creep up and onto the roof without waking anyone up and without anyone spotting them. As they opened the door that lead out onto the roof, they shivered as the nights wind swirled around them. They inched closer together and walked across the roof, towards the edge.

"I have my lighter and some duct tape," Matt informed Mello, earning him a kiss of gratitude.

Mello took the firework off him and balanced it on the roof carefully. Matt then used the duct tape to stick Optimus to the rocket and grinned. Poor little Transformer...he's been hanged, flushed, thrown out of a window, burnt and now he was going to get shot out into the sky and then burst into a thousand sparkly lights.

They set it all up quickly and Mello jogged back a few paces as Matt lit the fuse up.

He ran back to join the blonde and they wrapped their arms around each other and waited for it to erupt.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six..." Matt began, his eyes lighting up with anticipation as the spark travelled higher and higher.

"...five...four...three...two...one," Mello finished off for him.

One.

One.

One.

The rocket shot up and zoomed off into the air, Optimus strapped helplessly to it. Matt and Mello both watched it rise up and both of them grinned as it burst into an eruption of colour. Sparkles of reds, pinks and yellows illuminated the sky and the bang echoed throughout the silent city.

They remained quiet as they watched their firework do it's job, their grip on each other getting tighter with each passing second.

"Heh...and so Optimus goes out with a BANG!" Matt declared happily.

"Damn right he does..." Mello agreed, nuzzling Matt's neck and taking in the warmth.

"...Mello. I want to go out with a bang too. With you as well."

"Well then. When we decided we've had enough of this damn world, we'll find a huge ass firework and strap ourselves to it an--"

"Shut the Hell up Mello."

Best. Fucking. Holiday. Ever.

* * *

**Almost 10,000 words went into that chapter! ^.^**

**Never again though!**

**Anyway, once again I have changed my mind regarding this story. I shall continue making this Wammy Era, but I will write a sequel based on their lives afterwards. This decision was made during the write up of this EPIC chapter.**

**So...Older!Matt&Mello will not happen here, but in the sequel. I dunno if that will go down nicely or not...hehehehehehe...**

**REVIEW! Perty, perty please! ^.^**

**Next Chapter is Mello's...I think I'll do his hair, someone requested it and I though ZOMG! What a perfect idea! Hehehehehe....**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	26. Mello's Hair

**So, we have gone from almost 10,000 words...to around about 5,000...**

**Hehehehe...this was so hard for me to write! GAH! I had tried hard to get them back into character once more, but damn...I had my work cut out for me here!**

**Plus the topic was kinda difficult too...Mello's Hair...this chapter is dedicated to** _skye hakari _**as they wanted a chapter on his lovely blonde locks...which looked ten times better after the explosion...as did the rest of him...Hehehehe...**

**Anyways! I now have 100 people who have voted on my poll and not much has changed! LOL!**

**Also, these updates will become strained like this one has been...I'm in and out of infirmries and doctors appointments and stuff. Blood tests and scans are horrible and so are hospital gowns...no sense of style what-so-ever!**

**Hehehehehe...**

**AGES: **_Mello - 12, Matt - 11_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mello's Hair

Sometimes it looked yellow.

Sometimes it was light brown, maybe a strawberry blonde, plain blonde and (on the rare occasion and in the right light) it looked gold.

However, no matter what the colour was, it still had the same style. The same, choir-boy haircut. All straight lines and neat edges. It wasn't the most kickass haircut around...actually it wasn't kickass at all. It was one of the many reasons he kept being mistaken for a girl and one time, Matt had actually laughed him for straightening it.

It wasn't something that could be helped though.

Apparently his mother had the same style as him but longer and so he must have inherited that feature from. He sure as Hell didn't get it from his greasy, black-haired, sonuvabitch father. At first he had tried to keep it short, but after going through his angel-phase and seeing a picture of an angel, he had allowed it to grow long, the tips brushing along his chin.

Mello always kept his hair in tip-top condition, washing it daily with expensive brands of shampoo and conditioner. Once, Matt made a crack about Mello being worse than a girl when it came to hair-care...in retaliation to that insult, Mello gave Matt a haircut.

For a whole month Matt had to walk around with _'Mello's Bitch'_ shaved into his head.

It would have brought Mello great pleasure to see Matt's mortification...if it weren't for the guys wondering where he had it done and the girls touching his gamer's hair 24/7. Apparently they all thought it was cool to see Matt 'making a statement' and the girls loved how he was declaring Mello's ownership to him in such a way.

Of course there were the few people who thought it utterly ridiculous and unnecessary. Near for one, didn't even glance in Matt's direction...some people found it degrading and pathetic whilst others saw it as disgusting.

Matt never told anyone that it was all Mello's doing and merely allowed them to make their own assumptions.

After all, Matt was Matt and he didn't give a fuck about what people thought of him. Unless your name was Mello.

The blonde however, hated all the attention his gamer was getting. He didn't give a shit on whether that attention was positive or negative and only cared about keeping Matt to himself. Originally, he thought his plan was perfect and in his favour...what he didn't know was that it took months for hair to grow back and so he spent months glaring at every orphan who glanced in Matt's direction.

Thankfully, the gamer's natural coppery-red locks grew again and the message was soon forgotten about. The gamer however, took great delight in dropping hints of how much he liked his hair short and maybe Mello could do it again sometime. The blonde gave him a rather detailed rant on how fucked up he was being and how he would never even go near Matt's hair with a pair a scissors, let alone going near him with a razor. Matt didn't respond verbally and only gave Mello a small smile before returning his attention to his Gameboy.

Besides, he liked his coppery locks...as did Mello.

In the blonde's personal opinion (and when he said personal, he meant no fucker would ever hear him say it), Matt's hair was, well...fucking beautiful. It was a reddish, coppery colour that held hints of gold tones and brown highlights. It was choppy and wild...untamable and yet it was still neat. Matt's hair also smelled the same too. A strange, fucked up combination of smoke, mint and fruitiness. It wasn't just the smell either; it was like silk to the touch too.

The annoying thing about the whole thing was that Matt didn't give a fuck about his hair or his appearance, whereas Mello worked hard to keep himself in tip-top condition. Matt looked like that _naturally_. It was so wrong and fucked up and unfair! The gamer looked so good and yet he didn't need to do a fucking thing. Plus, he looked like a boy.

A very hot boy at that, but a boy nonetheless.

Unlike him...Mello.

Mello's hair was floaty and straight. Mello's hair gave his face a heart-shaped look and made him appear too feminine and dainty. He loathed the way some guys would leer at him and he hated how some girls would offer beauty tips to him.

He was a fucking guy! A. Fucking. Guy!

There was a fucking reason he had a dick and minus a pair of breasts. He fucking radiated testosterone and yet people still took him for a fucking girl!

Mello was 100% male!

Was it that hard to gain such a concept?

X-x-X-x-X

He had been studying hard for four straight hours and now Mello was reclining back on his bed having a well deserved rest. The up and coming exam would determine who went where on the rankings and if he ended up being Number 2 once more, he woul--

"Hey! Chick With A Dick! I've been shouting out for you for the past ten minutes!"

Mello's eyes shot open and fury filled them up to the brim. He sat up quickly and glared a most venomous look to the smirking gamer who lingered by his doorway. Matt knew how much he despised being mistaken for the fairer sex, yet he couldn't help taking advantage of the fact from time to time.

"Fuck you Matt!" Mello spat, the comment shooting straight down into his stomach where his anger was curdling and threatening to rise up.

"Not now Mello, we have to go to town...maybe later though, yeah?" Matt asked casually, giving Mello a wink.

Rolling his eyes, he shot the gamer a scathing look. Matt however, was unaffected by it and merely inspected his nails with a bored expression.

"So...can we go now?"

Mello scoffed and jumped off his bed. He reached into his drawers and pulled out a bar of _Dairy Milk_. He scowled at Matt as the gamer began to saunter into his room, his smirk still in place and his walk in full swagger. Matt prowled up to him and pulled his goggles down to around his neck. His sky-blue eyes gazed into Mello's icy ones with a faint hint of pleading within them.

"C'mon Mells...you promised that you would come with me to get the new GTA game! So pamper quickly and pull your leathers on, it's getting late and I'm not losing out on another new game because your beauty routine takes five hours to fulfill!"

"Sod off Matt! I don't take five fucking hours to get ready and the only reason you lost out on that game was because you decided to start a fight with a six year old in the middle of the game store. Fucker."

"Y'know, we can stand here arguing all night...or we can get going...now."

Mello narrowed his eyes as Matt crossed his arms and began to tap his foot impatiently. Normally, Matt wouldn't be taking the piss out of Mello, but seeing as it was the Grand Release of the new GTA game; he didn't bother holding his tongue and unleashed all of his thoughts without thinking it through first.

"Why can't you get your damn game by yourself?" Mello demanded, leaning against his bedside table and tearing off the wrapper furiously. Matt watched him with an amused glint in his eyes and shook his head with a smile.

"Because Roger doesn't trust me going on my own...and neither do you for that matter."

Fuck...that was true...

Damn gamers, always throwing his own words back at him.

"Fine! But we're also getting some more chocolate as well, which you can pay for, seeing as this is your fucking trip we're going on for your ridiculous damn reasons!"

Matt shrugged and turned on his heel, sauntering back out of the room with his hands in his pockets. As soon as he reached the door, he paused and span around to gaze at Mello with mirth sparkling in his eyes.

"Hey Princess...don't take too long putting your face on okay?"

Mello glared at him hatefully and snapped off a piece of chocolate, swallowing it down hard.

"Fuck you Matt...fuck you and your fucking games, you prick," He stated coldly.

The gamer laughed and pulled the door open, his laughter echoing around the hallways as he returned back to his own room. Mello scowled at the doorway Matt had just left from and tossed his chocolate bar at the door with anger. The candy hit it with an audible snap and the pieces fell down to rest on the floor.

Mello gazed at them for a few seconds, collecting his thoughts together and trying to cool himself off.

Fuck...he loved Matt. He really did...but fucking Hell did the gamer piss him off sometimes!

He gave his ruined chocolate one last look before glancing up at the clock. It was five past nine...if he was lucky; they could get the damn game and come back before ten. Mello sighed and cursed Matt's love for video games. Not only did they take up the gamer's time so much, but they also made him do the stupidest things at the most obscene times of day.

Really...why did he fall in love with a fucking gamer?!

"Mello! Are you ready yet?" Matt asked, slamming the door open and not bothering to step over the broken chocolate.

Mello grabbed his leather jacket out of the closet and quickly ran a hand through his hair. Fucking hair...at least it never got tangled...but fuck did he look girlie. Matt saw his disgusted look and tutted, marching over to the blonde and smacking his hands away from his locks. Matt smiled at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"You look fucking gorgeous, as per usual...now c'mon! Let's get the Hell out of here!"

Mello watched as Matt left his room with a bounce in his step. He touched his tingling lips and sighed.

...so, that's why he fell in love with a fucking gamer...

X-x-X-x-X

The queue was big.

Fuck that understatement of the century...the queue was fucking huge! It stretched from inside of the store all the way out and across several streets too.

What kind of fucking game was this? What kind of sad bastard actually waited in a queue like this an--fuck. They were waiting in a queue...they were somewhere in the middle of the queue, right behind some twat who clearly 'ate all the pies' and in front of some kids who could be the poster children for ADHD.

Fucking gamers...

"Hey Matt, this better be one Hell of a game!" He hissed.

Matt gave him an incredulous look and his eyes opened up wide with disbelief.

"Are you kidding me Mells? This game is freakin' awesome! The graphics are a Hell of a lot better than the previous titles, plus the plot is ten times much more developed! Also, there are these cheats that can give you unlimited money and every firearm available, not to mentio--"

Mello mentally groaned as Matt launched himself into a full-on lecture on how 'awesome and kickass' the new game was and that 'Roger had no hope of getting him out of his room once he started playing'.

The gamer continued his incessant talking for the next five minutes...within those five minutes, they must have moved, what? An inch.

They were shuffling at a snail's pace...actually; a fucking snail would be faster than them at their current speed. Mello felt like gunning down every nerd and geek in front of him, too bad that there were a couple of downsides to that idea.

1) Matt wouldn't be happy.

2) He didn't have a gun.

It bemused him how Matt's happiness came first on that list, rather than the obvious excuse that he didn't exactly have a gun...yet. Speaking of the gamer's happiness, Mello decided to tune back into his chattering, just in time to hear it come to an end.

"--plus the game's protagonist is meant to be majorly awesome!" Matt concluded, facing Mello with a wide grin.

Mello faked a smile back to him and crossed his arms as the night time air grew colder and raised goosebumps on his arms. It was fucking January! Why the Hell would they have such an event in January!?

Fucking gamers.

"Matt, how much longer will this line fucking take to go down?" He asked, biting back the whining tone that threatened to seep into his voice.

The red-head chewed his lip thoughtfully and turned to the blonde with a sheepish look.

"I actually don't know...once, when I came to one of these without you, I spent the whole night and most of the morning waiting to reach the front."

Mello's eyes widened with disbelief and frustration. He was not hanging around with a bunch of nerdy geeks talking about pixels and gaming chicks until morning. Fuck this shit...fuck it hard! He scowled and closed his eyes, his fists clenching and shaking as he held the under his arms.

He imagined himself with a Beretta 87 Target, pointing it at every motherfucker in sight and shooting them down. Screw pixels! This is what real blood looked like...then he would grab Matt by the arm and drag his sorry ass down to the front and snatch one of those damn games and then march all the fucking way home again. The next time one of these fucking events happened, he woul--

Mello's eyes flashed open and his train of thought paused. Something had nudged him in the arm and when he glanced down to inspect it, he frowned as he realized it was a chocolate bar. Even better...a luxury chocolate bar.

The blonde glanced up at Matt. He had his head down and his eyes concentrated onto a small screen as he played his Gameboy with one hand and prodded Mello with a candy bar with the other. Taking it gratefully and nodding his word of thanks, Mello ripped off the wrapper and snapped off a piece of chocolate with flourish.

They were shuffling down as the queue moved along, but came to a sudden halt as one of the staff at the game store came out. He was a typical, spotty-faced teenager whose skin had never seen the light of day.

"I'm umm...I'm s-sorry. There's only one game left and...umm...the queue and..." He trailed off, sensing the aggravation as the people in the queue grew tense and frustrated.

The teenager fiddled with his t-shirt as the insults and the comments came pelting full blast at him. Gamers...the scariest fucking pricks in the world when pissed off. Mello should know...he lived with one.

Speaking of his gamer, Mello glanced over to Matt and frowned at his expression.

Matt looked...well...sad. His whole expression screamed 'I'm upset; give me a hug!' and Mello couldn't help but feel a slight pang within him as Matt's eyes grew bigger and bigger. The red-head sighed sadly and fumbled with his Gameboy, turning to give Mello the most awful fucking look in the world.

The damn puppy-dog look.

Normally Matt didn't have to do this as most things he wanted he got...but when there was the slight possibility of him not getting what he wanted, then Matt would get manipulative. Instead of fucking with people's minds like Mello did, he screwed around with their emotions.

Naturally this meant he would get people to feel sorry for him and those people normally ended up on the floor begging him to stop looking so sad and that they would do anything to see his cute little smile once again.

Their words...not his.

The look however, had never been used on Mello before. Matt never needed to do so...the blonde would always, eventually give in and get Matt whatever he wanted within reason. Mello only allowed that to happen because then Matt would be in his debt, then Matt would have to do something for him and the vicious circle of give and take would continue once more.

Now...with Matt looking so sad and pathetic and Mello getting all impatient and antsy...the blonde truly felt like he would do anything to stop Matt from giving him that fucking look.

"Cut that out Matty-boy. You want the fucking game so badly?"

"Hell yeah Mells...we've been waiting long enough haven't we?"

Mello nodded and peered down the queue. The teenager looked like an easy target...fuck; this would be the quickest and easiest plan he would ever have to carry out. Giving his gamer a quick peck on the lips, he jumped over the barrier and began to prowl towards the uneasy teen at the front. He looked more and more worried as the queue became more and more vicious with their taunts and comments.

The teenager peered around anxiously, but paused as he realized that a hot chick was making her way down to him. Damn...he couldn't believe his luck...a hot gaming chick had actually left the queue and the hot guy she was with to come and talk to him! Damn was she something else too. All icy eyes and soft hair and dangerous leather and--was he getting hard already?

Shit!

With each step she took getting closer and closer towards him, he gulped and tried to avert his eyes. He couldn't though; he was transfixed and was hopeless in her intense gaze.

Mello couldn't help the smirk as he saw how anxious the teen was in front of him. He flicked his hair back and exaggerated the sway in his hips as he approached the teen before him. He placed a hand on his hip and fluttered his lashes.

"H-Hey th-there..." The teen stammered, still not believing that the girl had walked up to him.

Mello tried hard to stifle his laughter at the pathetic loser's face, knowing that he couldn't laugh at him until after he had received his Matty's game.

"Hey yourself," He purred, taking a couple of steps closer.

The teen swallowed hard and started to wring the bottom of his shirt with his sweaty, shaking hands.

"H-How can I he-help you...M-Miss?"

Miss?

Oh, how fucking hilarious...

"I need a teensy favour...and you might be the perfect _man _to carry out that favour," Mello stressed out the word 'man', knowing how loser's like the one in front of him loved being called as such.

"S-Sure...w-what is it?"

Mello's smile grew bigger and his eyes grew wider with delight. This was too easy!

"That last game...may I have it? I'll pay double if you want...and maybe I'll throw in a little...bonus too."

Fuck...

Was this girl for real? Damn, she was!

Fuck!

Mello snorted softly as the teen rushed into the game store to grab the last game. The blonde smirked and twisted his neck around to see Matt laughing his ass off on the floor. The people around him were slowly backing away. Fucking gamers...his Matty wasn't mad.

He was fucking insane!

Mello shook his head, still not believing that he had gone this far for Matt's happiness. Jesus Christ it was so degrading...even more so that he was doing all this for Matt!

Boy owed him fucking big time!

Tapping his foot impatiently, Mello noted with amusement that nearly everyone in the queue was either leering at him suggestively or glaring at him with absolute hatred. Gamers...what a funny group of people...

"HERE!...ummm...I mean...h-here's y-your game..." The teen stuttered, rushing back with the game in his sweaty hands.

A collective groan could be heard as Mello took the box off him with a sweet smile. The teen grinned back at him with hope rising up.

"A-And payment?" He asked eagerly.

Mello tutted and fluttered his lashes once more as he turned on his heel.

"Wait here..." He purred.

Then he began to saunter back up the queue to where Matt was still laughing on the floor. The gamer couldn't help it though. Never in a million years had he thought that Mello would actually use the fact that he resembled a girl to his advantage. And it was all for Matt as well...

Shit...he owed him big time!

Mello stopped in front of where Matt was now struggling to get up and breathing had become quite a problem too. The blonde scoffed and yanked Matt up by the collar and thrust the box into his hands. Matt's eyes grew large and round as he peered down at GTA box with wonder and awe.

Fucking gamers...

"Here's your damn game, now let's get the Hell out of here!" Mello hissed.

Matt chortled and nodded eagerly, giving the people around him a smug smirk. He ducked under the barrier and began to walk side-by-side with Mello back towards the nervous teen at the front.

The teenager had to rub his eyes not once, not twice but three times. He had to be dreaming! His hot chick had just prowled back up to her hot and oh-so-obvious boyfriend, gave him the game and now both of them were walking up to him!

Was she for real?

Shit...was she into threesomes or something? Voyeurism? Well!?

"Dude! Thanks for the game, you have no fucking idea how long I've waited for it!" The red-head exclaimed, clapping a hand to the teen's shoulder.

Mello merely laughed at the teen's bewildered expression and decided to make it even sweeter. He curled an arm around Matt's waist and pulled his gamer close to him, laughing as the teen's face flushed red with humiliation.

"Seriously, he's telling the truth...I'm glad you decided to hand over the game to us."

"Y-You're w-welcome..."

Matt was oblivious to how cruel Mello looked and how hurt the teen looked...he was too busy checking out the info on the back of the box to care.

"So, about that payment--" Mello began with a cold smile.

"Yes!?"

"--I can send it to you by cash in the post, right?"

The teen's stomach dropped and he nodded dumbly, his gaze falling down to the floor.

Mello nodded with a cruel smile and pulled Matt along, ignoring the cat calls and the insults from the queue behind them. The teenager didn't say anything, didn't turn around, did nothing...although Mello swore he saw the beginnings of a crying fest in the teen's eyes.

Soft fucking pansy.

As they walked along, Mello checked his watch. It was 11:03PM...fucking Hell...they had been waiting for almost 2 hours.

Fucking gamers...

"You owe me big time Matty!" He stated obviously.

Matt merely nodded, twisted around to see the teenager rubbing at his eyes furiously as the queue began to disperse.

"Don't you think you were a bit...cold to him Mells?" He asked uncertainly.

Mello scoffed and took out a bar of chocolate from Matt's jean pocket.

"Served the fucker right...I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for a girl!"

"Well if you just cut your hair, then mayb--"

"You are not going anywhere near my hair!" Mello snapped, quietening Matt down instantly.

They walked in silence for a while. Mello snapping off more chocolate and Matt biting his lip as he inspected his game some more.

Then the silence became too much for the gamer and he broke it.

"Y'know...you sorta do look like a girl Mells...with your hair like that anyway..."

"Really? Well when we get home, I'll prove you wrong!" Mello stated.

Matt paused and gave Mello a confused look...he really didn't like the look on the blonde's face right now...

"...what?"

"Once I'm through with you tonight Matty-boy, you'll never confuse me with a fucking girl again!"

* * *

**Alll done! ^.^**

**Finally...GAH! Mello's hair looked ten times better after the explosion...I must say that now! Hehehehe...**

**Anyways, perty please review! ^.^**

**Next Chapter is Matt's Games!**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	27. Matt's Games

**It's been AGES since I've updated this!**

**Gah...I've had so much going on! Buuut, it's up now and that's all that matters! ^.^**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews...hehehe...so many felt bad for the poor teen...hehehe...**

**OMG! I have FAN ART! For _'Broken Colours'_! The link is in my profile but seriously, you should check it out...it was done by the lovely **_It Reeks of Fangirls_** and it's made my entire month! I've never had fan art before...I've always wanted it but never in a million years did I think I would actually get it! ^.^ So happy!**

**Also! New one-shot called _'Yours, Mine & Ours'_ featuring L/Light and Mello/Matt! Check it out dudes! ^.^**

**Hehehehe...anyway, back to this story. I've finally done Matt's trademark feature...his GAMES! ^.^**

**Just so you know, all players in this story are real football players that are in FIFA 2002. I picked 2002 so that it would go with Matt's age.**

**AGES: **_Mello - 12, Matt - 12_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Matt's Games

When you fuck up in life, that's it.

When you fuck up in a game, you can restart it, reload it, go back to the last check point...there's none of that in real life. If you miss out on something important (Mello's birthday), you can't just click a few buttons and zoom back to your nearest check point. If you miss out on something you miss out, therefore you'd have to prepare yourself for the consequences (Mello's wrath). If you hurt yourself in real life (break an arm trying to sneak out), then you can't simply reload the game to the exact point before you hurt yourself. You'd deal with it and live with it.

The same concept applies to death. Once you die, you die. No restarting, no phoenix-downs, no magical priests that resurrect you...

You're gone...dead...vanished...finished...

That's why Matt loved video games so much.

Being able to manipulate the world with a few buttons and a couple of analogue sticks was just so...awesome. You could kill anyone, you could run anywhere, you could say anything...fuck, you could kill yourself if you wanted to...and it wouldn't matter. You could always restart it up again and do something different.

At life you have one chance...with games, you have as many chances as you like.

Plus...why have only one life when you could have many?

Why live in the real world only, when you could live in Gaia or The World That Never Was or Mushroom Kingdom or Hyrule?

People would say that Matt had no life, when in actual fact...Matt had many lives. Perhaps too many, though...

Mello would sometimes complain about his games, not understanding how Matt knew which game had what plot which held what kingdom with which characters. It was all completely confusing, not to mention tedious for the blonde to follow. Matt didn't really give a fuck though. Games were his dimension, his area of expertise, his thing.

The blonde fucker could keep his chocolate...Matt had his games...his lives...his worlds...

Pfft...fuck, and people thought he wasn't deep!

The gamer knew that many people thought his video games were a waste of space and that playing on them was just a waste of time. Those people were ignorant bastards who needed to live a little. Games were a way to express yourself, to relief stress and tension, to feel like you can do whatever the fuck you wanted an--

Fuck...that's a little too deep.

Pause. Rewind. Delete everything he's just said.

Matt wasn't that deep...and even if he was, no one was to know about it!

He was Matt...Matt The Gamer. Matt The Guy Who Everyone Liked. Matt who was too lazy to do anything apart from play on his 'silly' little video games. Matt who wasn't deep, who didn't judge, whose opinion didn't really matter because he was Matt.

Well...all those people could get fucked.

They didn't know shit about him...about who he really was and what he was really like. They just saw him as the boy who played on games 24/7. No one truly knew what he was like...not Roger, not Wammy, not L, not Near and not...

...well...maybe Mello then.

But only Mello.

Because Mello was the only one who saw his tears as Aerith died.

Because Mello was the only one who felt the same sickness he did when Roxas left Axel.

Because Mello was the only one who knew why Matt felt frustrated whenever Princess Peach got kidnapped...again.

Because Mello was the only one. The only fucking one in the whole damn House!

Of course, Matt didn't mind that. He'd rather have only one person understand his gaming quirk, than the whole House being able to understand him.

If the whole House understood him, then that was it. He was screwed...people would gain an insight into his very being. They'd be able to figure out his secrets that he tried so hard to keep locked up. People would attempt to judge him and they'd become superficial, deciding what kind of person he was without them finding out what he was really like underneath the secrets and games.

So, in order for him to keep hidden away from such things happening, Matt would freeze himself away from the other fuckers in the House. He would immerse himself in his games, unlocking every cheat, every prize, every hidden detail. He would create his own cheats and glitches to make the games more amusing, he would try hard to gain all five top scores...because that's how he is.

Mello understood his passion for gaming and would sometimes humour him by joining in. It was probably the only time when Mello would accept that he lost...even if he did kick up an argument after seeing the **Game Over** screen.

Matt just glad that Mello thought that losing to him was far different that losing to Near.

If it was the same...then it was highly possible that they would no longer be friends. Matt couldn't really imagine _not _being friends with Mello. Sure he would have his many lives and his many worlds...but none of that matched up to having Mello in his life.

Mello was real...Mello was the only real thing that Matt preferred over his games. Yes, he could control whatever he wanted in games, but sometimes he liked a tiny bit of unpredictable-ness in his life. Mello is the very personification of unpredictable.

You never know when he was going to nice. You never know when he was going to blow off, or be cruel, or be 'kind'...

...or join in with Matt to play a game.

X-x-X-x-X

It was a miserable day.

Every inch of the sky was a murky grey colour, with rain hammering down from the clouds. The winds howled and rattled the glass windows and cold air seeped into the House. Roger announced that every child was to stay indoors no matter what. It wasn't how the orphans wanted to spend a Saturday afternoon, but it couldn't be helped. There wasn't a lot to do leisure-wise, as most things the children did, were to help increase their intelligence.

For Matt, it was an entirely different matter.

Playing on his games might be serious business, but anyone could see that it was the perfect way to pass the time.

Some orphans would try and beat him, however no one had ever achieved such a feat. Matt was too good and so most of the other children gave up and learnt to watch the 'master' in order to gain some tips. Not that Matt would ever willingly give out tips.

He liked being the best at video games and no one would ever try and take that away from him.

Not even Mello.

The blonde was currently sitting on the window sill, glaring at the dismal weather and every so often, he could be heard snapping off chocolate with a loud crack. Mello was immensely bored and it was beginning to eat away at him. Matt was too busy playing with his damn games and so _of course_ that meant Mello was no longer his top priority. He scowled at the rain and snapped off more chocolate, turning around from where he was sitting to observe the room.

Near was in the far corner, building a small city out of cards. Mello was sorely tempted to march up to him and kick the cards over; unfortunately for him, Matt was also in the room. Matt, who had a disturbing attachment to the albino. Matt, who would tell Mello off whenever the blonde hurt the younger boy without being provoked.

In Mello's mind, that meant as long as Near provoked him...he could hurt the slimy little sheep all he wanted.

Sitting at one of the many tables in the Common Room, was Linda. Her eyes were flicking around the room, taking in every detail as her hand never left the sketchpad. Her lips were curled up in a twisted smile and as she caught Mello's stare, she smirked and raised her eyebrows at him.

Scowling, Mello narrowed his eyes at her and continued to scan the room.

A few other orphans were occupied with books on floor. Dita was copying out music sheets, Knife was cutting out fashion magazines...some were drawing in the books and others were merely reading them.

The blonde eyed them for a while before huffing with boredom and decided to amuse himself with most interesting person in the room.

Matt.

The gamer was currently slouched on the sofa, playing FIFA on the public Playstation 2.

L had bought it for them and the orphans rejoiced with the fact that they finally received a game's console for their own. Normally they had to ask Matt to play on his, which most usually ended with a resounding no. They thought it was odd that Matt wasn't playing on the new Playstation 24/7, as it was the most modern and up-to-date game's console so far.

What they didn't know, was that L had also bought Matt one for personal use.

The gamer loved his new game's console and had dragged Mello out many times to buy the newest game available. However, he wouldn't always play on his personal PS2...occasionally he would wander up to the Common Room and play there.

Today was no different and Mello frowned as he saw the awed faces on many of the children surrounding Matt. There was always a group of children surrounding Matt as he played and it irritated Mello to no end. They resembled mini groupies, pawing at him and gazing up at him with awe.

Matt was no God...he wasn't Royalty...he wasn't special...

...

...

...okay, so Matt was special.

That didn't mean they had to drool and drape themselves all over him.

Gritting his teeth, Mello crushed his wrapper in his hand and jumped off the window sill. He crossed his arms and stiffly marched over to the 'cozy' little group.

Matt was in the middle of the sofa, a lazy grin over his lips as his goalie saved yet another goal. He didn't seem to register the fact that he had girls and boys snuggling up to him, watching his every move, gasping whenever the goalie _just_ saved a goal, crying with outrage as the opposing team tackled him and cheering whenever he scored.

The outside world seemed to melt away and Matt felt as if he was on the pitch, dressed up in the Spanish colours and kicking the ball around, kicking everyone's ass. The opposite side stood no chance against him. The cheerleaders were chanting his name and the crowd were going mad for him. He dribbled the ball towards the net, preparing to send it flying into the net when--what's this...an angry Russian footballer has just approached him an--

...oh. It was just Mello.

Mello who looked annoyed.

Mello who looked ready to kill.

Mello who was in the damn way of the fucking screen!

"Hey Mells, get outta the way!" He complained, leaning from side to side to get a better view.

The blonde however stood his ground and scowled at the gamer before him. The red-head sighed and when he discovered that Mello wasn't going to let up, he paused the game and dropped the controller into his lap. The surrounding people audibly moaned and turned their attentions from the screen to where Matt and Mello were situated, glaring levelly at each other.

"...well? What do want?" Matt asked.

Mello tilted his head to the side and threw his scrunched up wrapper at Matt, hitting the boy directly in the forehead.

Matt blinked.

"Immaturity comes naturally to you, doesn't it?" Matt inquired, leaning back and pulling his goggles down.

"Only when you're involved, Matty-boy," Mello stated, his eyes narrowing at the gamer.

Matt snorted softly and stretched out, feeling his bones pop with his every movement. The children were still staring at him and Mello growled deep in his throat as he realized that they weren't going to stop. He gazed around himself, seeing their ridiculous faces as they stared at Matt and then he glared at the gamer himself.

The red-head seemed oblivious to all the attention he was getting and so Mello decided to do something about it.

He span on his heel and grabbed the other controller, plugging it in and setting the gamer up for two-player mode. No one was paying attention to him, apart from Matt who was smirking at Mello's actions with a mad glint in his eyes. It was so easy to wind Mello up...so easy...

Picking up his controller once more, Matt yawned and stretched out once more, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head. It was tiring business, gaming...one that he wouldn't ever give up. His eyes shot open with shock as he felt a human-sized bundle drop down into his lap.

Apparently Mello was too good for normal seating arrangements, but Matt's lap had been deemed okay.

"Mells...get off...you're crushing me!"

"Fuck off! I'm not fat, you dick...besides, I want to play here. Your own fault for being more comfortable than the sofa."

"Yeah but now I can't see the fucking screen!"

"All the better."

Matt cursed Mello mentally and forced his legs apart so that Mello was now sitting snugly between them, leaning back against Matt. The children surrounding them were eyeing Mello with a bitter glare, one that Mello gladly accepted with victory. Matt was his...not theirs. He was not their idol, not their God, not their Master. He was nothing to them...because he was everything to Mello. Coldly smirking at their expressions, Mello slouched down a bit, allowing Matt the ability to see the screen. Now that Matt could see and now that they were both comfortable...the game began.

Spain VS Russia.

The referee blew the whistle and the game began.

Matt had the ball first as Mendieta, dribbling it over to Helguera, who kicked it to Sergio, who got tackled by Mello as Izmailov, who then sprinted up the pitch. Matt stifled a laugh as Mello's player went crashing down to the floor by a tackle from Valerón. Mello cursed and flicked his analogue sticks, switching players as Matt dribbled the ball towards Russia's goalie.

He aimed his kick carefully and just as Mello was about to intercept, he pressed the button that sent the ball zooming straight into the goal. A beautiful goal...it had to be said.

Spain 1 - Russia 0

Mello growled and glared hard at his players. It was his turn to start with the ball. As quick as he could, he kicked the ball to one of his strikers almost immediately, flushing all the rules of football down the toilet. He hated losing and he most certainly wouldn't acknowledge a loss in front of Matt's fucking groupies!

The blonde cursed as Matt gained the ball back and sent his player sprinting after it. He was so close to snatch the ball away, but Mello decided to act a different way. He performed a particularly nasty tackle that earned him a Yellow Card. Matt scoffed once he realized that Mello was playing dirty.

His player had been injured and had to be carried off. Fuck...it was like Mello had been in that game himself. Whenever they play a 'friendly' game of football outside, there always was an injury caused by Mello's anger or Mello's frustration or even worse...Mello's happiness.

The blonde was vicious on the pitch in reality...and it seemed he was even worse when the pitch and the players were made of pixels.

"Fucking fuckers doing fuck all! Jesus Christ! What the Hell is wrong with them?!"

Matt raised an eyebrow at Mello's words. He shouldn't be surprised, but he never knew that Mello was one of those people who got easily angry at games. He rubbed Mello's back slightly, making sure that the blonde didn't see his amused face. The gamer purposely ignored the game for a few minutes to allow Mello to score a goal. It was much more fun this way...when Mello knew he could beat the game but also knew he couldn't beat Matt.

It made the whole thing more...competitive. But in a fun way...not in a 'must-beat-Near-at-all-costs' kinda way.

The blonde's face lit up when he watched as Iker Casillas fumbled to save the goal. He smiled as his players jumped up, fisting the air with delight as they celebrated their goal.

Spain 1 - Russia 1

It went on like this for a while, with Matt saving goals and Mello playing dirty...they were equal on the pixelated pitch, whereas on the real pitch, Matt had no chance against Mello. Yes, he knew more tactics than the blonde and he knew more about football than the blonde, but Mello had more motivation and determination. Mello could play five games straight, whereas Matt would end up getting bored halfway through the first one.

Here though, determination and tactics meant nothing. It was all about who could score first, no matter what. Mello could play football better, but Matt could play games better. Both were equals and both of them weren't willing to back down. Even when the half-time whistle was blown, neither of them budged and neither did Matt's groupies. They all stayed, mesmerized by the amount of skill and talent that the two boys had. They had attracted a small number of children whilst they played, each one whispering to the other, making small bets on the outcome and who would win and how many goals there would be in total.

From the corner, Near peered over with blank eyes, not comprehending on what was so appealing over two geniuses wasting their talent on video games.

The other orphans however, didn't see it as wasting talent...they saw it as pure talent.

Eventually, Matt scored another goal, much to the blonde's dismay. Mello had elbowed him in the stomach as Matt laughed at his expression. The blonde became more violent after that, tackling every player; whether he had a ball or not didn't matter. They were all going down. Mello swore he would do whatever he could to swipe Matt's smarmy smirk off his face.

...and he did. He scored. Without the help of Matt. Without Matt being distracted or put off. Matt was trying just as hard as he could and Mello still scored.

His ball went flying into the goal, barely brushing the goalie's finger tips. Mello had scored and fuck, did he score well.

Spain 2 - Russia 2.

...it was on now.

The clock was ticking and that final goal was within reach for both of them. Neither wanted to back down and neither could settle for a draw! It was win/lose situation and they were fucking determined.

Mello's fingers were starting to ache but he merely ignored the pain and carried on, tackling and kicking and saving.

Matt's lips were all chewed up and a small trickle of blood dribbled down his chin. He didn't care though...he had to beat Mello...he was the best at this...he ruled games...he fucking ruled!

Spain to Spain to Russia to Spain to Russia to Russia to Russia to Spain to Spain to Russia...it was a never-ending circle of cat and mouse. The fouls were smirked at, the saves were growled at and the substitutes were ignored. There was no time to substitute players when time was running out.

The children around them had their bets finalized out, their gossip had ended and all were tense as they watched Matt and Mello battle it out on the pitch. It was so rare to see them like this. For Matt to be willing to share his game. For Mello to actually play on a game. They all watched with awe and the atmosphere around them was tense.

Players were injured, players were fouled, players ignored the offside rule and players were fouled again.

"Fucking fuck..." Mello hissed as Matt managed to snatch back the ball.

"Son of a bitch!" Matt spat as Mello injured yet another one of his players.

The two were fiercely warped into the game. The controllers were heating up and vibrating like mad as the game's events unfurled.

Russia to Spain to Spain to Russia to Spain to Russia...

Puyol dribbled the ball, Nikiforov stole it back, Kerzhakov received it and avoided a tackle.

Mello's player sprinted up the pitch, dodging the Spanish player's, ignoring his free team mates. Mello was determined, his eyes ablaze with fury and eagerness. Matt chewed harder on his lip, his players chasing after Mello, sending tackles left, right and center...all of which have been avoided and dodged.

The blonde leaned further towards the screen, his eyes unblinking and his fingers dancing across the buttons and sticks.

He was going to win, he was going to win, he was going to win!

Matt narrowed his eyes as his players were declared useless in his mind. Flicking the analogue stick, he switched to his goalie. Casillas would save it and then Matt would be back on form.

He was going to win, he was going to win, he was going to win!

Mello's player dribbled the ball up to the goal and took aim...

...his leg curved up...

...he brought his leg down...

...he kicked the ball...

...and sent it flying...

...

...

...the crowd around them were silent.

Not even Near was making a sound.

No one coughed, no one sneezed, breathed too loudly or even moved. The air was heavy and tense...it was almost suffocating to all who were stuck within it.

Matt's groupies huddled together and stared at the screen with wide-eyed expressions.

Mello's grip on his controller relaxed, allowing it to fall to the floor with a clatter. He turned to face Matt. The gamer was staring at the screen, his hands shaking and his eyes were wide and blank. His mouth agape and his lips quivered with each quick intake of breathe.

The fucker had scored.

That fucking fucker had fucking scored and fucking won the fucking game!

A small smile grew on Mello's lips, his eyes glimmering with victory as he stood up with his hands on his hips and head held high. No one...no one had ever beaten Matt at his own game. No one! Not even Near! Not even L!

He truly had to be the best now!

"I. Win."

With those two words, the atmosphere shattered and the children exploded with noise and chatter. Some began to collect their winnings, whilst most others handed over their prized possessions. Near raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the situation at hand. The orphans were loudly gossiping over how the mighty had fallen. Matt The Gaming King had finally lost a game!

...and to his best friend no less.

Mello couldn't help the waves of joy that washed over him and he inspected his aching fingers with nonchalance. So fucking worth the pain.

He smirked and turned to face Matt again, only to frown and scowl at the sight. Matt's groupies had taken it upon themselves to consolidate the gamer, telling him that it was okay, that he played amazingly well and that he could always kick Mello's ass if he truly wanted.

The blonde growled at their word and pushed down the urge to kick them all out of the way.

Matt however, felt like laughing. He couldn't believe it...he had lost.

It felt...it felt...

So fucking good!

The gamer tossed his gamer to the side and stretched out, giving the people surrounding him a lazy grin. He knew that they meant well with all their reassurances...but to be honest, he really didn't care what they thought. He didn't give a fuck that the other orphans were happy that he lost because damn! He was happy too!

Matt smiled at Mello's glowing face. Mello, who could never beat Near no matter what. Mello, who always lost out on everything. Mello, who had finally won something due to his hard efforts.

Seeing Mello's delight at winning for once, made the idea of losing seem...well, not that bad, to be honest.

If losing meant Mello would smile like that more often then fuck...bring on the Second Place Awards!

Of course, it would be terribly out of character for him to say something like that to Mello, especially in front of all the other orphans as well. So, instead...he opted to say something a little different.

"Enjoy all this while you can Mells...it'll never happen again."

Challenging Mello...

Taunting Mello...

Teasing Mello...

Pushing Mello's buttons in ways, only Matt knew how...

The blonde reacted in the exact same way that Matt imagined him to react. He paused and glowered at Matt with irritance flashing in his eyes. His fists clenched up by his sides and his lips curled up into a snarl.

"What was that?" He asked coldly.

Matt chortled at his expression and rested his arms against the top of the sofa, giving Mello a cheeky smirk.

"C'mon everyone knows that was a lucky fluke...you'd never be able to beat me again."

Mello twitched and picked up his controller once more.

"Oh really?"

Matt winked and picked up his own controller.

"Yeah really."

The crowd around them settled down, intent on seeing where their conversation would lead to.

"...rematch?" Mello asked, holding out his controller loosely.

"I dunno...you up to it?" Matt challenged him, restarting the game.

Mello laughed and dropped himself down onto the sofa, picking his Russian team once again.

"Are you?" He quipped.

Matt merely grinned and pressed 'start'.

**

* * *

**

**I've seen many fics and pictures where Matt ends up fainting or Mello starts wondering where the real Matt is after he loses a game...**

**Hehehehe...I wanted to do something different, although those reactions were so cute! ^_^**

**ANYWAY! Next chapter is their shared one...and I'm thinking...meeting with L? Maybe going to see L and Light? I dunno...that's another topic that loads of people have done...**

**SO! Perty please review!**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am sorry for bringing your hopes up like this but I feel you deserve an explaination for the lateness of my update for TBOW.

I have hit a Writer's Block for the next chapter. I am so sorry for making you all wait and I do hope none of you have abandoned me or this story.

Also, my school work has interferred with my update schedule and other work as well.

Sorry once more for getting your hopes up but I seriously can't write the next chapter. L and Light are doing my head in to write and my other story 'Broken Colours' has now moved to the top spot on my priority list.

...on the bright side, it is my **birthday** tomorrow, so hopefully I'll gain some inspiration during then! ^_^

I love you all my loyal reviewers and next time I add a chapter to this, it SHALL be the real chapter.

Love City Girl

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
